Harry Parker
by Eclat d'Argent
Summary: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Slash HP/LV Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Prologue**

Harry observa ses compagnons avec dédain.

La cérémonie d'initiation chez les Miliciens allait commencer d'ici quelques minutes, et tous attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres afin d'avoir une chance de le rencontrer en personne. Tous les idiots à côté de lui étaient des sang-mêlés, autrement dit des sous-fifres, tout juste acceptés dans les rangs pour faire le sale boulot que leur refilaient les sang-purs.

Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait gagné la guerre, presque 17 ans auparavant, toute la population magique était à ses pieds. Les sang-purs occupaient les plus hauts postes dans la société alors que les sang-mêlés étaient tout juste tolérés pour des raisons évidentes : sans eux, le nombre de citoyens magiques en Grande-Bretagne aurait fortement diminué.

Les nés-moldus, quant à eux, n'étaient plus acceptés parmi les sorciers. Ils ne recevaient jamais leur lettre d'admission à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, et continuaient à poursuivre leur petite vie tranquille sans jamais rien savoir sur l'existence de la magie. Cette solution n'en était en fait pas une, puisque de nombreux incidents avaient été décelés depuis, tous concernant de puissantes explosions de magie accidentelle sous les yeux des moldus. Cette situation menaçait de plus en plus le secret du monde magique. Quant aux nés-moldus déjà présents dans la société lors de la montée au pouvoir de Lord Voldemort, tous avaient été réduits au même rang que les elfes de maison.

Selon Harry, toute cette histoire sur le sang pur n'était qu'une mascarade destinée flatter l'égo des sorciers venant d'anciennes lignées en les présentant comme supérieurs aux autres. Pour lui, le sang n'était pas un facteur qui permettait de juger une personne.

Autant dire que ses futurs collègues sang-mêlés ne partageaient pas son point de vue. Tous admiraient les sang-purs et enviaient leur richesse, leur pouvoir politique et leur valeur auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry était même sûr que si on le leur demandait, tous ces petits ignorants se jetteraient du haut d'une falaise si cela pouvait satisfaire Lord Voldemort.

Bien entendu, Harry n'était pas comme ça. Pour lui, seules la puissance, l'intelligence et l'ambition comptaient. Les vraies personnes ayant du mérite étaient celles qui s'étaient battues pour arriver là où elles en étaient, et non pas celles nées avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

Ainsi, on pourrait se demander ce qu'un jeune homme comme lui faisait dans une cérémonie d'initiation pour futurs Miliciens. La vérité était qu'il venait pour espionner les rangs de Voldemort. Son but était de se faire passer pour un Milicien sans importance devant lequel beaucoup de Mangemorts – les adeptes faisant parti de du cercle intérieur- n'hésiteraient pas à parler de sujets sensibles et top secrets. Il se ferait passer pour un idiot, supporterait les railleries, les humiliations, tout comme il l'avait fait à Poudlard.

Tout simplement car le but en valait la peine. Il n'aurait qu'à continuer à jouer un rôle, porter un masque, afin de dissimuler ses véritables intentions, mais Harry en était sûr : à la fin, il réussirait. Il allait découvrir qui il était vraiment, et rien ni personne ne pourra l'en empêcher.

Harry sortit de ses pensées lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement. Là, dans toute sa splendeur, se trouvait Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps. Il pénétra dans la salle du trône d'un pas léger et gracieux, sa posture respirant la confiance et la puissance.

A contrecœur, Harry dut admettre que le mage noir était très beau. Grand et mince, il avait des cheveux noirs d'ébène qui ondulaient légèrement sur les pointes. Même à la distance d'où il se trouvait de l'homme, Harry pouvait dire qu'il avait des yeux bleus très clairs et des traits aristocratiques. Malgré son âge avancé, n'importe qui lui donnerait facilement une trentaine d'années. Pour tout dire, il lui ressemblait beaucoup, mis à part en ce qui concernait les yeux. Harry ne les avait pas bleus mais gris argent.

Derrière lui entrèrent ensuite une vingtaine de Mangemorts, ses plus fidèles partisans. Il put apercevoir Lucius Malfoy, le Ministre de la Magie et père de son meilleur ami Draco, mais aussi la célèbre Bellatrix Lestrange, tueuse sanguinaire ou encore Severus Rogue, Haut-Directeur de Poudlard et unique sang-mêlé du groupe. Instinctivement, comme s'il savait où il se trouvait, le Maître des Potions tourna la tête et le regarda. Harry lui lança un petit sourire que l'homme lui retourna. La seconde d'après, Rogue avait détourné la tête comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Les Mangemorts se positionnèrent au premier rang en demi-cercle, juste devant le trône de leur Seigneur. Ils inclinèrent tous la tête en signe de respect mais n'eurent pas à s'agenouiller comme toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

Lors d'une cérémonie d'initiation, deux groupes distincts étaient formés : les sang-purs, qui se trouvaient derrière les Mangemorts, et les sang-mêlés, tout au fond de la salle comme pour mieux cacher une chose que l'on voudrait mieux oublier. Pour le moment, chaque futur Milicien ne portait qu'une robe noire toute simple. Par la suite, on leur remettrait un brassard indiquant leur rang.

Lorsque plus aucune personne ne bougea, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva de son trône et embrassa la foule du regard. Son visage était impassible mais Harry crut déceler une pointe d'ennui dans ses yeux perçants. Evidemment, en tant que Maître Absolu de la Grande Bretagne magique, le sorcier avait probablement mieux à faire que de les marquer. Hélas, songea Harry avec une certaine ironie, c'était toujours le seul moyen pour agrandir la taille de son armée.

« Soyez les bienvenus, mes chers amis », déclara le mage noir d'une voix soyeuse et grave. « Que c'est agréable de vous voir tous devant moi, attendant de recevoir ma marque et d'intégrer mon armée. Que c'est bon de trouver tant de jeunes visages prêts à défendre leurs idées et protéger leurs concitoyens. Mes futurs Miliciens, l'heure est venue pour vous de tourner une nouvelle page de votre vie. Parmi mes fidèles, vous deviendrez quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui suscitera l'admiration et la crainte, quelqu'un qui aura reçu l'approbation du Maître Absolu de la Grande Bretagne en personne. Peut-être n'étiez-vous qu'un vulgaire délinquant auparavant. Ou peut-être étiez-vous déjà une figure importante représentante de la future génération de sang-purs. Peut-être étiez-vous brillant et studieux, ou indiscipliné et désobéissant. Cependant, en intégrant mes rangs, vous laisserez votre passé derrière vous. Vos pêchés seront effacés et vous pourrez ressentir de la fierté en regardant votre visage dans le miroir tous les matins. Car aujourd'hui, mes amis, vous allez vous engager à combattre pour la liberté des sorciers et le maintien de l'ordre, vous allez vous engager à me servir, moi, le grand vainqueur de la Guerre des Sorciers, le plus puissant sorcier de notre temps. Alors, avancez-vous, mes fidèles, et prosternez-vous devant votre nouveau maître ! »

Harry vit que tous les sorciers dans la salle étaient convaincus par le discours du mage noir et lui-même dût admettre qu'il était très charismatique et savait manipuler les foules. Il était un leader-né, destiné à gouverner et Harry devait bien lui concéder ce point. Même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec ses idéaux, il pouvait dire qu'il était un très bon chef.

Petit à petit, tous les sang-purs passèrent devant Lord Voldemort. Chacun leur tour, ils s'agenouillèrent et tendirent le bras. Voldemort prononçait quelques mots en Fourchelang et une marque noire apparaissait sur leur bras. Chez les Miliciens, toute la Marque des Ténèbres était de couleur noire. Chez les Mangemorts, le serpent était argenté, témoignant de leur rang très élevé.

Par la suite, chaque sang-pur reçut un brassard jaune, montrant leur supériorité par rapport aux Miliciens de sang-mêlé. S'ils se démarquaient par leurs compétences, Harry savait qu'ils pouvaient recevoir un brassard bleu, indiquant qu'ils étaient de rang encore plus élevé. Les Miliciens les plus hauts placés portaient des brassards verts. L'étape suivante était de devenir Mangemort, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, lorsque l'un des membres du cercle était mort ou rétrogradé.

Puis vint le tour des sang-mêlés. Harry se trouvait à la fin de la ligne, de sorte qu'il eut tout le loisir d'observer ce qu'il allait subir dans les prochaines minutes. Les sang-mêlés avaient la même marque que les Miliciens de sang-pur, mais ne recevaient aucun brassard. Aucun sang-mêlé n'avait de chance de monter un jour dans la hiérarchie, mis à part s'ils faisaient quelque chose d'extraordinaire qui méritait une telle récompense. L'unique exception était Severus Rogue, bras droit du mage noir à égalité avec Lucius Malfoy, devançant même Bellatrix Lestrange.

Lorsque le sorcier devant lui se releva et s'éloigna au fond de la salle en titubant, Harry s'aperçut que c'était son tour. Il déglutit nerveusement, et se concentra pour renforcer ses boucliers d'Occlumancie. Jamais Lord Voldemort ne devait se rendre compte de quelles étaient ses réelles intentions. Si cela arrivait, il était un homme mort.

Harry s'agenouilla aux pieds du mage noir, essayant de ne pas penser à quel point sa situation était humiliante.

« Ton nom, ton âge, ton statut et ta maison à Poudlard », déclara simplement l'homme d'un ton ennuyé.

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres.

« Harry Parker, 17 ans, sang-mêlé fils de deux sang-mêlés, j'ai été un membre de la grande maison Serpentard », dit-il en laissant teinter un peu de peur dans sa voix afin de renforcer son personnage.

« Un sang-mêlé à Serpentard », répéta Voldemort avec un sourire effrayant. « Que c'est intéressant… »

L'homme réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, puis le jugea manifestement sans intérêt puisqu'il reprit la parole.

« Tends ton bras. »

Harry s'exécuta, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas se retenir de crier s'il voulait paraître faible, la douleur serait tout de même très intense.

Et effectivement, après que le sorcier ait posé sa baguette sur son bras et sifflé de manière inintelligible pour la plupart des gens, une douleur effroyable l'envahit. Ses cris retentirent dans la salle alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui retirait la peau du bras avant de verser de l'acide dessus. Ce n'était décidément pas une sensation agréable. Lorsque la douleur s'atténua, Voldemort lui fit un signe de tête blasé et Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres Miliciens.

Car c'est ce qu'il était, maintenant. Un Milicien. Harry sourit alors qu'une pensée lui venait à l'esprit. _Ils ne sauront jamais ce qui va leur tomber dessus…_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Merci à ReimaChan pour la review, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Quant au père d'Harry, eh bien... je te laisse faire des suppositions. :-D**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Quelques années auparavant__…_

Pour tous les sorciers qui les connaissaient, les Parker apparaissaient comme des personnes sympathiques mais plutôt réservées.

Personne, par exemple, ne savait quel travail ils pratiquaient ou même quelle était leur couleur préférée. On les savait sang-mêlés tous les trois, mais seulement parce que leur maison était régulièrement inspectée par les Miliciens, comme ils le faisaient avec toutes les demeures des personnes qu'ils considéraient comme inférieures.

Elizabeth Parker née White, la mère de famille, était une jolie sorcière d'une trentaine d'années seulement. Grande et maigre, elle avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus électriques.

Son mari, Johnny, était quant à lui un homme plutôt grassouillet. Costaud et de très grande taille, ledit monsieur avait cinq ans de plus que sa femme. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux verrons, cachés derrière d'horribles lunettes en cul de bouteille. Il était difficile de trouver un couple aussi peu compatible que le couple Parker, mais leurs connaissances s'en amusaient en les taquinant. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ?

Mr et Mme Parker avaient un fils nommé Harry. Harry, qui allait avoir onze ans en juillet, était connu pour être un petit garçon calme et toujours remarquablement poli. Très petit, ce qui était étrange au vu de la taille de ses parents, il avait des cheveux noirs et lisses qu'il gardait longs et des yeux gris très clair, presqu'argent. Il avait le teint pâle, des traits fins et nobles et il était d'une incroyable maigreur.

Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient inquiétées au fil des ans de l'état de santé de l'enfant. Toutes avaient été aimablement rassurées par Mr Parker.

« Mon fils souffre de problèmes alimentaires, le médicomage a nommé ça de l'anorexie. », disait-il d'un ton enjoué à qui voulait l'entendre. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ira très bien, nous nous préoccupons énormément de lui. », ajoutait-il avec un grand sourire qui faisait trembler son énorme moustache.

Mais Mr Parker mentait.

* * *

Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes, la tête posée sur ses genoux qu'il enserrait entre ses mains. Il tremblait, encore effrayé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comme d'habitude, sa mère était partie faire quelques courses dans la petite supérette au coin de la rue et elle en avait généralement pour une bonne demi-heure, en profitant pour discuter avec quelques bonnes amies sorcières qu'elle croisait là-bas.

Son père en avait une fois de plus profité pour venir le voir dans sa chambre.

Harry se souvenait avec une étrange précision de la première fois que cela s'était produit. C'était lors d'une journée d'été l'année de ses cinq ans. Il s'était roulé en boule sur son lit, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles alors que des cris stridents retentissaient depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Sa mère avait probablement une fois de plus brûlé le repas, et son père s'était mis en colère. Ce genre de scène était monnaie courante. Sa mère était une piètre cuisinière, aussi, cela ne risquait pas vraiment d'aller en s'améliorant.

Le petit Harry avait l'impression que sa mère faisait toujours tout de la mauvaise façon. La cuisine, le ménage, l'habillage, les courses. Rien ne plaisait à son père. Et quand quelque chose ne plaisait pas à son père, il punissait.

La punition était toujours extrêmement désagréable. Harry en avait déjà fait les frais lorsqu'il laissait traîner des affaires, mangeait en cachette ou répondait à son père de manière « insolente ». Parfois, il enfermait Harry dans sa chambre et le privait de nourriture pendant des jours entiers. Mais bien souvent, il frappait. Très fort.

Et c'était justement ce qui était en train d'arriver à sa mère. Harry n'en était pas vraiment choqué, c'était vraiment très habituel. Cependant, il n'aimait pas les cris. Il les haïssait de toutes ses forces, car les cris rimaient avec douleur, et il était plus que terrifié par toutes les sortes de douleurs que pouvait lui infliger son père.

Il pensait en avoir expérimenté tellement qu'il ne devait plus en exister beaucoup d'autres. Mais il avait tort et son père le lui prouva cet après-midi-là.

Lorsque sa mère s'arrêta de crier, Harry sut qu'elle s'était évanouie. C'était de toute façon la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver, il en savait quelque chose. Lorsqu'on plongeait dans cette obscurité rassurante, plus rien ne vous atteignait, vous ne ressentiez plus la douleur. Et lui, pendant ce temps, n'entendait plus les cris.

Mais sa joie ne dura pas longtemps. Bientôt, il entendit des pas lourds monter l'escalier et il se tendit, alerte. Parfois, lorsque sa mère s'évanouissait trop vite à son goût, son père venait le voir pour finir le travail. Probablement était-ce ce qui allait arriver aujourd'hui. Lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, Harry ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps.

Il se leva immédiatement, les mains derrière le dos, le regard posé sur le sol, en attente des premiers coups. C'était ainsi qu'il était censé se tenir, c'était, encore selon son père, un signe de respect envers l'adulte. Mais cette fois-ci, les coups ne vinrent pas. Harry attendit un moment, puis leva les yeux discrètement pour les plonger dans ceux de son père. Il y avait une lueur en eux qui avait changé.

Il n'y avait pas de rage dans son regard. Pas de colère, pas de folie. Mais il y avait une lueur affamée qui ne rassurait pas le moins du monde son jeune fils. Il recula d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième jusqu'à ce que son dos ne se heurte au mur de sa modeste chambre. Son père, quant à lui, s'avança d'une manière prédatrice. Il se pressa très fort contre lui et s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille : « Tu vas voir, Harry, tu vas aimer ça, tu vas voir, tu vas me supplier de recommencer… », disait-il, encore et encore en lui enlevant ses vêtements. Harry le laissa faire en tremblant. Lorsque son père l'allongea sur le lit et ôta ses propres vêtements, le petit garçon ne fit rien non plus. Mais lorsqu'il le pénétra brutalement, sans préparation, Harry pleura. Hurla. Appela à l'aide. Mais personne ne vint.

Jamais personne n'était venu. Cinq ans et demi plus tard, Harry subissait encore les désirs pervers de son père. Il n'était pas sûr que sa mère soit au courant. Mais même si elle ne l'était pas, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Elle savait pour les coups, les privations de nourriture, les humiliations, les brimades, les brûlures, les malédictions extrêmement douloureuses –son père était un puissant sorcier-. Elle savait tout ça, et elle ne faisait rien. C'était une femme faible et impuissante qu'Harry définissait souvent d'hypocrite.

Lorsque son père n'était pas dans les parages, elle soignait ses blessures, le cajolait, le rassurait. Mais, dès qu'il apparaissait, la mère disparaissait et laissait à la place une coquille vide incapable de se défendre et de défendre sa progéniture.

Pourquoi ne quittait-elle pas son père ?, se demandait souvent Harry lorsqu'il était jeune. Il avait trouvé la réponse récemment. C'était tout simplement car elle était lâche, et couarde en plus de ça. Il la haïssait aujourd'hui presqu'autant qu'il haïssait son père, ce qui voulait dire quelque chose.

Harry sécha ses larmes et souhaita s'être évanoui tant la douleur était insupportable. Il s'allongea sur son lit, plutôt que dans la position assise où il se trouvait auparavant, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'apaiser. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit les étoiles briller dans le ciel. Il était très tard et sa mère dormait quand son père était venu. Et elle dormait toujours lorsqu'il était reparti. Elle n'entendait jamais rien, ou faisait semblant de ne rien entendre, se disait Harry.

On était le 31 juillet, et ce jour-là, Harry avait onze ans. Il resta plongé dans sa contemplation du ciel, priant une fois de plus que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vienne le sauver. Harry allait fermer les yeux lorsqu'une ombre apparut devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'ombre émit un drôle de bruit, et bientôt des petits coups furent donnés contre le verre.

« Ca y est ! », pensa joyeusement Harry. « Ma lettre de Poudlard ! »

Le miracle était finalement survenu. Le petit garçon ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant entrer un joli hibou de couleur brune qui lui tendit tranquillement la patte. Harry prit la lettre d'une main tremblante.

Elle était adressée à :

_M. Harry J. Parker_

_La plus petite chambre_

_95 Bouverie Road_

_Wexcombe_

Les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, Harry serra la lettre contre son cœur. Il tenait son passe pour la liberté et il ne le laisserait pas s'envoler.

* * *

Lorsque plus tard cet été-là, sa mère l'accompagna au Chemin de Traverse, Harry dut se pincer pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Après toutes ces années d'attente, il allait enfin pouvoir devenir un vrai sorcier. Contrôler sa magie et en apprendre le plus possible. Il voulait être le plus puissant de tous les sorciers, de sorte que même son père qui avait un bon coup de baguette ne puisse lui faire de mal. Il voulait être respecté, et être craint. Il voulait inverser les rôles, et plus que tout, il voulait sa vengeance.

Mais il savait que pour cela, il allait devoir être patient. Il ne pourrait pas utiliser la magie chez lui pour se défendre contre son père jusqu'à sa majorité, et, bien qu'il contrôle de manière surprenante la magie sans baguette, il n'arrivait jamais à s'en servir lors des viols. La peur et la douleur envahissaient son esprit et sa magie ne voulait jamais coopérer.

Mais il trouverait une solution. Il y passerait chacune de ses nuits à Poudlard s'il le fallait, mais il trouverait, et plus jamais ce sale pervers ne remettrait la main sur lui.

« Tu vas à Poudlard ? »

Harry se retint de sursauter lorsqu'une voix clairement juvénile le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Il était actuellement assis sur un tabouret, attendant qu'on lui prenne ses mesures. La vendeuse de robes insistait pour qu'il enlève ses vêtements car ils pourraient fausser les chiffres. Il en portait en effet un certain nombre de couches pour cacher son incroyable maigreur. Mais sa mère refusait avec vigueur, insistant bien qu'il était hors de question pour lui de n'enlever ne serait-ce qu'une chaussette. Bien sûr, elle avait peur que l'on ne découvre l'une de ses nombreuses cicatrices.

Harry dût se retenir de lui hurler au visage mais choisit de se calmer et reporta plutôt son attention sur son interlocuteur. Assis à côté de lui se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux blond platine, beaucoup plus courts mais tout aussi lisses que les siens. Il se tenait droit sur son tabouret, ce qu'Harry lui enviait. Il lui était impossible de faire de même après la dernière correction de son père.

« Oui », répondit-il finalement.

« Moi aussi, je vais y aller. Dans quelle maison seras-tu selon toi ? Pour ma part, je serais à Serpentard, j'en suis sûr, toute ma famille est passée par là, ce serait une honte que j'atterrisse à…disons Poufsouffle, par exemple. Cette maison est remplie de cancres et d'imbéciles congénitaux. Mon père me déshériterait à coup sûr. »

« Ton père te déshériterait pour une simple maison ? », demanda Harry, abasourdi.

Ses parents ne lui en avaient jamais parlé. Dans quelle maison étaient-ils allés, d'ailleurs ? Harry savait bien qu'il en existait quatre, mais il ignorait totalement dans quelle maison il était censé se retrouver. Peut-être que s'il faisait exprès de se retrouver dans la mauvaise maison, ses parents le jetteraient dehors, eux aussi ?

« Oh oui, c'est sûr », continuait quant à lui le blond. « Je ne lui en voudrais pas de le faire, je ne pourrais jamais me regarder dans la glace si je finissais chez les blaireaux. En fait, je m'appelle Draco, Draco Malfoy. Mais dis-donc, tes parents, ils sont…euh… tu sais, est ce qu'ils sont des sang-purs ? »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu la chance de répondre, la vendeuse revint en lui tendant un ensemble de robes bon marché que sa mère paya immédiatement. Ils quittèrent ensuite la boutique, et continuèrent leur shopping sous la surveillance constante de nombreux Miliciens présents sur l'allée.

Sa mère lui acheta la totalité de la liste, mais au prix le plus bas possible. Cela n'étonnait pas Harry outre-mesure. Bien que ses parents soient plutôt aisés, il ne faudrait pas que « Monsieur » ne se plaigne des dépenses outrageuses de sa femme et de son fils, n'est ce pas ?

Seule sa baguette avait été achetée au prix normal, puisqu'il n'y avait pas la possibilité d'en prendre une moins chère. C'est une baguette en houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 cm, et surtout, très puissante. C'était ce qui avait fasciné Harry. Apparemment, elle serait la sœur de celle de leur Seigneur, Lord Voldemort. Ollivander, le vendeur de baguettes, un homme un peu étrange, lui avait révélé qu'il était destiné à faire de grandes choses. Depuis, Harry était extatique. Il avait tout de même été surpris par l'intensité avec laquelle l'homme avait fixé sa mère, mais avait rapidement classé cet épisode dans un coin de son esprit.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent chez eux en fin d'après-midi, son père n'était pas encore rentré du travail. Harry n'avait jamais su ce que ses parents faisaient exactement, et n'aurait jamais osé poser une telle question. L'une des règles tacites dans cette maison était justement de ne pas se faire remarquer et de ne jamais rien demander. Sinon, les conséquences s'avéraient désastreuses sur sa santé, Harry en avait déjà fait les frais.

Ils posèrent toutes ses affaires dans la chambre d'Harry, réduisant encore plus son espace déjà très limité –sa chambre était tellement petite qu'il l'appelait souvent « le placard ». Il s'installa sur son lit avec l'intention de commencer à lire ses manuels scolaires, lorsque sa mère s'installa à ses côtés. Harry se recula subtilement sans la regarder.

« Harry, mon chéri, il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose. »

Le silence lui servit de réponse.

« C'est à propos de Poudlard. », ajouta-t-elle.

Harry tourna vivement la tête, se demandant si elle allait trouver quelque chose pour le priver de sa joie à ce sujet –elle le faisait toujours.

« Je sais que tu veux devenir un puissant sorcier, et je respecte ça, mais je t'en prie, écoute-moi. C'est très important, Harry, tu comprends ? »

Harry resta impassible.

« Il ne faut pas que tu te fasses remarquer ! Tu sais comment ils traitent les sang-mêlés puissants : la plupart finissent par servir le Seigneur, et ceux qui refusent sont simplement exécutés. S'il te plaît, ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter », le pria-t-elle, les yeux suppliants.

Harry savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Elle le faisait souvent, de sorte que ce n'était pas vraiment choquant, mais il sentit son sang bouillir.

« Harry, mon cœur, je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu finisses mort, ou à la merci d'un monstre sans pitié. S'il te plaît, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, car je sais que tu me détestes, fais le pour toi-même », insista-t-elle.

Alors qu'Harry avait envie de vomir devant tous ses mensonges, il admit intérieurement qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Attirer l'attention n'était peut-être pas vraiment la meilleure idée. Peut-être serait-ce plus bénéfique de cacher ses connaissances ? Après tout, la seule raison pour laquelle il voulait devenir puissant était pour ne plus jamais être faible et pouvoir se défendre face à des gens comme son père. Si les gens le sous-estimaient, peut-être que cela serait plus compatible avec ses plans. Le problème était que s'il cachait sa puissance, il ne serait pas en mesure de se défendre. C'était un cercle vicieux. Harry se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard, à tête reposée.

En bas, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer avec force. Tous deux furent parcourus d'un frisson. Le loup était revenu dans la bergerie.

* * *

Au cours de l'été, Harry fut de nombreuses fois enfermé dans sa chambre pendant des jours entiers. Ce n'était vraiment pas inhabituel, mais ce qui l'était toutefois, c'était que pour une fois, il avait une occupation.

Il lut tous ses manuels du début à la fin un nombre incalculable de fois. Il serait presque capable d'en réciter chaque mot. Il s'exerçait également en utilisant la magie sans baguette, et, bien que cela s'avérait un peu plus dur de la manier en utilisant une incantation, il finit par en réussir un nombre assez remarquable.

Le jeune garçon était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais été plus excité de toute sa vie. Poudlard représentait une chance de devenir fort, et probablement la seule qui ne se présenterait jamais. Le petit sorcier était décidé à la saisir. Surtout après de qu'il s'était passé quelques jours auparavant. Harry frissonna à ce souvenir.

En allant chercher quelques courses pour son père, il avait entendu parler quelques garçons de son âge. C'étaient des sang-purs, ils étaient facilement reconnaissables avec leur voix arrogante et leur caractère fier et mesquin. L'un d'eux racontait à ses amis avoir espionné son père alors qu'il était dans son bureau avec sa sœur, la tante du jeune garçon. Les deux étaient des professeurs de Poudlard, et ils se vantaient d'avoir réussi à expulser cinq sang-mêlés qu'ils considéraient comme « faibles » et « idiots ». Le groupe de petits garçons s'esclaffait bruyamment à ce sujet, se moquant de ces sales demi-sangs sans valeur.

Lorsqu'il était revenu chez lui, Harry était blanc comme un linge et avait encore redoublé d'efforts. Il avait décidé que s'il devait cacher ses connaissances, il ne deviendrait toutefois pas un élève médiocre. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse expulser. Peut-être était-ce même le but de sa mère et il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Le 1er septembre arriva avec une lenteur accablante du point de vue d'Harry. Le petit garçon avait déjà préparé sa malle une semaine auparavant, et attendait désormais avec impatience le Jour J.

Deux jours avant la rentrée, son père vint le trouver dans sa chambre une fois de plus. C'était son cadeau d'adieu, afin qu' « il ne l'oublie pas » selon lui. Harry ne voyait pas comment il était humainement possible d'oublier une telle personne immonde, mais n'était pas prêt à en faire part à son géniteur. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il s'était demandé à de nombreuses reprises pourquoi son père le haïssait tant.

La vérité était… qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé la réponse. L'homme était un salaud imprévisible et incompréhensible doublé d'une personnalité psychotique et encline à la rage et à la dévastation. Sa mère était une femme totalement dérangée et bipolaire se retirant dans son esprit lorsqu'elle se faisait battre ou voyait quelque chose de désagréable, comme son fils en train de se faire tabasser. A choisir, lequel des deux était le plus sain ?

Sur ça aussi, Harry n'avait jamais trouvé la réponse.

La veille de la rentrée, alors qu'Harry vérifiait une fois de plus qu'il n'avait rien oublié, son père entra de nouveau dans « le placard ». L'homme était manifestement ivre et, ne buvant habituellement qu'en de rares occasions, il ne résistait pas très bien à l'alcool.

Il attrapa Harry par le col et le souleva à sa hauteur en le plaquant contre le mur, l'étouffant à moitié.

« Tu es content de toi, hein, petit morveux ! », rugit-il en le secouant dans tous les sens. « Tu vas aller dans cette maudite école, aller apprendre de la magie, et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me résister, n'est-ce-pas ? Réponds ! », hurla-t-il.

Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête, mais son père ne semblait pas le voir ou l'ignorait tout simplement.

« Tu es bien comme ta mère toi ! Elle pensait pouvoir m'échapper quand j'ai quitté Poudlard alors qu'elle était en deuxième année. J'étais fou amoureux d'elle mais elle, cette sale salope, m'humiliait en permanence. Mlle la Rebelle-de-Serdaigle, ah ! Elle avait la langue bien pendue, ta mère ! Mais maintenant, regarde ce que j'en ai fait ! Je l'ai bien disciplinée n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme eut un violent hoquet et il tituba un instant.

« Elle m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil et elle me craint, elle craint que je ne révèle tous ses petits secrets, parce que des secrets, elle en a, ta mère ! », cria-t-il.

Harry commençait à manquer sérieusement d'oxygène et gigotait dans tous les sens.

« Je l'ai disciplinée, elle, et elle était bien plus forte et maline que toi ! », renchérit-il de nouveau. « T'as aucune chance contre moi, espèce de sale bâtard ! », dit-il en le lâchant.

Harry tomba sur le sol et tenta de prendre de grandes respirations.

« Tu seras toujours à moi ! », continua-t-il en le frappant à coups de pieds, puis de poings.

Il le balança ensuite sur le lit, et le viola encore plus brutalement que d'habitude. Lorsqu'il eut fini sa sale besogne, l'homme tituba en dehors de sa chambre avant de s'effondrer sur le plancher, évanoui.

Harry le suivit rapidement dans la douce inconscience.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est encourageant pour moi: la preuve, trois chapitres en deux jours! Quant aux secrets de la mère, eh bien, j'ai bien peur qu'ils vont s'épaissir petit à petit au fil de l'histoire... mais chut, je ne vous en dis pas plus :-D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Harry détourna obstinément les yeux, ignorant sa mère qui lui faisait signe depuis la station 9 ¾. Il était hors de question qu'il ne lui réponde. Cette femme n'était rien pour lui sauf une source continue de problèmes et Harry aurait été plus qu'heureux si elle n'avait pas décidé de rester jusqu'au départ du train, arguant qu' «elle ne voulait pas manquer un tel grand moment dans la vie de son fils adoré ».

Après quelques minutes, Harry regarda finalement par la fenêtre. Le paysage n'était plus que gigantesques étendues de plaines et le ciel était d'un bleu parfait. Aucun nuage ne venait troubler sa clarté. La journée s'annonçait radieuse. Dommage qu'il soit bloqué dans un train pour la totalité des heures qui allaient suivre, pensa Harry avec ironie.

Il soupira et reporta son attention sur le livre sur ses genoux. Il concernait les potions, une discipline fascinante selon lui. Avec une potion, on pouvait réaliser une telle quantité de choses que c'en était étourdissant. Avec un simple petit flacon, tuer sans laisser de preuve, guérir instantanément ou même se défendre était à la portée de tous. Avec une simple gorgée, l'impossible pouvait devenir possible.

Peut-être était-ce ce qu'Harry recherchait sans relâche : un moyen de résister à son père. Peut-être que la solution à tous ses problèmes se trouvait là, dans ce simple bouquin, et que s'il cherchait assez bien, il la trouverait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry secoua la tête en se moquant de ses pensées enfantines. Si une telle potion existait, elle ne se trouverait pas dans un livre pour les premières années. Il était donc inutile de s'enflammer trop vite ou il risquait rapidement d'être déçu. Le jeune garçon soupira et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée.

Il devait avoir lu ce livre au moins cinq fois durant l'été, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours aussi intéressant. Les potions étaient une matière tellement difficile qu'il était impossible d'en saisir toutes les nuances dès la première lecture. Il se surprenait souvent à remarquer des petits détails qui ne l'avaient pas marqué lors de la fois précédente. Harry voulait être absolument sûr de tout comprendre. Il voulait la perfection et il ne tolérerait rien d'autre.

Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, personne ne vint déranger sa tranquillité et il put s'atteler à ses révisions dans un calme absolu. Ce n'est qu'environ une heure et demie après le départ du train qu'un immense chahut se fit entendre à quelques mètres de son compartiment. Décidant qu'il était impossible de lire dans de telles conditions –et secrètement curieux de ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir-, Harry posa son manuel, alla ouvrir la porte et passa sa tête à travers l'entrebâillement.

Quelques personnes se trouvaient là. Rapidement, Harry trouva la source de tout ce capharnaüm : deux garçons, l'un blond qu'il ne voyait malheureusement que de dos, et l'autre roux avec un certain nombre de tâches de rousseur étaient en train de se disputer violemment, se traitant de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux sous les acclamations des autres enfants.

Harry, qui souffrait toujours de la correction que lui avait infligée la veille son père, pensa plus prudent de se retirer discrètement sans intervenir mais juste au moment où cette pensée lui venait à l'esprit, le garçon blond atterrit à ses pieds. Manifestement, il avait été touché par une malédiction envoyée par des jumeaux roux, probablement les frères de son adversaire.

Il avait l'air assez sonné, et très vite, les enfants qui l'acclamaient quelques secondes plus tôt vinrent près de lui en arborant un air inquiet. Furieux, le blond se releva rapidement, et, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à retourner dans son compartiment, il croisa son regard. Immédiatement, une lueur de reconnaissance parcourut les yeux gris du jeune Malfoy –si Harry se souvenait bien de son nom.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il, les yeux plissés.

Harry acquiesça, comprenant que son plan de retrait venait de tomber à l'eau.

« Dans la boutique de vêtements. J'étais venu avec ma mère acheter mes robes pour Poudlard », précisa Harry.

« Ca y est ! », s'exclama le blond d'un air triomphant. « Je me souviens de toi. Tu t'appelles… Tu t'appelles comment ? », reprit-il, penaud.

Harry allait lui répondre lorsque le roux s'avança.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Malfoy ? Tu n'as plus le cran de te battre ? »

« Lâche-moi Weasley. Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de mes frères pour défendre mon honneur. Je suis tout à fait capable de t'écraser n'importe quand », renchérit-il d'un air suffisant.

Le roux –Weasley- devint rouge de colère.

« Ah ouais ? Alors viens ! Viens te battre ! Voyons lequel de nous deux va remporter le duel », s'écria-t-il.

Juste derrière lui venait d'arriver un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années portant déjà son uniforme de Serdaigle et où brillait fièrement une insigne de préfet. Il fronça les sourcils aux paroles du garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? », demanda-t-il d'un air supérieur. « On vous entend crier depuis l'autre bout du train. Je vous rappelle que se battre est interdit par le règlement, alors, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver en retenue dès votre premier jour ici, vous feriez mieux de vous calmer jeune homme ! », le gronda-t-il.

Weasley rougit encore plus, de honte cette fois-ci. Malfoy semblait quant à lui comme un poisson dans l'eau.

« Maintenant, vous allez tous les deux dans des compartiments différents, et que je ne vous reprenne plus à enfreindre les règles. », dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. « C'est clair ? »

Weasley et Malfoy acquiescèrent tous deux d'un même mouvement, puis le préfet fit demi-tour, emportant avec lui la bande du jeune rouquin.

Malfoy et ses amis choisirent quant à eux d'envahir son compartiment, au plus grand désespoir d'Harry qui ne voyait pas comment il pouvait les chasser de manière assez subtile pour ne pas se les aliéner dès le premier jour. Cela semblait impossible, malheureusement.

Lorsque tous furent installés, Harry tenta de reprendre sa lecture, espérant ainsi faire comprendre aux autres qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler. Malfoy ne sembla pas saisir son message, ou n'y fit tout simplement pas attention car il prit la parole.

« Weasel est un idiot. Ne fais pas attention à lui, ce sale petit traître-à-son-sang a besoin d'être fréquemment remis à sa place », dit-il en souriant narquoisement. « Je me suis déjà présenté, mais au cas où, je suis Draco Malfoy. Voici Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Zabini. »

A mesure qu'il énumérait les noms de ses amis, le blond les désigna du doigt. Alors que Crabbe et Goyle semblaient détenir une intelligence assez limitée, Nott et Zabini ne semblèrent guère apprécier de voir leur ami s'accaparer toutes les présentations.

« Nous pouvons toujours parler par nous-mêmes, Draco, mais merci de l'attention », dit Nott d'un air agacé. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et lui tendit la main. «Mon nom complet est Theodore Nott, mais tu peux m'appeler Theo. Theodore me fait penser à mon père », déclara-t-il en souriant.

Harry accepta la poignée de main de Nott –Theo- et lui rendit son sourire.

Zabini, qui était jusqu'ici resté silencieux, choisit cet instant pour prendre la parole.

« Je suis Blaise Zabini, ravi de te rencontrer », dit-il simplement et lui serrant rapidement la main.

Blaise ne semblait pas vraiment être bavard ou sociable, au contraire de Draco et Theo. Son accueil restait néanmoins amical, ainsi Harry ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

« Je suis Harry Parker, enchanté de faire votre connaissance », répondit Harry. « Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, oui je suis un sang-mêlé. »

Autant rendre les choses aussi claires que possible dès le départ. Harry savait que tous les garçons dans le compartiment étaient des sang-purs, leurs noms de famille étaient facilement reconnaissables.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration, silence durant lequel Harry se replongea dans son livre. Il ne souhaitait pas faire face à ses camarades dans l'immédiat, et encore moins engager un combat. Il savait que les sang-mêlés comme lui n'étaient guère plus que des fourmis sous les pieds de ces puissants héritiers, et qu'en cas de litige, ce serait sur lui que retomberait toute la responsabilité. Il ne voulait vraiment pas attirer l'attention sur lui dès le premier jour, et encore moins celle particulièrement indésirable de l'infirmière.

Pas question de faire savoir à quiconque à quel point il était faible face à son père. La faiblesse n'était pas tolérée à Poudlard et Harry ne supporterait pas d'être expulsé et renvoyé chez lui. Ce serait prouver que son père avait raison, qu'il n'était « qu'un petit emmerdeur », un « incapable », un « sale petit bâtard qui n'arriverait jamais à rien dans la vie ».

Harry savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Le reste du voyage jusqu'à Poudlard se déroula dans une atmosphère particulièrement tendue. Les sang-purs étaient clairement mal à l'aise. Le plus gêné d'entre eux était probablement Draco. Harry était persuadé que si ses camarades ne l'avaient toujours pas agressé, c'était parce que le blond ne l'avait pas fait. Il semblait être le meneur du groupe et tous –même Theo malgré sa répartie cinglante quelques minutes plus tôt- lui obéissaient.

C'était d'ailleurs plutôt étonnant de la part d'un Malfoy de ne pas réagir dans une telle situation. Goyle et Crabbe semblaient tout autant décontenancés qu'Harry et fixaient Draco dans l'espoir qu'il dise quelque chose pour éjecter le sale sang-mêlé de « leur » compartiment. Theo et Blaise ne savaient manifestement pas quoi faire. Depuis toujours, leurs parents leur répétaient des horreurs sur les sang-mêlés, mais jamais ils n'avaient été confrontés à l'un d'entre eux, sûrement dans le but d'éviter toute « contamination ».

Aussi, personne ne prononça le moindre mot de tout le voyage et Harry se remit à ses études, l'esprit préoccupé.

* * *

Jamais Harry n'avait vu d'endroit plus magnifique que Poudlard. Assis dans une barque sur le lac du château, le jeune sorcier ne pouvait détourner le regard de l'école, tout comme la plupart de ses camarades émerveillés.

A côté de lui se trouvaient un garçon aux cheveux bruns et décoiffés et une fille blonde dont les deux tresses atteignaient le bas de son dos. Aucun des deux n'avait engagé la conversation et Harry n'avait trouvé aucun intérêt à le faire non plus.

Après être arrivés sur l'autre rive, leur accompagnateur, un très jeune Professeur du nom de Selwyn qui enseignait apparemment l'Histoire de la Magie les conduisit à l'intérieur. Ils montèrent ensuite un certain nombre de marches avant de s'arrêter devant une grande et majestueuse porte derrière laquelle ne transparaissait aucun bruit.

Beaucoup de premières années semblaient effrayés par ce qui allait suivre, tant et si bien qu'Harry commença à se demander de quelle manière la répartition se déroulait exactement. Peut-être était-il un peu tard pour s'en inquiéter, pensa Harry alors que le Professeur Selwyn laissait la place à une petite femme aux cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon serré. Etrangement, la femme respirait la malveillance et la méchanceté et Harry aperçut même dans son regard une lueur qu'il trouvait toujours dans celui de son père, celle du sadisme.

Le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, à l'instar de la totalité de ses camarades de classe.

« Bonjour à tous », commença-t-elle en esquissant un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. « Et bienvenue à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Vous êtes tous ici rassemblés pour commencer votre scolarité dans ce merveilleux château, inscrits ici depuis votre naissance. Certains d'entre vous ont bien sûr une place légitime sur les bancs de cette école… », déclara-t-elle en fixant son regard sur plusieurs des sang-purs du premier rang.

« …Alors que les autres », dit-elle en lorgnant avec un dégoût apparent les malchanceux sang-mêlés qui étaient tombés dans son champ de vision. « …Devront encore faire leurs preuves pour être autorisés à apprendre la magie. Sachez que Poudlard n'est pas une école pour les cancres et les paresseux. Si vous voulez rester, alors vous devrez prouver que vous en valez la peine. Est-ce bien clair ? », débita-t-elle, les yeux froids et le visage crispé.

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent sans plus tarder. Immédiatement, l'expression de la sorcière s'adoucit alors qu'un faux sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Je me présente, je suis le Professeur Carrow, j'enseigne ici l'étude des Moldus et occupe également le poste de directrice adjointe et de chef de la Maison Serpentard. »

Par la suite, la femme s'attela à leur expliquer le fonctionnement des points et l'existence de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, «détenue depuis dix ans par la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard », ajouta-t-elle d'ailleurs avec fierté.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son discours, la femme consentit finalement à les faire pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Ce qu'Harry y découvrit était au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous.

Alignées de manière parfaitement parallèle se trouvaient quatre tables gigantesques. Y étaient assis une multitude d'élèves silencieux et totalement immobiles, dont les regards étaient tournés vers eux sans ciller.

Une autre table située au fond de la salle semblait accueillir les Professeurs. L'un des sièges était vide –probablement celui du Professeur Carrow –alors que celui du milieu était occupé par un homme aux longs cheveux noirs dont la peau blanchâtre paraissait scintiller depuis la distance à laquelle Harry se trouvait.

Une centaine de cierges flottait partout dans la pièce, diffusant une lumière agréable et accentuant la magnificence du lieu.

En levant la tête, Harry remarqua que le plafond était manifestement charmé pour représenter le ciel. Il fut subjugué par la complexité qu'avait dû représenter un tel enchantement et se promit de faire des recherches à ce sujet dans les jours suivants.

Finalement, le groupe de premières années s'arrêta devant un tabouret sur lequel était posé un chapeau noir particulièrement endommagé. Curieux, Harry se demanda quel rôle pouvait bien jouer un simple chapeau lors d'une cérémonie de répartition. Il faillit sursauter lorsqu'une sorte de bouche apparut à travers le tissu et commença à scander une incroyable chanson dictant les mérites de chaque maison. C'était plutôt déconcertant et décidément pas quelque chose à quoi Harry s'attendait.

Lorsque le chapeau eut terminé de chanter, le Professeur Carrow se positionna à côté du tabouret, et, une liste à la main, commença à appeler des noms. La première à être répartie fut la fillette avec qui il avait partagé sa barque lors de la traversée du lac, une certaine Hannah Abbot. Elle fut accueillie à Poufsouffle et rejoignit sa maison sous les applaudissements modérés et calculés de ses camarades.

Les élèves suivants subirent exactement le même traitement. Tout semblait parfaitement ordonné, à tel point qu'Harry se demanda si on apprenait aux élèves plus âgés à applaudir correctement. Cela semblait risible, mais avec la société des sang-purs, rien n'était jamais sûr.

Crabbe, Goyle, Draco et Theo furent répartis comme Harry l'avait prédit à Serpentard. Rien de vraiment surprenant. Petit à petit, le nombre d'élèves attendant d'être répartis diminua et il sut que ce serait bientôt son tour.

« Parker, Harry ! », appela le Professeur Carrow quelques minutes plus tard.

Prenant une profonde inspiration tout en essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur que lui provoquaient ses blessures, Harry avança lentement puis s'assit sur le tabouret. Immédiatement, le Choixpeau fut placé sur sa tête.

« Oh, que vois-je, serait-ce un brillant esprit ? », se demanda une voix dans sa tête.

Harry faillit tomber sous le choc et chercha du regard d'où pouvait provenir la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Je suis à l'intérieur de ta tête », le renseigna la voix et Harry se demanda s'il devenait fou. « Non, tu ne deviens pas fou, mon garçon. J'ai été charmé pour lire dans les pensées des gens afin de déterminer leur maison. En toi, je vois une énorme soif d'apprendre ainsi qu'un caractère fort studieux et réservé. Je vois un brillant esprit renfermant une rare intelligence. Oh oui, tu ferais très bien à Serdaigle… »

Harry se demanda ce qu'il devait répondre à toutes ces flatteries. Son père disait toujours qu'il n'était pas assez reconnaissant. Devait-il remercier le Choixpeau ou cela risquait-il de l'outrager ? Sitôt que cette pensée effleura son esprit, il eut la nette impression qu'un rire retentissait dans sa tête.

« Oh non, ne me remercie pas petit sorcier. Je ne fais que ce pourquoi j'ai été créé. Cependant, bien que Serdaigle t'irait à merveille, je sens également en toi une ambition sans pareille et une détermination farouche à arriver à tes fins. Tu comptes cacher ta véritable personnalité. Une stratégie purement Serpentard. Cette maison pourrait te conduire sur le chemin de la grandeur, mon garçon… »

Harry n'eut guère le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation que le Choixpeau scandait déjà le nom de sa maison.

« SERPENTARD ! », hurla-t-il d'une voix forte qui résonna en écho dans la salle.

C'est lorsqu'aucun applaudissement ne se fit entendre qu'Harry sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et en effet, si personne n'applaudissait, c'était car tous semblaient en état de choc, même le directeur !

Et Harry réalisa enfin : il était un sang-mêlé à Serpentard.

Un sang-mêlé dans un repaire de sang-purs…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, allongé dans son lit, Harry repensa à son premier repas à Poudlard.

Il s'était installé le plus loin possible des autres Serpentard de son année, sachant qu'il ne serait probablement pas bien accueilli parmi ses pairs. Bien qu'il soit affamé à cause du peu de nourriture qu'il recevait chez lui, il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé du dîner. Son esprit était envahi par des milliers de pensées désagréables, toutes revenant à un même point : ses années à Poudlard allaient être un enfer.

Il avait de plus senti des regards s'attarder sur lui toute la soirée, venant principalement du Professeur Carrow et du Professeur Rogue, le Haut-Directeur de Poudlard. Ses camarades n'avaient pas non plus contribué à le rendre plus à l'aise : ils ricanaient à côté de lui en le regardant fixement d'une manière qui était tout sauf discrète. Seul Draco était resté inactif, comme s'il était indécis et ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui.

Lorsque le banquet avait pris fin, le groupe de premières années fut encouragé à suivre un préfet du nom de Marcus Flint à travers les cachots de Poudlard. Celui-ci s'était arrêté devant un mur ordinaire et avait prononcé distinctement « rup-gans ». Il était ensuite passé à travers le mur et les avait enjoints à faire de même.

La salle commune de Serpentard était une grande pièce dont les murs et les plafonds étaient uniquement constitués de pierre. Elle était éclairée par des lampes vertes et par la clarté naturelle provenant du lac que l'on voyait au-travers de quelques grandes fenêtres. Il y avait une cheminée autour de laquelle étaient disséminés une multitude de fauteuils de couleur noire. Un grand nombre de tables étaient également disposées aléatoirement dans la pièce, donnant ainsi aux élèves un grand espace pour travailler.

Le préfet les avait abandonnés à l'entrée de la salle commune, les informant que leur Chef de Maison, le Professeur Carrow allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Harry frissonna en se souvenant du discours de bienvenue de la femme. Elle avait glissé tant d'insultes à l'encontre des sang-mêlés et des moldus qu'il en avait perdu le compte au bout de la deuxième minute. Tout au long de son monologue, le Professeur Carrow l'avait fixé de son regard d'onyx, et Harry avait eu la nette impression que c'était une menace.

Le Professeur l'avait clairement prévenu qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser contaminer par son sang sale la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard. Et Harry avait su immédiatement que sa relation avec sa Chef de Maison ne serait pas des plus agréables.

Lorsqu'elle avait enfin quitté la pièce après leur avoir indiqué où se trouvaient leurs dortoirs, les premières années s'étaient précipités dans les escaliers afin de découvrir où ils dormiraient pour les sept prochaines années.

C'est là qu'Harry avait fait une découverte plus qu'étonnante : à Serpentard, les élèves n'étaient jumelés que par deux. Par un hasard assez douteux, il s'était retrouvé dans la même chambre que Draco Malfoy. Le blond, contrairement à ses amis qui le plaignirent bruyamment, n'avait émis aucun son de protestation et pénétra à la place dans la chambre d'un pas tranquille. Il s'était changé puis couché sans dire un mot.

Harry en était resté abasourdi. Il s'attendait à être ridiculisé et humilié. Draco était après tout l'héritier de l'une des plus puissantes familles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne, très attachée au sang-pur. On lui avait probablement appris dès son plus jeune âge à haïr les moldus et tout ce qui se rapportait avec, et maintenant, il l'acceptait comme ça, sans rien dire ? Ce n'était pas normal. Peut-être lui fallait-il juste du temps pour se remettre d'être presque devenu ami avec un sang-mêlé et, une fois le choc passé redeviendrait-il comme avant ?

Voilà qui était déjà bien plus probable. Aucun sang-mêlé n'avait été accepté à Serpentard depuis la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres voilà dix ans de cela. Il était le premier depuis plus d'une décennie !

Son père allait le railler lorsqu'il entendrait parler de ça. Ne lui rabâchait-il pas qu'il était incapable d'être un enfant comme les autres ? Voilà qui allait probablement lui donner raison. Harry grimaça à cette pensée tout autant qu'à la douleur lancinante qui le parcourut lorsqu'il se pencha brusquement pour attraper son livre de charmes.

Peu importe qu'il soit à Serpentard, se raisonna-t-il. En fait, c'était peut-être mieux pour ses plans. Ici, il ne s'intégrerait jamais parmi ses camarades et ne se ferait aucun ami. Il serait en mesure d'étudier autant qu'il le désirait et de faire ce qu'il voulait sans que personne ne le sache. Il serait un élève dans la moyenne, ni plus, ni moins et les gens l'oublieront vite. Moins il avait d'amis, moins il y avait de risques que quelqu'un ne découvre ses terribles secrets.

C'était mieux comme ça. Il deviendrait un puissant sorcier mais lorsqu'il sortirait de Poudlard, tout le monde le sous-estimant et ne laissant aucun souvenir marquant de lui, il serait vite oublié.

Et alors, il pourrait enfin prendre sa revanche.

* * *

N/A: J'ai besoin de votre avis pour écrire le prochain chapitre. Soit je continue de raconter la première année d'Harry à Poudlard, soit je passe directement à la cinquième année, ce qui permettrait d'en savoir sur la mère un peu plus vite que prévu.

Donnez-moi votre avis! Personnellement j'ai une petite préférence pour la cinquième année...

A bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Merci à ReimaChan, Claire, juju, maoul92, Guest, et Sorciere6174 pour vos reviews et votre avis! La première fois que j'ai eu des reviews, je n'en revenais pas, moi qui pensais que l'histoire ne plairait pas vraiment comme c'est assez particulier! Donc merci beaucoup à tous! :-D**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Harry enfila machinalement son uniforme de Serpentard en évitant des yeux le miroir disposé sur le mur d'en face. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir à quel point son corps était mutilé par les coups de son père. Il pouvait tout à fait retracer mentalement chaque cicatrice que ce salop lui avait donnée et n'avait donc pas besoin d'un rappel constant.

Sitôt que cette pensée lui effleura l'esprit, Harry se moqua de lui-même. Il traitait sa mère de menteuse et d'hypocrite, mais il l'était tout autant qu'elle. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir dans ce miroir, ce n'étaient pas les traces des passages à tabac de son père. Au contraire, elles étaient ses sources de motivation et lui rappelaient ce pourquoi il était obligé de porter un masque chaque jour, de se laisser humilier et maltraiter. Elles lui rappelaient ce qu'il avait perdu, son enfance, et les responsables de cela. Ses parents.

Non, ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir, ce qu'il adorerait oublier plus que tout au monde, c'étaient les cicatrices qu'il s'était infligé à lui-même. Elles tailladaient ses bras, et il y en avait tellement que bien souvent, elles se superposaient les unes sur les autres. Lorsqu'il les voyait, il se rappelait à quel point il était tombé bas, à quel point il avait été prêt de tout abandonner, à quel point il avait failli laisser ses criminels de parents s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Cela avait duré deux ans, l'ensemble de la première et de la deuxième année. Harry se souvenait avec précision de ce qui l'avait poussé à s'automutiler. Comme il l'avait prédit lors de son arrivée à Poudlard, il n'avait pas été aimablement accueilli parmi les vert et argent. A peine les cours avaient-ils commencé que ses propres camarades de maison l'isolèrent dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Là, ils l'avaient battu, maudit et insulté, avant de partir déjeuner en le laissant patauger dans son propre sang.

Cet épisode lui avait rappelé de très mauvais souvenirs et il avait très vite compris le message que lui envoyaient les autres Serpentard : il n'était pas en sécurité à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il était enfin sorti de l'inconscience, la journée était terminée et c'était l'heure du dîner. Il s'était péniblement traîné dans les longs corridors du château, priant n'importe qui d'apparaître pour lui porter secours. Cela n'était pas arrivé, et Harry avait dû rejoindre par lui-même les cachots de Poudlard, butant de nombreuses fois sur les marches d'escalier et luttant contre l'inconscience qui menaçait de nouveau de l'emporter. Lorsqu'il avait finalement atteint la salle commune de Serpentard, Harry pensa que son calvaire était enfin terminé.

Il ne venait en fait que de commencer. Sa Chef de Maison, le Professeur Carrow, se trouvait assise sur le plus grand fauteuil, juste en face de la cheminée et elle tourna la tête lorsqu'elle l'entendit traverser le mur. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde décontenancée par les nombreuses blessures de son élève, au contraire même, une lueur de plaisir brillait dans ses sombres prunelles. Harry, que le chemin et le manque de nourriture avaient épuisé, s'effondra par terre mais garda les yeux ouverts.

Il se rappelait encore aujourd'hui de la cruauté dont avait fait preuve le Professeur Carrow. Elle s'était approchée de lui, le sourire aux lèvres, et s'était accroupie pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle avait ensuite prononcé ces paroles, mot pour mot : « Avez-vous apprécié votre cadeau de bienvenue, mon cher enfant ? ». Lorsqu'Harry s'était contenté de la regarder d'un air de défi, le Professeur s'était mise en colère. Elle s'était relevée et avait épousseté sa robe pour retirer ses sales germes de sang-mêlé. Elle avait ensuite sorti sa baguette et lui avait envoyé le sortilège du Doloris.

Harry, déjà très mal en point, s'était presqu'évanoui et ne vit que qu'approximativement le Professeur Carrow lui envoyer un sourire malsain avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle commune. Cependant, juste au dernier moment, elle s'était retournée et avait fini de rendre cette journée l'une des pires de toute son existence.

« Oh, et Mr Parker, vous viendrez avec moi en détention tous les soirs pendant deux semaines. Il n'est guère autorisé à Poudlard de manquer les cours aussi légèrement. Je retire également 20 points à Serpentard pour votre manque de sérieux. Je vous laisse bien entendu expliquer à vos chers petits camarades pour quelle raison les points qu'ils ont si durement gagnés aujourd'hui leur ont été ainsi retirés. », avait-elle dit en souriant. « Bonne nuit Mr Parker. »

L'année s'était poursuivie de la même façon, alternant entre humiliations, détentions, Doloris, cours, recherches personnelles et vacances douloureuses en compagnie de ses parents. Il n'était donc pas vraiment étonnant qu'Harry ait fini par craquer. Personne ne pouvait supporter un tel traitement aussi longtemps sans se briser.

En venant à Poudlard, il avait espéré rester inaperçu tout en se libérant de l'enfer que représentait sa maison. Il n'était en fait passé que d'un calvaire à un autre. Il avait tenté de poursuivre son plan initial : cacher ses connaissances tout en devenant aussi puissant que possible, mais personne ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer à quel point il était difficile de se laisser faire de cette façon alors qu'il se savait apte à répliquer.

Mais il n'avait jamais oublié ce que devenaient les sang-mêlés faisant preuve d'une puissance supérieure aux sang-purs. Même les plus forts d'entre eux finissaient par se briser sous la torture des Miliciens, soit de manière définitive –c'est-à-dire en mourant-, soit en subissant un tel lavage de cerveau qu'en sortant de là, plus aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait même se concentrer sur autre chose que cette pensée : faire plaisir à Lord Voldemort.

Harry préférait encore mourir que de devenir l'esclave soumis d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres cruel et sadique. Au moins, malgré son affreux traitement chez lui comme à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais perdu sa capacité à penser. C'était probablement la seule chose qui lui avait fait conserver toute sa tête durant toutes ses années : le fait de se savoir maître de soi-même. Il avait encore le droit de réfléchir, et c'était probablement le seul droit que ni son père, ni le Professeur Carrow ne pourraient jamais lui ôter.

Malgré son incroyable force de caractère, Harry avait tout de même fini l'année dans un état mental déplorable. Il avait désormais pris l'habitude de se couper pour se sentir libre de ses gestes et de ses envies, et la douleur contribuait à lui rappeler son objectif final, sa vengeance, ce pourquoi il n'abandonnerait jamais Poudlard malgré toutes les malédictions de Carrow.

La deuxième année s'était déroulée à peu près de la même façon. Ce n'était qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire qu'Harry avait fini par éclater. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se défendre alors que le Professeur Carrow lui jetait Doloris sur Doloris dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il avait alors su que si elle lui en envoyait encore serait-ce qu'un seul, il deviendrait fou. La chose qu'Harry craignait le plus au monde.

Alors il avait laissé sa magie sortir, et s'était concentré sur la pensée « faire du mal au Professeur Carrow ». Il avait lu peu de temps auparavant un livre sur la magie sans baguette provenant de la Réserve. Pour l'utiliser, les incantations n'étaient pas nécessaires, seule l'intention comptait. Le Professeur Carrow s'était subitement effondrée par terre en hurlant de douleur sous les yeux ébahis de la totalité de ses élèves. Même Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux : c'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à provoquer de la douleur avec la magie sans baguette !

Bien sûr, il ne s'en était pas tiré à si bon compte. Le Professeur Carrow était furieuse et avait convoqué ses parents pour discuter de son exclusion de Poudlard. Sa mère, étonnamment, avait catégoriquement refusé de venir pour des raisons tout à fait obscures. Ce fut donc son père seul qui alla rencontrer la femme dans son bureau.

Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus déprimé que cela. Avec son père pour défenseur, il pourrait tout aussi bien faire ses bagages immédiatement : le connaissant, il proposerait de lui-même de le faire revenir « à la maison ».

Jamais il n'avait été plus surpris de sa vie lorsque le Professeur Carrow lui avait annoncé d'un air pincé qu'il ne serait pas renvoyé. Comme il l'avait prévu, son père n'avait guère œuvré en sa faveur : s'il s'en était ainsi sorti, c'était grâce à l'intervention du Haut-Directeur en personne, le Mangemort Severus Rogue, qui avait répondu à la demande de son filleul.

Ce filleul n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, son compagnon de chambrée.

Sa troisième et sa quatrième année avaient été un peu plus faciles à vivre : ses camarades de maison semblaient le craindre depuis l'épisode impliquant le Professeur Carrow, mais ils craignaient encore plus la colère du Haut-Directeur s'il venait à apprendre qu'ils avaient agressé son « protégé ». Tout le monde à Serpentard pensait qu'il était sous sa protection, et, bien qu'il n'ait même jamais rencontré Rogue en personne, Harry ne les avait pas détrompés. Il ne savait guère pourquoi Draco était intervenu en sa faveur et il ne le lui avait jamais demandé.

C'était une sorte de règle tacite entre eux.

Jusqu'à sa deuxième année, jamais le blond n'avait fait quoi que ce soit pour le défendre, tout en se tenant loin de ses amis lorsqu'ils l'humiliaient. Après cet épisode, ils avaient lié une sorte de relation amicale tordue. Ils s'insultaient, se taquinaient et se moquaient l'un de l'autre, mais en cas de besoin, Harry savait que Draco serait là pour l'aider et vice-versa. Quelque chose d'inexplicable l'attirait chez le blond et il savait que Draco ressentait la même chose. Quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple amitié.

Depuis qu'il avait Draco, jamais Harry n'avait ressenti le besoin de se couper à nouveau. Bien sûr, le blond ne savait rien de sa vie : il ignorait où il habitait, comment s'appelaient ses parents, le traitement que lui infligeait son père, ou même qu'il cachait sa puissance aux yeux des autres. Pour Draco, Harry était juste un rat de bibliothèque avec des notes dans la moyenne, quelqu'un de tout à fait ordinaire.

Ils étaient désormais en cinquième année et Harry ne lui avait jamais dit la vérité, bien qu'il en ait souvent ressenti l'envie.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain d'un pas tranquille. Il leva les yeux au ciel en remarquant que son ami était toujours dans son lit et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que lui-même s'était levé. Il allait probablement manquer le déjeuner, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais Harry ne se hasarderait jamais à tenter de le réveiller. Il s'y était risqué une fois et avait depuis juré que l'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

Harry monta l'escalier jusqu'à atteindre la salle commune. Quelques élèves y étaient présents, bavardant ensemble avant d'aller déjeuner. Harry n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Bien que ses camarades le laissaient généralement tranquille, il préférait ne pas les tenter en exposant son corps de sang-mêlé sous leurs yeux plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle, elle était déjà presque remplie. Le Professeur Carrow était présente comme d'habitude à la droite du Haut-Directeur, et pour une fois elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu arriver. Il était vraiment désagréable de se sentir observé en mangeant, cela avait d'ailleurs la malheureuse conséquence de lui couper régulièrement l'appétit.

Alors qu'il s'installait au milieu de la table, là où il y avait un assez grand espace libre pour éviter de contaminer les sang-purs par sa saleté, Harry croisa le regard du Directeur. Le Serpentard ne savait pas quoi penser de lui, et il savait qu'il en était de même pour le Professeur. Après tout, Harry ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressant et le jeune sorcier savait que Rogue se demandait souvent ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour pousser son filleul –un Malfoy !- à intervenir en sa faveur, allant jusqu'à supplier son parrain de ne pas le renvoyer.

Il était suffisamment rare de voir un Malfoy supplier quelqu'un, mais de le voir supplier quelqu'un pour une autre personne, c'était du jamais-vu. Depuis ce temps-là, Rogue gardait un œil sur lui, espérant sans doute percer son mystère et trouver enfin une explication au comportement de son filleul.

Cela n'arriverait jamais, si Harry avait quelque chose à dire là-dessus. Tranquillement, il détourna les yeux et sortit un livre de magie noire de son sac. Il l'avait charmé pour qu'il semble être son manuel de charmes de cinquième année et il savait que personne n'avait jamais deviné la supercherie.

Le livre venait bien évidemment de la Réserve qu'Harry visitait régulièrement depuis sa première année. Elle était tellement facile à pénétrer que c'en était risible, surtout au vu de la dangerosité des livres qu'elle contenait. C'était inconscient de la part des Professeurs de ne pas l'avoir plus protégée mais Harry n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle contenait une incroyable quantité de connaissances, et Harry avait su voir son immense potentiel.

Draco arriva à la fin du déjeuner, pas le moins du monde dérangé par son retard et il lui fit un sourire discret alors qu'il allait s'installer avec ses amis quelques places plus loin. Bien sûr, en public Harry et Draco étaient au mieux indifférents l'un envers l'autre. Personne ne devait savoir qu'ils étaient amis, surtout pas le père de Draco, le Ministre de la Magie.

Bientôt, tous les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers leur salle de cours et Harry suivit le mouvement. Ce matin-là, ils avaient Charmes et Potions, deux de ses matières préférées. Il travaillait d'ailleurs secrètement sur un projet depuis sa troisième année : à l'aide d'un charme avancé combiné à une potion, il espérait former un bouclier protecteur autour de lui qui serait non seulement indétectable par le Ministère mais tout à fait inédit afin que son père ne puisse trouver comme le retirer.

Depuis quelques mois, il avançait de plus en plus et avait déjà inventé le sort nécessaire. La potion lui posait plus de problèmes et ce n'était pas le Professeur Slughorn qui pourrait l'aider. Bien que l'homme soit un Maître des Potions accompli, il ne dépassait pas la performance du Haut-Directeur qui était considéré comme le meilleur d'Europe.

Les deux heures de Charmes passèrent très lentement pour Harry. Tout ce que le Professeur Flitwick leur enseignait était déjà acquis pour lui, il n'avait donc pas grand-chose à faire et sortit à la place son journal. Il le signait toujours pas le nom « Le changeur », en référence à sa capacité à s'adapter à toutes situations et sa facilité à passer rapidement d'un masque à un autre.

A l'intérieur y étaient écrits une multitude de sorts inventés par Harry, ainsi que la plupart de ses théories et de ses hypothèses sur le monde magique ou la façon d'améliorer les choses. Toute sa vie y était enfermée, ou du moins, tout ce qui avait de l'importance dans celle-ci. Jamais personne ne devait tomber dessus, ou les conséquences pourraient être incroyablement dramatiques.

Le cours de Potions était toujours aussi mouvementé, le Professeur Slughorn n'ayant pas vraiment d'autorité et ne cherchant pas à en avoir. Il laissait souvent les élèves faire leurs propres expérimentations, arguant que c'était la meilleure façon d'apprendre. Harry aurait été d'accord avec lui si cela n'était pas juste une excuse pour permettre au Professeur de finir sa nuit la tête sur son bureau alors que des potions instables et terriblement dangereuses bouillaient à quelques mètres de lui.

Ce jour-là, le Professeur leur demanda d'améliorer la potion de Pimentine en lui ajoutant une caractéristique en plus. Harry finit rapidement le travail –il choisit de lui donner un goût de fruits rouges. Bien sûr, il aurait pu faire quelque chose de bien plus élaboré mais pour l'étudiant moyen, cette amélioration était tout à fait convenable.

Par la suite, Harry tenta une fois de plus de créer la potion nécessaire pour son projet, mais échoua de nouveau. Il savait qu'il faisait probablement une chose de la mauvaise façon, mais était incapable de déterminer laquelle. Pour quelqu'un sensé être « incroyablement puissant » et « un génie », il trouvait qu'il côtoyait beaucoup trop l'échec à son goût ces derniers temps.

L'après-midi, les Serpentards n'avaient pas cours et Harry choisit donc d'aller à la bibliothèque afin de faire ses devoirs pour la semaine. Le temps était de toute façon pluvieux en ce mois de mai. Il venait de finir son essai de Transfiguration lorsque ses camarades de maison s'approchèrent de sa table.

Harry sentit une migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

« Tu sais Parker, qu'importe combien tu étudieras, j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses jamais dépasser les véritables sorciers », lui lança Theo d'une voix mesquine.

Bien entendu, même si les autres Serpentards avaient arrêté de l'humilier physiquement, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de venir le taquiner de temps en temps. Bien que cela soit plutôt habituel, Harry ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour leurs petits jeux.

« Et tu sais _Theo _», répliqua-t-il en insistant sur le prénom du Serpentard –il savait bien à quel point cela dérangeait le brun de savoir qu'il l'avait autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom en première année. « Que tu insultes notre Haut-Directeur en ce moment-même ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il apprenne que tu l'as insulté de sous-sorcier, n'est-ce-pas ? Peut-être qu'un petit duel avec lui permettra de définir lequel de vous deux est le sorcier le plus légitime, ne penses-tu pas ? »

Theo pâlit effroyablement alors que Pansy devenait rouge de colère.

« Comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi à tes supérieurs ? Lorsque le Professeur Carrow entendra parler de ça… », dit-elle avec méchanceté.

Le Professeur Carrow n'avait jamais abandonné sa petite vendetta contre lui et Harry savait qu'elle serait plus qu'heureuse de le remettre en détention pour les deux prochaines semaines –avec supplément de Doloris, évidemment.

« Parce que bien sûr, tout se rapporte à elle, n'est ce pas ? », renchérit Harry. « Les grands héritiers de sang-pur ont besoin d'un Professeur pour se faire respecter d'un minable demi-sang comme moi. »

Au moment où Pansy sortait sa baguette, Draco arriva derrière elle et la lui prit. Il fixait ses amis d'un air ennuyé mais envoya un petit clin d'œil à Harry.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse. « N'en avez-vous pas marre de chercher toujours des noises à ce sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? On dirait que vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, ce qui, pour des sang-purs hauts placés comme vous, serait une honte. »

« Pour ton information, _Draco, _je suis un sang-mêlé et pas un Sang-de-Bourbe », répondit Harry pour parfaire leur petite scène.

Sa déclaration tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd alors que les sang-purs continuaient à se disputer.

« Tu n'as rien à nous dire, Draco », dit Theo avec ferveur. « Je te rappelle que tu passes toi aussi un certain temps à tester tes Doloris sur les Poufsouffle de première année, alors nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de tes petites réflexions hypocrites. »

« A force de te voir le défendre, on commence à se poser des questions », glissa Daphné –l'une des Serpentard de son année- avec l'air de ne pas y toucher.

« Hey ! Calmez-vous ! », dit Pansy, indignée. « Draco n'est pas le coupable ici, alors ne l'accusons pas de telles choses insensées ! Tu devrais avoir honte de tes paroles Daphné ! »

Daphné ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer lorsqu'Harry intervint, décidé à mettre le feu aux poudres.

« Si vous me permettez », déclara-t-il avant de se raviser. « En fait non, je me permets moi-même de vous dire que vous êtes en train de vous ridiculiser devant la totalité des élèves présents. », dit-il d'un ton badin.

Les Serpentards prirent tous un air furieux alors qu'Harry rangeait son essai nouvellement rédigé. Il lui restait encore à travailler sur son exposé d'Histoire qui était à rendre pour la fin de la semaine et il pourrait se concentrer sur des recherches plus intéressantes, comme par exemple son projet secret ou même de nouveaux sorts de magie noire. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la Salle sur Demande au septième étage, il pouvait tester des sorts sans attirer l'attention du Haut-Directeur. Pratiquer avait tout de suite pris une toute autre dimension.

« Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais travailler », reprit-il en fixant ses camarades du regard. « Vous perturbez ma concentration. »

« Espèce de sale Cracmol ! », explosa Theo en brandissant sa baguette, un sort sur les lèvres.

« Fais attention à ce que tu fais, Theo. Cela pourrait bien te retomber dessus un jour », lui conseilla-t-il d'un air innocent.

Harry pouvait presque voir de la fumée émaner du brun.

« Allez venez, laissez la chose tranquille », dit Draco en entraînant ses amis vers la sortie.

Theo était le moins coopératif et se retourna de nombreuses fois pour regarder Harry d'un mauvais œil. Le jeune sorcier était sûr que si les regards pouvaient tuer, il se serait mort au moins une trentaine de fois entre le moment où le groupe se mit en marche et celui où il quitta la bibliothèque.

Peut-être devait-il juste se féliciter que cela ne soit pas le cas.

Lorsque les Serpentards furent définitivement partis, Harry commença à faire des recherches sur son exposé d'Histoire. Il avait tiré au sort le sujet suivant : Le Choixpeau magique. Pour parfaire son essai, Harry avait demandé au Professeur Selwyn la permission d'emprunter le registre des élèves qui se trouvait habituellement dans le bureau du Haut-Directeur. Selwyn était probablement l'un des professeurs les plus faciles à vivre pour les sang-mêlés et il avait gentiment accepté de le lui fournir à condition qu'il soit gardé par la bibliothécaire.

Il avait l'autorisation de le consulter seulement en sa présence. C'était après tout un précieux ouvrage et Harry avait parfaitement compris les précautions déployées. C'aurait été idiot de laisser un tel livre en possession d'un élève avec le risque qu'il ne le perde ou l'endommage.

Après avoir rédigé l'introduction ainsi que les différentes parties –résumant la façon dont le Choixpeau avait été créé ainsi que pour quelle raison- et en faisant bien attention à faire des fautes et à ne pas en mettre de trop, il choisit d'inscrire dans sa conclusion quelques grandes personnalités magiques ayant fréquenté Poudlard. Il pourrait ainsi faire un parallèle entre leurs différentes maisons.

Le registre des élèves à côté de lui, il le feuilleta paresseusement pendant un moment avant de s'arrêter sur les années qui l'intéressaient. Il choisit finalement de citer Bathilda Tourdesac, la plus célèbre historienne du siècle qui avait été à Serdaigle, le Ministre de la Magie, Lucius Malfoy, réparti à Serpentard et Newt Scamander, un ex-directeur de Poudlard qui avait fait sa scolarité à Poufsouffle. Il évita soigneusement de vanter les qualités de Gryffondor.

Une fois l'exposé achevé, il s'étira et s'apprêtait à partir dans la Salle sur Demande quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il savait que ses parents avaient été à Poudlard, mais c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il savait. Grâce à ce registre, il pourrait savoir quel genre d'élèves ils étaient, leurs notes, leurs intérêts et même le nombre de retenues qu'ils avaient eues ! Cela pourrait constituer une arme assez intéressante contre eux…

Rapidement, il se rassit et rouvrit le livre à l'année 1973, date de la remise de diplôme de son père. Il chercha son nom pendant quelques minutes puis le trouva finalement sous une certaine Naomi Panama.

Il était dit sur livre que son deuxième prénom était George et qu'il avait été réparti à Serdaigle. Son statut de sang était également précisé, sans surprise : c'était bien un sang-mêlé. Entré à Poudlard en 1966, diplômé en 1973, il était défini comme un élève brillant et avait été Préfet-en-Chef lors de sa septième année. Très bon en Potions et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal –une matière qui remplaçait apparemment l'Art de la Magie noire à l'époque. Il n'avait eu qu'une poignée de retenues tout au long de sa scolarité. Un élève modèle. Rien de bien nouveau.

Il passa de nombreuses pages avant de s'arrêter aux W diplômés en 1978. Wheeler, Whestman...Whitman.

Cette année-là, aucune personne du nom de White n'avait été diplômée de Poudlard. Harry fronça les sourcils et revérifia une deuxième fois, perplexe.

Il devait y avoir une erreur. Peut-être sa mère avait-elle passé une classe ou au contraire redoublé ? Cela valait le coup d'essayer.

Harry revint donc aux diplômés de 1977 puis analysa ceux de 1979.

Elizabeth White n'apparaissait sur aucune des deux listes.

* * *

J'ai essayé de mêler la cinquième année avec la première pour satisfaire tout le monde! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

A bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Merci à mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices, Takoisu, ReimaChan, neerha, cyrilloduprat, Candice, et Sorciere6174 pour vos reviews! Cela me motive toujours autant! Eh oui, que de mystères autour de cette chère Elizabeth! Mais chut...je n'en dis pas plus! ;-D**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Bien que le cas de sa mère intriguait Harry au plus haut point, un autre évènement vint troubler sa quiétude.

Son journal, « Le changeur », avait mystérieusement disparu. Harry était persuadé qu'il l'avait encore lorsqu'il était allé à la bibliothèque car il l'avait vu alors qu'il rangeait son essai de Métamorphose dans son sac. Cependant, le soir venu, lorsqu'il voulut le sortir pour travailler sur son projet secret, le journal s'était envolé.

Il était impossible qu'il l'ait perdu quelque part car il était revenu à la salle commune immédiatement après avoir consulté le registre des élèves. Quelqu'un le lui avait donc volé entre le moment où il avait fini son devoir et le moment où il était revenu à son dortoir. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, et Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'identité du coupable. Il avait vu tellement de personnes entre ces deux moments qu'il avait la tête qui tournait rien qu'en pensant au nombre de suspects potentiels.

La disparition de son journal posait un problème majeur dans la réalisation de son bouclier. Tous ses travaux étaient inscrits dessus, ainsi que chacun des sorts qu'il avait inventés. Cela représentait plus de deux années de travail perdues d'un seul coup. Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il soit capable de tout recommencer depuis le début. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment servi de la moitié des sorts qu'il avait créés et en avait par conséquent oublié la majeure partie.

C'est donc d'une humeur plus que sombre qu'Harry alla se coucher ce soir-là. Sa seule consolation était qu'il avait charmé le livre pour qu'il ne s'ouvre qu'à son contact. Quiconque d'autre ne verrait que la couverture, ce qui, en soi, n'apprenait rien de vraiment important. « Journal du changeur » ne donnait pas d'indications sur son identité, et heureusement ! Le jeune sorcier ne pouvait qu'imaginer les répercussions que cela provoquerait si tout le monde apprenait qu'il en était l'auteur.

Son masque tomberait à l'eau ainsi que sa liberté par la même occasion. Personne ne voudrait croire qu'il était un sorcier moyen après avoir lu le livre. Beaucoup trop de sorts étaient d'une complexité rare et d'une utilité sans pareille. Seule une personne d'intelligence très supérieure à la normale aurait pu les inventer, et seul un sorcier très puissant les utiliser. Le fait qu'il ait fait les deux aurait été une indication claire pour la totalité du monde magique qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être et l'ensemble de ses dures années d'humiliations et de privations n'auraient servi à rien.

Jamais Harry ne pourrait laisser une telle chose arriver. Cela le détruirait.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se leva, le lit de Draco était vide. Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris. Le blond n'était que très rarement réveillé avant lui. Depuis leur première année, cela n'avait dû arriver qu'une dizaine de fois, et seulement lorsqu'Harry était trop fatigué et abruti par la douleur pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Ce changement dans leurs habitudes était plus que troublant.

Curieux, le sorcier aux yeux d'argent s'avança du côté de la chambre appartenant à Draco et inspecta le lit, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur l'endroit où avait bien pu disparaître le sang-pur. C'est alors qu'un détail le frappa : sur la couverture était posé un morceau de parchemin que Draco avait oublié la veille et il ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un pouce. La seule conclusion logique était que le blond avait découché cette nuit-là.

Harry haussa les épaules en se disant que son ami voyait probablement quelqu'un. C'était la déduction la plus logique car jamais encore il n'avait disparu ainsi durant une nuit entière, au contraire de lui qui dormait souvent dans la Salle sur Demande au milieu de ses bouquins. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était autant surpris. Cela devait finir par arriver un jour de toute façon. Draco était beau, riche, charismatique et puissant. Et surtout, c'était un sang-pur. Il avait les filles à ses pieds. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était même étonnant qu'il ait mis tant de temps à se décider à sortir avec l'une d'entre elles.

C'est avec une curieuse sensation à l'estomac qu'Harry alla prendre sa douche tout en repensant à sa malchance. En une journée, son univers avait été une fois de plus bouleversé. D'une part, sa mère, que son père avait dit avoir côtoyé à Poudlard alors qu'il était ivre –et donc moins enclin à mentir, n'apparaissait sur aucun registre, et d'autre part son journal, son meilleur ami depuis la troisième année était aux abonnés absents. Son ami humain le plus proche avait choisi ce jour précis pour passer la nuit avec une fille et il avait Etude des Moldus dans la journée avec la plus sympathique des Professeurs de Poudlard, le Professeur Carrow.

Il voyait mal comment sa journée pouvait encore être pire.

Évitant comme toujours le miroir des yeux, le jeune garçon chercha ses habits mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il les avait oubliés. Grognant contre sa propre stupidité, Harry noua une serviette autour de ses hanches et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Sa robe et sa cravate se trouvaient sur le lit et il s'en empara tout en cherchant frénétiquement un caleçon dans sa malle. Il était à genoux, maugréant contre lui-même, sa mère, la vie, Draco, son journal, sa mère et Draco, lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière lui, l'air totalement choquée.

« Harry ? »

En une seconde, Harry s'était retourné et avait tendu la main devant lui, un réflexe qu'il avait pris lorsqu'il avait appris la magie sans baguette. A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait son camarade de chambre qui semblait étrangement apathique. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et sa mâchoire semblait traîner par terre. Son regard était fixé sur lui, et Harry pouvait clairement voir à quel point il était abasourdi. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et il portait sa robe de la veille, si la tâche de sauce sur sa cravate était une indication. Il devait sûrement être revenu pour s'habiller avant d'aller déjeuner et les cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient qu'il n'avait probablement pas dormi de la nuit.

« Draco ? Tu…tu n'étais pas là ce matin alors je… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Harry ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« De quoi tu parles ? », demanda Harry, perplexe.

« Ton dos, il est… il y a des marques et… et tu as vu ton torse ? Oh par Merlin, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes bras ? On dirait… », énuméra Draco sans s'arrêter à mesure qu'il faisait l'inventaire des blessures de son ami.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Harry avait toujours réussi à s'arranger pour ne jamais être vu sans ses vêtements face à son compagnon de chambrée. Il se couchait souvent après lui ou avant lui, jamais en même temps et était généralement le premier debout, de sorte qu'il était rare pour eux de se croiser ne serait-ce qu'en pyjama. C'était la première fois que Draco voyait ses cicatrices, et Harry faillit se frapper la tête contre le mur devant sa propre stupidité. Il avait réussi à tenir cinq ans, merde, cinq années sans se faire démasquer et il allait finalement se faire prendre à cause d'un simple coup d'un soir ? C'était tout à fait risible. Bien que les glamours n'étaient pas une solution depuis que le Haut-Directeur avait mis en place un sortilège les révélant pour empêcher toute infiltration, Harry était persuadé qu'il aurait pu trouver autre chose. Qu'il n'ait jamais eu de problèmes auparavant était tout simplement incroyable.

Ayant besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer, Harry s'enfuit dans la salle de bain en laissant son ami en plan. A mesure qu'il enfilait ses vêtements, le pauvre garçon se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer une chose pareille à son ami blond. Draco n'était pas aussi idiot que sa chevelure pouvait le laisser entendre, au contraire même : il faisait souvent preuve d'une perspicacité à toute épreuve et s'il y avait quelqu'un à Poudlard qui pouvait tout deviner, ce serait probablement lui.

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, Harry maudit sa chance. Lorsqu'il rouvrit la porte un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir exagérément traîné dans l'espoir que son ami serait parti, il dût subir une autre désillusion. Draco était là, appuyé contre le mur à côté de l'entrée de la salle de bain et semblait l'attendre calmement, les bras croisés.

Dès qu'il le vit, le blond lui bloqua le passage.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? », énonça très paisiblement son ami, ses yeux gris fixés sur lui.

« Ecoute Draco, on va être au retard pour le déjeuner, et tu sais à quel point Carrow me hait. Si je fais le moindre pas de travers, elle ne laissera pas passer ça aussi facilement qu'elle le fait avec toi. », dit Harry en fixant la porte de leur chambre du regard.

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, mon vieux. », s'écria Draco en lui prenant le bras. « Je te préviens que tu vas finir par me répondre, Harry, alors tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir et de tout me raconter maintenant, ça nous fera économiser de l'énergie à tous les deux. »

Harry se retint de gigoter, mal à l'aise et stressé de ne pas pouvoir rivaliser avec l'instinct de son meilleur ami.

« Tu es ridicule Draco, tu fais une scène pour rien du tout. »

« Je fais une scène pour rien du tout ? », s'étrangla-t-il, au bord de l'apoplexie. « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Dis- moi que tu plaisantes ? »

« Mais lâche-moi, putain ! », cria Harry en espérant que sa colère repousserait l'autre. « C'est ma vie, et si je n'ai pas envie de te dire quelque chose, c'est mon choix et t'as rien à dire. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer, _s'il te plaît,_ j'aimerais pouvoir aller déjeuner tranquillement ! »

« Oh non, je ne vais pas te laisser partir ! », répondit Draco, tout aussi furieux. « Car si je le fais, je n'arriverais jamais à te coincer à nouveau ! »

« Draco, je te rappelle qu'on dort dans le même dortoir », répliqua Harry d'un ton ironique.

« Et tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que cela ne change rien ! Si tu as décidé de m'éviter, alors j'aurais de la chance si je réussissais à te faire parler à la fin de notre septième année ! »

« Je me répète peut-être, mais vraiment, tu es ridicule Draco. »

« Peut-être que oui, mais je préfère être ridicule et savoir ce que sont ces putains de cicatrices que de rester assis sur mon cul à rien faire alors que mon meilleur ami a besoin de moi ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. »

« C'est souvent quand les gens disent ça qu'ils en ont le plus besoin. », répliqua Draco avec sagesse.

« Je vais très bien. C'est toi qui te mets des idées dans la tête ! », hurla Harry d'un air encore plus furieux qu'avant. « Lâche-moi maintenant ! »

« Harry… »

« Lâche-moi ! », hurla le jeune sorcier alors qu'une force inconnue repoussa Draco de quelques mètres.

Le blond ne résista pas, choqué par la démonstration de magie accidentelle –ou du moins ce qu'il pensait être accidentel, dont avait fait preuve Harry. Ce dernier en profita d'ailleurs pour attraper son sac de cours et se dirigea vers la porte au pas de course. Alors qu'il tournait la poignée, Draco sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

« Si tu vas si bien que tu le dis, alors pourquoi tu te mutiles ? », cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Le bruit de la porte qui claquait fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

Le mois qui suivit ne fut pas de tout repos pour Harry et Draco. D'un côté, Harry devait toujours s'assurer de savoir où était Draco pour être tout à fait certain de ne pas le croiser alors que de l'autre, Draco cherchait toujours vainement son ami à travers tout le château, sans le moindre succès. Harry n'était pas revenu dormir dans le dortoir depuis la fameuse scène de la salle de bain, et, alors que son ami était sûr qu'il devait bien revenir plusieurs fois par jour pour se laver, s'habiller et chercher ses affaires de cours, jamais il n'avait eu la chance de le croiser.

C'en était à devenir fou, tout autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Stressé par la perte de son journal et le mystère de sa mère, Harry n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'avoir son ami sur le dos en ce moment. Il ne dormait même plus la nuit tellement il avait de choses dans la tête et il craignait désormais que chacun de ses gestes, en apparence anodins, ne finissent par le trahir. Les Professeurs s'étaient en outre mis en tête de les accabler de devoirs, et le jeune sorcier se trouvait malheureusement handicapé par son impossibilité à se rendre à la bibliothèque la journée. Il était sûr que Draco avait anticipé une telle chose et Harry savait que s'il se montrait, son ami l'attendrait au tournant.

Il était donc obligé d'étudier la nuit, et devait en permanence reporter ses recherches dans la Réserve s'il voulait avoir fini ses essais pour le lendemain.

Tout semblait aller de travers ces derniers temps, et Harry avait l'impression que cette journée n'allait pas déroger à la règle. Comme il le faisait maintenant depuis sa dispute avec Draco, il arriva pile à l'heure en cours afin que le blond ne puisse lui faire du chantage. Il connaissait son ami comme s'il l'avait fait et savait très bien que s'il lui en laissait la chance, le jeune Malfoy pourrait tout simplement le menacer de parler de ses cicatrices devant tout le monde s'il n'acceptait pas de lui expliquer d'où elles provenaient. C'était un Serpentard, la ruse était parmi l'une de ses plus grandes qualités.

Un peu essoufflé pour avoir couru tout le chemin, le jeune sorcier se figea en sentant le souffle de son Professeur effleurer son cou. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

« Mr Parker. Quelle bonne surprise ! », dit le Professeur Carrow avec un grand sourire. « Nous nous demandions si vous alliez finalement vous joindre à nous. Vous avez une minute de retard. Je suis sûre que vous savez ce que cela veut dire ? »

Harry dût se retenir de lui répliquer vertement qu'il était arrivé à l'heure, et même trente secondes en avance pour être précis mais il connaissait mieux Carrow que ça. Sa Chef de Maison détestait qu'on la contredise et quiconque lui résistait ne faisait qu'aggraver sa peine.

« Deux semaines de détention avec moi à partir de ce soir. N'oubliez pas d'amener du parchemin, comme d'habitude, mon cher. »

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de reprendre un air froid et de commencer son cours. Harry sortit ses affaires lentement, essayant de contenir sa colère grandissante. Il en avait assez que cette femme ne le persécute sans cesse ! Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter un tel mépris, mis à part d'avoir des moldus dans sa famille ? Il avait supporté chacune de ses injustices sans dire le moindre mot, lui avait toujours obéi et était resté poli quand elle l'insultait sans même chercher à se cacher. Même les autres Professeurs, dont son frère jumeau le Professeur Amycus Carrow, ne semblaient pas le haïr autant qu'elle. Pour eux, il était juste un sang-mêlé ordinaire, et Harry était sûr que la moitié d'entre eux ne connaissaient pas son prénom.

Mais bien sûr, aucun des autres Professeurs n'avaient à supporter d'avoir le premier sang-mêlé dans leur maison depuis dix ans.

Harry soupira et décida d'arrêter de se lamenter. Cela ne l'avancerait à rien dans la vie, et il détestait plus que tout les choses contre-productives. Il fit semblant d'écouter attentivement le reste du cours alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen d'arranger sa situation actuelle.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était qu'il était sacrément dans la merde. Connaissant le Professeur Carrow et ses méthodes de torture « pédagogiques », il ne serait jamais sorti de retenue avant minuit. De là, il faudrait bien entendu qu'il évite Draco, car il était tout à fait probable qu'il l'attende à proximité de la salle de classe afin de tenter de le coincer, et il devrait bien sûr faire ses devoirs. Si on comptait qu'il cherchait activement un moyen de retrouver son journal et qu'il devait penser à reprendre ses recherches de potions sous peu, Harry, même avec toute la bonne foi du monde, ne voyait guère quand il aurait le temps de dormir.

La seule façon pour lui de s'en sortir était de faire la paix avec Draco. Cela résoudrait une bonne partie de ses nombreux problèmes. Tout d'abord, il n'aurait plus besoin de le fuir, ce qui serait un soulagement. Ensuite, il pourrait côtoyer la bibliothèque la journée comme la plupart des gens normaux et donc ses devoirs seraient finis au moment où il rentrerait de retenue. Il pourrait alors passer quelques heures sur ses recherches personnelles, ce qui lui laisserait tout de même une poignée d'heures de sommeil.

C'était mieux que rien du tout. Le problème avec cette solution était malheureusement la solution en elle-même car celle-ci impliquait de se réconcilier avec le blond. Et se réconcilier avec lui ne se ferait pas d'une autre manière qu'en lui révélant au moins une partie de ce qu'il se passait chez lui. Et ça, Harry ne pouvait l'accepter.

Ce serait déjà prendre un risque énorme car Harry avait appris tout au long de sa vie qu'un ami était une chose instable dans la vie d'un individu. Il suffisait parfois d'un rien pour que celui-ci ne retourne sa veste et vous trahisse. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Ses secrets étaient trop importants pour risquer d'être colportés dans tout Poudlard.

Et puis, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, Harry devait avouer qu'il avait extrêmement honte. Il était presqu'un homme maintenant, et envisager de dire à quelqu'un qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défendre contre son propre père le remplissait d'effroi. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard que lui portait Draco changer subitement. Il pouvait déjà imaginer le dégoût transparaître dans ses prunelles grises, ainsi que la pitié ou même encore pire : l'indifférence.

Et s'il voulait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, Harry était terrifié de perdre Draco, son premier ami, presqu'un frère pour lui. Il était terrifié rien qu'à l'idée de revenir à l'immense solitude qu'avaient été ses deux premières années à Poudlard. Il était terrifié de redevenir l'épave qu'il avait été, et plus que tout, il était terrifié de ressentir de nouveau cet angoissant besoin, celui de se couper. Il ne voulait plus jamais être dépendant de quelque drogue que ce soit et c'était ce que l'automutilation représentait pour lui : une drogue, un exutoire à tous ses problèmes. Mais pas une solution permanente. Jamais une solution permanente.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit d'Etude des Moldus deux heures plus tard, il n'avait toujours aucune solution raisonnable à ses yeux. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers sa prochaine salle de classe. Son prochain cours était Métamorphose avec le Professeur McGonagall. Avec Selwyn, la femme était probablement sa Professeur préférée et pour cause : elle était sûrement l'une des rares personnes parmi le personnel de Poudlard –avec peut-être le Professeur Flitwick- qui n'était ni Milicienne, ni Mangemort. Il se murmurait parmi les élèves qu'elle avait même combattu leur Seigneur aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore, l'ex Chef de la Lumière vaincu par Voldemort il y a des années de cela. Certains allaient même jusqu'à dire qu'elle était son bras droit.

Harry soupçonnait que si elle n'avait pas été tuée, comme la plupart des plus importants suiveurs de Dumbledore, c'était car elle représentait pour leur Seigneur un rappel constant de sa victoire. Lord Voldemort aimait flatter son égo et, de plus, elle était une femme en qui les familles de la lumière avaient confiance. Une parfaite candidate au poste de Chef de Gryffondor, donc, et une puissante sorcière en plus de cela.

Harry pouvait comprendre son utilité pour leur Seigneur et ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec une telle manœuvre politique. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune affinité particulière pour lui, il devait bien admettre que Lord Voldemort était un véritable génie.

Lorsque le cours se termina, le Professeur McGonagall le retint pour discuter un peu. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, la femme avait apparemment apprécié son père et était révoltée par la façon dont sa collègue traitait Harry. Elle était souvent une source de réconfort pour le jeune sorcier, dans le sens où bien qu'assez stricte, le Professeur McGonagall était une femme juste et forte, dont les convictions étaient inébranlables. Elle faisait partie de ces rares personnes pour qui Harry éprouvait de l'admiration.

« Cela vous dérangerait-il de partager un thé avec moi, Mr Parker ? », lui demanda-t-elle, comme il s'y attendait.

Harry lui envoya un petit sourire.

« J'en serais ravi. »

D'un signe de tête, la sorcière l'enjoignit à la suivre à l'arrière sa salle de classe. Son bureau n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où Harry y avait pénétré.

C'était une pièce plutôt exiguë mais décorée d'une telle façon qu'elle n'en semblait pas étouffante. Les murs étaient d'une couleur mauve et le bureau était d'un bois plutôt foncé. Sur ce dernier étaient posés toutes sortes de bibelots dont l'utilité était toujours restée plutôt floue pour Harry.

Comme à son habitude, le Professeur McGonagall alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau alors qu'Harry prenait place sur l'un des deux sièges moelleux qui lui faisaient face.

« Eh bien, Mr Parker, je dois dire qu'il se murmure de drôles de choses à votre propos ces derniers temps », commença-t-elle en faisant apparaître un service à thé d'un coup de baguette.

Harry déglutit nerveusement.

« Ah oui ? »

« Vos camarades ont laissé entendre de façon assez peu discrète que vous n'aviez pas été aperçu dans la salle commune de Serpentard depuis un certain temps », dit-elle l'air de rien en lui tendant sa tasse de thé.

Le jeune sorcier la remercia mais ne répondit pas à sa question sous entendue.

« Vous devriez être plus prudent lors de vos allées et venues, Mr Parker. », lui conseilla-t-elle. « Les murs ont des oreilles, ici, à Poudlard, et si ces informations arrivaient jusqu'à une personne mal intentionnée, je n'ose imaginer quelles conséquences elles pourraient provoquer… »

Harry comprit immédiatement l'allusion de la Professeur. Elle faisait bien évidemment référence à Carrow et sa réaction si elle apprenait qu'il ne fréquentait plus son dortoir depuis plus d'un mois. Il frissonna dès que cette pensée se forma dans son esprit.

« Exactement. », acquiesça McGonagall lorsqu'elle nota son frisson. « Aussi, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux pour vous de cesser vos petites sorties nocturnes durant un certain temps. »

Si seulement c'était aussi simple que cela, pensa Harry.

« J'y songerais. »

« Bien », répondit-elle en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Un petit silence s'installa dans la pièce alors qu'Harry était plongé dans ses réflexions. Si le Professeur McGonagall avait enseigné à son père, il était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas été la Professeur de sa mère si cette dernière avait vraiment fréquenté Poudlard comme son père le prétendait. C'était peut-être le moment de vérifier si son absence du registre des élèves était un erreur –ce dont il doutait, ou cachait quelque chose de gros, de bien plus gros que cela.

« Excusez-moi Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Bien entendu, mon garçon, tout ce que vous voulez tant que cela ne concerne pas les réponses au prochain test de Métamorphose », lui dit-elle d'un air taquin.

Harry esquissa un léger sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Je me demandais si vous vous souveniez d'une élève nommée Elizabeth White qui aurait fréquenté Poudlard entre 1971 et 1978. Elle était à Serdaigle. »

« Elizabeth White, dites-vous ? » Le Professeur McGonagall sembla réfléchir un instant puis secoua la tête d'un air navré. « Non, désolé, ce nom ne me dit rien du tout. Mais vous savez, avec tous les élèves auxquels j'ai enseigné durant ma carrière, ce n'est pas étonnant. J'ai une bonne mémoire mais retenir le nom de la totalité des élèves qui ont fréquenté ma classe est au-delà de moi. »

Harry sentit son cœur ralentir à un rythme normal et il ne put empêcher totalement la déception de s'afficher sur son visage. Le Professeur prit pitié de lui.

« Si vous pouviez me la décrire physiquement ou même me donner un aperçu de son caractère, peut-être cela m'aiderait-il… », glissa-t-elle d'un air qui se voulait compréhensif.

Harry eut un arrêt alors qu'une multitude de pensées défilaient dans son esprit. La décrire physiquement était relativement facile, mais mentalement ? Devait-il dire qu'elle était faible, lâche et n'avait que peu de caractère ? Ou devait-il croire son père et la définir comme maligne, rebelle et populaire ? Il n'en savait rien. Laquelle de ces deux descriptions correspondait vraiment à sa mère ?

« Elle est blonde, au teint mât et elle a des yeux bleus sortant de l'ordinaire. Elle est très grande et maigre et elle était apparemment très populaire à l'école. », dicta Harry, mal à l'aise.

Le Professeur McGonagall se replongea dans ses souvenirs mais finit par secouer la tête une nouvelle fois.

« La seule femme qui me vient à l'esprit se nommait Mary McDonald, mais je ne me rappelle vraiment d'aucune Elizabeth correspondant à cette description. Désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. », répondit Harry, déçu.

« Si je peux me permettre, que représente cette femme pour vous ? », demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Harry se redressa de toute sa hauteur et, un air de défi plaqué sur le visage, répondit calmement :

« Rien. Elle n'est rien pour moi. »

* * *

Le soir venu, Harry se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de classe du Professeur Carrow, appréhendant déjà la retenue qui allait suivre.

Sa Chef de Maison avait la fâcheuse habitude de discipliner ses élèves en retenue en utilisant une plume de sang. La seule raison pour laquelle Harry n'avait pas de cicatrices sur le dos de la main était parce qu'elle ne l'utilisait qu'en alternance avec des Doloris. Ainsi, celui qui écrivait n'était pas exposé suffisamment longtemps aux méfaits de la plume pour en garder des cicatrices, bien cela n'efface pas la douleur pour autant.

Le jeune sorcier pouvait dire que question d'originalité, Carrow ne volait pas très haut. Depuis sa première année, la punition était la même : plume et Doloris. Jamais encore elle n'avait essayé une autre malédiction, comme si utiliser le Doloris lui provoquait un plaisir tellement immense qu'elle avait fini par en devenir accro.

A vrai dire, Harry n'était absolument pas sûr que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Il s'arrêta finalement en face de la porte de la salle de classe et frappa machinalement trois petits coups. Il y eut un petit moment d'attente, ce qui était étrange car le Professeur Carrow ne se donnait jamais la peine de se déplacer pour ouvrir la porte et lui criait généralement d'entrer.

Ce fut lorsque la porte s'ouvrit que ce changement d'habitude s'expliqua soudain.

Devant lui, se trouvait Severus Rogue dans toute sa splendeur, arborant son habituel air impassible.

* * *

**N/A: Eh oui, c'est dans le chapitre prochain que Rogue commencera vraiment à intervenir dans l'histoire! On découvrira aussi les réponses à de nombreuses questions laissées sans réponse dans ce chapitre!**

**Dites-moi si cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant!**

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Toujours un grand merci à ****Takoisu, seiika, ReimaChan, thekingofkiwi, berkano, Draya Felton (dont tous les éloges sont parvenus à me faire rougir), Ascella Black, bambou03, mathilde, Louise, et Sahada**** pour vos reviews! Je les attends toujours avec impatience car j'aime beaucoup lire vos réactions à mes chapitres! Si vous écrivez aussi, je suis sûr que vous comprenez à quel point c'est encourageant et cela pousse à poster plus vite.**

**Quelques réponses aux questions qui m'ont été posées:**

**Takoisu: tu dois être l'une des seules personnes dans le monde de la fanfiction qui s'est plainte de la rapidité des publications! Lol :-D Question pairing, ce sera un probablement un slash harry/voldemort, c'est en tout cas l'option qui m'attire le plus pour le moment mais il ne viendra pas avant un petit moment.**

**ReimaChan: je suppose que ce chapitre va répondre à ta question sur le carnet :-)**

**thekingofkiwi: Merci pour tes encouragements ! Sinon, oui, la vie d'Harry à Poudlard est très probablement semblable à celle de Voldemort lors de sa scolarité. Je trouve qu'il est vraiment étrange que Tom ait été aussi bien accepté parmi ses camarades. Selon moi, ce qu'Harry vit était peut-être le quotidien de Tom à l'époque, du moins au début.**

**Sahada: ****JE VOUS DONNE A TOUS UN INDICE: LILY EVANS N'EST PAS LA MERE D'HARRY, ALORS INUTILE DE CREUSER DE CE COTE LA**** ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'Harry effectuait ses détentions sous la surveillance du Haut-Directeur, et il n'en savait toujours pas la raison. Il n'avait pas osé la demander au Professeur car il savait quel prix il pourrait payer pour son impertinence. Subir encore plus de Doloris ne le tentait pas vraiment. En fait, si Harry avait quelque chose à dire là-dessus, il en aurait assez reçu pour la totalité de son existence.

Cependant, même s'il avait choisi de se taire, le jeune sorcier devait bien avouer que la situation l'intriguait au plus haut point. Pour quelle raison le Directeur de Poudlard, un haut Mangemort en plus de cela, se dérangerait-il chaque soir pour surveiller les retenues d'un pauvre petit sang-mêlé comme lui ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, d'autant plus que le Professeur Carrow était présente et en bonne santé.

Les premiers jours, Harry avait paniqué en imaginant que l'homme avait peut-être son journal en sa possession et avait réussi à l'ouvrir et à en découvrir le contenu. Il savait comme chaque élève de l'école que Rogue était un puissant sorcier. Cela n'aurait donc rien eu d'étonnant. Par la suite, il s'était résonné en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas croisé le Professeur le jour de la disparition de son journal et qu'il était donc impossible que le sorcier le lui ait volé.

Depuis, Harry était à cours de suppositions. L'homme était totalement indéchiffrable et ne laissait filtrer aucun indice. Chacune de ses retenues se déroulait de la même manière : tout d'abord, Rogue venait lui ouvrir la porte, puis lui demandait de remonter ses manches et d'enfiler des gants de protection. Il lui fournissait ensuite une éponge et du produit nettoyant avant de lui donner une vingtaine de chaudrons à s'occuper. S'il n'avait pas fini sa besogne à 23 h, le sorcier lui demandait de partir en lui précisant qu'il terminerait le lendemain.

Jamais Rogue ne faisait quelque chose d'inhabituel et Harry s'était peu à peu habitué à cette routine. Pendant qu'il frottait, le Professeur travaillait sur ses propres dossiers, probablement de grande importance au vu sa concentration. Jamais il n'avait surpris l'homme en train de l'observer discrètement. Lorsqu'Harry tournait la tête dans sa direction, le Haut-Directeur semblait ne pas avoir bougé d'un pouce.

Harry avait fini par classer cette anomalie dans les mystères actuels qu'il devait résoudre et la semaine s'était déroulée de la même façon que le mois précédent. Il évitait toujours Draco qui le fusillait du regard à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il pouvait tout à fait imaginer la frustration de son ami : même s'il avait la chance d'apercevoir Harry, quelque chose l'empêchait toujours d'aller lui parler. Soit il se trouvait en compagnie de ses chers amis, ce qui rendait toute action impossible, soit le brun disparaissait dès qu'il détournait le regard.

Harry avait toujours été très bon à ce petit jeu. Il faut dire qu'il avait été formé par l'expérience. Il ne savait même pas s'il serait encore en vie aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas été aussi apte à éviter les Serpentard lors de ses premières années à Poudlard.

Harry soupira et accéléra la cadence, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement découvrir quelles douloureuses malédictions Rogue utilisait sur les retardataires. A vrai dire, il n'était même pas sûr que Rogue serait celui qui surveillerait sa retenue. Peut-être ne devait-il remplacer le Professeur Carrow que la première semaine ? Harry grimaça à cette pensée.

Même si le Professeur Rogue ne pouvait guère être qualifié de « gentil » et « compréhensif », le jeune sorcier préférait néanmoins avoir à subir le Directeur et ses chaudrons que Carrow et ses Doloris. Il avait tendance à ressortir de la salle de classe en meilleur état que lorsqu'il était surveillé par sa Chef de Maison, et quoiqu'on puisse en penser, Harry avait un instinct de survie extrêmement développé. Il était après tout un Serpentard, son sang n'avait rien à voir avec cet état de fait. Si le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé dans cette maison, c'est qu'il en partageait les qualités. Et les Serpentard étaient tous connus pour leur sens de l'auto préservation.

Harry s'arrêta devant la salle de classe, et, prenant une profonde inspiration, frappa à la porte. Le cœur battant, il attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer. Lorsqu'il n'entendit aucune voix désagréable rugir un « Entrez ! », il relâcha son souffle, n'en croyant pas sa chance. En effet, une dizaine de secondes plus tard, ce fut le Directeur qui vint lui ouvrir et Harry ne put totalement cacher son soulagement à ce sujet.

Rogue l'avait sûrement remarqué car il le regarda étrangement avant de lui désigner les chaudrons d'un signe de tête. Harry hocha la tête, amusé. Il se demandait régulièrement si le sorcier payait le Professeur Slughorn pour qu'il lui fournisse un stock illimité de chaudrons sales. Depuis le début de ses détentions, Harry était persuadé d'en avoir déjà nettoyé au moins soixante et il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'occupait jamais des mêmes, ce qui était impossible car Poudlard n'en possédait qu'une petite quarantaine.

Harry haussa les épaules en choisissant de ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet. Il devait parfois accepter que certaines choses soient au-delà de sa compréhension.

Machinalement, le jeune sorcier remonta ses manches avant de se rendre compte que le Professeur avait oublié de lui fournir des gants. Il se tourna alors vers le bureau de l'homme, une question sur le bout des lèvres, lorsqu'il eut le choc de sa vie. Rogue n'était pas assis sur son fauteuil, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il se trouvait cette fois-ci tout près de lui, à à peine un mètre de distance. Ses yeux noirs étaient fixés dans son regard argent mais son visage était toujours aussi impassible. D'une main ferme, il lui attrapa le bras.

« Ainsi, il avait raison… », murmura-t-il d'une voix étrange.

Harry était quant à lui confus et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Que lui voulait donc l'homme ? Avait-il décidé de le punir plus sévèrement ? Instinctivement, Harry en doutait.

D'un geste brusque, Rogue lâcha son poignet et recula d'un pas. Il l'étudia du regard, restant de longues secondes à ne rien faire alors qu'Harry gigotait nerveusement.

« Qui avait raison Monsieur ? », demanda-t-il finalement, sa patience ayant atteint ses limites.

« Savez-vous, Monsieur Parker, que plus je vous observe, plus je suis persuadé que vous êtes bien plus intéressant que vous ne le laissez croire ? », dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry ne répondit rien mais sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Qu'avait-il bien pu laisser échapper pour que le Directeur en arrive à une telle conclusion ?

« Il y a deux semaines, un élève est venu à moi, exprimant ses inquiétudes au sujet de l'un de ses camarades de classe. », continua Rogue d'un ton égal. « Il disait que quelque chose de mal se passait chez ce dernier, et il avait peur que ses parents ne soient violents»

Harry vit son monde s'écrouler à l'instant où l'homme termina sa phrase. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser alors qu'il venait de comprendre le geste de Rogue. Par Merlin, comment avait-il pu être aussi négligeant en présence du Professeur? Il lui avait permis de voir ses cicatrices et lui avait apporté la preuve sur un plateau que Draco –car Harry était sûr qu'il s'agissait de l'élève l'ayant dénoncé- ne mentait pas. Il s'était laissé endormir par l'ennuyeuse routine que le sorcier avait mise en place, et sûrement était-ce même son but depuis le début ! Le sale vicieux petit bâtard ! Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait finalement être découvert à cause de son meilleur ami ! Un sentiment de trahison lui monta à la gorge et il dût se concentrer pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

« C'est Draco, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est lui qui a été vous raconter tout ça ? C'est pour cette raison que vous avez demandé à surveiller mes retenues ! », s'exclama Harry, blessé et furieux. « Monsieur, je vous en prie, écoutez, il ne sait pas toute l'histoire et il en a tiré des conclusions erronées, vous devez me croire, s'il vous plaît… », débita-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Rogue lui fit signe de stopper ces jérémiades et prononça d'une voix froide :

« Vous mentez. » Harry allait secouer la tête et argumenter de nouveau mais le Professeur ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Je peux le voir dans votre esprit. »

Le jeune sorcier faillit tomber sous le choc. Le salopard osait utiliser de la Légilimancie contre lui ! L'une des seules choses pour lesquelles Harry n'était pas très bon, l'une de ses seules faiblesses ! Sa colère augmenta encore d'un niveau.

« Arrêtez ça ! », hurla-t-il. « Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

« J'en ai parfaitement le droit, Mr Parker, au contraire. », répondit Rogue avec un sourire. « En fait, j'ai tous les droits. »

Harry se gela à ces paroles.

« Monsieur, je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien à dire sur… »

Le Directeur se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, la démarche dangereuse et lui coupa la parole.

« Voulez-vous me faire croire que j'ai rêvé de ces cicatrices ? », demanda-t-il en désignant son bras d'un signe de tête. « Voulez-vous insinuer je suis un menteur ? », continua-t-il, le visage tellement près de celui d'Harry que leurs nez se touchaient presque. « Votre dos est-il totalement nu de traces de coups ? »

Harry ne répondit rien et l'homme finit par se reculer en souriant de nouveau.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Rogue se retourna et rejoignit le bureau alors qu'Harry se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant. Si l'homme savait ce qu'il subissait aux mains de son père, était-il également possible qu'il sache pour sa puissance ? Allait-il être expulsé de Poudlard ? Privé de sa vengeance, ce pourquoi il travaillait si dur depuis des années ?

Il savait également qu'en temps normal, lorsque l'abus d'un enfant était découvert, celui-ci était retiré du foyer de ses parents. Oh, bien sûr, si quelqu'un l'avait retiré de leur garde lorsqu'il était plus jeune, ou même vers onze ou douze ans, Harry aurait été au comble de la joie. Mais maintenant le voulait-il ? Maintenant qu'il ne lui restait que deux ans à passer avec eux avant de pouvoir partir, maintenant qu'il avait presque réussi à trouver une solution pour empêcher son père de le toucher ? Harry n'en était plus si sûr.

Il vit vaguement l'homme se servir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu avant de se retourner vers lui, un sourcil levé.

« Vous comprenez bien sûr qu'il est de mon devoir d'agir ? Je ne peux pas décemment fermer les yeux sur un tel abus. »

Harry se redressa, défiant l'homme de l'interrompre.

« Ecoutez Monsieur, je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez savoir, et je m'en fiche. », dit-il d'une voix forte. « Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Jamais personne n'est venu m'aider lorsque j'en avais le plus besoin, et ce n'est pas maintenant, alors que je vais avoir quinze ans que cela va changer quelque chose. La vérité, Professeur, c'est que le temps où je priais tous les soirs dans mon lit pour que quelqu'un vienne me chercher est terminé. J'ai grandi, et j'ai appris que la vie ne se passe pas toujours comme on le souhaiterait. J'ai accepté avoir perdu mon enfance entre les mains de mon géniteur, et j'ai accepté le fait que plus jamais je ne la retrouverais. J'ai tourné la page, Monsieur. », déclara-t-il. « Maintenant, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer d'être maître du reste de ma vie. Dans deux ans, ce sera terminé. Pourquoi m'infliger de la souffrance supplémentaire alors qu'il me reste si peu de temps à supporter, comparé aux quinze ans que j'ai déjà vécus ? »

Son monologue sembla toucher l'homme car il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, buvant de temps en temps une gorgée de sa liqueur ambrée.

Finalement, il se reprit car il se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« J'ai connu un homme comme vous lorsque j'étais jeune », dit-il, le regard lointain. « Personne n'a jamais cherché à l'aider, même alors qu'il était adolescent. La vérité, Mr Parker, c'est que ce garçon a fait tous les mauvais choix qu'il était possible de faire par la suite, dans le seul but de pouvoir prendre sa vengeance et prouver à tous qu'il était fort, et puissant. Que plus jamais il ne se laisserait marcher sur les pieds comme il l'avait fait avec son père, et qu'il était un homme avec qui il fallait compter. »

Harry était étonné par l'exactitude de la description de l'adulte. Comment avait-il pu lire en lui aussi facilement ?, se demanda-t-il, intrigué et un peu vexé. A moins que… à moins que cette personne ait vraiment existé ?

Harry secoua la tête pour dissiper cette hypothèse de son esprit. Le Directeur était un as de la manipulation et il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau une deuxième fois. Il ne se rendrait pas encore plus idiot qu'il ne l'avait été.

Rogue fit une brève pause dans son récit pour lui permettre d'en assimiler chaque parole avant de reprendre.

« Cet homme est devenu un meurtrier. Il s'est vengé de son père, bien entendu, mais lorsque ce fut fait, que lui restait-il ? Il n'avait eu qu'un seul but dans sa vie depuis le début, et brusquement, il se retrouvait sans rien. Alors, il plongea de plus en plus dans les ténèbres et peu à peu, il perdit toutes les personnes à qui il tenait. »

Le Directeur posa son verre sur son bureau et vint se placer en face de lui.

« Est-ce que c'est cela que vous voulez devenir, mon garçon ? Une ombre oubliée depuis longtemps et dont il ne restera plus personne pour se rappeler de lui et le pleurer après sa mort ? Voulez-vous vraiment d'une telle vie ? », demanda-t-il brusquement.

Harry ne répondit rien, car il ne savait pas quoi dire. Rogue sembla le voir car il se recula et lui dit :

« Je vous laisse le temps d'y réfléchir, Mr Parker. N'oubliez pas de revenir demain pour continuer vos retenues. »

Il lui désigna ensuite la porte d'un signe de la main. Immédiatement, Harry se précipita vers la sortie et se mit à arpenter les couloirs, perdu. Devait-il croire le Professeur Rogue lorsqu'il disait que prendre sa vengeance ne ferait que le détruire ? Ou ce dernier essayait-il juste de l'embrouiller afin de mieux le piéger ? L'homme était après tout un Mangemort. Peut-être voulait-il établir une relation de confiance avec lui car il avait découvert sa puissance et espérait qu'il lui soit loyal et accepte de rejoindre Voldemort ?

Aucune de ces deux hypothèses ne lui plaisaient. Harry se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Tout ce qu'il savait, désormais, c'était qu'un problème de plus s'était ajouté à sa liste déjà bien remplie de choses à résoudre. Et que le responsable de cela était Draco.

Sa colère qui s'était un peu calmée dans le bureau de Rogue reprit toute son intensité. Il allait régler ses comptes avec le blond une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, Harry eut la surprise de constater qu'elle était vide malgré l'heure déjà bien avancée de la nuit. Il semblait que Draco avait encore une fois découché.

Plus il y réfléchissait, moins il était sûr que le blond se trouvait avec une fille. Le jour de leur dispute, déjà, quelque chose avait semblé suspect dans l'absence de son ami, et là encore, Harry ressentait la même sensation. Un désagréable tiraillement à l'estomac qui semblait tenter de lui faire comprendre que Draco lui cachait des choses, en plus d'avoir révélé ses secrets au _Directeur. _

Harry soupira, fatigué. Il sentait une migraine poindre alors qu'il s'assit sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Plus cela avançait et plus il avait l'impression que les problèmes s'accumulaient. Faisait-il quelque chose de la mauvaise façon ? Pourquoi donc tant de personnes découvraient-ils ses secrets, ces derniers temps ? Y avait-il un avertissement inscrit sur son front qui attirait chaque satanée personne à l'instinct infaillible dans cette école ? D'abord, Draco, maintenant Rogue. Qui serait le prochain ?, se demanda Harry avec lassitude.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, la prochaine chose qu'il vit fut du jaune éclatant, presque blanc. Il se frotta machinalement les yeux et s'apprêtait à mettre son oreiller sur sa tête pour étouffer ce qu'il pensait alors être la lumière lorsqu'une voix retentit dans la salle.

« Alors comme ça, t'es revenu. »

Harry sursauta et s'assit sur son lit, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre avant de lever la tête, sachant déjà qui il verrait.

Draco se tenait juste devant lui, l'air indifférent. En le voyant, Harry repensa aux évènements de la veille et serra les poings pour se calmer.

« Ouais, il semblerait. », répondit-il froidement en se levant.

Il détourna les yeux de son compagnon de chambre et s'attela à faire son lit, conscient d'être plutôt enfantin. Bouder ne lui ressemblait habituellement mais ce jour-là constituait un cas de force majeure.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda Draco.

« Rien. », répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Rien ? », s'exclama le blond, l'exaspération clairement décelable dans sa voix. « Alors pourquoi tu me fais la gueule ? Si c'est encore pour cette histoire de cicatrices, franchement Harry, je n'y suis pour rien. C'est toi qui t'es baladé à moitié nu dans la chambre, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Moi par contre, j'aurais le droit d'être en colère ! », cracha-t-il. « Un mois à m'éviter ! UN MOIS ! Tu te rends compte que t'es un putain d'idiot têtu ? »

Harry s'arrêta net, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Et toi tu te rends compte que t'es un sale petit connard insensible ? », répliqua-t-il en se retournant pour faire face à son ami. « Qui t'as permis d'aller raconter tous mes secrets au Directeur ? Merde quoi ! J'ai le droit à une vie privée, comme tout le monde ! T'étais incapable de garder ta bouche fermée, c'est ça ? Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. », dit Harry en secouant la tête. « Je te déteste. »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et entra dans la douche, encore furieux. Il s'habilla à la va-vite puis sortit brusquement de la pièce, le regard fixé sur le mur d'en face afin d'éviter de croiser celui de Draco. Ce dernier remédia à cela en venant se placer devant lui, l'arrêtant net dans son élan.

« Harry écoute-moi. J'étais inquiet et tu ne voulais rien me dire », tenta-t-il d'expliquer. « Les vacances approchent très vite et je ne pouvais pas, tu comprends, ce n'était pas possible que je te laisse retourner chez toi sans rien faire. S'il te plaît, essaye un peu de te mettre à ma place. Si tu découvrais que mon père me battait, n'essayerais-tu pas non plus de m'aider ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

« On ne peut pas faire de suppositions puisque ce n'est pas le cas », renchérit Harry, inflexible. « Je te faisais confiance, Draco. A toi et pas à quelqu'un d'autre, surtout pas un adulte », cracha-t-il, la voix remplie de mépris. «Je te le répète pour la dernière fois : je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, alors arrête d'essayer d'arranger des choses auxquelles tu ne comprends rien ! »

« Alors explique-moi dans ce cas-là ! Mais je ne te lâcherai pas jusqu'à ce qu'une solution ait été trouvée ! Il est absolument hors de question que je te laisse te faire tabasser par ta propre famille alors que je peux faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher. Severus est probablement la personne la mieux placée pour nous aider, et c'est l'une des seules en qui je confierais ma vie s'il le fallait. Ne veux-tu pas essayer au moins, juste une fois, d'accepter qu'on t'aide ? »

Harry soupira et secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que cela va changer, Draco ? Comme je l'ai dit à Rogue, je subis ça depuis mon enfance. Il ne me reste plus que deux années à tenir. A quoi cela sert-il de tout chambouler maintenant ? Je sais que tu avais de bonnes intentions mais n'empire pas les choses, s'il te plaît. J'ai l'habitude de supporter mon père et d'ailleurs, il s'est adouci avec le temps », mentit-il afin de tenter de convaincre le blond.

« Tu sais très bien que cela ne me suffit pas. Bordel, je suis ton meilleur ami, non ? Ne devons-nous pas nous entraider lors des périodes difficiles au lieu de s'éviter en faisant semblant qu'il n'y a rien qui déraille ? Je t'aime comme un frère, mon pote. Et te voir blessé, je suis désolé mais c'est au-delà de ma capacité d'acceptation. »

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes puis décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Et s'il y avait un moyen de s'assurer qu'il ne m'arrive rien lorsque j'y retournerais ? »

« Qu'est que tu veux dire ? », demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu sais très bien que les sorts de détection ne sont que cela, de la détection. Ils nous avertiront seulement que tu es mal en point et ce sera déjà trop tard. »

«Ce n'est pas ça. Ecoute, j'ai créé un sort qui devrait empêcher mon père de me toucher de quelque façon que ce soit. Tu comprends ? Il ne pourrait pas m'atteindre. Cela serait une sorte de bouclier protecteur contre une personne spécifique et je l'ai presque mis au point. Il ne me reste qu'à finaliser la potion avec laquelle je devrais mêler l'enchantement, et je pourrais revenir chez moi en toute sécurité sans causer de problèmes à personne »

« Est-ce que cette potion sera prête pour cet été ? »

Harry vacilla légèrement et se frotta le front, mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien c'est-à-dire que je rencontre un léger contretemps. »

« Continue. »

« Le carnet sur lequel j'ai inscrit la totalité de mes recherches depuis la troisième année a disparu depuis un mois. Impossible de le retrouver, et je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de chacune des étapes de l'ébauche de ma potion ou de la formule entière du sort. Je suis dans une impasse. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'illumina. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit un journal de couleur noire, tout à fait ordinaire, mis à part l'unique inscription qui ornait la couverture : « Journal du changeur ».

« Est-ce que ce carnet ne ressemblerait pas à ça, par hasard ? »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il le cherchait depuis tellement longtemps, et voilà que maintenant, Draco le lui offrait sur un plateau ? C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Il tendit une main tremblante pour s'en emparer et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. Il était légèrement abîmé sur le devant, comme s'il avait reçu un maléfice Incendio de faible puissance. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Draco, des questions plein la tête.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Eh bien, par terre, à vrai dire. C'était à la bibliothèque, la veille de notre dispute, tu te souviens ? » Harry acquiesça, impatient d'entendre les explications du blond. « Il est tombé pratiquement à mes pieds alors que Daphné et Pansy se disputaient. Je l'ai ramassé et mis dans ma poche. »

« Et je n'ai rien vu. », constata Harry, dubitatif.

« Tu semblais plutôt occupé à te moquer d'elles et je suppose que tu n'as pas fait attention. Il a dû tomber de ton sac alors que tu rangeais ton essai »

« Je suppose. », acquiesça-t-il, bien qu'ayant encore des doutes sur cette excuse.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as protégé, mec, mais t'as dû y passer du temps ! », déclara Draco avec admiration. « J'ai tenté par tous les moyens de l'ouvrir, bordel, j'y ai passé la plupart de mes nuits mais rien à faire. Ce stupide bouquin résiste à tout, même aux sorts les plus puissants. »

Voilà qui expliquait la trace noire sur la couverture, pensa Harry avec ironie. Il connaissait également la raison pour laquelle Draco découchait ces derniers temps. C'était incroyable ! Toutes ces semaines à chercher son journal en faisant la tête à son ami alors qu'il aurait pu le retrouver dans les jours qui suivaient s'il était resté à ses côtés ! Harry fulmina devant sa malchance. Elle était tellement présente chez lui qu'il allait devoir finir par lui faire payer un loyer !

« Heureusement que c'est toi qui l'as ramassé. Si cela avait été Theo ou Daphné par exemple, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais revu un jour. »

Draco approuva avec un sourire.

« Alors c'est bon, on se reparle ? », demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry rigola légèrement.

« Seulement si tu me promets de me prévenir la prochaine fois que tu essayes de m'aider. »

« On a un marché, là, mon pote. », répliqua Draco, le visage radieux. « Et Harry ? »

« Hum ? »

« Parle de ta potion au Professeur Rogue. C'est un brillant Maître dans ce domaine, je suis sûr que tu le sais. Si tu veux que ton sort soit prêt pour l'été, le seul moyen c'est de lui demander de l'aide. T'as juste les notes dans la moyenne en potions, je ne pense pas que tu puisses en inventer une en à peine une semaine. »

Harry détourna le regard mais finit par hocher légèrement la tête.

« J'essayerais »

« Bien ! », s'exclama Draco, tout sourire. « Allons manger ! Je meurs de faim ! », fanfaronna-t-il en tirant Harry par le bras.

Le brun rigola, le cœur plus léger. Avec Draco à ses côtés, il avait l'impression que tout son stress venait de le quitter d'un seul coup. Et s'il savait qu'il lui restait encore de nombreuses choses à résoudre, plus rien ne lui semblait insurmontable. Le blond avait toujours eu cet effet-là sur lui. Ils formaient une véritable famille, et rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça.

* * *

Le reste de ses retenues avec le Professeur Rogue se déroulèrent de façon plutôt étrange. Alors qu'il n'était pas rare pour eux de passer une heure sans prononcer le moindre mot, il suffisait parfois d'une seule phrase pour qu'ils ne se lancent dans un débat mouvementé, dont Rogue ressortait le plus souvent victorieux au plus grand désespoir d'Harry. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque, et surtout pas à Draco, le jeune sorcier devait avouer qu'il commençait à apprécier le temps qu'il passait avec le Maître des Potions.

C'était désormais sa troisième détention avec le Directeur, et Harry n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui demander de l'aide pour réaliser sa potion. Il savait que les grandes vacances approchaient à grands pas et qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux jours pour se lancer, mais quelque chose semblait toujours le retenir au moment où il ouvrait la bouche. C'était comme une force invisible qui lui répétait inlassablement : « Non, ne fais pas ça, tu fais une erreur, pense à tout ce que tu perdrais s'il te trahissait, pense à toutes ces années de travail qui n'auraient servi à rien ». Quelques fois, une deuxième voix se joignait à la première et lui glissait mesquinement : « Pense à l'état dans lequel tu serais si quelqu'un d'autre t'abandonnait de nouveau… ». C'était cette voix qu'Harry redoutait le plus.

Ce soir-là dans la salle de classe, tout semblait parti pour qu'aucun d'entre eux n'engage la conversation avant un certain temps. Rogue était plongé dans un dossier et semblait tellement concentré que des gouttes de sueur dévalaient son front. Il massait délicatement son nez, les yeux fermés comme si cette technique pouvait l'aider à trouver une réponse à toutes ses questions. Il semblait clair pour Harry qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé, aussi le jeune Serpentard laissa-t-il le temps passer sans prononcer le moindre mot, se contentant du bruit provoqué par son éponge lorsqu'elle raclait le fond du chaudron.

Même après que Rogue ait découvert ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'est-à-dire qu'il était battu à la maison, il n'avait pas changé de punition pour autant. Le frottage intensif de chaudron était toujours autant d'actualité. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, cela ne déplaisait pas à Harry. Il aimait cette sensation de normalité, car elle lui offrait une sécurité et un bien-être qu'il n'avait encore jamais eus la chance de ressentir auprès de ses parents. Peu à peu, il se rendait compte qu'il s'attachait à ces petits rendez-vous nocturnes et bien malgré lui, il commençait à en devenir dépendant.

C'était une des choses qui terrifiaient le plus Harry. Il ne voulait dépendre de rien ni personne, car dès lors que vous commenciez à ne plus pouvoir vous passer de quelque chose, vous perdiez progressivement le pouvoir que vous exerciez sur votre corps, votre esprit et votre vie en général. Jamais le jeune sorcier ne pourrait laisser une telle chose se produire de nouveau. Malgré le fait qu'il considérait Draco comme le plus proche de ce qu'il pouvait appeler « une famille », Harry savait qu'il conserverait toujours une certaine retenue, même avec lui. C'était instinctif et il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Aimer et se sentir aimé était tellement peu habituel chez Harry qu'il serait probablement toujours sur la défensive lorsque cela arriverait. Voilà un pouvoir que son père ne perdra sûrement jamais sur lui, pensa tristement Harry en se mettant à frotter de plus belle.

Brusquement, Rogue se redressa, et, d'une voix brute et directe, lui lança :

« Comment s'appellent vos parents ? »

C'était tellement inattendu pour Harry qu'il ne put s'empêcher de marquer un arrêt d'une dizaine de secondes avant de se remettre à son travail.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'eux », répliqua-t-il froidement.

« Dites-le moi. »

« J'ai dit que… »

« Dites-le moi ou j'irais directement chercher la réponse dans votre esprit. Il est tellement ouvert que n'importe quelle personne ayant un semblant de connaissances en Légilimancie serait en mesure d'y pénétrer. Vous serez donc d'accord avec le fait que pour moi, l'un des meilleurs manipulateurs en ce genre de magie, mettre ma menace à exécution ne sera guère un problème. », dit Rogue en souriant narquoisement.

« Elizabeth et Johnny », murmura finalement Harry d'une voix colérique.

« Pardon ? »

« Mon père se nomme Johnny Parker et ma mère Elizabeth White Parker. Est-ce assez précis pour vous ? », demanda-t-il avec toute l'impolitesse dont il était capable.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Si Rogue avait été si « sympa » avec lui ces trois derniers jours, c'était uniquement parce qu'il cherchait des réponses à ses questions, et surtout un moyen de l'amener à accepter d'être retiré de sa famille. Tout n'était qu'une question de manipulation et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait de nouveau été trompé. La rage lui monta à la gorge mais il tenta de rester concentré sur son chaudron, ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour regarder son Professeur en face.

« Ah oui, Johnny, je me souviens de lui maintenant », déclara Rogue d'une voix égale. « Il était en septième année alors que je n'en étais qu'à ma deuxième. J'imagine que vous serez heureux d'apprendre qu'il ne faisait pas partie de mes personnes favorites. Il avait tendance à me mettre hors de moi avec sa petite voix supérieure de Préfet qui savait mieux que tout le monde, un trait encore accentué par sa qualité de Serdaigle. » Rogue esquissa un petit sourire avant de reprendre. « J'ai connu une certaine quantité de lèche-bottes au cours de l'ensemble de mon existence, mais je dois avouer que votre père battait tous les records. »

Malgré lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, sa colère descendant d'un cran aux paroles de son Professeur.

« Votre mère, toutefois, ne me dit rien du tout. De quelle année est-elle ? »

« 1960 », répondit-t-il simplement, ne souhaitant pas encourager son interlocuteur à poursuivre son questionnement plus longtemps.

« Impossible. Je suis né en 1960, et il n'y a jamais eu d'Elizabeth dans mon année. », répliqua Rogue immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry soupira d'un air las.

"Je sais. Le Professeur McGonagall semble elle aussi n'avoir aucun souvenir d'avoir enseigné à une élève portant ce nom. Je suis déjà au courant qu'il y a quelque chose de louche là-dedans, vous ne m'apprenez rien de bien nouveau. Peut-on parler d'autre chose, maintenant ?»

Rogue ignora sa demande et plissa les yeux.

« Etes-vous absolument sûr que votre mère a fréquenté Poudlard ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Je tiens cette information d'une source qui me paraît très fiable. »

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda Rogue, intrigué.

« Mon père. »

« Si je peux me permettre, votre père n'est pas la personne à qui je penserais immédiatement en entendant le mot « fiable » », répondit-t-il d'un ton ironique.

« Il était ivre lorsqu'il en a parlé. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que l'alcool embrouille le cerveau. Prenant en plus en compte le fait que l'homme ne supporte pas même un verre de vin, je pense qu'il est permis d'en conclure qu'il n'a pas pu mentir alors qu'il avait ingéré la moitié d'une bouteille de whisky. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

« Faites attention, mon garçon, vous commencez à parler comme moi. »

« Il faut croire que je passe trop de temps à vos côtés. On peut peut-être arranger ça si vous voulez. Bien entendu, je tiendrais à être là lorsque vous expliquerez au Professeur Carrow que mes retenues doivent être annulées car m'exposer à votre influence peut être dangereux pour ma santé mentale. Quoique la connaissant, elle serait capable de me coller en détention avec vous jusqu'à la fin de ma septième année rien que pour pouvoir m'expulser pour sénilité. »

Le Professeur cacha son sourire en tournant légèrement la tête, et Harry lui-même ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement à sa propre répartie cinglante. Il semblait qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester en colère contre l'autre sorcier plus de deux minutes d'affilée. C'était plutôt ahurissant.

« Ainsi donc », reprit finalement Rogue après quelques secondes. « Je pense que si votre mère a vraiment fréquenté Poudlard, comme l'assure votre père, elle a dû y venir sous une fausse identité. Ou au contraire, peut-être était-ce alors sa vraie identité et qu'elle ne l'a modifiée que plus tard dans sa vie. Les deux hypothèses sont intéressantes. Si on prend en compte le fait qu'elle a menti sur son nom, il est tout à fait possible qu'elle l'ait fait également pour son âge. »

« Non. Selon mon père, elle aurait été en seconde année alors qu'il commençait sa septième. Cela correspond. »

« Laissez-moi deviner : encore quelque chose qu'il a dit en état d'ébriété ? »

Un silence éloquent lui répondit.

« Bien », sourit-il. « Cela réduit considérablement notre champ de recherche. »

Harry acquiesça, sentant l'excitation monter. Serait-ce possible que Rogue soit la solution au mystère que représentait sa mère ? Si c'était le cas, alors il était décidé à en tirer le maximum d'informations possibles. Cette affaire l'ennuyait depuis plus d'un mois, et il était temps qu'elle soit enfin résolue.

Cependant, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se permettre de laisser Rogue s'impliquer autant dans sa vie. Le laisser l'aider signifiait qu'il pourrait lui être redevable et cela n'était décidément pas quelque chose qui lui faisait envie.

« Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? », demanda Harry d'un ton brusque.

Rogue releva la tête de la feuille où il était en train d'écrire furieusement et lui sourit.

« J'ai toujours aimé résoudre des mystères, Mr Parker. Il faut croire que certaines choses ne changent jamais. »

Harry resta silencieux, peu convaincu par l'explication fournie par le Directeur.

« Tenez », dit-il en lui tendant son écrit quelques minutes plus tard. « Voici la liste de tous mes camarades de classe, toutes maisons confondues. Si votre père dit la vérité, alors votre mère fait partie d'entre eux. »

Le jeune garçon la parcourut rapidement des yeux, impatient, mais fut rapidement déçu. Il releva la tête en regardant fixement son Professeur.

« Monsieur, sauf votre respect, je ne vois pas comment ma mère pourrait être l'un des élèves que vous avez notés. La plupart d'entre eux sont décédés ! Si j'en crois votre liste, ces gens sont d'ailleurs tous morts au même moment : 1960-1979, 1960-1980, 1960-1981, et ça recommence 1960-1979… »

« Justement. C'est ce qui rend l'hypothèse que votre mère ait dissimulé son identité encore plus crédible. Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Si vous vouliez changer de vie et repartir de zéro sous un autre nom, simuler votre propre mort serait une option parfaite, surtout si beaucoup de témoins pouvant vous reconnaître avaient rendu leur dernier souffle en même temps. J'en suis même persuadé : si votre mère est réellement l'une de ces personnes, elle fait partie de la catégorie de ceux qui sont prétendument morts. »

« Génial. Surtout en considérant que la liste de ces braves gens est la plus longue des deux, et de loin », soupira Harry en voyant ses chances d'identifier sa mère s'envoler à la vitesse de la lumière.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

« C'est tout de même un sacré début. Selon moi, si vous vouliez trouver des réponses, c'est par là que vous devriez creuser. Ce n'est que mon opinion, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr », acquiesça Harry, l'air indéchiffrable.

Rogue se pencha ensuite sur le dossier de son siège de bureau et, en à peine une seconde, changea radicalement d'expression pour retrouver son habituel air impassible.

« Maintenant, Mr Parker, je pense qu'il est temps que nous discutions des mesures à prendre pour vous retirer de chez vos parents. »

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe sur le jeune sorcier. Son visage se crispa immédiatement en même temps qu'il se renfermait sur lui-même.

« Pardon ? »

« Votre temps pour réfléchir est écoulé, et puisque vous n'êtes pas venu me voir pour en discuter, je me dois de d'agir. »

« Quoi ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! », s'écria Harry avec vigueur. « N'avez-vous donc pas compris ? Je ne veux pas de votre aide ! »

« Oh si, j'ai très bien compris, Mr Parker, cependant je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Le Ministère sera informé dès demain de la situation et vous serez probablement placé dans un orphelinat qui s'occupera de vous jusqu'à vos 17 ans. Il y a peu de personnes qui adoptent les sang-mêlés, de nos jours », ironisa Rogue d'une voix sarcastique.

Le monde d'Harry s'écroula d'un seul coup. Alors serait-ce ainsi que tout aller se passer ? Sans qu'il n'ait le moindre mot à dire dans toute l'affaire ? La colère l'envahit en même temps que la panique et le désespoir.

S'il était retiré de la garde de ses parents, il était fort probable que le Chef du Magenmagot ordonne la mise en place d'un enchantement qui s'assurerait que son père respecte une certaine distance avec lui. Cette mesure marchait malheureusement dans l'autre sens également : il ne serait plus jamais en mesure de se venger de lui s'il ne pouvait pas l'approcher ! Envoyer un colis empoisonné ne l'avancerait à rien : son père, dans toute sa paranoïa, avait placé un charme chargé de les détecter.

S'il laissait le Directeur le placer dans un orphelinat, Harry était persuadé que plus jamais il ne serait en mesure de voir son père. Si le sort se dissipait à sa majorité, cela n'aurait pas posé un si gros problème que cela, cependant, ce n'était pas le cas. Du fait des trop nombreux cas de pères se vengeant de leurs enfants en venant les tuer après leurs 17 ans, le Ministère avait décidé de laisser le charme actif même une fois l'âge légal passé.

Même s'il était très puissant, Harry doutait qu'il serait en mesure de rompre un enchantement qui aurait été lié par des dizaines de sorciers tout aussi qualifiés et bien plus habitués à effectuer ce genre de manœuvre.

« Il y aurait bien sûr une autre solution. », rajouta Rogue, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis sa déclaration fracassante.

« Laquelle ? », répondit immédiatement Harry, ouvert à toutes possibilités.

« Si vous étiez capable de me convaincre que vous serez en mesure de vous défendre contre votre père, je pourrai éventuellement envisager de fermer les yeux sur ses précédents méfaits. », glissa-t-il doucement.

Harry sentit son espoir renaître.

« Eh bien en fait, Professeur, j'ai peut-être une solution mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour finaliser une potion que j'ai inventée… », commença-t-il à expliquer rapidement.

Etrangement, à mesure qu'il présentait son petit projet secret à son Professeur, Harry avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau.

C'était comme si l'homme s'y attendait. Mais c'était impossible. Le sorcier n'aurait jamais réussi violer son esprit d'une telle manière sans qu'il ne le sache.

N'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

**A/N: C'est mon plus long chapitre depuis le début! Youpi! **

**S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review je les lis toutes avec le plus grand plaisir et les regarde toutes les demi-heures à chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre. Non, non, je vous assure que c'est vrai! C'est un peu un anti-flemme pour moi, je suppose.**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Merci beaucoup à ReimaChan, Ascella Black, seiika, Takoisu, juju, Sorciere6174, mishiima, Julie, Guest, thekingofkiwi, grispoils, Lord Orpheus, Draya Felton et Yuri-yaoi pour vos reviews! Heureuse que ma fiction continue de vous plaire! Tant qu'il y a des lecteurs, il y aura des chapitres :-D**

**Quelques réponses:**

**Takoisu: la mère d'Harry a en effet un lien (pas de sang, émotionnel) avec les deux, mais chut, je n'en dis pas plus héhé :-p**

**Sorciere6174: Non, je n'ai pas vraiment de jour précis: pour l'instant, c'est même tous les jours ;-) Après la rentrée, je suppose que ce sera au moins une fois par semaine.**

**thekingofkiwi: Merci de ta confiance, j'espère que j'en serais digne xD**

**Draya Felton: Pour le cas de la potion, en effet Rogue l'a su d'une certaine manière mais je te laisse le découvrir dans le prochain chapitre! Idem pour sa puissance :-D**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Harry était assis à la table de la salle à manger en train de prendre son petit déjeuner lorsqu'un hibou entra par la grande fenêtre de la cuisine. Il semblait épuisé et volait de manière incertaine, tant et si bien qu'Harry était persuadé qu'il allait finir par s'écraser.

Prenant pitié de la pauvre bête, le jeune homme l'attrapa d'un geste habile avant de la poser sur le comptoir après lui avoir servi un peu d'eau. Il allait devoir finir par discuter avec Draco de la façon dont il traitait ses animaux. En effet, Harry aurait reconnu l'oiseau n'importe où : blanc avec des tâches brunes et noires, il n'était pas exactement ce que l'on pouvait appeler un hibou « ordinaire ». Evidemment. L'animal de compagnie de Draco se devait d'être aussi « spécial » et « noble » que son maître, dixit l'intéressé en personne.

Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel en se moquant ouvertement de l'égo de son ami lorsque ce dernier lui avait dit cela, cependant il devait bien avouer que le blond avait eu raison. Le hibou devait avoir une intelligence et une force supérieure aux autres s'il avait réussi à faire trois fois l'allée retour de Wexcombe au Manoir Malfoy en à peine deux jours.

S'emparant de la lettre que portait l'animal à la patte, le brun la parcourut rapidement du regard avant de rouler des yeux tout en souriant d'un air attendri. Le parchemin pouvait sembler en apparence anodin, mais Harry savait que son ami blond s'inquiétait énormément pour lui, comme le prouvaient la succession de lettres qu'il lui avait envoyées depuis le début du mois de juillet. Harry avait bien essayé de le rassurer, mais rien à faire : tant qu'il serait chez ses parents, le jeune Malfoy ne pourrait pas ne pas s'inquiéter.

Tout en allant chercher sa plume dans sa chambre, Harry repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la fin de sa cinquième année. Tout d'abord, il avait bien entendu dû passer ses BUSES, mais l'examen lui avait semblé si facile que le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout regretté de n'avoir rien révisé. Même en étant arrivé sans préparation, il avait encore dû faire attention à baisser sérieusement son niveau s'il ne voulait pas que les Professeurs soupçonnent une tricherie. Il aurait en effet été un peu suspect qu'il obtienne d'excellentes notes aux BUSES alors qu'elles n'avaient pas dépassé la moyenne depuis sa première année.

En plus de l'épreuve qu'il avait dû passer, il s'était rendu à ses dernières retenues en compagnie du Professeur Rogue et avait tenté avec lui de finir la potion nécessaire à la réalisation de son sort. Le plus difficile pour Harry avait été de consentir à lui livrer ses recherches car il avait peur que l'homme ne se mette à soupçonner sa puissance. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de problème en ce moment, et s'il pouvait l'éviter, il le ferait avec joie.

Par précaution, Harry avait passé toute l'après-midi précédent leur premier rendez-vous à recopier l'ensemble de ses formules sur un parchemin à part de son journal. Il n'était absolument pas question de révéler l'existence du « changeur » au Professeur. Il voyait mal comment il pourrait lui faire gober qu'il avait réussi à créer une trentaine de sorts avec le peu de connaissances qu'il était censé avoir.

Harry avait de plus précisé qu'il travaillait sur ce projet depuis sa première année, et non sa troisième afin que Rogue ne soit pas trop surpris par l'avancée de son travail. Malgré tout, le jeune homme avait passé la totalité de leurs heures ensemble à craindre les doutes du Maître des Potions et il avait toujours tout fait pour détourner l'attention du fait que lui, un élève moyen avec une intelligence moyenne, ait réussi à créer quelque chose d'aussi complexe qu'un sort entremêlé à une potion. Peut-être l'homme pensait-il qu'il avait été aidé. C'était l'hypothèse la plus probable pour expliquer son silence et Harry s'en contenterait du moment qu'il reste loin de ses secrets.

Cependant, malgré leurs petites réunions, ils avaient vite dû se rendre à l'évidence : même pour un Maître des Potions aussi compétent que Severus Rogue, il était impossible de finaliser un tel projet en deux jours. Il était donc peu probable que le bouclier ne soit mis en place durant ces vacances-ci.

Harry se souvenait encore du sourire narquois qu'arborait le Directeur lorsqu'il lui avait dit que ce serait à lui d'annoncer la nouvelle à son meilleur ami.

Le jeune sorcier frissonna en se rappelant de son argumentation mouvementée avec le blond. Harry était persuadé que s'il n'avait pas autant à perdre en cas de retrait de la garde de ses parents, il aurait adopté le point de vue de son ami sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Le jeune Malfoy pouvait être diablement convainquant lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine…

Finalement, et c'était un exploit dont il se vanterait probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Harry avait réussi à convaincre _et _le Professeur Rogue _et_ Draco de le laisser revenir une dernière fois chez son père sans protection. Encore aujourd'hui, le brun se demandait régulièrement s'il n'avait pas ingéré accidentellement un peu de Felix Felicis ce jour-là.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de rédiger sa réponse à son ami, il la remit au hibou presqu'à contrecœur. Le pauvre était réellement très mal en point, mais il était bien trop fidèle et fier pour abandonner malgré sa fatigue. Harry était persuadé que sa lettre parviendrait à Draco même si l'animal devait en mourir pour cela. Il était toujours émerveillé de rencontrer une telle fidélité chez les animaux. C'était tellement différent des humains… Lorsqu'un animal vous offrait son amour, c'était de manière irréversible et inconditionnelle. Une bête ne trahissait jamais. Si elle vous était fidèle, elle le serait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Après avoir fini d'avaler son petit-déjeuner, Harry attrapa son manteau, vola de l'argent moldu qu'il savait être caché dans le deuxième tiroir de la commode de son père et sortit de chez lui en ouvrant la porte fermée à clé d'un simple Alohomora sans baguette. Il ne mentait pas à Draco lorsqu'il lui écrivait que son père ne lui avait pas encore fait de mal. C'était la pure vérité. Que ce soit seulement car ses parents étaient la plupart du temps absents depuis qu'il était rentré de Poudlard ne comptait pas.

Sa mère lui avait précisé qu'elle et son père avaient beaucoup de travail en ce moment et qu'ils ne seraient probablement pas souvent à la maison cet été-là. Harry avait senti qu'elle tentait de le rassurer et il devait bien avouer que même s'il était resté impassible, il avait apprécié l'attention. Il n'avait jamais su quel travail ils faisaient et ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment non plus. Cependant, si ce dernier pouvait lui permettre de ne pas avoir à supporter la présence de son père durant les vacances, le jeune sorcier se dit qu'il était peut-être tant de s'y intéresser.

D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit la limite du village et s'arrêta devant le bouclier invisible. Comme d'habitude, Harry pouvait sentir les nombreux sorts qui avaient été entremêlés afin de mettre en place cette protection. Certains servaient à repousser les moldus, d'autres les bombes de ces derniers, d'autres encore déréglaient leurs systèmes de navigation afin de leur faire croire que Wexcombe n'existait pas. Harry avait toujours vécu dans un village de sorciers, mais il savait qu'avant la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort, la plupart d'entre eux habitaient parmi les moldus ou au fin fond d'une quelconque campagne où personne n'osait jamais s'aventurer. Selon lui, cela ne devait pas être très pratique. C'était bien l'une des choses qu'Harry préférait au régime de leur Seigneur qu'à l'ancien système semi-démocratique.

Sans hésiter, il fit un pas en avant et traversa la barrière. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un sceau d'eau sur la tête mais tenta de l'ignorer, préférant continuer à marcher à un bon rythme. Il avait pris un rendez-vous chez un détective privé pour 10 h et il préférait de loin ne pas le manquer. Il avait déjà eu du mal à se servir d'un téléphone, aussi espérait-il ne pas avoir à le faire de nouveau.

A mesure qu'il avançait dans la ville moldue, le paysage se faisait de plus en plus urbain, les bruits de klaxons et de moteurs de voiture l'escortant durant la totalité de son voyage. Il traversa une multitude de passages piétons, et, bien que n'ayant qu'une vision approximative de l'utilité des feux rouges et verts, réussit à parvenir à un arrêt de bus en un seul morceau. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le petit banc d'attente, soulagé d'être arrivé jusque-là.

Avant d'envisager cette expédition, Harry avait bien sûr dû effectuer une petite visite dans l'allée des Canards sur le Chemin de Traverse –une allée malfamée créée par Arthur Weasley du temps de son vivant et sur laquelle il valait mieux ne pas être aperçu- afin d'acheter un livre sur la civilisation moldue. Il se félicitait désormais de son initiative, sachant qu'il aurait été totalement perdu s'il n'avait pas pris autant de précautions avant de se rendre dans l'autre monde.

Bien entendu, il devait avouer que ce que les moldus appelaient les « voitures » et les « bus » le rendaient toujours un peu mal à l'aise, ayant pris connaissance des dangers que ces moyens de transport représentaient pour les humains –écrasement, accident, collision, et bien d'autres joyeusetés. Cependant, le jeune homme ne s'était pas laissé décourager et il en était de plus en plus heureux à mesure qu'il approchait de son but.

« Salut », lança une voix féminine à côté de lui.

Surpris, Harry tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard brun d'une jolie jeune fille d'environ seize ans aux longs cheveux roux et bouclés. Elle était lourdement maquillée mais la finesse de son visage adoucissait suffisamment ses traits pour qu'elle soit qualifiée de belle. Relativement petite et mince, elle tenait dans sa main droite ce qu'Harry savait être un téléphone portable –un téléphone qui n'avait pas besoin de fil pour fonctionner.

Le jeune sorcier n'avait d'ailleurs pas très bien compris cette partie de son livre. Si les moldus avaient créé un téléphone pouvant être utilisé n'importe où, quel était l'intérêt de conserver ceux qui nécessitaient de l'énergie –de l'électricité- pour fonctionner ? Cela n'avait pas grand sens selon lui.

Finalement, il sortit de ses pensées et répondit à l'adolescente.

« Salut »

« Je m'appelle Jazz, et toi ? »

« John »

Ce n'était pas totalement faux après tout. Son deuxième prénom était Johnny, d'après son père, il ne mentait donc pas vraiment en répondant cela. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui donner son véritable nom. Pour tout ce qu'il en savait, « Harry » pouvait ne pas exister chez les moldus alors que son livre précisait que « John » était l'un des plus courants chez eux. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire remarquer en utilisant un nom inhabituel. Après tout, jamais il n'avait encore entendu le prénom « Jazz » dans le monde des sorciers, c'était donc probablement une indication que leurs deux mondes n'utilisaient pas les mêmes.

« Enchantée John. Dis, je suis nouvelle ici, tu ne pourrais pas me dire ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à faire dans le coin ? », lui demanda-t-elle en tournant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts fins.

Voilà qui était fâcheux, pensa Harry, le cœur battant. La vérité était qu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom de la ville. Il s'était contenté de trouver un arrêt de bus dont le trajet passait par un endroit près du cabinet du détective et n'avait pas pris le temps de faire du tourisme avant de venir.

« J-je suis nouveau aussi, donc… », répondit Harry d'une voix hésitante.

Le visage de la fille –Jazz- s'illumina soudain.

« Génial ! On va pouvoir visiter ensemble alors ! »

« Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que j'ai un rendez-vous de prévu et je ne pense pas que j'aurais assez de temps pour faire un tour en ville avant d'y aller. »

« Oh », lâcha-t-elle, l'air profondément déçu. « Ta petite amie ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête immédiatement.

« Non, non, pas du tout. Je vais voir une sorte de…policier. », précisa-t-il tout en espérant ne pas avoir écorché le terme moldu.

La rousse se rapprocha petit à petit de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs cuisses se touchent et elle prit son bras en battant des cils.

« Ouh le mauvais garçon… », s'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait, dis-moi ? Trafic de drogue ? Braquage de supérette ? Fusillade avec un gang ? Vol à main armée? », demanda-t-elle, très intéressée alors que sa main commençait à aller et venir le long de son bras.

Harry n'avait absolument rien compris à l'ensemble de la phrase de la jeune fille et se contenta d'acquiescer lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler. Il se sentait extrêmement gêné. Il ne connaissait même pas l'adolescente et celle-ci lui parlait déjà comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours ! Et puis, sa main commençait à l'énerver. Il n'aimait pas que des inconnus le touchent. Mais peut-être était-ce ainsi, chez les moldus ? Cette familiarité pouvait très bien être leur façon de communiquer.

Soudain, Harry regretta de ne pas avoir lu plus de livres sur le sujet.

« T'es un criminel alors ? », renchérit Jazz en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Harry n'eut pas le temps de démentir –pour une fois qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire- mais elle le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. « Ouah… La classe. J'aime les petits rebelles comme toi. », dit-elle en se penchant plus près de lui.

« Euh…d'accord », répondit Harry, incertain.

« Ca te dit qu'on se trouve un coin tranquille, juste toi et moi ? », dit-elle brusquement en lui caressant la joue.

Harry sursauta à ses paroles et secoua rapidement la tête.

« Il ne faut pas que je rate le bus. C'est très important et… »

Jazz lui coupa la parole en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux, abasourdi. Mais où était-il tombé pour qu'une inconnue vienne ainsi l'embrasser ? Jamais encore il n'avait été dragué dans le monde des sorciers –le statut de sang-mêlé à Serpentard décourageait aussi bien les sang-purs que les sang-mêlés des autres maisons- et n'avait même pas encore eu son premier baiser. Jusqu'à présent, du moins.

Il avait à peine suffi qu'il mette un pas dans le monde des moldus pour qu'une sauvage ne lui saute dessus ! Peut-être les sorciers faisaient-ils tous ce genre d'effet aux personnes non-magiques ? Dans ce cas-là, Harry comprenait fort bien les mesures prises par Lord Voldemort contre les moldus. Si tous les sorciers subissaient ce genre de traitement dès qu'ils sortaient de chez eux, il était tout à fait vital de se protéger contre ce pouvoir de séduction magique !

Soudain, il vit une énorme sorte de boite rectangulaire avec des roues s'arrêter juste devant lui et il supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un bus. Immédiatement, il repoussa la jeune fille qui alla s'écraser par terre quelques mètres plus loin. Se sentant coupable, Harry envisagea d'aller l'aider à se relever mais décida finalement que son rendez-vous était plus important et monta à bord du bus.

Le chauffeur lui fit un petit sourire complice.

« C'est ta petite amie ? On dirait qu'elle est très en colère que tu l'ais larguée de cette manière », dit-il en jetant un petit coup d'œil dehors.

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! », cria Harry une bonne fois pour toutes en détachant bien ses mots.

L'homme sursauta face à son explosion de colère et lui fit signe de se calmer avec ses mains.

« Ok, ok, désolé mon garçon, c'est juste que tu dois admettre que cela semblait plutôt chaud entre vous. »

« Pourrais-je avoir mon ticket, s'il vous plaît ? », demanda froidement le jeune sorcier, agacé par toute cette scène.

Il était au moins heureux de savoir que le bus ne coûtait pas très cher, juste une ou deux pièces moldues, car il lui faudrait le plus d'argent possible pour convaincre le détective privé de l'aider malgré sa jeunesse.

Harry murmura un petit « merci » lorsque le chauffeur lui remit son passe et partit rapidement s'asseoir au fond du bus, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il semblait qu'au moins l'une de ses hypothèses était exacte : le chauffeur lui avait lui aussi parlé avec un certain sans-gêne qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans le monde des sorciers. Cependant, aucune autre femme présente dans le bus ne lui sauta dessus par la suite et Harry se demanda si cela voulait dire que les sorciers n'avaient pas de pouvoir de séduction sur les moldus. Mais, dans ce cas-là, pourquoi cette fille lui avait-elle sauté dessus ? Etrange.

Le reste du trajet passa lentement pour le jeune garçon qui l'occupa à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire au détective privé afin de ne pas trahir le secret de l'existence des sorciers. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était si le nom Elizabeth White était à l'origine celui d'une moldue à laquelle sa mère aurait volé son identité ou si c'était un nom inventé de toutes pièces. Cela ne devrait logiquement pas nécessiter de révéler un tel secret. Dans le cas contraire, il devrait faire marche arrière. Il n'était pas prêt à mettre en danger l'ensemble du monde des sorciers pour ses propres petits problèmes personnels.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry descendit du bus avec un léger mal de tête et une certaine envie de vomir, mais réussit à se contenir. Si ce moyen de transport n'était pas pire que ceux existant dans le monde des sorciers, il était tout de même assez désagréable et beaucoup trop long pour qu'il n'accepte de subir quotidiennement tous les inconvénients qui allaient avec. Le jeune sorcier ne savait guère comment les moldus pouvaient supporter de passer la moitié de leur vie dans ces engins.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva devant une porte portant une plaque dorée où il était inscrit :

_Cabinet de détectives privés_

_M. Foster, P. Laughton, A. Peterson_

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il passa dans un étroit couloir avant d'arriver dans une sorte de salle d'attente richement décorée. Sur les murs d'un rouge chaud étaient accrochés divers tableaux stylisés dont Harry ne parvenait pas totalement à définir le sens, et de nombreuses chaises avaient été placées sur les côtés de la pièce. Il y avait également une table basse sur laquelle se trouvait une énorme pile de magazines.

Quelques personnes étaient présentes dans la salle. Elles le saluèrent poliment lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges avant de retourner à leurs occupations respectives –téléphone, livres et observation du mur d'en face pour la plupart.

Harry était arrivé tout pile à l'heure, aussi n'eut-il pas à patienter top longtemps avant qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années ne vienne le chercher pour l'amener à son bureau. C'était un homme grand et athlétique, dont seuls les cheveux poivre et sel trahissaient son âge. Son visage était avenant et ses yeux vert foncé inspiraient confiance. Il sembla légèrement surpris en découvrant son apparence mais lui demanda finalement de le suivre sans lui poser plus de questions.

Le bureau de l'homme était beaucoup plus sobre que la salle d'attente. Le papier peint était de couleur beige et grise, et seuls figuraient sur les murs les différents diplômes en investigation policière que le détective détenait pour pouvoir exercer. Le bureau était fait en bois clair et de nombreux dossiers s'y superposaient, attendant qu'il s'y intéresse.

Le détective lui sourit et lui fit signe de prendre place sur l'une des chaises en face de lui.

« Bien, tout d'abord bonjour, je me présente : Anthony Peterson, détective privé depuis quinze ans. J'espère pouvoir vous aider, Mr Harry Parker, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, c'est bien mon nom », répondit-t-il, soulagé que l'homme n'ait pas l'air choqué par l'étrangeté du prénom.

« D'accord, et si vous commenciez par m'expliquer votre problème, Mr Parker ? »

Harry déglutit et prit son courage à deux mains pour se lancer.

« Il s'agit de ma mère. Je soupçonne qu'elle ait une fausse identité. »

« Et vous souhaiteriez découvrir qui elle est vraiment, je suppose ? », demanda-t-il, l'air un peu blasé.

A moins que l'homme –un moldu- ait accès aux registres des sorciers, Harry ne voyait pas vraiment comment il pourrait s'y prendre pour l'aider, aussi secoua-t-il la tête.

« En fait non. J'aimerais juste savoir si elle a volé son identité à quelqu'un ou si elle l'a créée. »

Si sa mère avait en effet volé le nom de quelqu'un d'autre, Harry pensait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de chances pour que cela soit celui d'une simple moldue que celui d'une sorcière. Et c'était là que Peterson pouvait lui être utile.

Le détective haussa les sourcils.

« Si je peux me permettre, comment en êtes-vous arrivé à la conclusion que votre mère était en fait quelqu'un d'autre ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux.

« C'est compliqué. », répondit Harry, ne voulant pas répéter de nouveau une histoire qui ne servirait de toute façon à rien pour aider le travail de l'homme.

Peterson acquiesça, ne semblant pas vexé du tout par sa froideur et se connecta à son ordinateur –une sorte de machine qui donnait accès à une grande quantité d'informations sur pratiquement tout.

« Il va falloir que vous me donniez le maximum d'informations sur ce que vous pensez correspond à la fois à votre mère et à la vraie Elizabeth White. »

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant en lui-même s'il serait en mesure de fournir assez de données sur sa mère pour satisfaire le détective. Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas si bien que cela, et ne pouvait par exemple pas révéler tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin la sorcellerie.

« Je suis absolument certain que ma mère est née en 1960 donc il est fort probable que la vraie Elizabeth également. La vraie Elizabeth a sûrement disparu de la circulation entre 1979 et 1981, soit au sens propre, soit en étant décédée et il ne sert à rien que je vous fournisse une photo de ma mère car elle a très sûrement changé d'apparence. »

« C'est tout ce que vous savez ? », intervint Peterson, impassible.

Harry réfléchit encore quelques secondes puis lança :

« Je suppose que la vraie Elizabeth White n'a jamais été mariée, et n'a pas eu d'enfants. C'était probablement une femme de nationalité anglaise, sans aucune famille proche. »

Un silence se fit dans la pièce alors que le détective finissait de taper sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il va être très compliqué pour moi de retrouver la Elizabeth White à qui votre mère a dérobé son identité, si elle existe vraiment en tout cas. Je vous appellerai dès que j'aurai du nouveau. », déclara-t-il avec bonhomie.

« Je n'ai pas de téléphone portable. Je vous ai contacté depuis un cabinet téléphonique. », précisa-t-il, gêné.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Un cabinet téléphonique ? Vous voulez dire une cabine téléphonique ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est ça. »

« Très bien, alors laissez-moi une adresse pour que je puisse vous envoyer les résultats par courrier. »

« Et risquer que ma mère ne tombe dessus ? Ce ne serait pas vraiment prudent. Ecoutez, il suffit que vous me donniez une date pour laquelle vous seriez sûr d'avoir terminé et je reviendrai ce jour-là chercher les résultats et vous payer ce que je vous dois. »

Peterson hocha la tête et, après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes lui dit :

« Je pense que dans deux semaines, au plus tard, j'aurai découvert la vraie Elizabeth White »

« Ca me va très bien. », répondit Harry.

« Fantastique ! Disons-nous juste à bientôt dans ce cas-là, Mr Parker ! », renchérit l'homme en se levant.

Le détective le raccompagna à la porte et lui serra la main avec gentillesse. Brusquement, il se pencha vers Harry qui pensa qu'il allait lui faire une accolade. Cependant, au lieu de l'étreindre, l'homme lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Parker. Votre jeune âge ne me dérange pas. Après tout, 15 ans est plutôt proche de 18, n'est ce pas ? », lui glissa-t-il narquoisement.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry retourna voir Mr Peterson exactement deux semaines plus tard, il était excité et impatient de voir enfin arriver le bout de cette longue attente. Son père et sa mère n'étaient pas rentrés depuis plus d'une semaine à la maison et il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de leur parler plus de cinq minutes la semaine précédente. Même son père semblait tellement épuisé qu'il n'avait eu ni la force de lui cogner dessus, ni celle de le violer comme il en avait l'habitude.

Harry s'était souvent demandé au fil des jours ce qui pouvait bien être si épuisant dans leur travail pour qu'ils soient tous deux dans un tel état. Ils fonctionnaient un peu comme des zombies : ils se levaient, mangeaient, travaillaient puis recommençaient inlassablement le même cycle comme s'ils avaient été programmés pour cela. C'en était devenu légèrement effrayant. Le seul contact humain qu'Harry avait gardé durant ces deux semaines solitaires avait été par l'intermédiaire de lettres à Draco. Le blond voulait toujours s'assurer qu'il allait bien malgré le fait qu'il le lui ait déjà répété une bonne cinquantaine de fois.

Le jeune sorcier souriait avec attendrissement en pensant à son ami lorsque Peterson vint le chercher dans la salle d'attente. Il l'accueillit de la même façon que deux semaines auparavant et dût sentir l'impatience d'Harry car il ne perdit pas de temps à parlementer. Il lui tendit un petit dossier portant simplement le nom « White » sur la couverture et l'encouragea à l'ouvrir immédiatement.

« Je pense avoir fait du boulot », précisa-t-il d'ailleurs avec un peu de fierté dans la voix.

Harry lui lança un petit sourire, et, les mains tremblantes, tourna la première page.

La première chose qu'il vit fut une photo : elle représentait une femme blonde aux yeux bleus, ressemblant vaguement à l'apparence de sa mère sans pour autant crier qu'elles étaient une seule et même personne. Sa mère avait probablement voulu s'assurer qu'elle ne serait jamais reliée à l'ancienne Elizabeth White grâce à son apparence mais que si elle devait un jour prouver que c'était son vrai nom, elle puisse simplement arguer avoir changé un peu depuis le moment où la photo avait été prise. C'était astucieux et Harry prit son temps pour admirer la technique employée.

A côté de la femme souriante se trouvait un petit descriptif résumant ses informations essentielles : née en 1960 de parents inconnus, elle avait été placée dans un orphelinat du sud de l'Angleterre qui avait mystérieusement brûlé en fin 1979, tuant l'ensemble des personnes présentes à l'intérieur et donc la majorité des gens ayant côtoyé la femme durant son enfance.

C'était vraiment une étrange et très pratique coïncidence, pensa Harry avec ironie.

Elizabeth White s'étant retrouvée à la rue sans argent à l'âge de 18 ans –l'âge légal chez les moldus –, elle aurait apparemment fait le trottoir pour survivre. La dernière fois où elle avait fait une apparition aurait été en 1979, justement, alors qu'elle avait été hospitalisée pour coups et blessures graves. Par la suite, Elizabeth avait mystérieusement disparu sans que cela ne choque personne.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était beaucoup plus gros que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Bordel, tout était bien trop parfait pour avoir été réalisé uniquement par sa mère. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait dû aider à lui fournir une identité. Ils avaient été jusqu'à brûler un orphelinat entier et probablement tuer la pauvre Elizabeth White rien que pour pouvoir utiliser son nom !

Harry était parfaitement certain que sur le dossier sorcier officiel de sa mère, il devait être marqué qu'elle avait fréquenté une école sorcière étrangère, et la mort de la totalité du personnel de l'orphelinat était terriblement pratique dans le sens où ils ne pouvaient ni confirmer, ni infirmer la chose.

De même, son père n'était pas supposé révéler à Harry qu'elle avait en vérité fréquenté Poudlard, et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, jamais Harry n'aurait même soupçonné la supercherie. C'était tellement bien ficelé qu'il était persuadé qu'il serait le seul à jamais croire à la théorie du complot, à l'exception de Rogue qu'il avait peut-être convaincu d'adhérer à son idée. Qui allait vouloir croire aux dires d'un salopard ivre plutôt qu'à un dossier net, clair et précis tout à fait crédible et banal ?

C'était simple. Il n'y aurait personne. Soudain, Harry se sentit terriblement seul avec le poids de ses secrets pesant sur ses frêles épaules.

Mr Peterson, quant à lui, observait attentivement ses expressions et le fixait d'un air pensif.

« Ces informations n'ont pas l'air de vous faire plaisir », remarqua-t-il.

« En effet. Ca rajoute des questions à ma liste déjà bien remplie au lieu d'en résoudre. Pour quelle raison ma mère aurait-elle senti le besoin de changer d'identité ? », explosa-t-il en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau. « Je ne comprends pas ! »

« Si vous voulez, je pourrais peut-être vous aider à trouver qui elle est réellement. Ce serait bien plus utile que de savoir à qui elle a volé son identité. », déclara Peterson avec sagesse.

Les paroles du détective eurent au moins le mérite de le calmer immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas craquer ici, devant un moldu et se mettre à déblatérer sur la magie, violant ainsi la plupart des lois fondamentales du monde des sorciers. Il n'en avait pas le droit et il ne laisserait pas ses petites colères égoïstes prendre le dessus sur lui concernant une chose aussi importante.

« Je vous remercie mais ça ne sera pas utile », répondit-il à Peterson d'une voix plate. « Peut-on discuter de ce que je vous dois, maintenant ? »

Le détective se redressa dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras sur son bureau.

« Ce sera £ 500, le prix le plus bas pour ce genre de demandes. J'imagine que vous avez pris l'argent dans votre tirelire ? », dit-il narquoisement, les yeux rieurs.

Harry se contenta de le fusiller du regard et lui tendit la totalité de l'argent demandé, se demandant comment diable il allait pouvoir expliquer la disparition de la moitié de l'argent moldu qu'ils possédaient si son père s'en apercevait.

Alors qu'il sortait du cabinet, Harry se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux tenter de ne pas y penser.

* * *

On était presqu'à la fin du mois d'août lorsque ses parents commencèrent à ralentir un peu le rythme au travail. Ce jour-là, ils étaient rentrés pour la première fois avant 22 h et Harry, curieux, descendit discrètement au rez-de-chaussée pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« On ne va pas pouvoir le tromper beaucoup plus longtemps, Johnny. Cet homme est un véritable génie. Il va bientôt découvrir la vérité, et lorsque ce sera fait, tu sais très bien ce qui va nous arriver, ce qui va _m_'arriver », murmura sa mère d'un air abattu.

« Assez ! », cria son père, furieux. « J'en ai marre de tes jérémiades ! On a tenu plus de quinze ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi il découvrirait tout maintenant ! Tu me répètes ce genre de conneries chaque année et à chaque fois, n'était-ce pas moi qui avais raison ? »

« Johnny… »

Son père empoigna sa mère par le col et la plaqua contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Réponds ! »

« Si ! », cria-t-elle. « Si, tu avais raison, tu avais raison… »

Son père relâcha finalement sa mère au bout d'une bonne minute et la regarda froidement.

« Alors cesse un peu ton cirque et allons nous changer pour la nuit. »

Harry se cacha rapidement dans la salle de bain lorsqu'il entendit la réflexion de son père. Dès que le bruit des escaliers s'atténua, le jeune garçon se dépêcha de les monter à son tour, espérant que ses parents ne soient pas sur le palier. Par chance, ils étaient dans leur chambre et il eut juste le temps de se glisser dans son lit lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Espèce de sale petit bâtard ! », hurla son père en se précipitant sur lui. « On ne peut pas te laisser seul dans la maison sans que tu ne nous voles ! Mais je te préviens, mon garçon, ca ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Tu vas devoir regagner la totalité de l'argent », dit-il en l'envoyant valser contre le mur. « Et je ne vois qu'une seule chose à quoi tu sois assez bon pour me satisfaire. », finit-il en retirant sa ceinture, puis son pantalon.

« Papa, s'il te plaît, je te promets que j'ignore totalement de quoi… »

Un coup de poing le stoppa au beau milieu de sa phrase alors que la rage de son père semblait s'être encore plus accentuée.

Il se mit à le cribler de coups de pieds et de poings avant de se servir de sa ceinture. Il lui martyrisa le dos si fort qu'Harry ne put retenir ses larmes et ses cris résonnèrent dans la pièce à cause du sortilège de silence que son père avait placé sur la porte, probablement pour empêcher sa mère –qui ne dormait pas encore- d'intervenir. Le jeune garçon doutait fort qu'elle l'aurait fait même si elle avait été en mesure de les entendre, mais c'était tout de même mieux de se dire qu'elle ne venait pas car elle ignorait ce qu'il se passait que parce qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Le sang s'écoulait de ses plaies tellement vite que sa tête se mit à tourner. Il sentit vaguement son père lui retirer son propre pantalon alors qu'il se plaçait entre ses jambes. La dernière chose dont il se souvint fut une effroyable douleur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: retour à Poudlard avec probablement de nouvelles informations sur la maman! Faites moi savoir si ce chapitre vous a plu! **

**Je sais que je ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps entre les publications donc certains n'ont pas le temps de reviewer mais j'essaie de profiter du maximum de temps qu'il me reste avant la rentrée pour avancer le plus possible. **

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Voici un nouveau chapitre apportant encore de nouvelles informations et encore plus de questions sur les parents d'Harry! Préparez-vous à vous casser la tête pour reconstituer la totalité des informations sur eux depuis le début!**

**MERCI ENORMEMENT A cyrilloduprat, cubitus76, Maria, ReimaChan, Guest, juju, Takoisu, Sorciere6174, grispoils, thekingofkiwi, suzette91, et berkano pour toutes vos reviews! Ca m'a fait très très très plaisir!**

**Quelques réponses:**

**cyrilloduprat: j'ai bien peur que la mère ne soit pas Lily Evans, désolée :-p**

**Takoisu: ah là, tu tiens une piste sérieuse! Peut-être sont-ils ses vrais parents ou peut-être pas...**

**berkano: tu brûles énormément! Bien que quelques éléments de ton hypothèse soient faux et que l'histoire soit beaucoup plus complexe , tu approches énormément de la vérité...ah ah ah je te laisse maintenant te creuser la cervelle pour tenter de deviner sur quels points tu as tout faux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste sur du HP/LV**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Poudlard avait repris depuis quelques jours lorsque le Directeur l'interpella au beau milieu d'un couloir désert du château. Il était comme à son habitude habillé de sa légendaire robe noire et marchait d'une démarche princière comme si on le lui avait enseigné depuis l'enfance, ce qu'Harry savait être faux puisqu'il était de sang-mêlé. L'homme arborait un air impassible et se planta face à lui pour lui bloquer le passage.

« Bonjour Mr Parker »

« Monsieur le Directeur », le salua Harry d'une voix neutre.

« J'ose espérer que vos vacances se sont bien passées ? », lui demanda-t-il en le regardant fixement de ses yeux onyx.

Harry savait reconnaître un sous-entendu lorsqu'il en entendait un. Le Professeur ne voulait pas vraiment savoir s'il avait apprécié ses vacances mais plutôt si son père l'avait laissé tranquille. Le jeune garçon dut se forcer pour ne pas laisser le stress l'envahir. Il avait déjà subi un tel interrogatoire auprès de son ami blond, il devrait donc être en mesure de supporter celui du Maître des Potions, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Oui, vraiment, elles étaient géniales. Je profite toujours des vacances à fond, Monsieur, comme tous les élèves de Poudlard je suppose », dit-il d'une voix légèrement provocatrice.

Rogue fronça les sourcils devant son insolence mais n'insista pas plus sur le sujet.

« Heureux de vous l'entendre dire », répondit-il simplement avant de reprendre d'une voix plus froide : « Bien entendu, je vous attends ce soir pour votre première retenue de l'année, Mr Parker »

Le Directeur sourit narquoisement et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'Harry réagit enfin.

« Quoi ? », s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. « Quelle première retenue ? Je n'ai même pas encore eu cours avec Carrow, ce n'est pas possible que… »

« Le _Professeur_ Carrow, Mr Parker. Et pensez-vous réellement que votre potion va se faire toute seule ? J'avoue que sans vous à mes côtés, je peine à comprendre le gribouillis qui vous sert d'écriture, aussi n'ai-je pas pu avancer beaucoup sur ce bouclier cet été. Votre présence serait réellement appréciée si vous ne souhaitez pas que je glisse quelques mots à votre sujet au Département des Maltraitances Domestiques, me comprenez-vous ? »

Le premier réflexe d'Harry fut d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester : après tout, les Professeurs leur avaient déjà donné une quantité incroyable de devoirs en ce début de sixième année et il avait déjà tant de problèmes à régler –comme l'identité de sa mère, par exemple, qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de consacrer une grosse partie de son temps à se joindre à l'homme dans sa salle de classe pour créer une potion dont il n'aurait de toute façon pas besoin avant les vacances prochaines. Cependant, une fois que le jeune homme analysa les conséquences que provoquerait un refus, il décida que « non » n'était décidément pas une réponse acceptable, aussi acquiesça-t-il d'un air crispé.

« Bien ! », s'exclama Rogue avec un sourire entendu. « J'étais sûr que nous pourrions parvenir à un accord. A ce soir, donc, Mr Parker »

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de fusiller le dos du Directeur du regard jusqu'à ce que l'homme ait complètement disparu à l'angle d'un couloir. Il se rappela alors soudainement de ce qu'il faisait avant l'apparition de son Professeur et se hâta donc de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. En chemin, il croisa Draco en compagnie de quelques Serpentard de leur année. Lorsque le blond le vit, il écarquilla les yeux et lui fit signe de faire demi-tour. Harry se contenta de lui lancer un léger sourire et continua son chemin en marchant d'une démarche sûre et confiante.

Etrangement, son énervement relatif à la demande de Rogue se traduisait ce jour-là par une inconscience face au danger, une attitude tout à fait Gryffondor, ce qu'Harry aurait trouvé insultant en temps normal.

« Hey ! Mais n'est-ce pas Parki-Parker ? », lança Pansy lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

Ses amis se retournèrent alors et sourirent en voyant leur souffre-douleur préféré à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Bah alors, le petit Sang-de-Bourbe est perdu dans les sombres cachots de Poudlard ? Fais attention, Parker, on ne sait pas quels genre de monstres allergiques à ton genre il pourrait y avoir sur le noble territoire de Salazar Serpentard. », lui dit Daphné d'un air compatissant.

Harry s'arrêta soudainement pour leur faire face et les jaugea un moment avant de lâcher :

« Au contraire, je crois que je viens d'en découvrir quelques-uns. »

Pansy et Daphné devinrent rouges de colère alors que Theo s'avançait d'un air menaçant.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! », lui conseilla-t-il froidement. « Cela pourrait très bien te retomber dessus un jour ! »

« Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que je ne suis pas un Sang-de-Bourbe ? », demanda Harry, l'air désespéré par leur idiotie. « Encore un certain temps, si j'en crois votre capacité d'assimilation. Il faut croire que la consanguinité fait de plus en plus de ravages sur les sang-purs de nos jours. »

Dès qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, Draco semblait prêt à se taper la tête contre le mur alors que ses compagnons affichaient un air insulté. Ils sortirent tous leurs baguettes en même temps, et le blond dût les imiter pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Tu vas regretter tes paroles ! », rugit Theo en lui lançant un sort de découpe qu'Harry évita habilement.

« Allons, allons, calmez-vous mes chers camarades, vous savez bien qu'un trop-plein d'émotion est mauvais pour votre cœur. », renchérit le jeune garçon d'une voix sarcastique.

Trois maléfices fusèrent en même temps sur lui et Harry dût à contrecœur se laisser prendre par l'un d'entre eux. Il aurait été plutôt suspect qu'il réussisse à éviter la totalité des sorts sans entraînement physique au préalable pour apprendre à le faire. Et il n'était pas sensé en avoir suivi.

Le sort qui le toucha fut un Impedimenta et il eut pour effet de le projeter contre le mur d'en face avec force. Son dos meurtri claqua contre la pierre froide des sous-sols de Poudlard et Harry dût se mordre furieusement la langue pour ne pas crier de douleur. Il sentit malgré tout son visage pâlir et peina à se relever.

« A quatre contre un, quel courage ! Avez-vous peur de perdre, pour ne pas oser m'affronter à armes égales ? »,demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu plus faible qu'auparavant.

Pansy s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement lorsque Draco sembla juger qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir et prit la parole.

« Il a raison. Offrons-lui un combat « loyal ». Laissez-moi l'affronter seul à seul et je vais rappeler à cette petite merde où est sa place à Serpentard. », dit-il d'une voix suffisante.

Ses amis échangèrent des regards indécis pendant quelques secondes, peu envieux de perdre une occasion de maltraiter Harry mais finirent par acquiescer.

« A tout de suite Draco ! », ricana Daphné.

« N'oublie pas de nous ramener son bras droit en signe de victoire ! », ajouta Theo en s'esclaffant bruyamment, bientôt imité par le reste de ses camarades.

Draco leur fit un sourire crispé et les Serpentard s'éloignèrent enfin, leurs rires s'atténuant petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître complètement, laissant les deux amis seuls l'un en face de l'autre.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, au juste ? », s'écria le blond, furieux. « Tu es simplement inconscient ou tu l'as fait exprès ? On dirait que t'as cherché la bagarre exprès pour te défouler un peu ! A l'avenir, je te prierai de bien vouloir t'en abstenir, je ne vais pas pouvoir sauver tes fesses indéfiniment ! »

Harry soupira et s'assit contre le mur en enserrant ses genoux entre ses mains.

« Je sais, je suis désolé Draco. », répondit-il, l'air en effet navré. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais tellement en colère que je… Enfin, je suis désolé. », répéta-t-il.

Draco vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Harry ? »

« Rien, ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« S'il s'est passé quelque chose pour te mettre dans cet état, j'estime être en droit de savoir quoi. Je risque ma peau, moi, dans cette affaire et j'aimerai au moins en connaître la raison. »

Harry se rendit alors compte à quel point il avait agi égoïstement et se sentit très mal pour son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'impliquer ainsi dans tous ses problèmes. Le blond ne méritait pas une telle charge et Harry se promit de le laisser le plus possible dans l'ignorance de tout ce qu'il se passait afin de ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. Le jeune sorcier faillait sourire en imaginant la tête de Draco s'il lui avouait que sa mère était en fait quelqu'un d'autre ayant été dans la même classe que Rogue et qu'elle avait par la suite probablement tué une femme et brûlé un orphelinat pour se créer une nouvelle identité afin de fuir un homme qui semblait lui vouloir du mal.

Harry était persuadé que le blond ferait une apoplexie, si tôt après avoir appris pour son traitement par son père. Ce serait beaucoup à supporter d'un coup, il en savait quelque chose puisqu'il le vivait quotidiennement. En outre, cela attirerait encore plus son attention sur lui, ce qu'il ne désirait pas particulièrement car il avait encore d'autres secrets à préserver s'il voulait atteindre sa septième année en un seul morceau.

« Désolé, Draco, mais là vraiment, je ne peux rien te dire. C'est beaucoup trop gros et ça ne dépend pas que de moi. Je pourrais mettre d'autres personnes en danger si quelqu'un de malintentionné venait à être mis au courant comme par exemple mes parents, toi et Rogue. Moins il y a de personnes dans la confidence, mieux ce sera »

Pour l'instant, il était même le seul sans compter ses parents, à soupçonner la vérité et il désirait que cela reste ainsi.

« Très bien », soupira le blond, vaincu. « Mais promets-moi de venir m'en parler si ça devenait trop lourd à porter, d'accord ? »

« Ne compte pas trop là-dessus », lui répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se releva. Il lui tendit ensuite la main, aidant Harry à en faire de même, et lui serra l'épaule en signe de soutien. Puis le blond lui fit un petit signe et partit en avance, afin de faire croire à ses amis qu'il avait vaincu Harry et l'avait laissé dans le couloir sombre où avait eu lieu le combat.

Le jeune garçon décida alors qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre de côté sa mère. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire de plus à ce sujet, aussi devrait-il juste attendre que de nouveaux éléments se présentent pour pouvoir avancer.

Il avait désormais autre chose à se préoccuper : subir une nouvelle fois Rogue chaque soir tout en finissant cette satanée potion, faire attention à ne pas dévoiler sa puissance ou ses connaissances et ne pas regarder trop souvent le Maître des Potions dans les yeux –ce qui allait être compliqué car son regard intense était comme un aimant pour lui et il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'empêcher de s'y plonger- allaient lui prendre suffisamment de temps pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas en cette nouvelle année.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas et la neige commençait déjà à tomber sur les montagnes entourant Poudlard. Il devenait urgent pour Harry que lui et Rogue réussissent à finaliser la potion car il savait qu'il allait comme d'habitude devoir rentrer à la maison à la demande de son père et il doutait de sa capacité à convaincre Draco de le laisser repartir là-bas sans protection.

Ses retenues régulières avec Rogue avaient commencé à faire le tour du collège et il surprenait assez régulièrement des élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas le fixer avec insistance, se demandant probablement ce qu'il avait fait de si horrible pour être collé depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Même le Professeur Carrow regardait son supérieur avec suspicion, pensant que Rogue et Harry devaient préparer quelque chose d'illégal ensemble puisqu'ils étaient censés être « proches ». Il est vrai que de ce point de vue, le fait que le Directeur l'ait mis en détention tous les soirs semblait un peu suspect. En effet, s'il était son protégé, comme la plupart des gens le croyaient dans l'école, pourquoi le punirait-il autant si ce n'est pour passer du temps avec lui à l'abri des regards ?

En plus de la pression qu'il subissait donc de la part de ses camarades et de sa Professeur la plus haïe, Harry devait en plus supporter l'inquiétude de son ami blond et avait décidé de continuer ses recherches personnelles en charmes –la matière où il était le plus fort- afin de ne pas perdre trop de temps dans son programme d'apprentissage. Il voulait en savoir le plus possible avant de quitter l'école et il ne lui restait donc plus qu'un an et demi pour se perfectionner dans ce but.

Son début d'année se révélait donc être tout autant mouvementé que sa cinquième année, et Harry n'avait pas une minute pour se poser un peu et se reposer. Il avait toujours quelque chose à faire, ou un masque à tenir. Il ne pouvait jamais être lui-même et cela commençait à l'épuiser énormément.

Il était ce jour-là en route pour se rendre à sa prochaine détention lorsqu'il vit que le Professeur McGonagall semblait l'attendre devant la porte de la salle de classe. Il fronça les sourcils, se posant une multitude de questions sur la raison de sa présence ici. Il s'approcha donc doucement de la femme qui ne l'avait pas encore aperçu et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

McGonagall se tourna immédiatement vers l'origine du bruit et lui fit un petit sourire lorsqu'elle l'eut reconnu.

« Ah, Mr Parker, je vous attendais. »

« Que se passe-t-il, Professeur ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis navrée de vous apprendre que votre détention est annulée », lui dit-elle avec un sourire pincé qui semblait tout sauf désolé. « Le Professeur Rogue ne sera pas disponible pour les surveiller de nouveau avant un moment, donc j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez à supporter son absence et un emploi du temps plus léger durant quelques temps », ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry se força à lui sourire en retour alors que de sombres pensées prenaient possession de son esprit. Il sentit son cœur faire de grands bonds dans sa poitrine alors qu'une profonde tristesse et un sentiment de trahison l'envahissaient. Etait-ce la façon de Rogue de lui dire qu'il abandonnait la potion, alors qu'ils étaient si près du but ? Si c'était bien le cas, pourquoi donc décidait-il de tout lâcher maintenant, après qu'ils aient passé tant d'heures au dessus de leurs chaudrons à tenter de trouver la bonne combinaison ? Pourquoi pas avant ?

Et si il était vraiment indisponible et ne l'avait pas abandonné, comment Harry allait-il se débrouiller sans lui ? C'était Rogue qui gardait chaque soir les avancées de leurs recherches, sans elles, il était de retour à la case départ ! Jamais la potion ne serait prête avant l'hiver si le Directeur ne les lui rendait pas dans les jours qui suivaient !

« Excusez-moi, mais si je peux me permettre, connaissez-vous la raison pour laquelle le Directeur Rogue ne sera pas en mesure de me surveiller ? », demanda Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

Le Professeur McGonagall soupira et prit un air affligé.

« J'ai bien peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait recueilli la présence de ses Mangemorts pour les prochaines semaines afin de trouver une solution aux malheureux évènements qui se déroulent en ce moment. », lui révéla-t-elle en baissant un peu le ton de sa voix.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. De quels évènements parlait donc la femme ? Il n'avait rien entendu d'inhabituel.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est normal que vous ne soyez pas au courant », le rassura-t-elle. « Notre Seigneur et ses adeptes ont travaillé dur pour étouffer ces désastreux incidents, mais la situation reste toujours catastrophique même s'ils ont évité une panique générale. »

« Excusez-moi, Professeur, je dois vous paraître un peu lent mais je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que vous me dites »

« Non, non, mon garçon », dit-elle en souriant faiblement. « C'est de ma faute, je ne suis pas assez claire. »

Elle soupira de nouveau et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je crains que le monde moldu soit absolument sens dessus dessous en ce moment. Voyez-vous, cela fait plus de quinze ans maintenant que Lord Voldemort a pris le pouvoir en Grande-Bretagne, comme vous devez le savoir bien évidemment. Depuis ce moment-là, plus aucun né-moldu n'a été accepté dans la communauté magique. Jusqu'à maintenant, bien que cette solution soit moralement discutable, il n'y avait pas eu d'accidents majeurs liés à cette méthode. Cependant, le temps a passé et les premiers nés-moldus laissés dans l'ignorance sont devenus des adultes. Cette génération a commencé à comprendre qu'ils étaient différents des autres personnes avec qui ils vivaient et ont créé une secte pour les gens comme eux. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'une secte, madame ? »

« C'est une sorte d'organisation rassemblant de nombreux adeptes autour d'une motivation, d'un mode de vie précis. », expliqua le Professeur McGonagall. « Enhardis par leur puissance, il semble que le pouvoir soit monté à la tête de ces nés-moldus et ils ont commencé à provoquer des ravages autour d'eux avec leur magie sous les yeux des moldus ébahis. »

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se fracasser sur le sol tant il était abasourdi. La situation était-elle aussi grave que le disait le Professeur McGonagall ? Qu'allait-il se passer si les nés-moldus ignorants de l'existence de la magie, de plus en plus nombreux à mesure que le temps passait, se réunissaient tous dans quelques années pour prendre le pouvoir sur la Grande-Bretagne ? Jamais les moldus ne pourraient se défendre contre autant de sorciers car ils ne pourraient même pas comprendre leur façon de fonctionner. Pour eux, la magie ne serait pas une option envisageable pour expliquer les pouvoirs de cette secte, et ce serait leur perte.

Et une fois que les nés-moldus auront pris le pouvoir de la Grande-Bretagne moldue, il n'y aurait plus beaucoup de chances pour qu'ils continuent d'ignorer l'existence d'un monde des sorciers les ayant exclus et condamnés à une vie de questions et de doutes sur leurs étranges capacités, provoquant même pour certains de la violence de la part de leur entourage.

Et alors, leur vengeance serait terrible.

« Je vois que vous comprenez la gravité de la situation », dit le Professeur McGonagall d'une voix triste. « Pour l'instant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se contente d'envoyer des Oubliators effacer la mémoire de ces moldus, mais dans quelques mois, ce ne sera peut-être plus possible tant il y aura de public. Notre Seigneur se doit d'agir immédiatement et il a besoin de ses plus proches partisans pour tenter de trouver des solutions à la crise. »

« Oh par Merlin », murmura Harry, incrédule.

C'était pire que tout ce qu'il imaginait, mais en même temps, ces évènements étaient plutôt prévisibles. Peut-être leur ampleur avait-elle dépassé les attentes, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait dû savoir qu'en excluant les nés-moldus du monde magique, il s'exposait à de telles menaces. Malgré tout ce que le régime voulait leur faire croire, les « Sang-de-Bourbe » restaient des sorciers malgré tout, et la plupart étaient tout aussi puissants que ceux de sang-pur. Il était inévitable que les plus intelligents d'entre eux finissent par se rendre compte de ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire et apprennent à s'en servir à leur guise.

Lord Voldemort devait avoir été fou à l'époque pour penser que cette solution –exclure tous les nés-moldus- fonctionnerait à merveille.

McGonagall lui laissa du temps pour reprendre ses esprits puis lui demanda de retourner dans sa salle commune en lui précisant bien entendu d'éviter de parler de cela à ses chers camarades de maison. Harry la rassura et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de repartir dans l'autre sens, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

* * *

A son grand soulagement, Harry reçut quelques jours suivant cette fracassante révélation une lettre de ses parents lui demandant de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Le jeune sorcier ne pouvait pas en croire sa chance ! Au moment où il pensait devoir avouer à son ami blond que la potion ne serait jamais prête à temps, ses parents lui accordaient un délai supplémentaire !

Selon sa mère, son père et elle avaient beaucoup trop de travail en ce moment pour se permettre de l'accueillir durant la pause des fêtes. C'était la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard qu'une telle chose se produisait ! D'habitude, son père insistait toujours pour qu'il rentre, appréciant apparemment d'avoir un punching ball à disposition. La situation devait vraiment être urgente à leur travail pour que l'homme consente à lui laisser la paix, ne serait-ce que pour cette période de l'année.

Harry décida de ne pas perdre du temps à tenter de comprendre les motivations de ses parents et se réjouit plutôt d'avoir toutes les vacances pour fréquenter la bibliothèque. Il n'aurait ni à supporter les détentions avec Rogue, ni à penser au mystérieux passé de sa mère. Cette année, Noël serait studieux pour le jeune sorcier.

Sa bonne humeur choqua de nombreuses personnes au cours des jours suivants, tant elles étaient habituées à un Harry impassible au visage indéchiffrable. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il souriait aussi longtemps et quelques jeunes enfants furent tellement effrayés par ce changement qu'ils fuirent en le voyant arriver. Pour eux, voir Harry heureux était comme voir le Professeur Carrow cajoler un élève en difficulté. C'était tellement peu habituel que c'en était terrifiant.

Draco ne le questionna pas sur la raison de sa joie, puisqu'il avait été présent lors de la réception de sa lettre et avait partagé le bonheur de son ami, heureux d'apprendre qu'il passerait pour une fois des vacances agréables. Il avait même été jusqu'à envoyer une lettre à son père, Lucius Malfoy, pour le supplier de le laisser rester à Poudlard ce Noël là, mais le Ministre de la Magie était resté inflexible : Draco ne saurait manquer le bal que la famille organisait chaque année. Ce serait un sacrilège et un manque évident de politesse envers leurs invités, avait-il d'ailleurs ajouté, l'air mécontent que son fils n'y ait pas pensé de lui-même.

Draco avait été déçu mais pas vraiment surpris. Son père était un homme plutôt attaché aux traditions, et il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que cela ait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Le moment venu, Harry avait donc accompagné son meilleur ami à la gare et ils avaient même pu s'étreindre une dernière fois avant que le blond ne monte à bord du train, n'ayant pour une fois personne pour les épier.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à sa chambre, il l'avait trouvée étrangement vide sans la présence de son ami pour égayer un peu la pièce et plaisanter avec lui sur les défauts de leurs camarades de maison.

Cette année-là, il y avait tellement peu d'élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour Noël que les Professeurs avaient décidé de n'utiliser qu'une seule table pour passer des repas plus conviviaux et il avait appris à mieux connaître ces personnes qui lui enseignaient depuis tant d'années. Il s'était rendu compte que les Professeurs, bien que Miliciens pour la plupart, étaient des gens avec une vie et des problèmes comme n'importe qui.

Harry avait été choqué de constater qu'il ne les avait jamais vraiment considéré comme cela auparavant. Pour lui, les enseignants avaient toujours été des personnes à part, qui ne faisaient qu'enseigner toute leur vie sans jamais rien faire d'autre.

Il avait eu tort. Il avait par exemple eu le choc de découvrir que le Professeur McGonagall avait été mariée et que son époux avait été un bon ami de Voldemort durant leur jeunesse. Il avait également été l'un des premiers à mourir pour sa cause, et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles McGonagall avait combattu si vaillamment le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de sa montée au pouvoir.

Le Professeur Selwyn était totalement sans défense face à la plus petite des araignées, ce qui était plutôt intéressant à savoir pour les potentiels blagueurs qui ne seraient pas rentrés chez eux durant ces vacances-ci. Le Professeur Flitwick avait révélé lors d'un jeu de vérité avoir été amoureux de l'ancienne Professeur de Botanique, Mme Chourave, avant qu'elle ne meure entre les mains des Mangemorts quinze ans auparavant.

Les jumeaux Carrow avaient quant à eux boudé durant toutes les vacances parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été conviés à la réunion de crise de Lord Voldemort. Harry avait eu l'impression qu'ils complotaient ensemble pour assassiner quelques Mangemorts afin de monter enfin en grade dans le cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est là qu'il avait appris qu'ils étaient tous deux des Miliciens haut-placés, portant par conséquent un brassard vert lorsqu'ils étaient en mission.

Bien que les repas se soient révélés très instructifs, Harry n'en avait pas moins apprécié de se rendre à la bibliothèque et dans le Réserve –illégalement, bien sûr- pour s'abreuver des nombreuses connaissances qu'elles détenaient, aimant toujours autant apprendre de nouvelles choses.

De plus, il avait timidement tenté de continuer la potion sans Rogue grâce aux souvenirs qu'il avait gardés de leurs avancées. Ses expériences étaient de plus en plus concluantes et Harry était persuadé qu'il aurait terminé son travail bien avant les vacances de Pâques, avec ou sans l'aide du Maître des Potions.

Draco lui avait fait parvenir le jour de Noël de l'encre invisible de très haute qualité qui ne se laisserait pas découvrir facilement pour aller avec le petit journal qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire « pour qu'il en ait un d'avance quand il aurait terminé l'autre ». Harry n'avait quant à lui pas pu lui offrir grand-chose puisque ses parents n'avaient pas eu la bonté de lui fournir de l'argent de poche. Il s'était donc contenté de lui donner son propre exemplaire d'un livre assez réputé sur le Quidditch que le blond adorait.

Il s'était toujours senti gêné face à la richesse des cadeaux du jeune Malfoy, car lui-même n'aurait probablement jamais les moyens de lui rendre la pareille. Cependant, Draco semblait n'en avoir que faire et était toujours heureux de ce qu'il lui offrait malgré ses maigres revenus.

De ses propres parents, le brun n'avait rien reçu, pas que cela change beaucoup de d'habitude. Il savait en outre qu'ils étaient surchargés en ce moment, il était donc fort peu probable qu'ils aient choisi cette année-là pour commencer leurs bonnes actions et lui offrir quelque chose.

En conclusion, Harry avait passé de très bonnes vacances et ne s'était jamais senti aussi reposé lorsque sonna le moment de reprendre les cours.

Les vacances étaient terminées depuis presqu'une semaine lorsque le Professeur Rogue revint à Poudlard. Harry fut parmi les premiers à l'apercevoir alors qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide sur les étendues d'herbe de l'école mais il choisit d'attendre plutôt que d'aller immédiatement à sa rencontre. L'homme était comme toujours impassible, mais un pli soucieux barrait son front et ses yeux étaient cernés de fatigue. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé de très bonnes semaines en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La situation avait dû préoccuper tellement les Mangemorts qu'ils n'avaient sûrement pas eu le temps de revenir fêter Noël avec leur famille –s'ils en avaient une. Draco lui avait lui-même raconté que son propre père avait été absent durant la totalité des vacances, et le blond fulminait de colère en se plaignant du fait qu'il était revenu au Manoir à sa demande alors que le Ministre n'était même pas là.

Harry n'eut pas à patienter trop longtemps pour être convoqué par le Directeur, à son grand soulagement. Il avait reçu une note au dîner l'enjoignant à se rendre sans erreur dans son habituelle salle de retenue le soir-même et il dut avouer qu'il était heureux de cela. Il allait probablement devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour forcer Rogue à révéler le plan que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait mettre en œuvre pour tenter de stopper la secte des nés-moldus, mais Harry se promit intérieurement d'essayer quand même. Cette question le taraudait depuis un bon moment et il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance d'en découvrir plus.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la salle de classe, il eut la surprise d'entendre la voix de Rogue lui crier d'entrer. Jamais auparavant le Professeur n'avait manqué de lui ouvrir la porte, aussi était-il troublant de constater ce petit changement. Haussant les épaules, Harry se dit qu'il aurait bien le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard et pénétra dans la salle.

Le Maître des Potions était assis à son bureau, un verre de whisky à la main et l'air affreusement pâle. Lorsqu'il était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée, Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire attention à son teint mais celui-ci était alarmant. Les cheveux noirs de l'homme étaient emmêlés et ses bras tremblaient légèrement.

Il semblait tout simplement à bout de forces.

« Monsieur ? », demanda Harry avec inquiétude. « Allez-vous bien ? »

L'homme détourna le regard de sa boisson pour le plonger dans les yeux argent du jeune sorcier.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Mr Parker. », murmura-t-il. « Je vous en prie, prenez un siège. »

Harry obéit sans discuter, encore ébahi par l'état dans lequel se trouvait le Professeur.

« J'ai parlé avec Minerva lorsque je suis rentré tout à l'heure et elle m'a dit qu'elle vous avait raconté la crise de force majeure que nous subissions dernièrement. »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça sans comprendre.

« Bien. Voilà qui va me faciliter la tâche », soupira-t-il avec lassitude. « Je suis navré de vous avoir abandonné à votre sort concernant la potion », changea-t-il subitement de sujet. « Je suis conscient que j'ai oublié de vous donner nos recherches pour que vous puissiez avancer en mon absence. Cependant, on m'a dit que vous étiez resté à Poudlard cette année. Puis-je savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? », demanda-t-il, l'air intéressé.

« Mes parents étaient indisponibles ces vacances-ci. »

Rogue rit jaune avant de boire une gorgée de whisky.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, comment ai-je pu être si bête ? », s'interrogea-t-il avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire.

« Monsieur, je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Harry était plus que confus. L'homme agissait décidément de manière étrange. Peut-être était-il ivre ? Le jeune garçon regarda la bouteille de whisky et remarqua qu'elle était presque pleine. Rien à creuser de ce côté-là. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse en fait de sa deuxième bouteille ?

« Ce qu'il se passe, Mr Parker, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours su que les Sang-de-Bourbes poseraient des problèmes si on les laissait faire ce qu'ils voulaient en dehors du monde magique. Aussi avait-il recruté quelqu'un quelques temps avant sa prise de pouvoir qui serait chargé de trouver une solution à cela. »

« Qui ? », l'interrompit Harry, curieux.

« Cela ne vous concerne pas. » répondit Rogue d'un ton coupant. « Je disais donc que cette personne, un véritable maître en la matière, est parvenue à mettre au point un système particulièrement compliqué basé sur des runes et des enchantements entremêlés qui devait alors nous permettre de reconnaître tous les nés-moldus de Grande-Bretagne dès le moment de leur naissance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait alors prévu de faire enlever tous les bébés pour les placer sous les tutelles de familles de sang-pur ou de sang-mêlé. Les enfants auraient été élevés dans le monde magique, puis à l'âge d'onze ans, on leur aurait demandé s'ils voulaient abandonner leur magie et retourner dans le monde moldu, ou poursuivre leurs études magiques en faisant le serment inviolable de ne jamais repartir vivre dans le monde moldu, même pour voir leurs parents. »

Harry se demanda si cette solution était plus ou moins moralement répréhensible que celle qui était de vigueur actuellement. Il ne trouva pas de réponse.

« Et qu'était-il prévu de faire aux nés-moldus qui choisissaient de repartir là d'où ils venaient ? », demanda Harry, intéressé.

« On leur aurait effacé la mémoire puis placé une sorte de serrure sur leur magie, dont la clé serait cachée à tout jamais. Seule la personne ayant créé ce système aurait pu avoir le pouvoir d'ouvrir de nouveau le flux. »

« J'imagine que ceux qui auraient voulu repartir auraient été peu nombreux », remarqua Harry avec ironie. « Accepter de perdre sa magie et onze ans de sa vie, c'est tout de même un immense prix juste pour revoir ses parents biologiques. »

« Exactement », acquiesça Rogue en finissant son verre cul sec. « C'était justement le but de la manœuvre. Faire croire à la population sorcière que le Seigneur, dans toute sa générosité, laissait aux nés-moldus la possibilité de repartir chez eux, permettant ainsi d'éviter l'indignement des moins extrémistes tout en ne laissant en fait pas de choix réel à ces sorciers. »

« Véritablement ingénieux. », commenta Harry sur le ton de la conversation. « Et vous étiez au courant de cela à l'époque ? »

« Oh non ! », s'exclama Rogue en secouant la tête. « J'étais un tout jeune Mangemort, j'avais à peine le rang de ce qu'on appelle aujourd'hui un «Milicien ». A l'époque, tous les adeptes étaient nommés les Mangemorts, même les nouveaux et les sang-mêlés –qui étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que maintenant. » précisa-t-il pour clarifier sa déclaration

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a tout raconté lors du temps que vous avez passé là-bas ? »

Rogue hocha la tête.

«Il nous a tout expliqué. Absolument tout, presque nuit et jour. La plupart d'entre nous étions trop jeunes à l'époque pour avoir été dans le cercle du Seigneur ce qui justifiait une telle réunion d'urgence. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en possession d'un tel système, pourquoi ne le met-il pas en marche ? », demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tout simplement parce qu'il l'a perdu depuis longtemps. La personne qui l'a créé est décédée, emportant la totalité de son projet avec elle. Après sa mort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tenté de recommencer ses travaux, mais il n'y est pas parvenu, n'étant pas un spécialiste de runes anciennes. Il a donc décidé de confier le travail à un groupe d'hommes et de femmes discrets et brillants, qui étaient chargés d'essayer de retrouver la formule du système. Cela fait désormais quinze ans qu'ils travaillent là-dessus, sans résultat. »

Harry se tut, stupéfait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres remontait néanmoins un peu dans son estime. Il semblait qu'il avait véritablement trouvé une solution au problème des nés-moldus mais que la mort de la personne chargée de la mettre en place avait mis en péril sa réalisation. C'était tout de même une histoire assez incroyable, selon lui. Pourquoi Lord Voldemort n'avait-il pas gardé une copie du projet de son associé ?

« En fait vous connaissez deux des personnes faisant partie de ce groupe. », ajouta Rogue après un moment de silence.

« Pardon ? », rétorqua Harry, estomaqué.

« Votre père est à la tête de l'équipe et votre mère est sa sous-chef. Ils sont des Langues-de-Plomb détachés du Département des Mystères », lâcha-t-il brusquement. « Indisponibles ces vacances-ci… », ricana Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel. « Plutôt trop mal en point pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été, comment dire, _très_ peu satisfait par leur incompétence, surtout au vu des évènements actuels et a décidé de le leur faire savoir de manière très claire. »

Avant qu'Harry ait pu exprimer bruyamment son ébahissement à cette révélation –ses parents, des _agents secrets_ ?! En tout cas, voilà qui expliquait par qui sa mère avait été aidée pour cacher son identité- Rogue poursuivit ses révélations.

« Il faudra d'ailleurs que vous appreniez l'Occlumancie, mon garçon. »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin, pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il, au bord de l'explosion.

« Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres décidait de vous faire enlever pour faire pression sur vos parents, il faudrait que vous soyez capable de protéger votre esprit. Je ne tiens pas à être accusé d'avoir fourni de l'aide à un sang-mêlé en plus d'informations top-secrètes sur les projets du Lord. Je tiens à ma vie, merci beaucoup. »

« Je risque d'être enlevé ? », cria Harry, de plus en plus paniqué.

« Ce n'est pour l'instant pas d'actualité, le Seigneur sachant à quel point votre père vous hait et ne pensant pas à vous comme une monnaie d'échange très intéressante mais si cela venait à arriver, il faudrait que vous soyez préparé », affirma l'homme d'une voix calme.

« Mais…mais…Je suis à peine dans la moyenne ! Comment voulez-vous que j'apprenne une telle discipline en si peu de temps ? », s'écria le jeune garçon, à bout de souffle.

Le Professeur Rogue sembla se mettre en colère et se leva brusquement de son bureau.

« Oh ! S'il vous plaît ! Cessez de jouer au petit jeu du chat et de la souris avec moi. Je sais très bien ce que vous cachez, je sais absolument tout tant votre esprit est un livre ouvert ! Je n'ai pas besoin de le pénétrer pour y découvrir des informations, les informations viennent presque d'elles-mêmes dans ma tête ! C'est un danger non négligeable si vous deviez un jour faire face à un mauvais sorcier Legilimens très qualifié ! », argua-t-il, furieux.

« Vous savez tout ? », demanda Harry d'une voix faible.

« Oui ! », répondit Rogue, sans décolérer. « Votre puissance, votre journal, ce que vous avez subi l'été dernier, votre petite visite chez cet inspecteur moldu ! Je sais tout sur vous, de votre secret le plus profond à la couleur de vos chaussettes ! »

« Oh par Merlin… », geignit Harry, pour qui la soirée devenait de plus en plus maussade de minute en minute. « Pourquoi m'avez-vous révélé tout ça, si vous connaissiez tout ce que je vous cachais ? Cela aurait été bien plus facile pour vous si vous m'aviez dénoncé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne pensez-vous pas ? A la place, vous prenez des risques en me racontant tout sur la crise actuelle et en me couvrant face au sorcier le plus puissant du siècle ! Je vous fais en plus perdre un temps phénoménal chaque soir avec ma potion ! Vous seriez bien plus paisible si vous n'aviez pas à vous préoccuper de moi ! Alors pourquoi ? », hurla Harry, totalement perdu et confus.

Après un petit silence de quelques secondes, le Professeur lui répondit finalement, la voix beaucoup plus calme qu'auparavant.

« J'ai fait une promesse à mon filleul, celle de vous protéger, et je vais m'y tenir. J'ai un jour dit à Draco que je serais toujours là pour lui, pour entendre toutes les choses qu'il ne voulait pas dire à son père, et sa forte amitié avec un sorcier de sang-mêlé en fait partie. »

« C'est tout ? Vous faites juste ça pour Draco ? Vous risquez votre propre vie pour un simple ami de votre filleul ? »,demanda Harry, incrédule.

« Je suppose que je me retrouve aussi un peu en vous. Têtu, mystérieux, curieux, intelligent…Avec un don inébranlable pour se fourrer dans les pires ennuis possibles… Si quelqu'un avait été là pour moi, peut-être ma vie aurait-elle été meilleure. Je l'ignore, mais j'ai décidé que j'avais envie d'avoir au moins fait quelque chose de bien dans ma vie. Aider un jeune garçon prometteur à sortir de l'école en un seul et même morceau est probablement une bonne façon de commencer à se racheter. », révéla étonnamment Rogue, le regard fixé sur un point situé derrière Harry.

Ce fut l'une des dernières paroles qu'ils échangèrent avant de se plonger tous deux dans un silence pesant, l'avenir semblant désormais plus qu'incertain pour les deux sorciers présents dans la pièce.

* * *

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop embrouillés par l'ajout de telles nouvelles données dans l'équation des parents d'Harry. Si vous l'êtes n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je réexpliquerais au prochain chapitre ;-D**

**Prochain chapitre: FRACASSANTE REVELATION SUR LA MERE, mais chut, je n'en dis pas plus hé hé!**

**Merci beaucoup pour avoir lu et à très bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Voici la fracassante révélation sur la mère d'Harry dans ce chapitre.**

**Bien que mon nombre de review ait chuté à ma plus grande tristesse, je tiens tout de même à remercier Maria, ReimaChan, Sorciere6174, Draya Felton, juju, Takoisu, Yuri-yaoi et grispoils pour avoir pris le temps de m'en écrire une. Ca fait toujours aussi plaisir à mesure que le temps passe :-D Merci à mes fidèles rewieveurs ^-^**

**Quelques réponses aux questions posées:**

**Draya Felton: aaah tant de questions... Mais ça ne serait pas drôle si je révélais tout maintenant, n'est-ce-pas? En tout cas, tu as bon sur certains points et faux sur d'autres, mais je ne dirai pas lesquels...hahahaha :-D **

**Takoisu: tu vas plutôt vite à suggérer qu'Harry n'est pas leur fils. J'ai dit que c'était une possibilité, mais je n'ai rien confirmé du tout héhé ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Lorsqu'approchèrent les vacances de Pâques, la potion fut enfin prête à être utilisée. Il ne restait plus qu'à la combiner avec le sort qu'avait inventé Harry, et le bouclier pourrait être mis en place dès qu'il aurait placé un peu de l'ADN de son père dans l'élixir. Il reconnaîtrait alors l'homme comme un ennemi, et le repousserait systématiquement dès qu'il tenterait de le toucher.

Harry se souvenait de la façon dont le Professeur Rogue avait inspecté la nouvelle potion. Il l'avait manipulée avec le plus grand soin et une certaine révérence qui avaient choqués le jeune sorcier. Lorsqu'il en avait demandé la raison au Directeur, ce dernier avait qualifié leur invention de « découverte révolutionnaire », arguant qu'elle pourrait devenir très dangereuse si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains.

Par exemple, une personne voulant échapper aux Aurors pourrait tout simplement se débrouiller pour récupérer un peu de leur ADN au fil du temps, et plus jamais ils ne pourraient la toucher, mis à part si cette personne ne voulait plus être protégée. Dans ce cas-là, le sort qui était relié au cerveau du sorcier entrait en marche et s'occupait de couper l'effet de la potion.

Harry devait admettre qu'il avait également ressenti une immense fierté et un sentiment de travail accompli lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminé le projet. Ce bouclier représentait presque trois ans de recherches intensives, et en voir enfin l'aboutissement provoquait en lui un drôle d'effet, presqu'un manque, tant le fait d'être libéré de cette contrainte allégeait son emploi du temps.

Malgré tout, Harry et le Professeur Rogue n'arrêtèrent pas leurs petits rendez-vous pour autant. Le sorcier aux yeux d'argent devait encore apprendre à maîtriser l'Occlumancie, ce qui pour le moment n'était pas gagné. Bien entendu, Harry pouvait désormais protéger son esprit des intrusions de moyenne puissance, mais comme le lui avait rappelé Rogue, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était _pas _un Legilimens moyen. Bien qu'il soit légèrement moins bon que le Directeur dans ce domaine, il écraserait tout de même à coup sûr le jeune garçon si on devait comparer leurs compétences en Occlumancie.

Aussi Rogue le faisait-il travailler en permanence, pendant des heures entières, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry tombe d'épuisement. Le brun ne se plaignait jamais. Tout d'abord, se plaindre ne l'avancerait jamais à rien dans la vie, et ensuite, il savait que la dureté du Directeur n'était qu'une façade. Au fond de lui, l'homme était très inquiet pour son « protégé » et voulait absolument qu'il ait une chance de s'en sortir vivant s'il était confronté un jour au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry avait trouvé agréable d'avoir une personne qui s'inquiétait pour lui et avait donc redoublé d'efforts pour le rendre fier. Parfois, il obtenait un petit sourire ou une tape sur l'épaule, et Harry avait découvert que ces gestes lui faisaient bien plus plaisir que n'importe quels mots que l'homme aurait pu prononcer pour le complimenter.

Il avait également constaté avec un certain choc que le Professeur Rogue était probablement devenu ce que l'on pouvait appeler son « mentor » à un moment donné de leur temps passé ensemble. Cela s'était fait si naturellement que jamais aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué un changement dans leur relation, mais désormais, il était impossible de le nier : Rogue se préoccupait d'Harry, et ce dernier voulait le rendre fier.

C'était probablement la chose la plus proche d'une relation « père-fils » qu'il ait jamais connu, et Harry avait été heureux de comprendre enfin les autres enfants –comme par exemple Draco- lorsqu'ils voulaient se dépasser, non pas pour eux, mais pour leurs parents. C'était un sentiment qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais côtoyé avec ses propres parents, aussi était-ce tout nouveau pour lui, mais ô combien libérateur.

Il savait qu'au moins une personne dans ce monde s'inquiéterait s'il venait à disparaître, ou à mourir, et c'était plus réconfortant que tout ce qu'Harry n'avait jamais imaginé.

On était désormais au milieu du mois de mars, et les températures étaient toujours aussi froides qu'au début de l'hiver. Tous les élèves de Poudlard portaient leurs écharpes, même à l'intérieur du château et Harry ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Bien qu'il se soit lancé un puissant sort de réchauffement avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, l'air ambiant n'en restait pas moins glacial, encore plus accentué par la froideur des pierres composant les murs de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, un grand nombre d'élèves étaient déjà présents et avalaient gaiement leur petit déjeuner, certains discutant ensemble, d'autres révisant à la dernière minute pour une quelconque interrogation ayant lieu dans la matinée. L'ambiance était presque comme à Noël tant la neige encore majoritairement présente sur la totalité du parc de Poudlard rappelait la saison hivernale.

D'un pas rapide, le jeune garçon se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, perdant quelques secondes à chercher un espace vide et choisissant finalement d'aller se placer avec les premières années. Il voulait avoir la paix pour manger tranquillement et savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas s'il s'asseyait à côté des Serpentard de son année.

Il commençait tout juste à beurrer quelques toasts lorsqu'il remarqua que beaucoup de Professeurs n'étaient pas présents à leur table. C'était plutôt inhabituel. Tout d'abord, les enseignants voulaient toujours s'assurer de montrer l'exemple en se levant plus tôt que les élèves. Ensuite, même s'ils avaient quelques fois des pannes de réveil, comme tout le monde, il n'était encore jamais arrivé que _presque tous _l'aient au même moment.

Seuls se trouvaient assis à leur place le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Flitwick qui discutaient en chuchotant, l'air inquiet. D'autres élèves dans la Grande Salle commencèrent eux aussi à remarquer l'absence de presque tous les Professeurs et se mirent à murmurer à leurs voisins. Bientôt, l'information fit le tour de la salle et un immense brouhaha éclata dans une atmosphère de panique générale. McGonagall et Flitwick peinaient à ramener le silence, leurs voix couvertes par les cris des étudiants affolés et curieux.

De son côté, Harry en était venu à la conclusion que quelque chose de mauvais avait dû arriver dans le clan de Voldemort pour que ce dernier ait convoqué la totalité de ses adeptes, et non pas que les Mangemorts. Il était en effet assez évident que seuls les Professeurs neutres étaient présents ce jour-là, et le jeune sorcier ne voyait pas d'autres raisons que celle-là pour expliquer l'absence des adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ses toasts oubliés, Harry observa les deux Professeurs se faire submerger par leurs élèves alors qu'une nuée d'hiboux pénétraient dans la Grande Salle dans l'indifférence générale. Intrigué, Harry attrapa l'un des journaux qu'ils avaient déposé à côté de lui –probablement pour son voisin de table- et se mit à le lire.

Dès qu'il aperçut les gros titres, le jeune sorcier sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, abasourdi.

**ATTENTAT TERRORISTE MOLDU ORGANISE PAR DES SORCIERS !**

**Les Sang-de-Bourbes sèment la terreur dans le monde moldu !**

Immédiatement, Harry se rendit à la page indiquée et dévora l'article, pressé d'en savoir plus. Il découvrit ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de nés-moldus avaient la veille envahi un hôpital moldu et assassiné l'ensemble des personnes présentes à l'intérieur par magie –utilisant soit l'étranglement, soit la décapitation, voire même l'Avada Kedavra, pour ceux qui auraient réussi à le maîtriser sans baguette. Selon la Gazette des Sorciers, les médias moldus étaient en panique, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait envoyé sur place une équipe de sorciers et sorcières qualifiés pour effacer les preuves de magie en mettant le feu au bâtiment.

L'article se terminait en précisant que les nés-moldus –qui s'étaient autoproclamés « Les Surhumains » –avaient déjà commencé à terroriser les moldus il y a quelques mois, mais que jusqu'ici, leurs actions étaient restés mineures et sans réelle importance.

Lorsque son voisin lui arracha son journal après qu'il en ait terminé la lecture, le visage d'Harry était blanchâtre. La situation se détériorait rapidement, bien plus rapidement que tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

La Surhumains réunissaient de plus en plus d'adeptes à mesure que le temps passait, et leurs actions de la veille avaient un but, Harry en était persuadé. Ils voulaient montrer à tous les moldus qu'ils étaient les plus forts et les plus malins, que jamais leur gouvernement ou leur armée censés les protéger ne parviendraient à les arrêter. Le jeune sorcier devinait déjà qu'ils allaient probablement continuer à semer le trouble et ce, jusqu'à convaincre tous les Anglais que la situation était devenue désespérée et que la seule solution était d'accepter la défaite.

Bien sûr, ces Surhumains n'étaient rien face aux Mangemorts de Voldemort, qui avaient été formés et entraînés au combat magique, mais les envoyer décimer le groupe entier –à condition déjà de connaître leur position- serait prendre un risque énorme. Il était tout à fait possible que certains Surhumains fuient et s'en sortent vivants. Alors, le secret serait brisé et qui sait ce que ces nés-moldus en feraient. De plus, s'ils étaient intelligents, les terroristes se seraient probablement dispersés en divers groupes à travers le pays, et attaquer l'un d'entre eux ne ferait que sonner l'alerte aux autres qu'ils avaient à faire face à de nouveaux ennemis.

Harry ignorait comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait réagir mais devinait déjà qu'il allait probablement tenter de minimiser la situation. Si ses adeptes le sentaient faible, ils ne lui feraient pas de cadeaux. Lord Voldemort devait au moins tenter de convaincre la population qu'il avait la situation bien en main, même si c'était en fait loin d'être le cas.

Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves devenaient incontrôlables. Tous étaient choqués au-delà du possible par les nouvelles et voulaient en discuter avec leurs amis. Certains s'étaient même levés pour aller parler avec d'autres personnes assis à leur table. Les Gryffondor avaient quant à eux été jusqu'à se réunir par année et étaient actuellement en train de débattre bruyamment sur la gravité des évènements.

Les Serpentard, s'ils semblaient tout aussi inquiets que les autres, avaient néanmoins une réputation à tenir et ne pouvaient se permettre de paniquer comme les autres maisons. La plupart d'entre eux avaient des parents Mangemorts ou Miliciens et représentaient donc d'une certaine manière Voldemort et son armée. S'ils s'affolaient, les autres étudiants verraient cela comme un signe que Voldemort ne contrôlait absolument rien et pouvaient très bien provoquer une émeute.

Les Professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick semblaient avoir abandonné l'espoir de rétablir la situation et s'étaient rassis, tout aussi choqués que leurs élèves. Le bruit commençait progressivement à tous les rendre sourds, lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Le Directeur de Poudlard se trouvait là, et on pouvait apercevoir le reste son équipe professorale patientant derrière lui.

« SILENCE ! », hurla-t-il d'une voix remplie d'autorité.

Petit à petit, les élèves cessèrent leurs conversations pour se tourner vers Rogue qui embrassait la salle du regard d'un air froid. Lorsque plus aucun bruit ne fut entendu dans la Grande Salle, l'homme traversa l'allée jusqu'à l'estrade des Professeurs, suivi par le reste des enseignants dont faisaient par exemple partie les jumeaux Carrow et le Professeur Selwyn.

Tous allèrent s'asseoir à leur table, sauf Rogue qui resta debout, défiant ses étudiants de laisser échapper le moindre son. Lorsque personne ne se manifesta, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je suis profondément déçu par l'ensemble d'entre vous. », commença-t-il d'une voix forte. « Votre comportement est tout à fait indigne de votre statut de sorciers et je m'attendais à mieux de la génération de demain. », dit-il sans prendre de pincettes.

Certains adolescents dans la salle semblèrent indignés, surtout les sang-purs.

« Je comprends votre frustration et je peux adhérer à l'idée que cette situation soit assez préoccupante pour vous déstabiliser, mais je refuse de voir tant de dignes futurs sorciers et sorcières s'inquiéter autant pour de simples moldus au point d'en oublier les règles élémentaires de savoir-vivre. », poursuivit-il, glacial.

A présent, beaucoup de personnes gigotaient, honteuses de leur comportement.

« Il me semble que les Professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick sont intervenus de nombreuses fois pour tenter de vous calmer » déclara-t-il en lançant un petit regard aux deux intéressés qui acquiescèrent. « Mais que vous ne les avez pas écoutés. Ce manque flagrant de respect vis-à-vis de deux sorciers bien plus accomplis et respectables que vous vous vaudra à tous de réaliser pour demain sans faute un essai de deux pages sur le sujet suivant : le comportement acceptable d'un sorcier de la bonne société. Vous le remettrez à votre Directeur de Maison. Maintenant, finissez votre petit déjeuner et allez en cours ! J'espère ne plus voir ce genre de scène se reproduire à l'avenir. », les menaça-t-il en les fusillant du regard.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son discours, Rogue alla s'asseoir et commença à manger, vite imité par la plupart de ses collègues. Les élèves, quant à eux refroidis, reprirent leur déjeuner là où ils l'avaient laissé en discutant à un niveau beaucoup plus raisonnable.

Harry admira la technique employée par le Professeur. Réussir à calmer tout le monde sans rien révéler de la situation actuelle et en faisant passer cela pour une sévère réprimande était une stratégie de maître, il devait bien l'avouer. Il plaignit intérieurement ses pauvres camarades laissés dans l'ignorance.

Lui, au moins, avait de grandes chances d'en apprendre plus le soir-même lors de sa « retenue » avec le Directeur. Il supposa avec un sourire narquois qu'il y avait tout de même un certain nombre d'avantages accompagnant le statut de « protégé » de Rogue, et qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de les utiliser.

Il adorait être celui qui détenait toutes les connaissances.

* * *

Harry frappa à la porte de la salle de classe, plus qu'impatient de parler avec son Professeur. Celui-ci, comme s'il avait décidé de faire durer le supplice, prit son temps pour venir lui ouvrir. Dès qu'il le vit, il lui lança immédiatement un petit sourire moqueur, ayant manifestement deviné ses sentiments.

« Vous êtes en avance aujourd'hui Mr Parker », remarqua Rogue, les yeux sur sa montre. « Je me demande bien en quel honneur… », rajouta-t-il d'un ton rieur avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer.

Harry ignora les remarques de son Professeur et alla immédiatement s'asseoir sur son siège favori face au bureau de Rogue. L'homme haussa les sourcils, surpris par sa familiarité mais abandonna manifestement l'idée de lui faire la morale car il ne prononça aucune parole. Il se contenta de fermer la porte et rejoignit à son tour sa chaise sous le regard attentif de son élève.

« Alors ? », demanda Harry.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce qui va être mis en œuvre contre les Surhumains ? », répéta-t-il plus clairement.

Rogue resta impassible et croisa les bras contre son torse.

« Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je vous le révélerai, Mr Parker. », répliqua-t-il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se rapprocha le plus possible du bureau.

« Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Mes parents dirigent l'équipe qui est train de chercher une solution à ce désastre, je suis tout aussi concerné que vous par ce qu'il se passe ces derniers temps ! », s'écria Harry, indigné.

« Vos parents ne sont pas exactement dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en ce moment », ironisa Rogue d'un ton suggestif. « Si j'étais vous, je ne m'attendrais pas à ce qu'ils soient disponibles pour Pâques. »

« Quoi ? », demanda Harry, chamboulé.

« Avec les récents évènements, je suis sûr que vous comprenez le Seigneur lorsqu'il est moins prompt que d'habitude à les laisser prendre des vacances. Surtout face au peu de résultats qu'ils obtiennent depuis quinze ans. »

« Mais si mes parents sont si incompétents que ça, pourquoi ne les remplace-t-il pas ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont les meilleurs dans leur domaine », répondit simplement Rogue. « Si les grands Johnny et Elizabeth Parker ne parviennent pas à retrouver la formule du système, personne d'autre n'y arrivera. Ils sont considérés par beaucoup comme de brillants maître en runes, ce qui devient de plus en plus rare de nos jours. »

Harry secoua la tête, encore abasourdi par le fait que ses parents soient de tels « génies ».

« Alors, si je vous comprends bien, je devrais simplement laisser les choses se dérouler sans rien faire et jouer l'autruche alors que mes parents sont au cœur même des problèmes actuels ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est injuste de m'avoir dit tant de choses sur ce projet « top-secret » et de vous taire maintenant que tout commence à se compliquer ? »

Rogue soupira et se massa l'arête du nez. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau Harry, ses yeux s'étaient un peu adoucis mais restaient fermes.

« Ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va entreprendre contre les Surhumains est de l'ordre ultraconfidentiel, Mr Parker. », lui rappela-t-il d'un ton sérieux. « Je ne peux pas me permettre de révéler la totalité de ses secrets à un jeune sorcier qui n'a même pas encore atteint l'âge de seize ans ! »

« Mais… », protesta Harry avant de se faire couper la parole.

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! », renchérit Rogue en claquant le poing sur son bureau. « Si je vous ai parlé du projet et du groupe de recherche, c'était parce que je trouvais normal que vous sachiez le rôle que jouaient vos parents dans cet échiquier géant. Cependant, la situation actuelle concerne les Surhumains et les moldus. Vos parents n'y ont joué aucun rôle, alors vous allez devoir accepter que je ne cède pas à tous vos petits caprices et vous mettre rapidement au travail ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une remarque cinglante, lorsqu'il se fit de nouveau interrompre par le Directeur.

« Et si vous avez quelque chose à dire contre mes règles, vous pouvez tout aussi bien prendre la porte ! », dit-il, crispé. « Mais j'espère que vous êtes bien conscient qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Si vous vous en allez maintenant, vos cours d'Occlumancie seront terminés. Tant pis si votre esprit est un vrai moulin, et tant pis si nos deux vies seront mises en jeu à cause de votre idiotie et de votre fierté mal placée ! », finit-il en hurlant, à bout de souffle.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Harry se rendit compte à quel point il avait été arrogant. Il était tellement devenu habitué à avoir des secrets et à savoir des choses que les autres ne savaient pas qu'il avait oublié que malgré son pouvoir et sa puissance, il n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Rogue avait déjà pris des risques inconsidérés pour lui, et lui consacrait une grosse partie de son emploi du temps déjà surchargé, et voilà comment il le remerciait.

Il agissait comme un petit sang-pur pourri gâté à qui on aurait refusé d'acheter le nouveau balai à la mode. Ses joues rougirent de honte, et il sentit une peur irrationnelle l'envahir, celle de l'abandon. Il était effrayé que Rogue ne devienne trop ennuyé par sa personnalité envahissante et son caractère bien trempé et décide de cesser leurs réunions.

Il ne voulait pas perdre la seule figure parentale qu'il n'ait jamais eue de sa vie. Le visage impassible et le dos bien droit, Harry décida qu'il allait tout faire pour éviter qu'une telle situation arrive réellement. Il allait devenir l'élève modèle et quelqu'un avec qui le Directeur trouverait plaisant de discuter tranquillement, au lieu de celui avec qui il devait échanger maintes et maintes fois des paroles assassines au cours d'un débat le plus souvent inutile.

Il allait prouver à cet homme, son mentor, qu'il en valait la peine.

« Très bien. », répondit-il d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion. « Commençons. »

Rogue sembla dérouté par son changement soudain de comportement mais acquiesça et sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa sur lui, et comme chaque soir, prononça distinctement : « Legilimens ».

Harry se concentra sur ses défenses mentales avec une vigueur et une force nouvelles. Il allait réussir, il allait devenir un homme sur qui il fallait compter, et il allait cesser de se comporter comme l'adolescent qu'il était jusqu'à présent. Il était temps de grandir.

Au lieu de vider son esprit, comme le lui avait appris le Professeur Rogue, Harry pensa à un endroit où il se sentait en sécurité, un endroit immense, qui recelait de connaissances et de pouvoir. La bibliothèque. Il s'imagina dans celle de Poudlard, ses hautes et nombreuses étagères, remplis de livres divers et variés rangés dans un ordre dont lui-seul connaissait le sens. Là-dedans, il focalisa tous ses souvenirs, chaque partie de sa vie, de son premier brossage de dents à son premier acte de magie accidentelle. Dans la Réserve, il choisit de placer ses pensées et ses mémoires les plus intimes et sensibles, pour que jamais personne ne puisse y avoir accès.

Et lorsqu'il sentit Rogue forcer la porte de son esprit, il sut qu'il était enfin prêt à lui faire face. Il le vit errer de longues minutes dans les allées de sa bibliothèque mentale, essayant d'ouvrir certains livres, y parvenant parfois. Il revécut avec lui ses premiers coups par son père, l'un de ses seuls moments d'affection avec sa mère, l'une de ses visites à la supérette de son quartier.

Lorsque le Professeur arriva devant la porte de la Réserve, Harry avait rassemblé suffisamment d'énergie pour le rejeter et tous deux revinrent au monde réel, abasourdis.

Ils prirent un certain moment à rassembler leurs pensées, puis Rogue lui fit un léger sourire.

« C'était l'une des techniques de protection les plus intelligentes que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie », dit-il d'une voix où transparaissait un peu d'approbation et de fierté.

« Merci Monsieur », répondit simplement Harry d'une voix neutre alors qu'il brûlait de joie intérieurement.

Il s'était rappelé juste à temps qu'il devait être l'élève parfait et non-envahissant et se retint d'ajouter toute plaisanterie ou même de sourire avec suffisance.

Rogue l'observa étrangement lorsqu'il entendit sa réponse, qui était contrairement à son habitude courte, claire et concise. Elle pouvait même être considérée comme un peu froide si on prenait en compte la familiarité habituelle d'Harry et à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés au fil des mois.

L'homme se reprit rapidement.

« Quelques remarques : lorsque vous serez attaqué par Legilimencie, il est possible que nous ne le sentiez pas au vu de votre manque d'expérience. Gardez donc toujours vos défenses en place. Protégez un peu plus les livres de la bibliothèque normale, car on pourrait se servir de certains de vos souvenirs pour vous déstabiliser, même ceux que vous jugez vous-même moins précieux que ceux de la Réserve », dit-il en faisant référence aux mémoires concernant ses parents qu'il avait vu dans son esprit.

Harry acquiesça et attendit patiemment la suite. Rogue fronça de nouveaux les sourcils face à son manque de réplique. Il aurait habituellement protesté en arguant que ces souvenirs n'étaient rien pour lui, aussi était-il étonnant pour le Professeur qu'il se taise sur quelque chose d'aussi important.

« Enfin, concernant votre Réserve, c'est une très bonne idée mais je vous conseille d'y placer de nombreux pièges. Vous ne serez peut-être pas toujours en mesure d'exclure quelqu'un de votre esprit au bout d'une trentaine d'intrusions d'affilée. Aussi faut-il que vous preniez des précautions en plus. »

Harry hocha la tête, mais ne changea pas d'expression faciale.

Rogue parut légèrement déstabilisé mais poursuivit tout de même son cours sans faire de remarques. Durant l'heure qui suivit, il pénétra des dizaines de fois son esprit, alors qu'Harry parvenait de plus en plus vite à l'en éjecter. Il accepta ses conseils et ses commentaires sans broncher, ne parlant jamais lui-même sauf pour poser des questions pertinentes.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la classe ce soir-là, il fut très fier d'avoir réussi à obéir aux propres contraintes qu'il s'était fixées, et imaginait que Rogue devait être heureux du changement. Après tout, il avait cessé de le contredire et était resté poli durant toute l'heure qui avait suivi leur affrontement.

Il ignorait que son attitude avait profondément bouleversé l'homme qui se demandait pourquoi leur relation avait tant régressé en à peine une soirée.

* * *

Harry passa ses vacances de Pâques à Poudlard, tout comme le Professeur Rogue l'avait prédit. Ses parents étaient « indisponibles », sous-entendu trop occupés ou trop mal en point pour se soucier de lui. Même si cette pause était censée être consacrée au repos, Harry avait refusé d'abandonner les cours d'Occlumancie durant deux semaines lorsque le Directeur lui avait demandé s'il voulait faire un break. Il était motivé et voulait absolument maîtriser parfaitement cette discipline afin de rendre son mentor fier de lui.

Le jeune sorcier se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir réussi à rester calme tout au long des semaines qui suivirent l'attaque des Surhumains. Il n'avait plus jamais fait de demandes égoïstes à son Professeur et n'avait plus exigé de réponses à des questions qui ne concernaient pas le cours. Il était devenu l'exemple même de l'élève modèle et ses retenues se déroulaient maintenant dans la tranquillité la plus complète.

Il espérait que Rogue avait remarqué les efforts qu'il faisait pour être plus agréable à côtoyer. Il n'avait pas encore mis fin à leurs réunions, en tout cas. Peut-être était-ce un signe positif ?

Harry l'ignorait mais était décidé à continuer ses progrès. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter un autre abandon et n'avait pas envie de le découvrir. Il était même beaucoup plus doux avec Draco qui ne revenait toujours pas de son changement d'attitude. Harry l'avait souvent surpris en train de l'épier lorsqu'il pensait qu'il ne le regardait pas. Il semblait soucieux. Etait-il si désagréable auparavant ? Cette constatation l'avait attristé. Etait-il possible qu'il soit tant haï à cause d'autre chose que son sang ? Peut-être son caractère fougueux et ses remarques cinglantes avaient-elles rebuté certaines personnes, comme les Serpentard de son année.

Les élèves restant à Poudlard durant cette période étaient plus nombreux qu'à Noël car les examens approchaient à pas de géant. Les cinquièmes et les septièmes années étaient probablement les plus stressés et hantaient la bibliothèque comme Mimi Geignarde les toilettes des filles. Il était presqu'impossible de s'y rendre la journée sans se heurter toutes les cinq minutes à quelqu'un ou se faire houspiller pour faire trop de bruit en tournant les pages de son livre.

Harry avait donc repris ses vieilles habitudes et se rendait à la bibliothèque la nuit. Ses recherches en charmes avançaient bien, et il maîtrisait désormais à la perfection la façon de lier les sorts ensemble ce qui était très utile pour protéger une maison, par exemple. De plus, son Occlumancie n'avait jamais été à un aussi haut niveau depuis qu'il y consacrait de nombreuses heures chaque jour dans l'espoir d'impressionner son Professeur le soir venu.

Les Surhumains avaient continué leurs méfaits, et la population moldue comme sorcière commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Les gens étaient affolés que ces terroristes ne décident de s'attaquer à leur ville ou à leur lieu de travail. Ils étaient tout simplement ici et partout à la fois, agissant parfois simultanément, tant et si bien que l'armée anglaise et les policiers avaient bien du mal à les prendre sur le fait. Malgré son envie de demander à Rogue pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'agissait pas en conséquence, Harry s'était retenu et s'était mordu la langue à mesure que le nombre d'attentats augmentait. Rogue avait eu l'air surpris de ne pas avoir de questions là-dessus et le jeune sorcier avait considéré cela comme une petite victoire.

Les vacances passèrent très rapidement, et les cours reprirent en même temps que le soleil qui commençait à faire quelques timides apparitions dans le parc de Poudlard. Harry aimait passer du temps sous un arbre au bord du lac à méditer. Cela lui permettait de faire une action productive pour son Occlumancie tout en profitant de la douce brise de printemps.

Le mois de mai laissa place au mois de juin, et bientôt le parc de Poudlard devint rempli d'élèves affolés étudiant pour leurs prochains examens en vue. Harry, quant à lui, n'était pas vraiment inquiet, la preuve étant qu'il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de relire ses cours au moins une fois. Parfois, il trouvait vraiment ennuyeux de travailler sur des sujets en-dessous de son niveau. Il avait l'impression que ses devoirs trop simples faisaient régresser son intelligence au lieu de la développer. C'était plutôt attristant comme constatation.

Draco, quant à lui, était plongé dans ses livres de cours. Son père attendait énormément de lui. En tant que Malfoy, il devait être meilleur que tout le monde ou faire face à la déception de son paternel. Auparavant, Harry ne comprenait pas très bien l'intérêt d'apprendre pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais depuis que Rogue avait pris une telle place dans sa vie, il avait commencé à ressentir cette même pression : la peur de l'échec et l'envie de rendre fier.

Aussi laissa-t-il le blond réviser sans le charrier comme il en avait l'habitude. Draco avait semblé étonné de ne pas recevoir de remarques taquines, et Harry se dit qu'il avait dû rêver la préoccupation qui brillait dans son regard. Son ami ne pouvait tout de même pas être si inquiet par sa soudaine gentillesse ? Il n'avait tout de même pas été un monstre, n'est-ce-pas ?

Plus il voyait l'étonnement des gens face à sa nouvelle attitude, plus Harry en doutait. Même Rogue semblait…étrange lorsqu'il restait toujours calme face à ses propos. Il lui lançait en permanence de drôles de regards, ou le fixait d'une manière bizarre, presqu'avec tristesse. Harry avait classé cette information dans un coin de son esprit, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé d'explication à cela.

Le jeune sorcier se dirigeait justement en direction de la salle de classe où se déroulaient ses cours avec le Professeur Rogue tout en repensant aux nouvelles qu'il avait lues dans les journaux le matin-même. Les Surhumains avaient de nouveau frappé : cette fois-ci ils avaient attaqué trois écoles primaires –des écoles pour les très jeunes moldus –simultanément et la totalité des enfants qui y étaient scolarisés étaient décédés lors des attentats. La Gazette relatait l'effondrement des parents moldus et le désordre engendré dans le pays, provoquant de désastreuses émeutes. Si la situation devait persévérer dans ce sens, Harry était persuadé qu'il y aurait une guerre civile.

Lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir tous les matins, le brun se dégoûtait parfois lui-même pour son égoïsme. Il pourrait insister auprès de Rogue pour qu'ils agissent, et même si cela ne fonctionnait pas, il aurait au moins fait _quelque chose. _Mais non. Il était bien trop effrayé par ses propres terreurs personnelles –la solitude et le rejet- qu'il n'osait rien dire, tout comme le faisait sa mère face à son père quand il le battait. Cette comparaison qui pouvait désormais être faite entre sa mère et lui lui donnait envie de vomir un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Comme il en avait l'habitude, Harry frappa à la porte, attendit que Rogue vienne lui ouvrir et alla s'asseoir en face du bureau de l'homme dans le plus grand calme. Le Directeur l'imita et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, les bras croisés contre son torse et ses yeux sombres fixés sur lui.

« Je suppose que vous avez lu ce qui est arrivé à ces enfants moldus hier ? », lâcha-t-il sans ambages.

Rogue semblait étudier méticuleusement son expression, aussi Harry se força-t-il à rester neutre et à garder sa colère cachée au fin fond de ses livres mentaux. Il était décidé à ne pas craquer face à ce qu'il pensait être un test de la part du Maître des Potions. Il allait lui montrer qu'il en fallait plus pour le déstabiliser.

« Oui Monsieur », répondit-il simplement.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? », demanda-t-il, ne détournant jamais le regard.

« Je pense que c'est horrible. »

« C'est tout ? Cela ne vous fait rien d'autre ? », insista-t-il.

Rogue agissait décidément de manière plus qu'étrange, pensa Harry alors que les yeux noirs du Directeur l'épiaient presque de manière indécente.

« Je trouve que les sorciers ayant commis ces crimes sont totalement inhumains et j'espère que leurs actes seront sévèrement punis. Cependant, je suis persuadé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a la situation bien en main », récita-t-il sans réellement y croire.

Les yeux du Professeur clignotèrent de colère alors qu'il se levait brusquement.

« J'en ai assez ! » hurla-t-il en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. « Je n'en peux plus de cette situation qui dure depuis plusieurs mois ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était la crise d'adolescence, que vous aviez juste décidé de vous rebeller », poursuivit-il en ignorant son intervention. « Mais maintenant, je suis persuadé que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez vous. »

« Monsieur, je vous assure que… », tenta Harry, confus.

« Voilà, vous recommencez ! », cracha-t-il. « Le Harry Parker que je connaissais ne se serait jamais laissé faire face à de telles accusations et n'aurait certainement pas tenté de fayotter avec des gentils « Monsieur » ou « je vous assure ». Le Harry Parker que je connaissais se serait précipité dans mon bureau sitôt qu'il aurait lu l'article de ce matin et m'aurait envoyé mes quatre vérités au visage sans chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Le Harry Parker que je connaissais ne serait jamais resté assis à ne rien faire alors que des enfants mourraient sans que personne ne fasse rien contre cela. »

Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise tant il était incrédule face à la déclaration de son Professeur. Que voulait-il dire au juste ? On aurait presque dit qu'il avouait le préférer tel qu'il était avant, fougueux, irréfléchi et mesquin. Tel qu'il était _réellement,_ lui susurra une petite voix dans sa tête. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce-pas ? Le Directeur lui avait bien fait comprendre il y a quelques mois que s'il ne se calmait pas, il abandonnerait leurs cours d'Occlumancie –il le laisserait tomber. Et maintenant qu'il lui avait obéi, il était mécontent ? C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre.

« J'ai bien peur que je ne comprends pas très bien, Monsieur. », dit-il en gardant son calme. « J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé le jour de l'attentat de l'hôpital moldu. J'ai tenté de mettre de côté ma fierté et mon égoïsme tout en évitant d'être trop arrogant. Je suis resté impassible face aux pires insultes que vous me lanciez, j'ai accueilli avec bienvenue chacune de vos critiques, je suis resté humble face à vos compliments. Que voulez-vous de plus ? », demanda-t-il, l'air sincèrement désespéré.

Il sembla à Harry que Rogue était au bord de l'évanouissement face à sa réplique. Il se rassit sur son siège et resta le regard dans le vague durant au moins une minute entière avant de se tourner vers Harry, l'air plus qu'abasourdi.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes devenu le lèche-bottes parfait juste parce-que je vous ai réprimandé une fois alors que vous tentiez d'apprendre des informations top-secrètes qui auraient pu faire de vous une cible gigantesque si certaines personnes malintentionnées en avaient entendu parler ? », débita-t-il d'une voix faible.

Eh bien, vu comme cela, le jeune sorcier devait bien avouer que ses raisons semblaient un peu modestes, aussi s'empressa-t-il de clarifier ses propos.

« J'ai pensé que vous alliez finir par vous lasser de moi à force de nous battre en permanence. Je ne voulais pas que vous m'abandonniez alors je me suis dit que si je changeais tous les traits que vous n'aimiez pas, il y avait peut-être une chance pour que vous supportiez encore un moment nos cours nocturnes. Et cela a fonctionné, non ? », demanda-t-il, perdu. « Vous ne m'avez pas encore rejeté ! »

Le Professeur semblait submergé par une émotion inconnue alors qu'il passait une main lasse sur ses yeux, bourgeonnant contre les gamins stupides et sentimentaux.

« Et moi qui pensais que vous me détestiez », réfléchit-il à haute voix, n'en revenant toujours pas. « Je ne peux pas y croire… C'est totalement fou. Comment en êtes-vous venu à la conclusion que j'allais vous laisser tomber si vous ne changiez pas immédiatement de caractère ? »

Harry gigota, mal à l'aise, se demandant si cela voulait dire que tous ces mois à porter deux masques en même temps –le premier pour cacher sa puissance, le second pour cacher sa personnalité- n'avaient servi à rien.

« Eh bien, vous avez fait allusion au fait que si je partais, vous n'accepteriez plus de m'enseigner le soir, alors j'ai cru que… »

« Vous avez cru que je sous-entendais que j'allais vous abandonner si vous ne vous remettiez pas en question rapidement », comprit Rogue.

« Euh…oui. », répondit faiblement l'adolescent, le regard fixé sur ses mains.

« Oh par Merlin… »

Il sentit la chaise de l'homme bouger alors qu'il se mettait debout. Il vint s'accroupir devant lui et remonta son menton, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Harry », dit-il en utilisant pour la première fois son prénom. « Dans tous les foyers, il arrive que les parents disputent leurs enfants, et pensez-vous que cela veut dire pour autant qu'ils ne les aiment pas ? Qu'ils vont les abandonner et les jeter à la porte ? »

« C'est différent… », tenta d'expliquer le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

« Oui, peut-être que ça l'est », le coupa Rogue. « Mais ca n'en reste pas moins applicable à notre situation. Même si je ne suis pas votre père –et heureusement, Dieu sait que je hais profondément cet homme-, nous sommes tout de même devenus proches au fil des mois passés ensemble. Vous êtes mon protégé, et je suis votre mentor, et en tant que tel, il est de mon devoir d'être toujours là pour vous et de vous ramener dans le droit chemin lorsque vos actions vont trop loin et commencent à mettre votre vie en danger. Mais par Merlin, jamais je n'ai voulu dire que vous deviez modifier votre personnalité pour me plaire. Au contraire même. »

L'homme lui sourit légèrement en lui serrant l'épaule alors qu'Harry se sentait submergé par l'émotion.

« Je vous apprécie tel que vous êtes, avec vos qualités et vos défauts. C'est votre vrai vous que j'aime, et non pas ce gosse impassible et désespérément calme que vous avez joué durant tout ce temps. J'espère que je suis assez clair ? »

Harry acquiesça, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour répondre de manière plus compréhensible.

« Que je ne vous reprenne plus à craindre mon abandon. Même s'il venait un jour où nous aurions une grosse dispute, vous devez comprendre que je serais toujours là pour vous, tout comme je le suis avec Draco. », lui dit-il, ses yeux brillant d'honnêteté. « Il s'est d'ailleurs posé de nombreuses questions au fil du temps sur votre comportement et est venu me demander si je savais ce qu'il vous arrivait. Vous feriez mieux de le rassurer la prochaine fois que vous le voyiez, le pauvre se fait un sang d'encre mais se retient car il ne veut pas paraître trop envahissant. »

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête, touché par les paroles du Maître des Potions.

« J-je ne vous avais encore jamais connu si démonstratif concernant vos sentiments, Professeur », le nargua-t-il à travers ses larmes contenues.

Rogue lui sourit d'un air heureux. Il semblait soulagé de le voir redevenir comme avant, et Harry devait bien avouer que cela faisait un bien fou de laisser enfin s'exprimer son vrai lui. Il ignorait s'il aurait encore tenu longtemps avec autant de choses sur le cœur.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus, Mr Parker. Mais seulement en privé », déclara-t-il d'un air un peu gêné.

Evidemment, pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu sensible que le Professeur Rogue, se confier autant qu'il l'avait fait depuis le début de leur discussion avait dû être difficile et Harry était ravi de voir qu'il avait fait autant d'efforts pour le rassurer.

« Idem pour vous. Il ne faudrait pas que les gens commencent à croire que je vous apprécie réellement et non pas que je me sers de vous. Vous comprenez, ça ruinerait un peu ma réputation de mauvais bougre », plaisanta-t-il d'une voix encore un peu faible.

Harry vit les lèvres de l'homme s'étirer légèrement, amusé. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait probablement à répliquer à sa taquinerie, son visage se crispa soudainement. Il ne put s'empêcher d'attraper son bras et le serra tellement fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches sous la pression. Harry l'observa faire d'un air inquiet, comprenant que c'était le signe que l'homme était appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rogue blanchit légèrement avant de se précipiter vers sa malle dont il ne semblait pas y avoir de fond à mesure qu'il en retirait une multitude d'objets plus ou moins grands. Parmi eux se trouvait une robe noire bien plus richement élaborée que celle qu'il portait actuellement.

Sans se préoccuper de la présence de son élève, le Directeur retira ses vêtements et enfila son habit de Mangemort avant de soulever sa manche, prêt à transplaner immédiatement dans l'antre de son maître.

Avant d'appuyer sur sa marque noire et argentée, il lui lança :

« Vous pouvez rentrer dans votre salle commune, Harry, mais je vous attends sans faute demain soir pour votre vraie leçon d'Occlumancie ».

Peu après, il disparut dans un léger « pop ». Harry resta planté au milieu de la pièce désormais déserte, les bras ballants. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une convocation et, s'il avait été toujours curieux de la manière dont se servait Lord Voldemort pour appeler ses Mangemorts, il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait par la douleur.

Le jeune garçon pensa que le Seigneur des Ténèbres convoquait probablement une réunion d'urgence avec ses adeptes pour discuter de la situation actuelle. Les attentats sur les écoles moldues avaient semé la panique et il ne pouvait certes pas laisser passer cela sans intervenir, ou au moins faire semblant de le faire.

Harry imagina que l'homme devait être furieux, énervé par les Surhumains, et qu'il allait peut-être vouloir se défouler sur ses Mangemorts. Il ne voulait pas voir son Professeur –Severus- blessé, si tôt après leur « réconciliation », et s'il y avait une chance que la colère du Seigneur ne s'abatte sur lui, il décida d'être là. Il s'assit donc sur son siège et attendit longuement que le temps passe, l'esprit envahi par de sombres pensées.

Il passa les deux heures qui suivirent à s'inquiéter pour le Directeur –Severus- et ne réussit pas à profiter de son temps pour travailler son Occlumancie tant il était stressé. Il se demandait toutes les deux minutes ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer à la réunion et vérifiait régulièrement sa montre pour savoir depuis combien de temps son mentor était parti.

Il avait presqu'abandonné l'espoir de le revoir ce soir-là lorsque le Directeur transplana dans la salle de classe, portant dans ses bras une personne. Harry s'approcha de lui, vérifiant rapidement s'il allait bien mais remarqua vite que c'était la femme qu'il portait qui était mal en point. D'un signe de tête, Severus l'envoya chercher sa malle contenant ses potions curatives alors qu'il allongeait la victime sur sa cape, à même le sol.

Lorsqu'Harry se mit à genoux aux côtés de la femme, il eut le choc de sa vie. C'était le corps de sa mère qui était étendu sur le sol, très mal en point. Ebahi, le jeune garçon releva la tête et croisa le regard du Maître des Potions qui soupira en étalant de la crème sur les ecchymoses de sa mère.

« Elle a été torturée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour son incompétence », précisa-t-il sans se détourner de son activité. « Lorsqu'il nous a tous congédiés, j'ai décidé que vous ne voudriez sûrement pas que je la laisse se vider de son sang, aussi l'ai-je ramenée ici pour la soigner. »

Harry envoya un sourire reconnaissant au Maître des Potions qui ne le vit pas puisqu'il était concentré sur les blessures de sa mère. Malgré ses vieilles rancœurs à son égard, elle était juste une femme terrorisée par son mari abusif, une victime tout comme lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser mourir sans rien faire.

« Et mon père ? », demanda-t-il, intéressé. « Est-ce qu'il est dans cet état ? »

« Oui », répondit Severus d'une voix froide.

« Et vous l'avez laissé là-bas ? »

« Oui »

« Vous êtes mon héros. »

Severus releva la tête un bref moment pour lui sourire avant de continuer ses soins.

« On ne peut pas l'amener à Mme Pomfresh, elle se poserait la question de savoir pourquoi votre mère était présente à Poudlard, et je n'ai pas d'explications toutes prêtes. Des propositions ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Aidez-moi à retirer ses habits. »

Le jeune garçon obéit sans discuter.

« Etait-elle inconsciente lorsque vous l'avez emportée ? », demanda distraitement Harry.

« Oui. Je n'aurai pas pris le risque qu'elle puisse témoigner m'avoir vu la sauver. J'ai bien l'intention de la guérir avant de la ramener chez elle sans la mettre au courant de mon implication. »

Harry acquiesça, en accord avec cette stratégie et se mit à guérir les plaies ornant le corps de sa mère grâce à quelques-uns des sorts curatifs qu'il avait appris.

« On ne sait jamais comment elle pourrait réagir et… », continua l'homme avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Harry releva la tête, se demandant ce qui avait bouleversé son mentor, lorsqu'il _la_ vit. Il sentit une sensation de malaise l'envahir alors que sa tête se mettait à tourner sous l'émotion.

Les anti-glamours de Poudlard venaient de révéler une Marque des Ténèbres noire et argent sur le bras gauche de sa mère.

* * *

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus avec ce chapitre et avoir le plaisir de lire vos réactions au prochain ! S'il vous plaît, même si c'est pour juste dire que ça vous a plu, c'est toujours super de les lire! C'est un médicament infaillible contre le syndrome de la page blanche ;-) **

**A très bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Un méga merci à bambou03, Lord Orpheus, Guest, geliah, Angelheart69, suzette91, shinseph, ReimaChan, Yukino, Sorciere6174, Takoisu, thekingofkiwi, Yuri-yaoi, lilith, berkano, Lucifel13angels, et Draya Felton pour LE MEILLEUR NOMBRE DE REVIEW PAR CHAPITRE DEPUIS LE DEBUT (17) ! Quel revirement mdr!**

Quelques réponses:

bambou03: tu es beaucoup trop proche de la vérité à mon goût! rrrrr ;-D

Lord Orpheus: Merci de la conseiller à des amies, ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ça plait ^^ Et pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai pas de chapitres d'avance je préfère poster au fur et à mesure pour prendre en compte les remarques négatives qu'il pourrait y avoir. En plus les reviews me motivent pour avancer alors que si j'écrivais à l'avance, je devrai le faire sans reviews :-p

berkano: je te renvoie à la note en dessous pour comprendre le truc de la marque des ténèbres :-D

Lucifel13angels: je poste mes chapitres tous les jours pour l'instant jusqu'à mardi parce que je reprends mercredi les cours. Après, je vais essayer d'en poster au moins un par semaine! J'espère que le rythme rapide ne te déstabilise pas trop lol

Draya Felton: je te renvoie à la note ci dessous pour la marque noire et argent, c'est un petit rappel. ^^

**ATTENTION NOTE ****_TRES_**** IMPORTANTE LISEZ POUR COMPRENDRE: Je rappelle à tout le monde que comme c'est mentionné au prologue, les adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont divisés en deux groupes: les Miliciens, qui ont une Marque des Ténèbres noire et banale, et les Mangemorts, les plus proches et intimes partisans du Lord, possédant une Marque noire au serpent argenté (ex: Rogue au chapitre précédent)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Harry passa ses premières semaines de vacances dans un étrange état apathique. Il mangeait, dormait, se lavait et se déplaçait, comme tout être humain ordinaire, mais son esprit n'était pas vraiment là. Chaque jour depuis qu'il avait découvert que sa mère était une Mangemort, il se posait les mêmes questions, encore et encore.

Tout d'abord, pourquoi le cacher ? Il était évident pour Harry qu'elle avait porté un Glamour puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu sa Marque lorsque son père la battait et qu'il devait la soigner, ou lorsqu'elle se baladait en t-shirt à manches courtes. Ensuite, depuis combien de temps avait-elle rejoint Lord Voldemort ? Cela devait faire un long moment puisqu'elle avait une Marque noire et argentée, signe qu'elle faisait ou avait fait partie du cercle des intimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus, qui avait été tout aussi ébahi que lui, n'avait pas reconnu sa mère. Pourtant, il lui avait assuré qu'il connaissait le nom de chacun des autres Mangemorts du Seigneur, mais le visage de sa mère ne lui disait absolument rien si ce n'est celle qui dirigeait le groupe de recherche de Voldemort. Harry avait au départ suggéré qu'elle était sous Polynectar, ou qu'elle portait un puissant Glamour mais son mentor avait rejeté les deux hypothèses.

Ils avaient en effet pris un long moment pour la soigner et jamais elle n'avait changé d'apparence. Quant aux Glamours, Severus affirmait que ses sorts étaient censés tous les révéler, même les plus puissants. Cela les avait fait retourner à la case départ.

Si sa mère était dans sa forme réelle, cela ne faisait aucun sens que Severus ne la reconnaisse pas et Harry avait bien plus confiance en son Professeur qu'en sa mère à propos de qui il découvrait quotidiennement de nouveaux secrets. Etait-il possible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait marqué chacun des membres de son équipe de recherche ?

Cela aurait été en soi une hypothèse fort probable si sa mère s'était révélée être une _Milicienne._ Mais elle était _Mangemort !_ Cela suggérait une certaine relation de confiance entre Lord Voldemort et elle. Or, Severus lui avait parlé tout au long de l'année des punitions douloureuses que le Seigneur infligeait à ses parents pour leur incompétence. S'il était si mécontent des performances de sa mère, pourquoi ne la rétrogradait-il pas au rang de Milicienne ? C'était un véritable casse-tête.

Il y avait une autre hypothèse qui titillait son esprit depuis quelques jours. Etait-il possible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres _lui-même_ ignore le statut de sa mère ? Qu'il l'ait marquée il y a longtemps de cela, à un moment où elle lui était fidèle puis que sa mère se soit enfuie en changeant de nom ? Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnue de vue ? Et pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, sa mère aurait-elle pris le risque d'entrer dans le groupe de recherche de son ancien maître alors qu'elle savait doubler ainsi ses chances de se faire reconnaître ?

Harry n'y comprenait absolument rien, mais plongeait petit à petit dans une grave paranoïa. Il imaginait parfois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait justement envoyé sa mère, l'une de ses plus proches agentes, en mission de longue durée auprès de son père afin d'espionner l'avancée de ses recherches. Pour sa mère, il n'aurait alors été qu'un malheureux accident de parcours survenu à cause d'un accident de travail. Harry en avait la nausée.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il exagérait parfois ses suppositions, mais il n'était plus sûr de rien. Lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, il avait tellement explosé que sa magie avait dévasté la salle de classe où Severus, lui et sa mère se trouvaient alors. Elle était toujours en réparation, selon les quelques lettres que lui avait envoyé Severus au cours de l'été, sous prétexte de lui rappeler de se concentrer sur son Occlumancie.

Harry soupçonnait plutôt que le Maître des Potions était inquiet qu'il ne fasse une grosse bêtise, comme demander la vérité à sa mère –et risquer qu'elle ne lui efface la mémoire ou quelque chose d'aussi handicapant-, ou aller directement au Seigneur pour exiger une explication. Le jeune sorcier avait été réellement touché par l'inquiétude de son mentor et s'était empressé de le rassurer : il resterait chez lui à ne rien faire durant la totalité de l'été.

Même si ses parents étaient aussi peu présents que l'été précédent, Harry ne pouvait guère se permettre de refaire une petite escapade dans le monde moldu. La situation avec les Surhumains s'était tellement détériorée que le monde moldu était le dernier endroit où il fallait se trouver en ce moment. Les nés-moldus attaquaient au moins un endroit tous les jours, si ce n'est plusieurs en même temps. De plus, ils ne se concentraient jamais sur le même secteur et préféraient frapper à divers endroits en Grande-Bretagne.

Selon la Gazette du Sorcier, à laquelle ses parents étaient abonnés, les gens étaient à la limite de braquer tous les supermarchés pour faire des provisions et s'enfuir vers la France. La Grande-Bretagne était dans un tel état catastrophique que les Etats-Unis envisageaient de plus en plus sérieusement d'envoyer des troupes pour prêter main forte à l'armée anglaise.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'agissait toujours pas. Oh bien sûr, il faisait croire à la population qu'il faisait tout son possible pour améliorer les choses, mais la vérité était tout autre : il pourrait envoyer ses Miliciens capturer quelques Surhumains pour les interroger, mais non. Il restait assis à ne rien faire alors que les terroristes prenaient de plus en plus de pouvoir en Grande-Bretagne moldue, et se rapprochaient donc inévitablement d'apprendre l'existence du monde magique.

Harry savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser que Lord Voldemort n'agissait pas assez à son goût. Un certain nombre de sorciers et sorcières indignés envisageaient de plus en plus de prendre les armes par eux-mêmes et d'aller se battre contre les Sang-de-Bourbes assoiffés de sang. Quoiqu'un peu refroidis par la menace de leur Seigneur –quiconque pris à combattre les Surhumains serait immédiatement envoyé à Azkaban pour deux ans de prison ferme-, ils n'en restaient pas moins ancrés sur leurs positions.

Le jeune sorcier était donc obligé de rester toute la journée chez lui à ne rien faire –puisqu'il l'avait promis à son mentor. Il aurait pu lire ses manuels scolaires, mais ils étaient tellement peu intéressants qu'il s'était déjà endormi à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il n'était qu'en milieu d'après-midi. En outre, il n'était pas assez serein et concentré pour travailler ses boucliers d'Occlumancie. Il avait beaucoup trop de choses dans la tête.

Sa seule consolation était que si son père décidait un jour de venir se défouler contre lui ou contre sa mère, il aurait une mauvaise surprise. Le jeune garçon avait en effet mis en marche son bouclier après avoir volé quelques cheveux sur la tête de son paternel, et avait décidé de protéger également sa mère. Même si la femme ne lui avait jamais rendu la pareille, il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser être maltraitée alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de l'empêcher.

Il semblait qu'il s'était fait beaucoup de mauvais sang pour rien. Son père –qui s'était malheureusement remis de sa séance de torture par le Seigneur des Ténèbres- n'était pas rentré à la maison depuis le début du mois de juillet, alors que sa mère se contentait de passer en coups de vents chercher quelques vêtements et repartait aussitôt ses habits en main. Harry se trouvait donc totalement seul depuis le début de ses vacances.

Il correspondait beaucoup avec Draco, qui était ravi de constater qu'il était redevenu lui-même. Harry lui avait fait promettre de le taper s'il recommençait à être terrorisé par l'abandon au point de tenter d'effacer sa véritable personnalité pour plaire. Le blond avait eu l'air heureux d'accepter sa proposition, quoique le jeune homme se demandait si ce n'était pas seulement pour avoir une occasion de le frapper légitimement.

En conclusion, l'été du jeune sorcier s'avérait être tout aussi solitaire que le précédent. Il errait en permanence dans les pièces de sa maison, fouillant les placards, déplaçant les habits et ouvrant les tiroirs fermés à clé avec l'espoir d'en découvrir plus sur le passé décidément bien trop mystérieux de sa mère.

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait rien trouvé de bien concluant. Il avait seulement découvert que son père était encore plus retors qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ. Au fond du tiroir de son bureau, il avait découvert un dossier portant le nom de White, et lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert, de nombreuses photos de sa mère en train de pratiquer différentes activités étaient tombées par terre. On la voyait en train de faire des courses, de se promener au bord d'une petite clairière, de discuter avec quelques amies en pleine ville devant la supérette.

Il semblait que son père avait engagé un détective privé durant quelques semaines pour surveiller sa mère. C'était pathétique, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer avec mépris en pensant à la folie de cet homme lui servant de géniteur.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'inspecter la maison de fond en comble, le jeune garçon commença à s'ennuyer sérieusement. Il décida alors de faire quelques potions pour se détendre et installa son chaudron sur la table de la cuisine. Préparant minutieusement chaque ingrédient, il décida de tenter une potion extrêmement difficile : le Polynectar.

Il n'avait encore jamais essayé d'en préparer, n'en voyant pas vraiment l'intérêt. Il fallait également lui accorder le fait qu'il manquait sérieusement de temps libre ces derniers temps pour se consacrer à ses recherches en potions. Celles de charmes lui prenaient déjà beaucoup d'heures dans son emploi du temps surchargé, et ses cours d'Occlumancie occupaient toutes ses soirées jusqu'à pas d'heure le soir.

Alors autant profiter des vacances pour faire quelque chose qu'il aimait mais n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réaliser, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le bon côté des choses était qu'il fallait un mois pour terminer un chaudron de Polynectar et qu'il aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour s'y consacrer jusqu'à mi-août. Il doutait sérieusement que ses parents ne reviennent à la maison avant ce délai, aussi était-ce le moment idéal pour sa petite expérience.

Son objectif en tête, le jeune sorcier tenta de faire abstraction de tout le reste, sachant que ses pensées ne feraient que le déconcentrer.

Les jours passèrent toujours à la même rengaine. Il se levait, déjeunait en lisant les nouvelles atrocités publiées dans la Gazette du Sorcier, croisait parfois sa mère qui le saluait brièvement, puis il se mettait au travail sur sa potion. Lorsqu'il avait fini de s'en occuper, il tentait de nouvelles choses, notant furieusement toutes ses idées sur son nouveau journal que Draco lui avait payé l'été précédent. Il l'avait d'ailleurs appelé « L'inflexible », mettant en avant sa personnalité têtue et campée sur ses positions.

Parfois, il explorait encore la maison, découvrant des cachettes secrètes dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Malgré toutes ses occupations, l'été d'Harry ne pouvait être qualifié de « trépidant ». Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour s'occuper mis à part cela, et il devait s'en contenter puisqu'il ne pouvait risquer de mettre un nez en-dehors du village.

Il se promenait parfois dans les ruelles de Wexcombe, croisant d'autres jeunes sorciers, de sang-mêlé ou de sang-pur. Il avait revu le fils du Professeur Amycus Carrow, un garçon qu'il avait eu la malchance de rencontrer une fois auparavant alors qu'il devait avoir une dizaine d'années et se préparait pour Poudlard. Le garçon, un certain Icare, vivait avec sa mère dans une maison reculée du village et avait quitté l'école l'année précédente.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à lui à Poudlard car les relations entre le père et le fils étaient plutôt froides. Ils ne se parlaient jamais beaucoup à l'école, aussi les autres élèves n'avaient-ils pas vraiment fait attention à leur lien de parenté. Icare semblait s'être un peu assagi avec l'adolescence mais n'avait pas pour autant cessé de regarder les gens de haut. La preuve étant que lorsqu'il le croisa dans le parc de la ville, le jeune homme l'avait toisé avec un mépris à peine caché.

Le jour de son anniversaire avançait à grands pas, sans qu'Harry n'y fasse vraiment attention. Pour lui, fêter le jour de sa naissance n'était pas réellement un évènement important, aussi fut-il extrêmement surpris lorsqu'un matin, la sonnerie retentit dans la maison. Il baissa le feu sous son chaudron et alla ouvrir la porte, les sens en alerte.

Il crut qu'il était attaqué lorsque quelqu'un lui sauta dessus et se débattit en conséquence comme un petit diable. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant la voix railleuse de son meilleur ami lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire qu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

«Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », demanda-t-il d'un air ahuri.

« C'est une histoire incroyable ! », lui assura le blond en entrant sans même attendre son invitation. « J'ai dit à mon père que j'allais me promener un peu et faire un pique-nique dans la forêt et je me suis précipité chez un vieux sorcier plein aux as avec qui je me suis lié d'amitié. Il a accepté de me faire transplaner ici si je promettais de rejoindre notre point de rendez-vous avant 17 h. N'est-ce-pas absolument génial ? », débita-t-il à toute vitesse, le sourire flamboyant.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu répondre, son ami se mit à visiter sa maison comme s'il était le maître des lieux.

« Eh bien, tes parents sont pas trop pauvres, à ce que je vois », remarqua-t-il d'un ton ironique.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire », rétorqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Cela ne vaut pas le Manoir Malfoy, bien sûr, mais je dois avouer que c'est supportable », déclara-t-il d'un ton hautain.

Harry dut se retenir de rire et suivit le jeune garçon alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce où son chaudron reposait. Il lui lança un petit coup d'œil avant de lui faire un sourire espiègle.

« Tu fais la cuisine, toi, maintenant ? »

Harry lui frappa gentiment le bras alors qu'il vérifiait que tout était en ordre dans sa potion. Elle survivrait probablement à une journée sans lui, décida-t-il en se tournant de nouveau faire son meilleur ami.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié mon cadeau ? », demanda-t-il, l'air narquois.

« Bien sûr que non », répliqua Draco sans se laisser déconcerter. « _Je_ suis le cadeau. »

« Oh par Merlin », fit semblant de se plaindre Harry. « Ca doit être le pire cadeau que tu m'es jamais offert. Tu te surpasses d'année en année à ce que je vois. »

S'engagea ensuite entre eux un combat amical qui mit la cuisine sens dessus dessous. Ils continuèrent leurs jeux enfantins en se poursuivant mutuellement dans les couloirs de la maison, se taquinant et se cherchant dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry devait avouer que l'arrivée du blond mettait un peu de gaieté dans sa maison solitaire et parler un peu en personne à un autre être humain lui faisait un bien fou.

Ils revinrent tous deux à la cuisine, lorsqu'à bout de souffle, ils se rendirent compte que leurs ventres commençaient à gargouiller irrévocablement. Le blond insista durant de longues minutes pour faire un gâteau d'anniversaire sans magie, alors qu'Harry s'obstinait à refuser, y trouvant peu d'intérêt. Cependant, on ne disait pas non à un Malfoy. Après avoir argué qu' « il n'y avait pas de vrai anniversaire sans gâteau d'anniversaire », il remonta ses manches et commença à rassembler les aliments nécessaires.

Harry soupira, et, voyant la catastrophe arriver –un héritier de sang-pur faire de la cuisine moldue, sérieusement ?- s'avança à son tour en attrapant un fouet et un saladier d'une main habile.

Draco lui envoya un regard triomphant alors qu'Harry le fusillait du regard.

Intérieurement, cependant, le jeune garçon avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. C'était le premier anniversaire durant lequel quelqu'un s'était donné la peine de lui préparer un gâteau, et c'était un souhait d'enfant qui ne l'avait jamais réellement quitté. Harry se sentait enfin paisible pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances alors qu'il cassait des œufs avec son ami en chantant à tue-tête un tube des Bizzar'Sisters.

Le gâteau que les deux compagnons obtinrent fut tellement douteux qu'ils décidèrent de tirer à la courte paille celui qui devrait y goûter en premier. La chance semblait être avec Harry ce jour-là puisque ce fut son ami blond qui eut l'immense plaisir de tirer la mauvaise paille. Lorsqu'il porta la fourchette à sa bouche et commença à mâcher, son visage devint de plus en plus vert, contrastant avec le jaune éclatant de ses cheveux, mais il réussit finalement à avaler. Harry se posta à côté de lui, souriant.

« Alors, c'est comment ? »

En réponse, le blond se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et courut en direction de la salle de bain où il vida la totalité de son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes. Harry le suivit paisiblement d'un pas tranquille.

« Je vois. », déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Le blond se retourna vers lui, des haut-le-cœur le prenant encore de temps en temps.

« C'est la pire chose que j'ai jamais mangée de toute ma vie ! », s'écria-t-il avec dégoût.

« Tu sais Draco, tu ne peux pas vraiment comparer notre gâteau avec la nourriture que tu as au Manoir Malfoy ou à Poudlard. »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Le gâteau avait l'air…Il semblait…_salé !_ »

Harry se figea, stupéfait, avant d'éclater de rire. Il se plia en deux et faillit même tomber par terre tellement son fou rire était puissant. Draco le regardait faire, les bras croisés.

« J-j'avais ou-oublié de rache-racheter du su-sucre ! », haleta le jeune sorcier en tapant du poing sur le sol.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'on n'a pas fait un gâteau au sucre mais… »

« Mais un gâteau au sel ! Oui exactement ! », le coupa Harry d'un air joyeux avant de reprendre son fou rire là où il l'avait laissé.

Son meilleur ami le fixa d'un regard noir alors que les deux adolescents rejoignaient de nouveau la cuisine pour se faire des sandwichs, l'estomac criant désormais famine. Ils avalèrent leur déjeuner rapidement avant de monter au grenier. Draco avait demandé à voir des photos du brun lorsqu'il était enfant, et Harry s'était trouvé dans l'obligation de céder face à son regard suppliant.

Le jeune sorcier chercha un moment le bon carton, bougeant certaines choses de place et dérangeant encore plus la pièce qui semblait ne pas voir été nettoyée depuis dix ans. Finalement, il trouva un carton portant l'inscription « Années 1980-1990 ». Soulagé de l'avoir enfin sous la main, il s'apprêta à s'en emparer lorsqu'il aperçut une petite boîte abandonnée un peu plus loin et décorée avec le plus grand soin. Sur le devant était juste précisé « Bébé 1974 ». Extrêmement curieux, Harry regretta de ne pas pouvoir l'ouvrir sans attirer l'attention de son ami qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait y être caché, et il ne tenait pas à impliquer Draco encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà dans tous ses problèmes.

A regret, il détourna donc le regard en se promettant de revenir plus tard ce soir-là et prit le carton de photos dans ses mains. Les deux amis revinrent dans le salon et s'assirent sur le canapé moelleux après avoir enlevé leurs chaussures. Ils passèrent les deux heures qui suivirent à regarder bébé Harry faire ses premiers pas, ou sur le pot, ses yeux argent brillant de curiosité.

Avec nostalgie, Harry remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas encore avoir été battu. C'était à l'époque où sa famille était encore heureuse, juste une famille comme toutes les autres. Sitôt que cette pensée lui vint à l'esprit, le jeune homme secoua la tête. Jamais sa famille n'avait été ordinaire. Ils s'étaient toujours cachés des secrets les uns aux autres et n'avaient jamais été honnêtes. Cette illusion de famille heureuse n'était que cela, une illusion.

Son ami le charria durant un long moment lorsqu'il le vit tout nu, rigolant comme un bossu face à l'objectif et bougeant ses jambes dans tous les sens alors que sa mère tentait de changer sa couche avec bien des difficultés. Harry lui-même esquissa un sourire, amusé.

L'après-midi passa très vite et bientôt le blond dut repartir s'il ne voulait pas manquer son vieux voisin au point de rendez-vous. Cependant, avant de le quitter, Draco lui tendit un cadeau joliment emballé en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

« Tu ne pensais pas réellement que j'étais sérieux quand je disais que je ne t'offrirai rien d'autre que ma présence, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Lentement, le jeune sorcier déchira le papier, dévoilant un petit journal de couleur noire tout simple. Harry se demanda pourquoi son ami lui offrait encore un journal, puisque c'était déjà son cadeau l'année précédente, mais Draco dût voir sa confusion car il lui apporta quelques précisions.

« C'est un journal spécial », lui dit-il. « Tu verras quand tu écriras dedans pour la première fois. N'attends pas trop longtemps quand même, même si tu n'as pas terminé le précédent, ok ? », lui conseilla-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Ok. Merci beaucoup Draco. »

« De rien, mon pote. N'oublie pas de répondre à mes lettres, hein ? », lui demanda-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

Harry acquiesça et dit au revoir à son meilleur ami alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la limite du village. Il referma alors la porte et alla placer son nouveau journal dans sa malle avant de se précipiter au grenier, impatient de retrouver la mystérieuse petite boîte qui l'avait tant intrigué quelques temps auparavant. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il se précipita sur elle et prit son temps pour l'inspecter, presque persuadé qu'elle contenait un trésor mystérieux et inestimable.

Il découvrit qu'elle avait été très finement protégée. Une série de sorts compliqués y avait été tissés et il lui était impossible de l'ouvrir sans savoir exactement lesquels. Il l'emporta donc au rez-de-chaussée et s'installa à la table de la cuisine pour réfléchir. Malheureusement, il lui semblait de plus en plus évident au fil des heures qu'il ne réussirait pas à percer ses secrets en un seul jour, aussi soupira-t-il de déception et alla-t-il préparer son souper.

Il revint ensuite vérifier son Polynectar et s'assura que tout était en ordre avant d'aller se laver et se mettre en pyjama. Il peina énormément à s'endormir, la tête remplie de questions et bouillonnant d'impatience.

Les semaines suivant son anniversaire défilèrent à grande vitesse pour Harry. Alors qu'au début de l'été, il s'ennuyait et ne savait pas quoi faire, son emploi du temps était désormais tellement surchargé qu'il n'avait plus une minute pour se reposer entre deux tâches.

Le Polynectar était en fin de préparation et Harry était désormais terrorisé à l'idée de faire une erreur qui pourrait gâcher tout le travail qu'il avait fourni jusqu'ici. Il travaillait donc très méticuleusement, insensible au monde extérieur et au soleil éclatant dont les rayons venaient parfois lui chatouiller la peau au-travers des grandes fenêtres de la cuisine.

Lorsque sa potion devait mijoter pendant un long moment, Harry se concentrait sur la boîte mystère qui le fascinait depuis tant de temps. Il avait réussi à retirer au moins une bonne partie des sorts protecteurs entourant la boîte et avait fait une découverte stupéfiante : s'il avait été autant attirée par elle, c'était parce que c'était sa mère qui l'avait enchantée. Sa magie semblait avoir reconnu celle de sa créatrice, et avait été attirée par elle. Après cela, Harry avait redoublé d'efforts, les mains tremblantes d'excitation.

Si sa mère cachait encore des secrets, le jeune garçon allait se faire un immense plaisir de les découvrir tous, l'un après l'autre. Il ne ferait pas de pitié pour l'une des sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait entretemps un peu délaissé son Occlumancie et se devait désormais de rattraper son retard s'il ne voulait pas décevoir Severus à la rentrée prochaine. Le Directeur de Poudlard lui avait d'ailleurs envoyé une lettre quelques jours auparavant remplie de divers sarcasmes et insultes en tous genres qui avaient bien faire rigoler son protégé.

Harry lui avait répondu avec une lettre qui sous-entendait qu'il avait compris et apprécié le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour lui mais qu'il devrait plutôt faire attention à ne pas mettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres trop en colère au vu de ce qu'il se passait ces derniers temps.

Les Surhumains se faisaient de plus en plus cruels. Récemment, ils avaient envahi un village entier de moldus et les avaient rassemblés dans une église à laquelle ils avaient mis le feu. Un peu avant dans la semaine, ils s'étaient déjà fait citer pour avoir pénétré un zoo londonien et avoir libéré les divers animaux dangereux qui y étaient conservés. Les bêtes sauvages semaient encore la terreur dans la capitale et les Londoniens n'osaient même plus ouvrir leur porte de peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec un serpent géant du Brésil.

Déjà dix personnes étaient affreusement mortes, dévorées par des félins, mordues par des araignées venimeuses ou démembrées par des singes. La Gazette du Sorcier relatait même qu'une dizaine de requins avaient disparu eux aussi de leur enclos et qu'ils avaient probablement été jetés dans la Manche. Cela avait découragé toutes les personnes affolées qui envisageaient de s'enfuir dans une barque pour rejoindre les côtes françaises.

Harry s'était longtemps senti à part de tous ces évènements, en sécurité dans sa petite ville sorcière tranquille, invisible aux yeux des moldus. Cependant, il s'était rendu compte que si Wexcombe ne pouvait être vue par des humains ordinaires, les sorciers nés-moldus, quant à eux, en étaient tout à fait capables. Aussi avait-il pris quelques heures de son temps à ajouter des sorts de protection sur la barrière qui empêcherait quiconque n'étant jamais entré dans la ville d'y pénétrer.

Il savait que c'était un pari risqué, puisqu'il pourrait par exemple y avoir des personnes visitant des amis pour la première fois, mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions et ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être réveillé une nuit par une bande de sorciers enragés et assoiffés de sang frais.

On était désormais presqu'à la fin du mois d'août lorsqu'Harry réussit enfin à ouvrir la boîte de Pandore.

Avec une infinie délicatesse, il caressa sa devanture avant de l'ouvrir, le cœur battant et les mains moites. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite pile de papiers divers et variés, semblant tout à fait ordinaires.

C'était faux, Harry en était persuadé. Si sa mère avait dépensé tant d'énergie à les protéger, ces papiers devaient être d'une valeur inestimable, peut-être même concernaient-ils son identité d'origine ? Tremblant d'impatience, le jeune sorcier s'empara du premier document et commença à le lire doucement, comme pour mieux profiter des précieuses informations qu'il allait gagner grâce à l'aide involontaire de sa mère. Une sorte de revanche pour toutes ces années de mensonges.

Il s'agissait d'une échographie sorcière, datant de 1974. C'était probablement de là que venait le nom de la boîte, « Bébé 1974 », pensa raisonnablement Harry. L'enfant n'était pas encore bien développé mais on distinguait déjà sa tête du reste de son corps. Toutes les parties du document où devait figurer le nom de la mère avaient été trouées mais Harry apprit tout de même l'âge de la jeune fille –car c'était une adolescente : un peu plus de 14 ans. Elle fréquentait apparemment Poudlard car l'examen avait été effectué par l'infirmière de l'époque, une certaine Mme Nelson. Il y était également noté que l'enfant était en pleine santé, et que le début de grossesse se déroulait bien.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry sentit son estomac se tordre et sa tête commença à bourdonner face à une hypothèse qu'il trouvait de plus en plus crédible. Et si cette jeune fille avait été sa mère ? En 1974, elle aurait eu 14 ans et aurait été à Poudlard dans l'année de Severus, tout comme l'adolescente enceinte. Et si…Et s'il avait un frère ou une sœur quelque part, et qu'on lui cachait cette vérité depuis toujours ?

Harry sentit ses jambes s'affaiblir et remercia le ciel d'être déjà assis où il aurait bien eu du mal à tenir debout. Avec douceur, il mit la première feuille de côté. Les cinq prochains documents étaient eux-aussi des échographies, réalisées à divers moment de la grossesse. Il s'intéressa plus particulièrement à la dernière, qui révélait que l'enfant était une petite fille d'un poids et d'une taille tout à fait corrects. La maman allait elle-aussi à merveille malgré son jeune âge, selon Mme Nelson.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'inspecter les échographies, Harry s'intéressa à la feuille suivante. Il s'agissait d'un contrat d'adoption, réalisa-t-il avec choc. Il était signé par une sorte de gribouillis formant vaguement un A dans la case de la mère et de deux jolies signatures propres et nettes dans celle des nouveaux parents. Le couple qui avait adopté le bébé portait le nom de Matheson, et ils semblaient tous deux être de simples moldus menant une vie aisée en banlieue londonienne.

Appréhendant la suite tant il avait peur d'avoir la confirmation qu'il craignait, il reposa le contrat et s'empara de la prochaine feuille. C'était une sorte d'analyse psychologique réalisée par un Médicomage. Là encore, le nom de la mère avait été troué mais le docteur faisait des révélations troublantes. Il laissait sous-entendre plus ou moins subtilement que l'adolescente avait été forcée par sa famille à abandonner sa petite fille, sous peine qu'ils ne révèlent au père du bébé qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une chose taboue, la jeune fille décrivant le père comme un garçon « à problèmes » et qui pourrait « en attirer sur le bébé ».

La peine de l'adolescente était si troublante qu'Harry eut mal au cœur en lisant ses propos. Elle faisait état d'une rage et d'une volonté de vengeance envers ses parents tellement forte qu'elle lui rappelait un peu lui-même dans un sens. Comme lui, elle avait été trahie et désirait leur faire du mal à n'importe quel prix. Si c'était vraiment sa mère, Harry devait avouer avec une certaine ironie qu'il avait tout simplement répété le scénario d'une autre façon.

Le psychologue terminait son rapport en révélant qu'il s'inquiétait des futures actions de la jeune fille qui seraient guidées par la haine et par la souffrance. Il craignait qu'elle ne fasse du mal, à elle-même ou aux autres.

Harry déglutit et passa au document suivant. C'était un article de journal moldu qui faisait partie de la catégorie « décès ». Le jeune sorcier sentit l'appréhension prendre possession de chacun de ses muscles alors qu'il commençait sa lecture.

_Monsieur et Madame Michael Matheson, ses parents,_

_Sebastien & Rachel, ses frères et sœurs, _

_Monsieur et Madame Roger Dennis, _

_Charlotte, Liam, Peter & Kelly, ses cousins,_

_L'ensemble de la famille,_

_Ont l'immense chagrin de vous annoncer le départ de _

**Stella**

_Emportée par la leucémie le 11 décembre 1977, à l'âge de deux ans._

_Les obsèques auront lieu dans la plus stricte intimité le 15 décembre à 11h à l'église St Paul._

Harry faillit laisser tomber le papier tellement ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il relisait encore et encore l'annonce du décès, dans l'espoir d'avoir mal compris ou d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Mais non. Le bébé de la jeune fille, adopté par le couple Matheson, était apparemment décédé d'une maladie que les moldus ne pouvaient pas guérir alors qu'il pouvait à peine marcher. Le cas de cette fillette, Stella, qui avait probablement été sa grande sœur, faillit lui faire rendre son déjeuner tant il se sentait mal.

Etait-ce vrai ? Sa mère avait-elle perdu un enfant à un si jeune âge ? A cause de ses parents qui l'avaient forcée à la placer à l'adoption, provoquant indirectement sa condamnation à mort ? C'était pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il ne pouvait même pas appréhender la haine féroce qu'avait dû ressentir l'adolescente –sa mère- lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de son bébé d'une _maladie_. Une putain de maladie moldue, qui était tout à fait soignable dans le monde des sorciers.

Si ses grands-parents l'avaient laissée garder la fillette, elle serait toujours en vie aujourd'hui. Il sentit chacun des pores de sa peau crier vengeance à l'encontre de ces gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il souhaita que sa mère soit là pour la prendre dans ses bras et la laisser pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'en avait sûrement jamais eu l'occasion, n'ayant personne à qui se confier et Harry sentit une énorme bouffée de compassion l'envahir.

Il restait quelques photos dans la boîte qu'Harry sortit en même temps. Elles représentaient Stella à différentes périodes de sa vie : à sa naissance dans son couffin rose, des petits cheveux sombres sur le crâne, vers l'âge de 6 mois où ses grands yeux bruns fixaient l'objectif avec une curiosité troublante pour un si petit enfant, les cheveux noirs retenus par jolie barrette rose, puis quelques-unes entre 1 an et 2 ans la montrant allongée dans un lit d'hôpital moldu, très pâle et des cernes sous les yeux, le visage crispé par la fatigue et reliée à différentes machines placées à côté d'elle. La fillette lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais Harry était incapable de se souvenir de qui.

La dernière d'entre elles acheva de le déprimer. Une minuscule tombe en marbre s'y trouvait, à moitié recouverte par une quantité ahurissante de fleurs. Sur la croix était imprimée une photo du bébé alors qu'elle était encore en bonne santé, le sourire contagieux et de jolies fossettes sur les joues. Sous la photo étaient gravées quelques informations, comme son nom, sa date de naissance et de mort, et une magnifique épitaphe:

« Elle est partie vers les étoiles d'un pas ferme et tranquille, mais restera dans notre cœur comme une lumière qui scintille »

* * *

**A mon avis, personne ne s'attendait à cela, n'est-ce-pas? héhéhé**

**Vous comprendrez au fil de l'histoire l'intérêt que représente Stella pour la mère. Elle est en fait la clé de tout, un petit indice: c'est sa mort qui a permis à Harry de naître, sinon ses parents n'auraient jamais couché ensemble... Mystérieux n'est-ce-pas? **

**J'aime être sadique xD **

**A très bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Merci beaucoup à ReimaChan, bambou03, Yami-ya-Nichi, Alycia Panther, Sorciere6174, berkano, thekingofkiwi, Yuri-yaoi, Louise, Takoisu et Draya Felton pour vos fidèles reviews! **

**Quelques réponses:**

ReimaChan: tu verras comment la mère s'est cachée dans ce chapitre ;-)

bambou03: vas-y doucement avec ta chevelure, je ne voudrais pas avoir à te payer une perruque quand on m'accusera de "provocation de grattage et d'arrachement intensif de cheveux", mdr :-p Et pour Stella, eh bien disons que tu tiens quelque chose ^^

Yami-ya-Nichi: merci beaucoup, l'histoire est justement basée sur une bonne part de mystère, je suis donc contente quand on me dit que je laisse bien le suspense. J'avais peur que personne ne comprenne rien tant c'est compliqué xD Je prévois environ 25-30 chapitres mais je ne suis pas sûre car j'écris au fur et à mesure. Et oui, il y aura du Harry/Tom, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite et c'est la première fois que j'écrirai du slash donc...souhaite moi bonne chance héhé

Alycia Panther: Non Harry est bien sous sa vraie apparence, et ses yeux argent font partie du mystère que tu découvriras au fil de l'histoire. Plus que quelques chapitres à patienter ;-)

Sorciere6174: qui a une soeur s'appelant Lily? dsl je n'ai pas trop compris d:-)

berkano: Merci beaucoup, j'ai inventé l'épitaphe moi-même et je trouvais que ça sonnait bien lol

thekingofkiwi; pas de problème, laisse une review quand t'as le temps, je ne force pas mes lecteurs non plus mdr ;-D

Takoisu: je ne comprends pas trop la fin de ta review que veux tu dire par "la peluche! n'a rien d'autre à dire"? Dsl je suis un peu perplexe ptdr ^^

Draya Felton: tu te rapproches beaucoup de la véritié ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Son retour à Poudlard pour sa septième et dernière année se passa dans un certain brouillard pour le jeune Harry. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater sous le montant de pression qu'il subissait depuis quelques temps, et les révélations sur sa mère n'avaient pas non plus arrangé les choses. Il avait accusé coup sur coup ces derniers temps et commençait à se demander quels sombres secrets il allait encore déterrer.

Ses retrouvailles avec Draco qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis son anniversaire avaient été agréables, mais le jeune sorcier était bien trop distrait en ce début d'année pour profiter pleinement de son ami. En outre, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de croiser Severus depuis la rentrée, voilà presque deux semaines, et tous deux avaient été bien trop occupés de leurs côtés respectifs pour reprendre immédiatement les cours d'Occlumancie.

Harry cherchait activement depuis le début de l'année scolaire à se réapproprier de nouveau les registres de Poudlard afin de consulter la liste des élèves ayant été enceintes durant l'année 1974, mais ses tentatives s'étaient pour le moment soldées par un échec.

Le Professeur Selwyn avait été navré de devoir lui refuser ce privilège, arguant qu'il n'avait aucune bonne raison à fournir pour en obtenir l'autorisation. Quant au Professeur McGonagall, elle lui avait dit de demander au Professeur Rogue,-avec qui il était censé très bien s'entendre- puisque c'était lui qui conservait tous les registres dans son bureau.

Cela aurait été en effet la solution idéale si de un, il réussissait à apercevoir Severus avant la fin de l'année, et de deux, s'il ne devrait pas lui fournir une excellente explication pour qu'il lui accorde ce droit. Or, Harry ne souhaitait pas mettre au courant son mentor pour la première grossesse de sa mère. Il trouvait cela bien trop personnel et douloureux pour le partager avec n'importe qui en-dehors de la famille. De plus, il ne voulait pas trahir sa mère de cette façon sur un sujet d'une telle gravité, même pour son mentor.

Harry se savait désormais capable de protéger son esprit des intrusions de Severus, aussi n'était-il pas inquiet de se faire démasquer de cette manière. Draco semblait de son côté désespéré de voir son meilleur ami se replonger dans ses recherches dès le début de l'année. Ce serait probablement le seul moment de détente qu'ils auraient de toute l'année scolaire, les ASPICS étant ce qu'ils étaient, et le blond avait été attristé de ne pas pouvoir le partager avec Harry.

Le jeune sorcier était conscient de délaisser régulièrement son colocataire, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Entre son travail scolaire considérable, ses propres recherches en charmes, ses plaidoiries aux Professeurs, son Occlumancie et ses réflexions personnelles sur la complexité de la vie de sa mère, il commençait très fort l'année scolaire.

Pour se détendre le soir, le brun écrivait furieusement des pages entières dans son journal, « L'inflexible », délivrant non seulement de nouveaux sorts et de nouvelles formules, mais parlant également de sa propre vie, de ses envies et de ses ambitions pour l'avenir. Le nombre de place diminuait à grand pas, malgré son début d'utilisation très récent, aussi Harry était-il heureux d'avoir un autre journal prêt à être utilisé lorsque celui-ci ne pourrait plus accueillir un mot de plus.

L'année ASPICS rimait également avec le mot orientation, et orientation avec rendez-vous chez les Chefs de Maison pour les septièmes années. Le Professeur Carrow les avait déjà prévenus qu'elle assurerait trois rencontres individuelles au cours de l'année, la première en novembre, la deuxième en mars, et la troisième en juin pour les aider à choisir « la bonne voie » pour leur futur. Harry aurait ricané s'il n'avait pas su que cela ne ferait que lui attirer sa première retenue de l'année.

Le Professeur Carrow, le guider, lui, le pauvre petit sang-mêlé exclu et moyennement intelligent, sans aucune ambition ni perspective professionnelle ? Bien sûr ! C'était une bonne idée de blague, mais Harry était plutôt convaincu que la femme ne ferait que le critiquer tout au long de ces trois entretiens, et il n'était décidément pas pressé d'y passer.

Dans son esprit, Harry ne voyait pas beaucoup de voies de carrière se présenter à lui. Les sang-mêlés étaient déjà exclus de tous les emplois ministériels intéressants et servaient plutôt de larbins aux sang-purs haut placés qui ne foutaient rien de leur journée mis à part buller dans leurs fauteuils dorés en attendant que les choses se fassent d'elles-mêmes. Le seul département à accepter les sang-mêlés était le Département des Mystères, et Harry préférait encore se faire pendre que travailler au même endroit que son père jusqu'à ce que ce dernier prenne sa retraite, ce qui risquait bien de prendre du temps s'il ne l'abîmait pas trop lors de sa vengeance programmée.

Il pouvait toujours devenir Milicien, commerçant, artisan ou serveur, comme le faisaient la majeure partie des sang-mêlés, mais Harry avait plus d'ambition que cela. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. La banque de Gringotts lui paraissait l'endroit parfait pour débuter sa carrière. Etre lieur de sorts semblait être un métier prestigieux, l'un des seuls auquel avaient encore accès les gens comme lui, et le salaire était tout à fait convenable pour commencer.

La seule chose qui pouvait éventuellement poser problème étaient ses notes aux ASPICS, s'il devait se débrouiller pour ne les avoir que de justesse. Il envisageait de plus en plus de faire semblant de s'améliorer en charmes jusqu'à devenir une sorte de «génie » en la matière pour ne pas faire lever les têtes s'il décidait à la fin de l'année de réussir parfaitement cet ASPIC particulier.

Merlin seul savait qu'il ne laisserait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa peur de l'intéresser d'un peu trop près l'influencer sur l'un des plus grands choix de toute sa vie.

Octobre passa à la vitesse de la lumière, et Harry eut le plaisir d'être enfin laissé tranquille par ses camarades de maison. La plupart des Serpentard de son année arpentaient les allées de la bibliothèque durant leur temps libre, tentant de développer un peu plus leur cerveau pour leur faire atteindre la taille d'un raisin au lieu de son noyau. Bien que le jeune garçon ait bien peu d'espoir à ce sujet, il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de prier pour que leur intelligence progresse ne serait-ce qu'un peu dans le processus.

De son côté, Harry était persuadé d'être désormais fin prêt à se dresser contre le grand Legilimens qu'était le Professeur Rogue, à condition qu'il n'arrive à le rencontrer un jour lors d'autre chose que des brefs coups de vents. Le Directeur était débordé de travail ces derniers temps, constamment appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour une quelconque mission top secrète que ce dernier lui avait confiée à propos du problème des Surhumains.

Alors que son Occlumancie n'avait jamais été à un aussi bon niveau, l'état de la Grande-Bretagne moldue, lui, n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Les Surhumains ne semblaient jamais prendre de vacances, et leurs troupes s'agrandissaient de plus en plus à mesure que les nés-moldus encore ignorants découvraient leurs pouvoirs. Après ce qu'on appelait désormais l'affaire de la « Jungle Londonienne » et du « Remix Nazi » -comprenez mettre le feu à l'église-, ils avaient continué à semer la terreur en s'introduisant désormais dans des maisons au hasard, assassinant à l'occasion la totalité des personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Les Anglais étaient dans un état de pure hystérie, et beaucoup tentaient de pénétrer illégalement dans les avions cloués au sol depuis le début de la crise, allant parfois jusqu'à le faire décoller sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Quelques semaines plus tôt, la Gazette du Sorcier avait révélé que la carcasse d'un avion avait été retrouvée dans une plaine en Ecosse. Le crash n'avait épargné aucune vie parmi les quinze passagers clandestins qui se trouvaient à bord, dont cinq enfants en bas âge.

Harry avait parfois du mal à supporter ces informations et priait chaque jour pour que ses parents réussissent à retrouver la formule du système. Ainsi, ils pourraient bloquer la magie de ces nés-moldus, et ils ne seraient plus en mesure de causer autant de dégâts. Ils deviendraient des cibles faciles qu'il suffirait d'abattre les unes après les autres. Mais le problème était bien là : ses parents n'arrivaient à rien.

Aucune solution n'avait encore été trouvée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait croire à la population qu'il agissait en envoyant parfois ses Miliciens patrouiller discrètement dans le secteur moldu, mais les troupes se trouvaient toujours étrangement ailleurs lorsque les Surhumains débarquaient. C'était presque comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres les contrôlait, ou était en mesure de prévoir leurs actions. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce-pas ?

Où serait donc l'intérêt pour Lord Voldemort d'envoyer une troupe de nés-moldus enragés mettre à feu et à sang la Grande-Bretagne moldue alors que son règne se déroulait jusqu'ici dans une paix relative ? Harry n'arrivait pas à le deviner, et il en était de plus en plus frustré au fil de semaines.

Novembre fut froid tout comme sa première réunion d'orientation en compagnie du Professeur Carrow. Il faisait un temps glacial dehors, et le vent soufflait en grandes rafales sur le château. L'air était frais même à l'intérieur, et tout comme en mars plus tôt dans l'année, tous les élèves étaient obligés de porter des grosses écharpes et bonnets pour se garder au chaud, surtout les Serpentard qui vivaient dans les cachots.

Il faisait tellement froid à l'intérieur de sa chambre que le sol avait gelé quelques jours auparavant. Harry en avait gardé un douloureux souvenir après sa désastreuse rencontre avec le sol de la salle de bain, à la plus grande hilarité de son ami Draco.

Les mains bleues et craquelées par des gelures malgré ses sorts de réchauffement, le brun frappa à la porte, se préparant mentalement pour ce qui allait suivre. Comme d'habitude, la femme lui cria d'entrer et Harry obéit en fermant derrière lui. Il attendit patiemment que Carrow veuille bien le regarder et ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle eut daigné s'intéresser un tant soit peu à lui qu'il put enfin aller s'asseoir face à elle sur le siège inconfortable qui lui servirait de support durant les prochaines minutes.

Distrait, Harry se demanda si la mégère avait ensorcelé sa chaise juste avant son entrée dans la pièce pour la rendre aussi dure.

« Bienvenue Mr Parker à la première de nos réunions individuelles. Lors de ces séances, nous discuterons ensemble de vos projets et de vos objectifs et je vous guiderai de manière totalement objective dans vos décisions tout en répondant à toutes les questions que vous pourriez avoir. Clair ? », demanda-t-elle froidement après avoir récité son texte.

« Parfaitement Professeur », répondit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Bien », répliqua-t-elle, les lèvres crispées. « Avez-vous déjà des idées sur ce que vous voudriez faire plus tard ? »

Harry ricana mentalement, se moquant de la stupidité de Carrow si elle pensait réellement qu'il allait lui parler de tous ses petits secrets. Telle qu'il la connaissait, elle serait tout à fait capable de dépenser toute son énergie jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour convaincre les Gobelins qu'il était un élément perturbateur à ne surtout pas embaucher. Merci, mais non merci.

« Non », dit-il simplement sans bouger d'un pouce.

« Cela m'aurait étonné », cingla-t-elle, acerbe. « En prenant en compte le fait que vous êtes un élève essentiellement médiocre.. »

« Je me qualifierai plutôt de « dans la moyenne » », la coupa Harry.

« …Je ne suis pas persuadée que vous serez accepté dans beaucoup de domaines », poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de son intervention. « Selon mon expérience, vous êtes tellement inutile que je ne suis même pas sûre que vous parviendriez à vous faire engager comme serviteur pour une famille de sang noble. »

« Je ne peux pas exactement prétendre que cela soit mon but non plus. », ironisa-t-il, la voix pleine de sarcasmes.

Carrow le fusilla du regard et se pencha sur son bureau pour rapprocher le plus possible son visage du sien.

« J'ai bien peur que vous ne compreniez pas à quel point votre situation est préoccupante, Mr Parker. »

« Au contraire, j'en suis tout à fait conscient, _Professeur_ », répliqua-t-il d'une voix suave. « Mais je n'en ai tout simplement rien à faire. »

La femme serra fortement les poings et le fixa d'un air indigné. Elle semblait énervée au plus haut point par son insolence, et même si Harry savait ce que ce comportement pouvait lui coûter, il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui.

« Vous êtes un imbécile et incompétent petit ingrat, Mr Parker », rugit-elle d'une voix criarde. « Et je suis persuadée que vous finirez dans la rue à mendier comme le sale lépreux que vous êtes ! »

Harry se redressa de toute sa hauteur, les yeux tout aussi glaciaux que le temps extérieur et lui répondit en détachant bien ses mots :

« Et moi, Professeur, je suis persuadé que vous finirez dans une école cachée dans un coin perdu à balbutier pendant des heures sur un sujet que vous ne maîtrisez même pas tout en vous délectant de la moindre souffrance que vous aurez le plaisir de voir. Oh toutes mes excuses », cingla-t-il d'un ton innocent. « C'est ce que vous faites déjà. »

C'en fut trop pour Carrow qui passa presque par-dessus son bureau pour l'attraper par le col, l'étranglant à moitié.

« Espèce de sale petit bâtard de sang impur ! », hurla-t-elle en le secouant. « Pour qui vous croyez-vous ? Vous m'êtes inférieur, rien qu'un micro parasite sur la semelle de mes chaussures que je me ferais un plaisir d'écraser dès que l'opportunité se présentera. Vous me comprenez ? », postillonna-t-elle. « Vous-n'êtes-rien ! »

Le seconde d'après, le Professeur s'était rassise sur son siège, les mains entrelacées et un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. On aurait dit que rien ne s'était passé. C'était probablement l'une des choses les plus effrayantes chez elle : sa tendance psychotique à passer d'une émotion, d'un masque à l'autre sans le moindre effort. Harry en avait toujours eu des frissons dans le dos.

« Où en étions-nous? », dit-elle d'une voix cristalline. « Ah oui, votre avenir. Je disais donc que… »

L'entretien avait duré durant la totalité de l'heure suivante, pendant laquelle Carrow n'avait fait que parler sans lui poser une fois la moindre question. Harry pensait avoir expérimenté la technique du rêve éveillé et avait décidé que c'était très utile pour se reposer au milieu d'un entretien terriblement ennuyeux.

Lorsqu'il était sorti du bureau, le jeune sorcier débordait d'énergie comme s'il avait fait une excellente sieste et arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est dans cet état que le trouva Severus qui haussa un sourcil à sa gaieté plus qu'inhabituelle.

« Mr Parker ? Auriez-vous une minute à m'accorder ? », demanda-t-il afin de lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient parler en privé.

« Bien entendu Professeur », répliqua Harry d'une voix joyeuse. « Tout ce que vous voulez. »

Encore une fois, Severus haussa un sourcil mais l'entraîna finalement dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la salle de classe où se déroulaient quotidiennement ses retenues l'année précédente. Severus ferma la porte derrière eux puis se précipita vers lui pour l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures.

« Professeur ? », demanda-t-il d'un air perplexe. « Que faites-vous ? »

Le Directeur ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui demander de suivre son doigt des yeux. Harry obéit sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne se recule pour l'observer d'un air troublé.

« Vous n'êtes pas drogué », constata-t-il. « J'aurais pourtant juré… »

« Hein ? », le coupa Harry, de plus en plus perdu. « Bien sûr que je ne suis pas drogué ! Pourquoi tout ce cirque ? »

Severus roula des yeux et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, reprenant un air impassible.

« Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, Harry, mais vous n'avez pas l'habitude d'être exceptionnellement joyeux en temps normal. Ainsi, que vous apparaissiez dans un tel état d'euphorie peu après ce que je savais être votre rendez-vous d'orientation avec le Professeur Carrow me paraissait un peu suspect. », répliqua-t-il sans se démonter.

Harry haussa les épaules, pas plus perturbé que cela par la remarque de son mentor.

« J'ai bien dormi. Je suppose que je suis juste en pleine forme après m'être aussi bien reposé. J'étais de plus en plus fatigué ces derniers temps… »

« Vous avez bien _dormi ?_ », s'écria Rogue, l'air ébahi. « Mais je pensais que vous étiez en compagnie du Professeur Carrow ! »

« C'est le cas ! », renchérit Harry en souriant. « Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. »

Severus secoua la tête, ayant manifestement renoncé à comprendre son élève lorsqu'Harry l'observa de plus près. L'homme paraissait épuisé, comme le prouvaient les poches sous ses yeux et son teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses robes étaient froissées, comme s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller correctement, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, inquiet.

« Et vous, Monsieur ? », dit Harry. « Etes-vous sûr que vous allez bien ? Vous semblez à bout de forces. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous épuise-t-il autant que ça ? »

« Severus », se contenta de répondre l'homme d'une voix neutre.

Devant l'incompréhension d'Harry, le Directeur dut préciser sa pensée.

« Pas de « Monsieur » ou de « Professeur » », expliqua-t-il. « Je préfère que vous m'appeliez Severus, comme l'année dernière. »

« Très bien Severus. », accepta Harry sans faire d'histoires. « Mais vous esquivez ma question initiale. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus. Oui le Seigneur fait beaucoup de demandes et oui je me vois dans l'obligation de lui obéir autant que possible dans la mesure de mes capacités, mais c'est tout ce que vous saurez. Ce n'est de toute façon pas la raison pour laquelle je voulais vous voir, alors venons-en au fait », dit-il en se levant pour aller fouiller un moment dans sa malle.

Curieux, Harry l'observa faire. Severus revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un énorme bouquin de couleur vert foncé qu'il posa sur le bureau face à lui. A l'envers, le jeune sorcier parvint tout de même à lire « Grimoire de Potions Avancées de Niveau XX ». Stupéfait, Harry tourna de nouveau son regard vers son mentor, en attente d'explications.

« Durant cet été, j'ai repensé à ce que nous avons découvert sur votre mère »

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se rappelait de la boîte qui l'avait tant bouleversé durant l'été. Mais évidemment, il était impossible que l'homme sache pour Stella, aussi était-il beaucoup plus probable qu'il parle du statut de Mangemort de sa mère.

Par Merlin, que cela lui semblait lointain désormais, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Et ? », demanda finalement Harry, tout de même intéressé.

« Et j'ai soudainement eu une idée pour expliquer le fait que je n'ai pas pu la reconnaître. », déclara Severus en ouvrant son livre et en commençant à le feuilleter rapidement. « Les sorts que j'ai placés dans l'enceinte de Poudlard permettent de révéler les Glamours, oui, mais pas les potions, comme par exemple le Polynectar. »

« Mais je croyais que l'on avait exclu le Polynectar car ma mère était resté elle-même trop longtemps pour que son apparence n'ait pas changé ? », s'écria farouchement Harry.

« C'est exact. Le Polynectar n'était qu'un exemple. Je voulais juste vous expliquer que Poudlard ne révélera pas les personnes sous l'emprise d'une potion. C'est pour cela que j'ai d'abord supposé l'hypothèse du Polynectar, ce jour-là. Cependant, j'ai pensé un soir dans mon lit que si les sorts étaient insensibles à une telle potion, ils devaient l'être aussi aux autres. »

« Si je comprends bien », le coupa Harry d'une voix rapide. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous pensez que ma mère cache son apparence avec une autre potion et qu'elle n'est pas réellement blonde aux yeux bleus ? Existe-t-il réellement une telle liqueur ? », demanda-t-il, abasourdi. « Je pensais que seul le Polynectar avait le pouvoir de nous faire changer d'apparence ! »

Severus sembla avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait car il pointa son doigt sur une page de son livre avant de tourner de nouveau ses yeux sombres vers lui.

« Seul le Polynectar est connu pour ces propriétés car c'est le seul qui n'exige pas de trop gros sacrifice. C'est une potion de magie relativement blanche », le corrigea-t-il. « La potion qu'a peut-être utilisée votre mère, par contre, n'est pas exactement du même registre. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Tenez, lisez. », se contenta de lui répondre Severus en lui tendant le livre.

Harry s'en empara rapidement et le parcourut du regard, surexcité à l'idée de trouver peut-être un indice sur la réelle apparence de sa mère. Après tout, s'ils trouvaient la potion qu'elle avait utilisé, ils devraient être en mesure d'inverser ses effets, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il poussa un cri triomphant lorsqu'il trouva la préparation dont parlait son mentor.

**Le Nectar d'Ame**

_Le Nectar d'Ame est une potion qui permet à un sorcier de prendre définitivement l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne peut être réalisée que par un sorcier puissant et expérimenté en magie noire, car elle est elle-même considérée comme l'une des potions les plus barbares existant à ce jour. _

_Elle nécessite au cours de sa dernière étape de découper le corps de la personne à qui l'on veut ressembler en morceaux, tout en scandant des incantations compliquées aux divers effets. Mal prononcées, ces paroles peuvent se révéler mortelles. _

_Puisque tuer est censé être un acte inhumain qui déchire l'âme, la potion a été appelée le Nectar d'Ame car elle se nourrit littéralement du corps de la personne décédée pour le faire revivre de nouveau au-travers de l'âme du sorcier qui la boit._

« Oh par Merlin… », jura Harry, légèrement vert.

Le reste de l'article détaillait avec précision la façon de la réaliser et le temps nécessaire -6 mois- pour la terminer. Il se terminait en disant qu'il existait une solution pour inverser les effets du Nectar d'Ame, mais qu'elle avait été perdue au fil des siècles suite au peu de personnes qui l'utilisaient encore.

« Vous pensez que ma mère a pu faire une chose pareille ? », demanda-t-il.

« J'en suis presque sûr, oui. Tout correspond. Le Nectar d'Ame est le frère du Polynectar, mais son frère diabolique. En tant que tel, il a bien sûr des effets plus puissants et il résiste à tous les sorts existants qui permettent de renverser les Glamours. De plus, son effet est permanent, comme vous l'avez probablement noté. »

« Alors, ma mère aurait tué cette pauvre femme pour prendre son apparence ? », balbutia-t-il d'une voix faible. « Elle l'a découpée en morceaux ? »

Severus lui fit un sourire compatissant.

« Rassurez-vous, pour que la potion fonctionne, il faut que la victime soit déjà morte avant d'être démembrée. »

« Terriblement rassurant, en effet ! », répliqua Harry d'une voix sarcastique.

Dès qu'il repensa à ce qu'il venait de lire, il ressentit une forte envie de vomir alors que son visage tournait de nouveau au vert.

« Désolé », dit Severus en grimaçant. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça de cette façon. »

« Non, vous n'y êtes pour rien », s'exclama le jeune sorcier en secouant la tête. « En fait, je vous dois beaucoup. Ensemble, on pourrait peut-être retrouver le moyen d'inverser les effets de la potion, et alors, je saurais enfin qui est vraiment ma mère. »

Severus soupira profondément en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« J'ai bien peur que vous ne saisissiez pas très bien la complexité de cette potion, Harry. J'ignore si je serais moi-même en mesure de la préparer, alors trouver la solution pour en renverser les effets… »

L'homme secoua la tête d'un air dépassé.

« J'ai confiance en vous », renchérit Harry sans se laisser démonter. « J'ai confiance en nous. Ensemble, nous sommes beaucoup plus forts que séparés. Bordel, nous avons fait une découverte révolutionnaire avec mon bouclier l'année dernière, c'est vous-même qui l'avez dit ! »

« Et je le maintiens, mais cela Harry, cela dépasse tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer. C'est une potion tellement noire qu'à force de trop jouer avec le feu, on peut finir par s'y brûler… »

Harry resta impassible.

« Serez-vous avec moi ? »

« Harry… »

« Vous avez juste à me dire oui ou non. Dans les deux cas, je trouverais qui est ma mère, avec ou sans vous. », le prévint-il d'une voix froide.

Severus resta silencieux durant quelques secondes durant lesquelles Harry retint son souffle tout en priant intérieurement pour une réponse positive.

« Très bien », lâcha finalement le Directeur d'une voix hésitante.

Harry lui fit un immense sourire mais Severus poursuivit :

« Cependant, promettez-moi de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide si on ne parvient pas à notre but. Bien que nous soyons tous deux des sorciers intelligents et très puissants, il faut également savoir admettre que parfois, des choses nous dépassent, nous aussi. »

Le jeune garçon, comprenant la solennité de la déclaration de son mentor, acquiesça avec gravité.

« Je vous le promets. Je me tiendrai sage si cela venait à arriver. »

« Dans ce cas… »

Severus soupira une nouvelle fois puis se leva en rassemblant ses quelques affaires qui trainaient aux alentours.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va bientôt réclamer ma présence, et j'aimerai que nous ne soyons pas coupés alors que l'on discute de sujets sérieux. Revenez dans deux jours, à la même heure que d'habitude pour votre cours d'Occlumancie. »

« Mais… », tenta de protester Harry qui aurait préféré commencer tout de suite les recherches.

« Non. », cingla son mentor. « Lorsque vous commencez un apprentissage, vous ne devez pas l'abandonner sans le maîtriser entièrement. Cela serait une perte totale de votre temps et de votre énergie. Nous fonctionnerons un jour sur deux. L'Occlumancie et le Nectar d'Ame en alternance, et seulement lorsque je serai disponible. Compris ? »

Harry acquiesça parce qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autres choix. Severus lui fit ensuite un dernier sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas rapide. En tournant la tête, le jeune garçon s'aperçut néanmoins que l'homme avait oublié son livre sur le bureau et le prit dans ses mains pour le lui rendre.

Il tenta de lui courir après dans les couloirs, mais lorsqu'il arriva à l'angle d'un mur, il avait disparu. Pantelant, Harry se demanda ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant, et décida de l'emporter avec lui pour le rendre à son Professeur plus tard. Alors qu'il revenait à la salle de classe pour prendre ses affaires, une note tomba du Grimoire.

Harry la ramassa, intrigué. Il reconnut sans difficultés l'écriture élégante du Directeur et se demanda pourquoi l'homme lui avait laissé un papier. Il le lut d'un air curieux.

_Harry, _

_Je vous offre ce Grimoire en guise cadeau d'anniversaire et de Noël. _

_J'espère que vous lui offrirez tout le soin et l'attention qu'il mérite. _

_Ne vous comportez pas comme un imbécile petit cornichon avec lui et cachez-le bien._

_Bien à vous,_

_Severus._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de serrer la note et le bouquin contre son cœur, ému par l'attention de son mentor. Il se promit de le protéger toujours, coûte que coûte.

* * *

Les mois passèrent rapidement en même temps que le temps se dégradait de plus en plus. Des averses de neige se succédaient très souvent, et la plupart des élèves de Poudlard s'amusaient gaiement dans le parc en faisant des batailles de neige. L'air sentait les vacances de Noël à plein nez, et les Professeurs avaient même ralenti un peu le rythme pour permettre aux septièmes années de se détendre un peu pour leurs dernières vacances tranquilles. Ils ne pourraient probablement pas se reposer lors des vacances de Pâques, puisque les ASPICS seraient alors d'actualité, aussi avait-on pris pitié d'eux en leur accordant un peu de paix tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Cela arrangeait bien Harry qui avait fort à faire ces temps-ci. Il passait tout son temps libre à réfléchir sur une solution contre le Nectar d'Ame et à lire son Grimoire mais n'avait pas encore fait d'avancées majeures. Severus n'était en plus pas souvent disponible à cause des Surhumains qui étaient encore plus actifs en cette période de fêtes, aussi le jeune garçon ne pouvait-il compter que sur lui-même.

Ses leçons d'Occlumancie étaient au moins terminées. Son mentor l'avait finalement félicité pour être devenu un Occlumens accompli. Etrangement, c'était alors le 11 décembre, le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa grande sœur. Cela l'avait bouleversé et il avait hésité à prendre cela comme une sorte de signe du destin.

Comme ils en avaient désormais pris l'habitude, ses parents lui envoyèrent une lettre avant les vacances pour l'informer de leur absence. Il devrait une fois de plus rester à Poudlard cette année-là. Cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire même. Harry en avait été enchanté. Ainsi pourrait-il se concentrer encore plus intensivement sur le Nectar d'Ame que s'il était rentré chez lui pour les fêtes.

Le jeune sorcier passa donc la totalité des vacances enfermé dans sa chambre, le nez plongé dans son journal « L'inflexible », y notant diverses idées, testant parfois et échouant à chaque fois. Cependant, jamais Harry ne se laissa décourager et les remarques de Draco sur le fait qu'il travaillait trop ne l'influencèrent pas le moins du monde. Il voulait découvrir l'identité de sa mère, bordel, il le souhaitait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Il persévérerait durant des années s'il le fallait, y passerait ses journées et ses nuits, mais il finirait par y arriver.

Harry n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

Et il avait raison d'y croire.

Un jour de janvier, alors que les cours avaient repris depuis quelques semaines, il alla en Histoire de la Magie avec le Professeur Selwyn. Le pauvre homme avait perdu ses lunettes quelques semaines plus tôt, et, affreusement myope, n'arrivait pas toujours à se diriger convenablement dans sa salle de classe. Cependant ce matin-là, il arriva en classe avec sa paire de lunettes flamboyant à son nez et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Un élève de Serdaigle lui lança :

« Alors Professeur, vous les avez finalement trouvées, ces lunettes ! »

Selwyn avait éclaté de rire et acquiescé de bon cœur.

« En effet. C'est vraiment une histoire pitoyable. Elles étaient tout simplement sur ma table de chevet, cachées derrière l'un de mes cadres photos. Comme quoi parfois, les solutions aux défis les plus compliqués sont les choses les plus simples ! »

Ce fut cette dernière phrase qui sonna le signal d'alarme dans la tête d'Harry. Dès qu'il eût fini sa journée, il se précipita dans sa chambre et s'empressa de noter ses idées sur « L'inflexible », en se répétant comme un mantra « les solutions aux défis les plus compliqués sont les choses les plus simples…les solutions aux défis les compliqués sont les choses les plus simples… »

Le soir venu, il entra en trombe dans la salle de classe du Directeur qui était pour une fois présent dans l'établissement. Ce dernier avait l'air surpris de le voir aussi excité et le regarda en levant un sourcil.

« Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai trouvé ! », cria-t-il en sautillant presque sur place, secouant son journal comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle pierre précieuse au monde.

« Trouvé ? », demanda-t-il, perplexe. « Trouvé qu… Oh . Vous parlez de… »

« Oui. Mes recherches pour inverser le Nectar d'Ame. Je crois ça y est ! Je tiens la solution. »

Severus paraissait plus que sceptique, et lui demanda son journal pour qu'il puisse lire ses hypothèses. Avec une certaine appréhension, Harry attendit patiemment que son mentor ait terminé sa lecture tout en observant ses expressions faciales. Il eut d'abord l'air perplexe…puis amusé…puis songeur…puis fier…puis de nouveau perplexe. Lorsqu'il fixa de nouveau son regard dans le sien, Harry sut qu'il était partagé et ne savait guère quoi penser de ses idées.

« Du Polynectar ? », murmura-t-il, choqué. « Selon vous, utiliser du Polynectar avec un cheveu de votre mère serait la solution au Nectar d'Ame ? »

« Absolument. », assura Harry. « Réfléchissez. On sait que la potion du Nectar d'Ame est censée faire revivre le corps d'une personne avec l'âme de quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, ce qui compte le plus à l'intérieur de nous, c'est notre âme. C'est pour cette raison que la personne dominante est celle qui boit la potion, celle qui change d'apparence. », résuma Harry en regardant Severus dans les yeux.

L'homme acquiesça sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Cependant, même si le code génétique est masqué, il serait impossible de le changer complètement », poursuivit-il. « Cela modifierait la totalité des cellules de notre corps, et l'on ne parviendrait pas à survivre au changement. Cela veut dire que notre ADN reste tout de même en nous, même s'il est masqué sous celui de la victime. C'est de notre ADN que sont composées toutes nos cellules, que ce soit avant ou après avoir bu la potion. »

« Cela n'a aucun sens », objecta son mentor en fronçant les sourcils. « Si l'ADN ne changeait pas, cette potion serait inutile s'il fallait donner ses empreintes ou faire analyser son sang. La supercherie serait vite découverte. »

« Exactement. Comme je le disais, le Nectar d'Ame masque l'ADN. Et il le masque assez bien pour tromper les meilleurs sorts d'analyse. Mais il ne peut pas tromper son propre frère, le Polynectar. Le Polynectar est formé à partir des mêmes bases que lui, il connait ses faiblesses et sait les contourner. Il devrait être en mesure de gratter la surface de l'ADN pour découvrir la couche d'en dessous, la plus forte : celle de la véritable personne qui habite le corps dont le 'morceau' provient », expliqua Harry en tentant d'être le plus clair possible.

Severus semblait encore abasourdi et secoua la tête comme s'il ne voulait pas s'autoriser à y croire.

« Vous dites donc que si vous preniez un cheveu de votre mère et le placiez dans du Polynectar avant de le boire, vous ne vous changeriez pas en l'apparence actuelle de votre mère, mais en son apparence _réelle ?_ »

« C'est exact. Même mieux que cela. Si l'on faisait boire à ma mère du Polynectar où se trouverait son propre cheveu, elle se changerait de nouveau en sa réelle apparence. Et, au lieu de reprendre celle qu'elle utilisait au bout d'une heure, elle resterait piégée dans l'ancienne, obligée de reconnaître s'être cachée durant tout ce temps. »

« C'est… je ne peux même pas définir à quel point c'est du _génie pur. _Si cela fonctionnait réellement… »

« Alors nous saurions enfin toute la vérité », conclut Harry en acquiesçant, le sourire éclatant.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!  
**

**Une partie**** de la résolution du mystère approche à grands pas...dans deux chapitres! Pour les plus impatients, faisons un deal: vous me faites atteindre 100 reviews et je poste un extrait dans le prochain chapitre. Tentés? :-p (oui j'en ai deux d'avance, youpiiiii!)**

**Sinon, je me demandais, pensez-vous avoir besoin d'un résumé des informations qu'il y a eues jusqu'ici sur la mère? Je sais que mon histoire est compliquée à comprendre parfois donc dites-moi quoi.**

**A très bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Merci beaucoup à ReimaChan, bambou03, Alycia Panther, Marie, Angelheart69, Takoisu, Sorciere6174, Blackmoony83, akane keiko holmes, Guest, cyrilloduprat, ptitcoeurfragile, Nekochan Miharu, suzette91, draym pour ces 15 REVIEWS! Merci, merci, merci! Vous aurez largement mérité votre extrait ^^**

**Quelques réponses:**

ReimaChan: bon instinct! lol ;-D

bambou03: Oui tu entendras un peu parler des sorciers blancs dans quelques chapitres, mais ils ont tous été exterminés par LV, la population est désormais neutre ou sombre! Donc j'ai bien peur qu'on ne les rencontrera pas en personne, ces braves sorciers hahaha :-p

Angelheart69: c'est presque ça, oui! Bravo! ^^

Takoisu: en fait, je n'ai jamais regardé Dexter, mais je vais m'y mettre si tu dis que c'est mon style lol! Oui la potion est vraiment horrible, c'est pour ça qu'elle est considérée "sombre".

Sorciere6174: C'est pas grave, tkt! Les Potter apparaîtront par la suite, pas d'inquiétude, et oui le père est tout à fait vivant (je crois l'avoir précisé dans le chapitre d'avant mais du coup là j'ai un doute o.O?).

Blackmoony83: Peut-être est-elle une sang-mêlée, ou peut-être pas... Ca t'avance beaucoup, n'est-ce-pas? Mdr !

cyrilloduprat: Harry est en effet un peu lié aux Black mais pas par ses parents et ça n'aura pas une grande place dans la fic ;-D Et non, je ne reprends pas les livres du tout ^^

Nekochan Miharu: quel éloge! Merci beaucoup! Je fais justement attention à bien écrire vu que je n'ai pas de bêta mais comme je suis bonne ne orthographe, je m'en sors 8-D

**AVIS AUX PERDUS ET AUX CERVEAUX EMBROUILLES!**

**Petit résumé des informations sur la mère depuis le début: **

Tout d'abord, Harry apprend que sa mère a une fausse identité. Puis Severus lui dit ne jamais avoir côtoyé d'Elizabeth White, qui est pourtant censée avoir été dans sa classe. Il soupçonnent tous deux qu'elle a maquillé sa mort puis changé d'identité.

De là, il découvre grâce à un détective privé moldu qu'Elizabeth White est en fait le nom d'une moldue sans attaches portée disparue en 80.

Severus lui dit ensuite qu'elle est une Langue-de-Plomb dirigeant l'équipe de recherche de LV sur le système contre les Sangs-de-Bourbe inventé il y a longtemps par une personne désormais décédée.

Harry a à peine le temps de récupérer qu'il apprend qu'elle était Mangemort du cercle intérieur de Voldemort.

Durant les vacances, il découvre qu'elle a eu une fille, Stella, décédée à l'âge de deux ans d'un cancer moldu.

**Je crois que c'est tout! Dites-moi si j'ai oublié quelque chose ;-D**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

La partie la plus difficile de leur plan pour révéler la vraie identité de la mère d'Harry consista justement à lui voler un cheveu. Ils possédaient déjà du Polynectar puisqu'Harry en avait fait durant les vacances d'été et Severus en gardait toujours en réserve dans son laboratoire personnel, aussi se munir de la potion ne fut pas un problème. Mais y mettre le dernier ingrédient, cependant…

Tout d'abord, Harry avait voulu entraîner son Professeur chez lui pour aller en voler sur la brosse à cheveux de sa mère, mais Severus avait su lui montrer la folie de ce plan. Il était tout à fait possible que deux sorciers aussi qualifiés que Johnny et Elizabeth Parker aient protégé leur maison durant leur absence prolongée, et se faire prendre par des sorts de détection ne faisait pas exactement partie de leurs plus grands fantasmes.

Après plusieurs jours de réflexion intense, Harry avait eu une idée. Seul son mentor voyait sa mère sur une base régulière puisque son équipe était présente lors de la plupart des réunions des Mangemorts. Bien souvent, ses parents finissaient très mal en point sous les sorts de torture, comme Harry l'avait découvert le jour où la Marque de sa mère avait été révélée. Il avait alors songé que puisque l'homme était connu pour être un excellent guérisseur, il pourrait peut-être convaincre Lord Voldemort de le laisser les soigner. Ce serait alors l'occasion parfaite pour arracher un cheveu à sa mère ni vu ni connu.

Severus avait approuvé la majeure partie du plan mais l'avait prévenu qu'il était possible qu'il ne soit pas rappelé lors d'une réunion traditionnelle de Mangemorts avant un long moment. C'est là qu'il lui avait avoué à contrecœur qu'il avait été chargé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres de diriger un groupe d'espions Miliciens implantés dans les rangs des Surhumains depuis quelques mois et qu'il donnait donc toutes ses informations à Voldemort en personne, sans la présence de ses pairs.

Bien que ravi d'apprendre que le Seigneur n'était pas si inactif qu'il voulait bien le faire croire, Harry avait pesté contre ce mauvais timing. C'était rageant de se dire que son mentor avait côtoyé sa mère durant si longtemps et avait eu l'occasion de lui prendre autant de cheveux qu'il le voulait quelques mois auparavant, mais que maintenant qu'ils en avaient vraiment besoin, l'homme n'avait plus de contacts avec elle.

Le jeune sorcier s'était donc forcé à patienter puisqu'il n'avait aucune autre solution en réserve.

Les mois passèrent lentement pour Harry qui avait vu son emploi du temps être considérablement allégé. Sans son Occlumancie, ses recherches sur le Nectar d'Ame et celles sur sa sœur Stella qu'il avait décidé de mettre en suspens, il avait découvert qu'il avait finalement une énorme quantité de temps libre. Il s'était donc consacré à ses recherches en charmes, trouvant l'occasion parfaite pour commencer à augmenter sensiblement ses notes dans cette matière.

Il pourrait tout à fait mettre ses progrès sur le compte d'un apprentissage intensif et personne n'y trouverait rien à redire s'il réussissait ses ASPICS en charmes avec brio.

Bien sûr, Harry ne révisait pas ses manuels de charmes, ni ses manuels d'aucune autre matière, d'ailleurs. Il préférait étudier des livres anciens et remplis de connaissances oubliées sur lesquels il pouvait théoriser durant des heures en remplissant des dizaines de pages de « L'inflexible » qu'un bouquin réglementaire ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il avait dépassé ce piètre niveau.

Au mois de mars, alors que Pâques se rapprochait de plus en plus et sa deuxième réunion en compagnie du Professeur Carrow aussi, Harry apposa son dernier mot sur le carnet. Il ne restait plus une seule page de libre et il fut fier de le placer aux côtés du « changeur » dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, protégés tous trois par des sorts d'une puissance et d'une agressivité sans égales.

Draco avait d'ailleurs appris il y a longtemps que cette partie de la chambre était dangereuse pour sa santé et n'osait même plus s'approcher du lit de son meilleur ami. Harry pensa à son ami avec un sourire amusé. Le blond était tellement stressé ces derniers temps à l'approche des ASPICS qu'il ne semblait plus quitter ses livres du regard, même pour se doucher. Il ne faisait que réviser lors de son temps libre et ne passait plus beaucoup de temps à s'amuser ou à jouer au Quidditch, comme il en avait l'habitude auparavant.

Les joies des examens, pensa Harry avec ironie alors qu'il sortait le petit journal noir que lui avait offert le blond l'été précédent.

Intrigué par ce cadeau que Draco avait qualifié de « spécial », Harry tenta de deviner en quoi il était différent rien qu'en l'observant visuellement et magiquement. Il découvrit avec une certaine stupeur que l'artéfact, car c'en était un –impossible qu'il soit juste un livre comme les autres- était gorgé de magie noire. Il n'avait encore jamais vu autant de magie sombre sur un même objet, et se demanda suspicieusement pourquoi son meilleur ami lui aurait donné un cadeau maléfique et potentiellement dangereux.

Discrètement, il glissa son regard sur le lit d'en face où le blond était plongé dans son manuel de Métamorphose et n'avait semble-t-il pas remarqué qu'Harry s'apprêtait à utiliser le fameux journal.

Haussant les épaules en se disant que celui qui ne tentait jamais rien n'avançait pas dans la vie, il décida de l'ouvrir. Avec d'infinies précautions, il tourna la couverture du bout de sa baguette, attendant une quelconque mauvaise réaction. Cependant, il ne se passa rien. Restant sur ses gardes, le jeune homme patienta quelques secondes, afin d'être sûr que tout allait bien, puis il se décida à tourner quelques pages du journal.

Vides. Tout semblait parfaitement normal, et Harry était sûr qu'un sorcier moyen ne se serait jamais intéressé de plus prêt à ce livre. Draco, par exemple, ne semblait pas savoir que son cadeau se nourrissait de magie noire. Le jeune garçon ne voulait même pas envisager que le blond ait pu le trahir en faisant exprès de lui donner un artéfact dangereux. C'était son meilleur ami, et il voulait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Se rappelant d'une phrase prononcée par son ami quelques mois plus tôt « n'attends pas trop longtemps pour écrire dedans », Harry devina que la magie sombre devait s'activer avec l'encre. Probablement Draco l'avait-il testé avant de le lui donner, et avait apprécié la réaction que le journal avait eue. Harry prit donc une profonde inspiration, et plaça sa plume entre ses doigts. Il la trempa avec hésitation dans l'encre, avant d'en laisser délicatement tomber une goutte sur la première page.

Abasourdi, le jeune garçon regarda le livre aspirer l'encre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une seule trace de la tâche. D'une main tremblante, Harry tourna les pages suivantes, dans l'expectative, mais dut bien admettre qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve qu'il y avait eu un quelconque changement dans le bouquin.

Déglutissant difficilement, il trempa de nouveau sa plume dans l'encre bleue, et se mit à écrire.

« Je m'appelle Harry Parker. »

Ses mots furent absorbés, comme il l'avait prévu. Harry se détendit et fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce cela la spécialité de ce journal ? Aspirer les textes qui y étaient écrits ? En quoi était-ce bien, au juste ? Draco voulait-il lui adresser un message de cette façon ? Lui dire de manière détournée qu'il en avait marre qu'il soit tout le temps plongé dans l'écriture et la lecture ?

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée, et sursauta lorsque de nouveaux mots apparurent sur la première page.

« Bonjour Harry Parker, mon nom est Tom Jedusor. »

Le jeune garçon sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et fracasser le sol.

* * *

Harry et Tom se lièrent d'amitié au cours des semaines qui suivirent. Le jeune sorcier aux yeux d'argent avait appris à appréhender son caractère, et il savait très bien que l'autre garçon cherchait à le manipuler pour prendre au fur et à mesure le contrôle de son corps, mais il le laissait faire avec amusement.

Dans toute son arrogance, Tom n'avait probablement pas imaginé qu'Harry avait découvert ses intentions et trouvé le moyen de l'empêcher de prendre possession de lui. Ses boucliers d'Occlumancie étaient capables de rejeter l'influence du « garçon-livre », et Harry était juste heureux de se moquer de lui lorsqu'il sentait ses petites poussées dans son esprit.

Malgré ces légers inconvénients, le jeune homme avait trouvé en Tom l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes et les plus brillantes qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Le garçon lui avait révélé avoir existé voilà près de cinquante ans et avoir comme lui été un Serpentard. Il avait été également un sang-mêlé, et toutes ces étranges similitudes entre eux intriguaient énormément les deux garçons.

Longtemps, Harry avait cherché à savoir ce qu'il était advenu du ce jeune sorcier aujourd'hui, mais malgré toutes ses recherches, il n'avait trouvé aucun « Tom Jedusor » dans tous les livres qu'il avait lus, même _Sorciers & Sorcières du XXème siècle_, qui était censé recenser toutes les personnes qui avaient marqué le monde magique depuis le siècle dernier.

Or, il était absolument persuadé que Tom était devenu quelqu'un d'important. Il était impossible qu'un garçon avec autant de charisme et de puissance se soit juste retiré dans une cabane au fin fond de la forêt Amazonienne. Il devait être monté dans la hiérarchie à l'époque où les sang-mêlés étaient encore tolérés. Il était le genre de sorcier à vouloir changer le monde et le remodeler à son image.

Il ne pouvait pas juste se taire et ne rien faire de sa vie. Connaissant la fougue et les idées révolutionnaires du jeune homme, c'était absolument invraisemblable.

Durant les vacances de Pâques, Harry fut convoqué pour sa deuxième réunion en compagnie du Professeur Carrow. Lorsque le jour du rendez-vous arriva, il ne s'y rendit qu'à contrecœur, espérant pouvoir finir sa nuit car il était épuisé d'avoir tant parlé à Tom la nuit précédente.

Arrivé devant la porte de son bureau, il soupira et se résigna à frapper. Il y eut un très long silence sans qu'aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre derrière la porte. Fronçant les sourcils en se demandant si c'était une sorte de nouvelle stratégie de déstabilisation du Professeur Carrow, il frappa une nouvelle fois, toujours sans réponse. Finalement, il finit par tourner la poignée, lassé de ce petit jeu et fut choqué de constater que la porte était fermée.

Il pouvait très bien la déverrouiller d'un simple Alohomora, mais Harry décida de ne pas tenter le Diable. Peut-être sa Chef de Maison n'était-elle réellement pas présente après tout. Il se retourna donc en se demandant ce qu'il était désormais censé faire. Quel était l'intérêt de lui fixer un rendez-vous auquel elle ne se rendait pas ? Peut-être tenterait-elle de faire retomber la faute sur lui si elle était interrogée. Il l'imaginait très bien. « Oh, mais voyons Severus, vous connaissez la roublardise de ce sale gamin, c'est un petit rebelle. Il a voulu me manquer de respect en ne venant pas à la réunion. »

Eh bien non, décida Harry, furieux. Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il devait trouver des autres Professeurs à qui il raconterait que le Professeur Carrow ne s'était pas présentée, aussi serait-il protégé si la mégère décidait de tout lui mettre sur le dos.

D'un pas rapide, le jeune homme parcourut les couloirs des cachots et remonta en direction de la Grande Salle où il savait que le déjeuner était encore en train de se terminer. Pour sa part, Harry avait préféré manger aux cuisines. Tom lui avait parlé de cet endroit, et il devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait énormément de pouvoir manger tranquillement avec pour seule compagnie ses pensées brillantes et non l'idiotie constante de ses chers camarades de maison.

Il pénétra donc discrètement dans la salle, mais se rendit compte que c'était inutile. Aucun regard n'était tourné vers lui, toutes les têtes plongées dans ce qui semblait être une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ce genre de document n'était imprimé que si quelque chose de très grave s'était déroulé entre la publication du matin et celle du lendemain.

Inquiet et curieux, Harry se dirigea à travers le brouhaha grandissant jusqu'à la table des Serpentard où il s'assit près d'un journal abandonné. Son propriétaire ne s'en préoccupait pas, ayant fini de le lire, et discutait plutôt avec son voisin des récents évènements d'une voix surexcitée.

Harry le regarda faire, se demandant de plus en plus ce qu'il pouvait bien être arrivé pour provoquer un tel remue-ménage. Il détourna les yeux sur la table des Professeurs, remarquant l'absence de Severus et du Professeur Carrow. Il ne fut pas réellement choqué par ce fait, son mentor étant souvent indisponible et la femme étant censée le voir en rendez-vous. Si elle voulait faire croire à ses collègues qu'elle y était allée, il valait mieux pour elle ne pas être vue dans la Grande Salle au même moment. Question pratique.

Haussant les épaules, Harry reporta son attention sur la Gazette du Sorcier et s'en empara agilement. Le tournant dans le bon sens, il sentit son monde s'écrouler en lisant les gros titres.

**CA Y EST : ILS L'ONT FAIT !**

**Les Surhumains ont envahi le Ministère moldu !**

Oh par Merlin !, hurla une voix dans sa tête. Un coup d'état ! Ces putains de Sang-de-Bourbes avaient réalisé un coup d'état et étaient désormais au pouvoir de la Grande-Bretagne moldue !

Les mains tremblantes, il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc et de la nausée qui venait de l'envahir. C'était absolument désastreux. Ce n'était désormais plus qu'une question de jours avec que les nés-moldus ne découvrent l'existence du monde magique, puisqu'ils tenaient probablement le Premier Ministre moldu et la totalité de ses documents confidentiels.

Jamais ce lâche ne parviendrait à se taire sous la torture. C'était désormais un fait : le monde magique ne serait bientôt plus un secret pour eux. Et alors, qui sait s'ils n'allaient pas se mettre à y semer la terreur comme ils l'avaient fait dans le monde moldu ?

Harry eut du mal à ne pas penser aux conséquences qui en découleraient : une nouvelle guerre des sorciers éclaterait, moins de vingt ans après la dernière en date. Et ces nés-moldus étaient décidément extrêmement dangereux : ils avaient de la magie et savaient manifestement s'en servir, mais ils avaient également des connaissances sur les armes et les bombes moldues. S'ils décidaient de les utiliser contre les sorciers, ces derniers n'auraient aucune chance. La plupart ne savaient même pas ce qu'un pistolet était…

Le cœur battant, le jeune garçon parcourut l'article des yeux, le stress prenant possession de tous ses muscles et engourdissant son esprit. Le journaliste révélait que les Surhumains étaient apparemment venus par centaines pour attaquer le Ministère, et qu'ils avaient utilisé une stratégie « explosive ». Après avoir manifestement fait exploser une partie du bâtiment, ils avaient kidnappé le Premier Ministre et pris possession des lieux.

Les pauvres moldus qui protégeaient le bâtiment étaient pour la plupart morts dans l'explosion, et s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ils s'étaient trouvés dans l'incapacité de se défendre face à l'ingéniosité et la magie des Surhumains. Le pays, déjà déstabilisé et au bord du gouffre, avait fini par capituler le matin même.

La page suivante contenait des hypothèses sur ce qui allait désormais se produire, allant de la plus sombre « On va entrer en guerre », à la plus idéaliste « On va faire la paix avec eux et créer une Grande-Bretagne dominée par les sorciers et où les moldus ne seraient que nos esclaves ». Harry voyait mal comment les Surhumains pourraient accepter de partager ce pourquoi ils s'étaient tant battus, et ne croyait pas vraiment en cette suggestion.

Le deuxième article concernait le monde des sorciers, cette fois-ci. Il semblerait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait réagi face au coup d'Etat des Surhumains en modifiant son système de Gouvernement, alors basé uniquement sur un chef, lui, et un Premier Ministre, Lucius Malfoy, qui était chargé de diriger tous les Départements du Ministère.

Il avait annoncé la création de différents Ministères –la Justice, l'Education, l'Economie, la Santé et le Travail, et le plus choquant d'entre eux, celui de La Liaison avec le Monde Moldu. A leur tête, il avait nommé des Ministres parmi ses Mangemorts et ses Miliciens, tels que Monica Zabini, Severus Rogue ou Alecto Carrow par exemple. Selon lui, cela permettrait aux Surhumains de mieux appréhender leur système gouvernemental s'ils venaient à découvrir leur existence et ce changement faciliterait les négociations avec eux.

En voyant le nom de son mentor sur le journal, Harry faillit s'évanouir. Severus, Ministre ? Sérieusement ? L'homme détestait les jeux politiques et les politiciens avaient tendance à le frotter dans le mauvais sens du poil. Et maintenant, il en devenait un lui-même ? Il y avait quelque chose de louche, là-dedans.

Et puis, cela voulait-il dire qu'il abandonnait son poste de Directeur de Poudlard ? Si c'était le cas, alors Harry était heureux de quitter prochainement l'école. Il s'ennuierait s'il n'avait pas quelqu'un qu'il pouvait embêter quotidiennement. Il devait aussi avouer que la présence de l'homme lui manquerait tout simplement, ses ricanements, ses remarques sarcastiques et sa dureté cachant sa compréhension et sa sympathie. S'il perdait tout cela, il y aurait probablement un grand vide dans son cœur tant la place que son mentor y occupait était importante.

Carrow ne lui manquerait pas, par contre. Cette petite salope pouvait bien aller s'exiler au Groenland qu'il n'en aurait absolument rien à faire et lui payerait même le coût du Transplanage. Cependant, il supposait qu'il savait maintenant pourquoi elle n'avait pas été présente à leur réunion d'orientation. Elle avait en fait une très bonne raison, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé. Après tout, si devenir Ministre n'était pas une raison suffisante, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait l'être.

Reposant le journal sur la table d'un air toujours incrédule, le jeune garçon observa ses camarades de classe babiller sur les nouvelles d'un air paniqué ou/et comblé, selon l'article dont ils parlaient. De loin, il vit Draco féliciter Blaise, Theo et Pansy pour la promotion de leurs parents et faillit se claquer la tête contre la table.

C'était de pire en pire. Comme si Monica Zabini ne suffisait pas, Lord Voldemort avait nommé également Parkinson et Nott seniors ? Quelle pitié. Cela ne méritait même pas qu'il s'y arrête tellement c'était désolant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres descendait sérieusement dans son estime.

Quittant la table, Harry partit se réfugier dans sa chambre et choisit de parler de la situation à Tom pour lui demander son avis.

« Ils sont pris la Grande-Bretagne », écrivit-il, son écriture encore moins soignée que la normale.

Tom répondit immédiatement.

« Les Surhumains ? »

« Oui. »

« Penses-tu que c'est une mauvaise chose ? »

« Bien sûr ! Voldemort est totalement inconscient de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher cela ! S'ils découvraient le monde magique, ce serait une tragédie ! »

« Mais ne m'as-tu pas dit que Voldemort avait placé de très nombreux espions dans leurs rangs ? »

« C'est le cas, en effet. », répondit Harry, perplexe.

« Alors ne crois-tu pas qu'il a largement vu le coup venir avant que tout cela ne se passe réellement ? Les Surhumains ont dû préparer leur prise de pouvoir depuis des mois maintenant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas pu ignorer ça. »

« Justement ! », répliqua Harry. « C'est ce qui m'inquiète ! A quoi joue-t-il, au juste ? »

« C'est étonnant que tu n'ais pas déjà deviné par toi-même. Peut-être es-tu moins intéressant que je ne le pensais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut faire de la Grande-Bretagne un pays totalement magique, mais il ne voulait pas être le bouc émissaire si tout se passait mal. Dans ce but , les Sangs-de-Bourbe seraient des cibles parfaites pour les sorciers en colère si les moldus se mettaient à répliquer plus durement que prévu. C'est eux qu'on accuserait de la situation pas lui. »

Harry se sentit faiblir.

« Tu veux dire qu'il avait déjà prévu cette situation il y a 20 ans ? »

« Oh non ! », répondit Tom. « La preuve : il voulait bloquer leur magie. Mais son but était déjà de conquérir l'ensemble de la Grande-Bretagne, j'en suis certain. Les Sangs-de-Bourbe arrivent juste à point. »

« Cela ne colle pas avec le fait qu'il cherche toujours activement le système qu'il a perdu. S'il voulait se servir de ces Sangs-de-Bourbe, il ne voudrait pas bloquer leur magie. »

« Non, pas sur le but, mais ce serait une incroyable et convaincante menace contre les Surhumains, ne crois-tu pas ? Si vous ne m'obéissez pas, je vous retire à tous votre magie. Plus aucun d'entre eux ne broncherait contre lui. »

« Oh par Merlin… »

Harry referma son journal sans même prendre la peine de saluer Tom. Ce que l'autre garçon disait avait beaucoup de sens. Tom comprenait toujours Voldemort presque parfaitement, plus que lui-même ne le pourrait sans doute jamais. En communiquant avec l'adolescent, il avait appris à cerner le caractère du Seigneur des Ténèbres et arrivait désormais de mieux en mieux à prévoir ses actions et réactions. Cependant, alors qu'un tel niveau de ruse le dépassait, Tom n'était jamais perdu. Comme s'il était exactement comme Voldemort.

Une hypothèse se forma dans son esprit mais Harry la mit immédiatement de côté. C'était beaucoup trop gros pour être vrai, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de s'y intéresser pour le moment. Il avait de plus importantes choses à faire et à méditer. Il alla s'installer sur son lit et commença à se plonger dans son esprit pour renforcer ses boucliers mentaux.

Il ne devait pas laisser ses émotions lui faire perdre la face._ Toujours_ contrôler ses émotions, c'était un peu le mantra de son mentor et ce n'était décidément pas le moment de l'oublier.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sut que c'était Draco qui revenait du déjeuner. Le blond avait décidé de rester à Poudlard pour réviser cette année-là et pour une fois, le Ministre avait accepté. L'homme était de toute façon bien trop occupé ces derniers temps pour se préoccuper de cela.

« Harry ? »

Le sorcier aux yeux d'argent ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son meilleur ami.

« Oui, Draco ? »

« T'as entendu les nouvelles ? »

« Bien sûr », répliqua-t-il. « Comment ne pas les avoir entendues ? Tout le monde en parle. »

Draco hocha la tête en se tordant les mains. Il avait l'air très sérieux et stressé, et s'assit finalement sur son lit afin de se calmer un peu.

« Mon père… Mon père reste le Premier Ministre », dit-il. « Et il veut me prendre comme Sous-secrétaire junior en sortant de Poudlard. C'est un poste prestigieux et … »

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux faire. », le coupa Harry sans détourner le regard.

Draco gigota un peu, mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien…non, p-pas vraiment. J'aimerais…En fait j'aimerais être avocat. »

Harry lui sourit.

« Tu ferais un avocat génial. Tu as toujours eu à cœur la justice et la défense des gens, là au moins tu pourras agir à grande échelle. »

« Oui. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais me lancer là-dedans. Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'un rêve, mon père n'accepterait jamais que je ne suive pas les traces de mes ancêtres. Tous les Malfoy ont été des politiciens, je ne peux pas me permettre de… »

« Allons Draco », intervint Harry d'une voix forte. « Tu es un Serpentard, oui ou merde ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et après c'est moi que Tom traite d'idiot », marmonna-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Je disais que tu n'avais qu'à ruser ! Ton père te veut au Ministère, à un poste prestigieux, et toi tu aimerais être avocat. Bien sûr que ton père n'acceptera jamais si tu vas lui en parler sans aucun plan conçu à l'avance. Foncer dans le tas, c'est pour les Gryffondor. En tant que Serpentard, tu dois agir différemment. Réfléchis un peu. Comment pourrais-tu combiner les deux métiers tout en plaisant à ton père ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils, perplexe alors qu'Harry secouait la tête devant son incompréhension.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu veux être plus qu'un simple sous-secrétaire ! Que tu vises plus haut que cela, beaucoup plus haut ! Ton père est un Serpentard pur-souche, il adore l'ambition, ça va passer comme du miel ! Tu lui balances que tu préfèrerais devenir une sorte de porte-parole junior du gouvernement, leur défenseur devant les attaques des journalistes ! »

« Ce serait un agréable mélange des deux », acquiesça Draco, le sourire rayonnant. « Je ferais toujours ce que j'ai envie, défendre des gens, tout en étant assez médiatisé pour que mon père ne puisse pas mettre en avant le fait que je diminue l'influence des Malfoy ! »

« Exactement ! », renchérit Harry, espiègle. « Cela te convient-il, comme stratégie ? »

« Harry, t'es le meilleur ! », lui lança Draco en lui sautant dessus.

« Je sais, on me le dit souvent. » répondit Harry avec modestie.

* * *

Après avoir réglé la situation avec Draco, Harry envisagea de passer l'après-midi dans sa salle commune, voulant éviter les grandes foules comme la peste, tout en écoutant ce que les autres avaient à dire.

Ses camarades de Serpentard, assis quelques mètres plus loin, déblatéraient depuis des milliers d'années sur la dangerosité des moldus pour le monde des sorciers, et sur la façon dont il était dégoûtant de mélanger leur sang si pur avec du sang de bourbe en le fixant aussi peu subtilement qu'il était possible de le faire.

Harry était redescendu dans sa chambre au bout de la deuxième minute. Il ne voulait plus s'énerver avant le soir où il espérait réussir à coincer son mentor s'il daignait revenir à Poudlard, et rester avec ses aimables colocataires n'était décidément pas le meilleur choix pour calmer ses nerfs.

Harry se plongea donc plusieurs heures dans ses recherches en tentant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la matinée. Lorsque le soir arriva, il sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard aussi discrètement que possible et erra dans les couloirs jusqu'à parvenir à la salle de classe où lui et Severus se réunissaient habituellement.

Il dut patienter de très longues minutes avant que l'homme ne daigne se montrer et se laisse tomber sur son siège, l'air essoufflé et encore ébahi par les récents évènements.

« C'est de la folie là-bas », murmura-t-il en se servant un verre de whisky. « Ils sont tous devenus fous, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres, surtout le Seigneur des Ténèbres », marmonna-t-il en buvant coup sec.

Il se resservit un deuxième verre alors qu'Harry esquissait un sourire narquois.

« J'ai appris pour ta promotion. Félicitations Monsieur le Ministre ! », lança-t-il d'un air rieur…avant de se rendre compte de son lapsus et de se figer soudainement. « Je voulais dire… »

« Non, non, tu peux me tutoyer Harry. », déclara Severus d'un air désintéressé. « Pas de problèmes. Sais-tu de quel Ministère ils m'ont mis à la tête ? »

Son mentor avait l'air absolument déprimé. Il but son deuxième verre et s'en resservit un troisième d'affilée. Harry secoua la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment de lui.

« Précisément celui tu ne voulais pas ? »

« Exactement ! », s'exclama-t-il en se massant l'arête du nez. « Je suis maudit ! Maudit ! »

« Peut-être que si tu me disais exactement la gravité du problème, je pourrais te plaindre. », dit Harry en levant un sourcil.

« L'Education ! », cria Severus. « Je suis le Putain de Ministre de cette Putain d'Education ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, puis la rouvrit de nouveau avant d'éclater de rire. Son fou rire était si puissant qu'il manqua bientôt d'oxygène sous les lamentations de son mentor.

« Et dire que j'étais heureux quand le Maître m'a annoncé qu'il allait faire de moi un Ministre ! J'ai pensé que j'allais enfin me débarrasser de tous ces sales mioches qui me pourrissent l'existence, mais non ! Crois-tu ! Ce serait trop beau ! Il a fallu que je devienne Ministre de l'Education ! », balbutia-t-il. « Ce sera quoi à ma prochaine promotion ? Instructeur des enfants du Lord ? »

« Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un peu vieux pour faire des enfants, Severus. », déclara sagement Harry alors que son fou rire menaçait de le reprendre à tout instant.

« Bah tiens ! », grogna-t-il en se servant un nouveau verre. « On en reparlera dans dix ans ! »

Le jeune sorcier se leva, arracha sa boisson des mains de son mentor et se rassit à sa place.

« Je ne tiens pas à devoir te gérer soul », expliqua-t-il devant le regard interrogateur du tout récent Ministre. « Tu serais encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop pour Severus qui prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Et dire que je vais devoir gérer l'éducation des sales gosses impertinents comme toi ! Oh Merlin, venez-moi en aide ! »

Harry le réconforta d'une pression sur l'épaule.

« Je sais, je sais, toutes mes condoléances. »

« Maudit, je suis maudit ! «

« Prends le bon côté des choses, tu seras bien plus payé qu'en étant Directeur de Poudlard ! »

« C'est bien le seul avantage que j'ai à passer d'un travail pourri à un travail épouvantable ! », renchérit-il en soupirant.

Harry sourit, amusé.

« Et sinon, tu sais quoi du coup d'état des Surhumains ? »

« Rien de plus que ce que disent les journaux, mis à part le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait prévu depuis bien longtemps. »

Voilà qui confirmait la théorie de Tom. L'égo de l'insupportable bougre allait dépasser tous les records lorsqu'il allait apprendre ça.

« Tu étais au courant ? », demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. Nous n'étions pas vraiment sûrs de la date exacte, mais elle avoisinait cette période. »

Alors qu'Harry avait envie d'exploser en lui demandant pourquoi, par Merlin, il ne lui avait jamais rien dit, il réussit à se contenir et resta calme.

« J'ai aussi du nouveau concernant ta mère », poursuivit-il en changeant de sujet.

Le jeune sorcier se redressa, impatient d'en savoir plus. Son mentor sortit un petit flacon de sa poche où se trouvaient quelques cheveux blonds. Harry se précipita pour le prendre et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

« Tu as réussi », souffla-t-il.

« J'ai croisé ta mère au QJ ce matin alors qu'elle allait faire son énième mauvais rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres avec son équipe. J'ai fait semblant de la bousculer, ce qui était crédible car il y avait beaucoup de monde, et lui ai arraché quelques cheveux. »

« Ca veut dire qu'on peut… »

« Oui. Nous pouvons enfin tester notre théorie. », acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

« Tu as du Polynectar ? »

Severus en sortit une bouteille de sa malle et la lui tendit.

« Il n'y a qu'à décider lequel de nous va en boire. »

« Ce sera moi. », dit-il fermement en levant le nez du flacon. « C'est de ma mère dont on parle, et j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps… Je sais que je dois le faire. »

Severus acquiesça d'un air grave.

« Et puis, on ne sait jamais comment le Polynectar pourrait réagir avec l'alcool ! », plaisanta-t-il.

« Tu me fais passer pour un ivrogne ! », s'insurgea Severus en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur

Harry rigola, puis, les mains tremblantes, prit quelques cheveux blonds et les plaça dans le Polynectar. Ce dernier se mit à bouillir et se colora en vert kaki. Prenant une profonde inspiration en regardant son mentor dans les yeux, Harry porta le goulot à sa bouche puis commença à avaler sans faire attention au goût atroce.

La seconde d'après, il était quelqu'un d'autre et Severus semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

« Oh par Merlin… »

* * *

**Oui, je sais, je suis une auteure sadique héhéhé! **

**Comme vous le savez peut-être (je l'ai déjà dit avant), je reprends mercredi (demain), et j'aurais donc moins de temps pour poster. Je me demandais si vous préfériez que je poste les chapitres que j'ai en avance (2) tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'épuisent, puis attendre quelques jours que je réécrive de nouveau, ou me mettre dès maintenant à poster à jour fixe (genre le week-end)? **

**Donnez-moi vos avis sur la question!**

**Maintenant, votre petit extrait car vous avez été sages et obéissants... (jai 107 reviews tralalalalalère euh!)**

_Harry sentit son cœur battre à toute allure, les yeux pleins de larmes contenues. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le visage de sa mère, pas celui qui s'était détourné lorsqu'il voyait ses ecchymoses, mais celui qui avait souffert pour lui donner naissance. Elle était belle, réalisa-t-il. Encore plus belle qu'Elizabeth White. Il y avait une telle profondeur dans son regard que quiconque s'y plongeait savait qu'elle était une femme mystérieuse aux lourds secrets et dont les fantômes de son passé hantaient chacune de ses nuits. _

_Encore tremblant d'émotion, Harry détourna son regard pour le poser sur son mentor. Ce dernier était inerte, avachi sur sa chaise et ne paraissait pas pouvoir détourner son regard de lui. Il ne semblait pas vraiment là, et son regard paraissait lointain, comme s'il était plongé dans de douloureux souvenirs. Severus était si pâle qu'Harry se demanda avec inquiétude s'il allait s'évanouir. _

_D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers lui et mit un genou par terre. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le secoua légèrement d'une façon quelque peu hésitante. Severus bougea doucement la tête pour fixer ses yeux désormais brun profond avec une ardeur étonnante. _

**A très bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**UN GRAND MERCI A ReimaChan, bambou03, Yami-ya-Nichi, ptitcoeurfragile, Alycia Panther, Sorciere6174, Angelheart69, Blackmoony83, Takoisu, cyrilloduprat, thekingofkiwi, American beauty girl, Yuri-yaoi, et shinseph pour vos ****15 REVIEWS! ****Je vous aime!**

**Quelques réponses:**

ReimaChan: réponses dans ce chapitre lol :-D

bambou03: tu as tout bon! Lis le chapitre et tu sauras ! héhé ^^

Yami-ya-Nichi: au début je ne savais pas trop si on avait le droit de répondre aux questions que vous posiez dans les reviews, mais bon je me suis dit "advienne que pourra" lol. S'ils suppriment l'histoire, eh bien je reposterai tant pis! Et oui, je prends un très malin plaisir à vous faire tourner en bourrique! J'adore ça! (xD). Concernant l'histoire, c'est ma première fic Harry Potter et je viens de finir les grands axes de la fic. J'ai déjà la fin en tête & tout, donc je promets de la finir a moins que l'on me dise que je suis vraiment nulle a écrire du slash lol. Voici la suite! ;-)

ptitcoeurfragile: Lis et sauras enfin ^^

Alycia Panther: Eh non, ce n'est pas Lily Evans, désolée :-p

Sorciere6174: Merci! J'ai adoré écrire Rogue en train de déprimer sur son poste de Ministre de l'Education! Ca m'a fait pleurer de rire mdr :-D

Angelheart69: Pour savoir sur Severus, lis la suite hé hé oui je sais je t'aide beaucoup ptdr ^^

Blackmoony83: Tes hypothèses sont exactes! Tu en sauras plus en lisant la suite ;-)

Takoisu: J'ai deux chapitres d'avance! Eh oui, le fameux journal de Tommy-boy ^^

cyrilloduprat: Oui, ca y est le chapitre où on découvre l'identité de la mère, c'est celui-ci! d:-)

thekingofkiwi: Deal accepté ^^

American beauty girl: J'adorerais poster tous les jours mais j'ai bien peur que je finirais par ne plus dormir la nuit lol :-D

Yuri-yaoi: La voici! ^^

shinseph: *se cache derrière son écran et espère ne pas être vue par la meurtrière en série d'auteur ffnet* 8-D

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

_« Oh par Merlin… »_

Harry se figea, inquiet par la blancheur de Severus. A quoi pouvait-il bien ressembler pour lui faire autant d'effet ? Le jeune homme sentait juste qu'il avait grandi de quelques centimètres et s'était aminci au niveau des hanches alors qu'une certaine région s'était vue généreusement augmentée de volume.

Impatient d'en découvrir plus, il mit ses mains sur ses cheveux et les laissa glisser jusqu'au niveau de son dos. Il sentait qu'ils étaient plutôt en bataille et partaient dans tous les sens. Plaçant une mèche devant lui, il put constater que la potion avait fonctionné. Les cheveux de sa mère avaient apparemment été noirs à l'origine, et non blonds.

Déglutissant dans l'expectative, Harry ne put plus se retenir plus longtemps. Décidant que puisqu'il s'agissait de l'ancienne salle de classe du Professeur Carrow, il devait bien y avoir un miroir quelque part, il tenta d'en conjurer un d'un Accio miroir. Par bonheur, la chance était avec lui ce jour-là car plusieurs miroirs de poche lui sautèrent dans les mains.

Harry n'en prit qu'un seul et le plaça devant son visage. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit le lâcher. Ainsi donc ressemblait-il finalement à sa mère sous sa réelle apparence, lui qui pensait qu'il avait hérité d'anciens gènes puisqu'il ne tenait d'aucun de ses parents. C'était absolument incroyable.

Il-ou plutôt sa mère- avait un visage fin mais aux traits un peu moins bien définis que les siens, de mignonnes petites fossettes sur les joues et de grands yeux bruns perlés de longs cils noirs. Le nez de sa mère était exactement le même que le sien, petit et en trompette alors que sa bouche pulpeuse aurait pu se trouver sur son propre visage sans détonner. Elle avait le teint bronzé, en contraste avec le sien qui était en permanence pâle, et semblait en pleine santé.

Harry sentit son cœur battre à toute allure, les yeux pleins de larmes contenues. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le visage de sa mère, pas celui qui s'était détourné lorsqu'il voyait ses ecchymoses, mais celui qui avait souffert pour lui donner naissance. Elle était belle, réalisa-t-il. Encore plus belle qu'Elizabeth White. Il y avait une telle profondeur dans son regard que quiconque s'y plongeait savait qu'elle était une femme mystérieuse aux lourds secrets et dont les fantômes de son passé hantaient chacune de ses nuits.

Encore tremblant d'émotion, Harry détourna son regard pour le poser sur son mentor. Ce dernier était inerte, avachi sur sa chaise et ne paraissait pas pouvoir détourner son regard de lui. Il ne semblait pas vraiment là, et son regard paraissait lointain, comme s'il était plongé dans de douloureux souvenirs. Severus était si pâle qu'Harry se demanda avec inquiétude s'il allait s'évanouir.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers lui et mit un genou par terre. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le secoua légèrement d'une façon quelque peu hésitante. Severus bougea doucement la tête pour fixer ses yeux désormais brun profond avec une ardeur étonnante.

« Antigone… », murmura-t-il. « Non, c'est impossible…impossible, tu es morte. Je suis dans un cauchemar… »

Harry se redressa à l'entente de ce qui devait être le prénom de sa mère. Antigone. Ce n'était vraiment pas un nom courant, même chez les sorciers. Seuls les sang-purs oseraient encore appeler un bébé d'une telle façon. Il ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il devait ressentir à l'idée qu'il avait peut-être côtoyé un cousin ou une cousine à Poudlard sans même qu'il ne le sache. Il se sentait à la fois confus, furieux et curieux. C'était un étrange mélange qui donnait un cocktail d'émotions décidemment explosif.

« Severus ! », s'écria-t-il d'une voix profonde. –Le Polynectar ne changeait pas la voix de la personne.- « Severus, tu m'entends ? Je ne suis pas Antigone. J'ai pris du Polynectar, tu te souviens ? Ce n'est pas ma réelle apparence. »

Severus le fixa sans cligner une fois des yeux.

« S'il te plaît ! Reprends-toi ! », le supplia-t-il, effrayé d'avoir à faire face à tout cela tout seul. « J'ai besoin de toi Severus. Ne laisse pas tes émotions te contrôler. C'est toi-même qui me l'as appris. C'est à toi de les contrôler. »

Sa voix devait en quelque sorte atteindre l'homme dans l'univers sombre dans lequel il s'était enfermé, ou peut-être était-ce ses paroles suppliantes, mais le fait est que Severus se réveilla enfin et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il aspira de grandes bouffées d'air pour se calmer, mais Harry put voir qu'il pleurait. Ses épaules tremblaient et il avait parfois un sanglot tellement violent qu'il le faisait hoqueter.

Décidant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment plus tard, le jeune sorcier prit l'homme dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles de réconfort. Il pouvait tout à fait comprendre que revoir une personne que l'on croyait morte depuis longtemps devait être un choc, mais pour avoir une telle réaction, Severus devait avoir très bien connu sa mère. Peut-être un ami ? Un meilleur ami ? Ou même…un petit ami ?

Il sentit son estomac se tordre alors qu'une horrible hypothèse se formait dans son esprit. Etait-il possible que Severus ait été le père biologique de Stella ? Le bébé lui ressemblait étrangement, surtout par sa pâleur et ses expressions du visage. De plus, à cette époque, son mentor devait avoir été un garçon « à problèmes ». Plongé dans la magie noire, futur Mangemort et traînant avec des amis probablement tout aussi louches que lui, il ne devait pas s'être présenté comme le père idéal, ce qui expliquait que sa mère lui ait caché sa paternité si cela venait à être confirmé.

La seule raison pour laquelle Harry ne s'effondra pas à son tour sous la pression fut parce qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait un homme effondré à remettre sur pieds, et son hypothèse paraissait tout de même assez tirée par les cheveux. Peut-être Severus était-il juste un peu plus affecté que prévu, mais il était un être humain comme les autres. Si on prenait en compte le fait que lui-même, sans jamais avoir vu le vrai visage de sa mère, avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, il pouvait tout à fait comprendre qu'un ancien camarade de classe ait cette réaction.

Ou du moins tenta-t-il de s'en convaincre.

« Ca va aller », répéta-t-il comme un mantra. « Ca va aller… »

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, Severus releva sa tête et se détourna de lui d'un air gêné. Ses yeux étaient rouges à force d'avoir pleuré, et ses mains tremblaient encore sous l'émotion.

« Désolé », murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

« Désolé de quoi ? »

« Toute cette scène…Tu n'avais pas besoin d'assister à cela. J'aurais dû prévoir », ragea-t-il. « J'aurais dû me préparer à toutes les éventualités. »

« Tu n'aurais rien pu prévoir ! », rugit Harry en tapant son poing sur le bureau. « C'est tout à fait naturel et je comprends parfaitement ta réaction. Passons à autre chose. »

L'homme acquiesça sans le regarder. Durant tout leur échange, il avait gardé ses yeux posés sur ses mains, ne supportant manifestement pas de parler avec quelqu'un ayant l'apparence d'une femme décédée. C'était compréhensible.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? », demanda finalement Harry alors que sa voix résonnait dans la pièce comme un écho dans une grotte.

« Antigone », répondit Severus dans un murmure à peine audible. « Antigone Potter. »

« Potter ? », s'écria Harry d'une voix choquée. « Comme la grande famille de sang-pur Potter, qui s'est éteinte avec le dernier descendant mâle, James Potter ? »

Son mentor acquiesça d'un air morne.

« Antigone… », balbutia-t-il difficilement. Il avala sa salive et prit une profonde inspiration. « Antigone était sa sœur jumelle. Elle était censée être morte à peine quelques mois après James. Tuée dans ce qui semblait être un incendie dans la cachette où elle se terrait depuis longtemps. Jamais personne n'aurait imaginé qu'elle avait maquillé sa mort. Par Merlin, jamais _je _ne l'aurais imaginé. », marmonna-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Harry accusa le coup. Finalement, il s'était fait de faux espoirs. Il n'avait aucune famille encore en vie. Son oncle James –comme c'était étrange d'appeler quelqu'un ainsi- était mort sans descendant.

« Mais si elle était une Potter, comment a-t-elle pu se retrouver Mangemort du premier cercle de Lord Voldemort ? », dit-il, incrédule. « Les Potter étaient censés être une famille de la Lumière, non ? »

Severus rigola jaune tout en continuant d'inspecter ses ongles.

« Antigone était le mouton noir de la famille Potter. Leur plus grande honte », expliqua-t-il. « Sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, même moi, elle a brusquement commencé à plonger dans la magie noire et à s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la haine en septième année. »

La mort de Stella, comprit Harry, ébahi. Tout prenait un sens dans sa tête au fur et à mesure des paroles de son mentor. Il avait presque rassemblé toutes les pièces du puzzle.

« A sa sortie de Poudlard, elle a été reniée par ses parents Charlus et Dorea Potter », poursuivit-il avec douceur. « Je pensais juste qu'elle avait erré d'abri en abri, jusqu'à trouver la mort dans un incendie en 1980. Jamais…jamais je n'ai su qu'elle était en fait devenue Mangemort, et de haut rang en plus de cela. Je n'en étais qu'à mes débuts dans la hiérarchie et n'avais pas l'occasion de côtoyer le premier cercle très souvent. », déclara-t-il d'une voix vide.

Harry comprenait parfaitement ce que sa mère avait fait. Tout devenait tellement clair dans sa tête ! En quatrième année, elle était tombée enceinte. Ses parents l'avaient alors forcée à mettre l'enfant à l'adoption. Elle devait être en septième année lorsque Stella était morte, et elle avait alors commencé sa rapide descente aux enfers. Magie noire, haine, sombre rituels… La totale. Elle voulait sa vengeance contre ses parents pour la mort de son bébé.

Elle avait donc rejoint les Mangemorts à sa sortie de Poudlard, sachant que ses parents étaient contre eux et les haïssaient. Elle espérait leur faire du mal en s'attaquant à la Lumière. Il pouvait tout à fait l'appréhender.

Cependant, ce qui était encore flou dans son esprit, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé _après _son engagement auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment en était-elle venue à s'enfuir de chez les Mangemorts et à rencontrer son père ? Comment était-elle devenue Langue-de-Plomb, et pourquoi le Département des Mystères l'avait-il aidée à maquiller sa mort et à se refaire une nouvelle vie ? Pourquoi avait-elle intégré le groupe de recherches de Lord Voldemort alors qu'elle avait ainsi plus de chances de se faire repérer ?

Et surtout, comment une femme à l'évidence aussi forte avait-elle pu se laisser ainsi maltraiter par son propre mari ?

Autant de questions qui resteraient sans réponses tant que sa mère n'y aura pas apporté plus de précisions. Seule elle connaissait la vérité toute entière.

« Etais-tu ami avec elle ? », demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

« J'ai rencontré Antigone en deuxième année. Elle se faisait harceler par un garçon de septième année, Johnny Parker », dit-il en lançant un bref coup d'œil à son élève. « et elle s'était réfugiée dans une salle de classe abandonnée pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps lorsque je l'ai retrouvée. Elle était à Serdaigle et moi à Serpentard. Nous avons sympathisé. »

Severus secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

« Je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre comment elle a fini par l'épouser. A l'époque, elle le haïssait plus que tout au monde. »

Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance puis posa enfin la question qui le taraudait.

« N'avez-vous jamais été…tu sais, plus proches que des amis ? », balbutia-t-il avec gêne.

Severus tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, ses yeux sombres plongés dans les siens pour la première fois de leur discussion. Son visage était crispé et ses sourcils froncés dans le doute.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? », dit-il d'une voix dure. « Si tu penses que je pourrais être ton père biologique, abandonne cette idée tout de suite. Je ne mens pas lorsque je dis ne pas avoir revu ta mère après notre septième année. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas pour cela. Je… J'ai…Réponds juste à ma question s'il te plaît. »

L'homme leva un sourcil, perplexe, mais finit par soupirer profondément avant de prendre la parole.

« Il est possible que nous ayons été un peu plus que des amis lors de notre quatrième année, mais c'était juste une amourette d'adolescents », déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Elle m'a quitté au bout de cinq mois à peine sans même une explication, et elle a semble-t-il tourné la page assez rapidement. »

Même si le ton de son mentor était neutre, Harry pouvait déceler dans sa voix une certaine amertume vieille de plus de vingt ans et qui ne s'en était jamais allée.

Le jeune sorcier se sentit pâlir affreusement. Voilà la confirmation qu'il craignait d'entendre en posant cette question. Severus avait été le père de sa demi-sœur. C'était totalement abracadabrant. Cela faisait de lui une sorte de…De quoi, en fait ? Un beau-père ?

Harry l'ignorait mais sentait déjà les problèmes se rapprocher à grands pas. Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait tu la vérité à Severus parce qu'il ne voulait pas trahir sa mère en révélant tous ses secrets les plus intimes à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, mais là… Severus avait tout autant le droit qu'elle de savoir qu'il avait eu une fille.

Mais cela ne ferait-il pas que lui causer encore plus de douleur ? Apprendre simultanément sa paternité et la mort de son enfant était un poids énorme à porter et à supporter au quotidien. Il ne savait pas s'il était juste d'accabler encore plus son mentor qui n'avait pas une vie facile tous les jours.

« Harry ? », l'appela Severus d'un ton cinglant. « J'exige maintenant de savoir pourquoi tu me poses une telle question. »

« Crois-moi, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu l'ignores », murmura-t-il, indécis.

« Dis-moi. »

Harry soupira, et, se haïssant pour ce qu'il était en train de faire, sortit une photo qui ne quittait jamais la poche de sa robe depuis l'été précédent. C'était celle sur laquelle Stella, âgée de six mois, fixait l'objectif avec de grands yeux bruns curieux. La main tremblante, le jeune sorcier la tendit à son mentor qui la prit sans comprendre.

Harry le vit observer le bébé et secouer la tête alors que sa pâleur s'accentuait encore plus.

« Non…Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…Je…je ne suis pas le père, n'est-ce-pas ? », pria-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

« C'était une petite fille », se contenta de répondre le jeune garçon d'une voix triste. « Sur la photo, elle avait six mois. La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai trouvé qu'elle me faisait penser à quelqu'un. Maintenant je sais à qui. »

Severus secoua la tête de plus en plus fort, les mains crispées sur la photo alors que de petites larmes se formaient de nouveau dans ses yeux encore rouges.

« Etait ? »

« Elle est décédée à l'âge de deux ans d'un cancer moldu. », déclara-t-il simplement, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne façon d'annoncer une telle nouvelle.

« Oh par Merlin, non…non, non, non. », se lamenta le pauvre homme effondré alors que des larmes dévalaient ses joues et tombaient sur la photographie. « Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit ? Pourquoi ? »

Harry se leva et prit l'homme dans ses bras, reposant sa tête sur son épaule alors que Severus continuait à répéter le même mot : « Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi, en effet, sa mère n'avait-elle pas fait le choix de tout raconter à son petit ami ? Si elle l'avait fait, tout aurait pu être différent… Peut-être même serait-il le fils de Severus aujourd'hui, et non pas celui d'un gros pervers à moitié dérangé dont le seul plaisir dans la vie était de le regarder souffrir. Alors, oui, pourquoi ?

Harry sentit ses propres larmes se mêler à celles de son mentor.

« Je l'aurais protégée, si j'avais su, j'aurais tout abandonné pour elle et le bébé, même les Mangemorts, surtout les Mangemorts. Le bébé ne serait jamais mort, jamais », sanglota Severus, à bout de forces.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se dégagea de ses bras et attrapa le visage d'Harry –qui ressemblait de nouveau à lui-même- avec une main.

« C'est pour ça, alors ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'elle a rejoint les Mangemorts. Le bébé serait…parti...alors que nous étions en septième année. Ca correspond. »

« J'en ai bien peur, oui. »

Severus continua de laisser couler ses larmes un bon moment alors que son regard était plongé dans le néant. Harry respecta son silence et tenta de réprimer ses propres émotions. Il fallait qu'il reste fort, pour Severus, pour Stella, pour sa mère. Pour tout le monde. Il ne devait pas craquer.

« Comment s'appelait-elle ? », demanda finalement l'homme d'une voix étrangement neutre.

« Stella. Stella Matheson. C'était le nom du couple qui l'a adoptée. »

« Ma petite étoile… », murmura Severus en caressant le visage du bébé de son pouce sur la photo.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue et sa voix était enrouée lorsqu'il dit :

« Garde-là. »

Son mentor le regarda sans comprendre.

« La photo », précisa-t-il. « Garde-là. Tu en auras plus besoin que moi. Mets-là sur ta table de chevet, et pense à elle tous les matins en te levant pour qu'elle sache que tu ne l'oublies pas. Mais ne sois pas triste. Les bébés ont peur des gens qui pleurent, j'imagine que les bébés anges aussi. »

La lèvre inférieure de l'homme trembla alors qu'il articulait difficilement :

« Elle est morte, Harry »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais qui sait vraiment ce qu'il y a après la mort ? Pour tout ce qu'on en sait, Stella erre peut-être toute seule dans le paradis. Elle a besoin de sentir la présence de son papa auprès d'elle, pour qu'elle sache que tu es là. Que tu ne l'oublieras jamais. »

Severus ne répondit rien mais ses larmes ne se tarirent pas avant un moment. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut pour lui demander d'une voix faible s'il pouvait être seul. Harry accepta et se leva, mais avant de partir, il se retourna vers son mentor et lui lança :

« Sois fort, Severus. Pour Stella. »

* * *

Les vacances se terminèrent et les cours reprirent sans qu'Harry ne parle de nouveau à Severus. Il respecta la distance de l'homme. Lui-même avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il s'était confié durant des heures à Tom, et ce dernier lui avait été d'une grande aide morale à un moment où il avait été très proche de la dépression. Faire face seul à tant de révélations pouvait être compliqué, et la présence de l'adolescent à ses côtés, même s'il n'était qu'un souvenir enfermé dans un livre, lui avait redonné espoir.

Draco le regardait souvent d'une manière étrange lors de ses heures les plus noires, mais jamais Harry ne lui avait avoué la vérité. C'était encore difficile pour lui d'accepter tout cela, et il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de le raconter à quelqu'un de réel. La blessure était encore trop fraiche.

Et puis, il devait maintenant prendre en compte Severus dans l'équation. L'homme avait peut-être envie de faire son deuil sans que personne d'autre que lui ne soit au courant. Aussi Harry choisit-il de se taire en attendant d'avoir l'avis de son mentor sur la question.

A Poudlard, la récente montée au pouvoir des Surhumains avait bouleversé toute la hiérarchie. Avec le départ de Severus et du Professeur Carrow, le Directeur et la Directrice adjointe, il avait fallu nommer de nouveaux Professeurs à la tête de Poudlard et rechercher un nouvel enseignant pour l'Etude des Moldus. Le Professeur Amycus Carrow fut choisi comme Directeur, alors que le Professeur Slughorn prenait le poste d'adjoint et de Chef de la Maison Serpentard.

Cela ne fut pas en soi un immense changement, mis à part qu'Harry n'avait désormais plus aucune chance de croiser Severus dans les couloirs du château et qu'il n'aurait plus à supporter les remarques mesquines du Professeur Carrow (version féminine).

La Gazette du Sorcier, quant à elle, se déchaînait quotidiennement sur les nouveaux méfaits des Surhumains qui prenaient désormais petit à petit le contrôle de l'ensemble du territoire.

Au mois de mai, les gros titres les avertirent tous : les Sangs-de-Bourbes avaient appris l'existence de la magie.

Selon l'article, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter : le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait la situation bien en main et commençait les négociations pacifiques. Harry s'était retenu de ricaner en lisant cela. Bien sûr que le Seigneur avait la situation bien en main ! C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début ! Et même si ses parents ne progressaient toujours pas sur la formule du système, il avait quand même sacrément bien réussi son coup. Personne ne l'avait soupçonné d'avoir planifié tout cela. Il fallait dire que cela semblait sonner comme une théorie du complot un peu foldingue. Mais c'était la vérité, et cela, seuls quelques privilégiés le savaient.

A l'occasion, on lisait quelques discours de certains Ministres en rapport avec les évènements de l'actualité. Par exemple, le jour de la condamnation d'un criminel mutli-récidiviste, la Ministre de la Justice, Alecto Carrow - !- s'était exprimée durant de longues minutes devant les journalistes. Ce genre d'article était devenu monnaie courante au cours des dernières semaines et ne choquait plus personne.

Mai et sa douce brise laissa place à un juin ensoleillé, et juin aux révisions pour les prochains examens à venir. On croisait souvent dans les couloirs des étudiants le nez plongé dans leurs bouquins, ne faisant pas attention où ils mettaient les pieds. Cela entraînait bien souvent de regrettables collisions dont Harry se moquait narquoisement. Draco était l'un d'eux. Il ne se baladait jamais sans au moins un manuel dans les mains et se fatiguait tellement à réviser qu'il lui était arrivé de s'endormir en cours.

Pour Harry, la chanson était toute autre. Il avait survolé la théorie, dédaigné la pratique, et avait plutôt dépensé son dernier mois à l'école à la bibliothèque. Bien qu'il essayait la plupart du temps de ne pas y aller la journée car elle était en permanence bondée, il avait repris ses vieilles habitudes et sortait la nuit.

Apprendre était un remède particulièrement efficace contre la morosité qui envahissait parfois Harry, causée par l'absence de son mentor et sa solitude constante. Il voulait en outre avoir emmagasiné le maximum de connaissances avant son départ, quelques semaines plus tard.

Il avait toujours pour ambition de devenir Lieur de Sorts, et s'entraînait très dur pour cela. Il ne voulait pas faire de fausses notes devant les Gobelins s'ils décidaient de bien vouloir lui accorder un entretien. Cela détruirait tous ses rêves, et il n'était pas prêt à devoir choisir entre faire la bonniche pour de riches sang-purs ou faire la bonniche pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Merci, mais très peu pour lui.

Sa réunion d'orientation avec le Professeur Slughorn se déroula de la manière la plus banale qu'on puisse imaginer. Il n'intéressait pas l'homme dans la mesure où il ne semblait pas brillant, ne se démarquait en rien et n'avait pas de famille influente –ou du moins, Slughorn l'ignorait- pour changer la donne. Cependant, Slughorn n'avait pas la cruauté de Carrow-femme et se contenta de lui parler d'une voix désintéressée des perspectives qui pouvaient se présenter à lui pour l'avenir.

Harry sortit de la salle de classe à moitié endormi, mais en bonne santé et avec tous ses membres encore en état de fonctionnement, ce dont on ne pouvait jamais être sûr quand c'était Carrow qui était impliquée. Les Doloris et la douleur, elle en avait fait sa spécialité, Harry en savait quelque chose.

Quelques jours avant l'épreuve des ASPICS, le jeune sorcier se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs déserts lorsqu'il croisa le Professeur McGonagall qui venait dans l'autre sens. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui reparler depuis le début de l'année où il lui avait demandé les registres des élèves pour tenter de savoir l'identité de sa mère et Harry fut ravi lorsqu'elle lui demanda de venir prendre un thé avec elle dans son bureau.

Merlin que tout cela lui paraissait loin, désormais, pensa Harry en suivant la femme jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait la salle de Métamorphose. Il savait maintenant quel était le nom de sa mère, mais avait également appris l'identité du père de Stella. Deux révélations pour le prix d'une. Bien sûr, il y avait mis une quantité considérable d'efforts, mais tout avait fini par payer.

Aucun secret qu'il avait un jour décidé de percer ne lui avait jamais résisté, et Harry en était très fier.

Le joli bureau mauve du Professeur McGonagall n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait pénétré. Comme c'était devenu leur petit rituel, la femme fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un service à thé et lui tendit une généreuse quantité de la boisson chaude. Harry l'accepta avec délice et se mit à la siroter doucement.

« Eh bien, Mr Parker », souffla McGonagall en se laissant appuyer sur le dossier de son siège. « Je dois avouer que cette année est passée bien plus vite que je n'aurais imaginé. »

« Pour moi aussi Professeur », acquiesça Harry. « Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Et puis, il s'est produit tellement de choses. »

Le Professeur approuva en poussant un profond soupir.

« La prise de pouvoir des Surhumains s'est déroulée plus vite que tout ce que j'avais prédit, même dans mes scénarios les plus pessimistes », déclara-t-elle avec tristesse. « Le départ de Severus n'a pas arrangé les choses. C'est un ami de longue date, et j'ai bien peur de ne plus le voir autant qu'avant maintenant qu'il est devenu Ministre. »

« Le Ministre Rogue traverse une très mauvaise passe en ce moment », dit Harry au Professeur McGonagall. « Il vaut peut-être mieux que vous lui laissiez un peu de temps seul pour réfléchir. »

La femme se redressa et prit un air inquiet.

« Est-il malade ? »

« Oh non, ne vous en faites pas, rien de tout cela ! », la rassura Harry. « Cependant, lui et moi avons dû faire face à un triste évènement il y a quelques semaines et il a du mal à aller de l'avant. »

« Et je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas me révéler quel est triste évènement ? », lui demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

« Vous supposez bien. Cette information ne dépend pas que de moi et je ne veux trahir personne en laissant échapper des choses dont je ne suis pas le seul à me préoccuper », dit-il d'une voix lasse. « Désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien, mon petit, je comprends. Vous m'avez l'air vous aussi assez fatigué. Est-ce à cause de cet évènement ou des ASPICS qui se rapprochent de plus en plus ? »

Harry haussa les épaules en finissant son thé.

« Un peu des deux, je suppose », mentit-il. « Et puis, j'ai une certaine nostalgie à quitter Poudlard dans quelques jours. J'y ai après tout passé sept ans de ma vie. Je suppose que tout le monde doit se sentir un peu comme ça, maintenant que notre nombre de jours ici est compté. »

McGonagall lui fit un petit sourire, ses yeux bienveillants brillant derrière ses lunettes.

« Ah oui, le départ de Poudlard », s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix lointaine. « Un grand moment dans la vie d'un adolescent. J'espère que vous n'oublierez jamais toutes les années que vous avez passées ici, Mr Parker, et que quoi qu'il arrive, Poudlard restera toujours votre deuxième maison. »

Plutôt la seule s'il avait son mot à dire là-dessus, pensa Harry. Il espérait rester le moins de temps possible chez ses parents et se faire engager rapidement à Gringotts afin d'avoir son propre revenu. De toute façon, il ne serait pas légalement majeur avant fin juillet, sa demande d'emploi avait donc largement le temps d'être étudiée par les Gobelins.

Hors de question qu'il passe plus de temps que nécessaire en compagnie de son cher père maintenant qu'il en serait enfin libre dans à peine un mois.

« Vous me manquerez, Mr Parker », déclara le Professeur McGonagall avec un petit sourire triste. « N'oubliez pas de venir me dire bonjour quelques fois au cours des années. Ca fait toujours plaisir de discuter avec des anciens élèves », lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Je le ferai, Professeur, comptez sur moi. »

Harry sortit du bureau dix minutes plus tard, les adieux de la Professeur de Métamorphose résonnant toujours dans sa tête. Il espérait de tout cœur que s'il revoyait Severus avant la fin de l'année scolaire, ils ne se quitteraient pas ainsi. Il avait terriblement peur que son mentor ne l'oublie, maintenant qu'il ne le voyait plus. Après tout, ne disait-on pas loin des yeux, loin du cœur ?

* * *

A la gare de Pré-au-Lard, l'émotion était intense pour l'ensemble des septièmes années quittant pour toujours l'école qui les avait vus grandir. Pour tous, c'était une page de leur vie qui venait de se tourner, celle de leur enfance. Il serait bientôt temps d'en commencer une nouvelle avec des responsabilités, un emploi et une toute nouvelle place dans la société des sorciers.

Poudlard, c'était désormais fini.

Dans le train qui devait le ramener à la gare de King Cross, Harry songea à ses derniers moments passés dans le château.

C'était le lendemain de la fin de leurs examens, et beaucoup d'élèves se promenaient dans le parc de Poudlard, profitant de faire une dernière balade au bord du lac avant de devoir quitter définitivement le pensionnat. Harry et Draco, quant à eux, vérifiaient qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié dans leur chambre et le brun était en train de ranger ses journaux intimes dans sa malle lorsque l'émotion avait rattrapé les deux amis. Il s'était serrés l'un contre l'autre, comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et s'étaient promis sur leur vie de ne pas se perdre de vue.

Leur amitié était trop forte pour être ainsi brisée par la négligence. De plus, Draco était son premier et son seul ami. S'il le perdait, Harry savait qu'il aurait énormément de mal à le supporter.

Puis, alors que Draco faisait un dernier tour du château, Harry était retourné à l'ancienne salle de classe de Carrow, où Severus et lui s'étaient rapprochés au point que l'homme ne devienne la seule figure paternelle qu'il ait jamais eue de sa vie. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait exprimer un jour à son mentor à quel point il lui était reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Harry était persuadé que cet homme était probablement le plus courageux qu'il ait jamais connu. Il lui enviait souvent sa force et sa dureté face à la vie. S'il y avait bien un homme qui pouvait se relever de la perte de son enfant, ce serait bien lui. Parce qu'Harry avait bien l'intention de lui rappeler qu'il devait encore s'occuper un peu de son imbécile de petit protégé tant qu'il ne pourrait pas se débrouiller tout seul.

Il avait alors quitté la salle avec nostalgie et le lendemain, il était en route pour Londres.

Ses ASPICS s'étaient bien passés. Le jeune garçon avait pris garde à ne pas faire preuve d'un niveau trop haut mais avait eu le plaisir de se donner à fond pour l'examen de charmes. Il était ressorti de la salle avec l'impression d'avoir fait au meilleur de ses capacités, et ça, c'était tout nouveau pour lui. Il avait apprécié la sensation.

Lorsque la locomotive rouge s'arrêta au quai 9 ¾ , Harry sentit ses yeux piquer. C'était là qu'il se rendait vraiment compte que c'était terminé.

Le jeune garçon attrapa sa malle et suivit le flux d'élèves qui descendaient du train pour rejoindre leurs parents. Il repéra les siens au bout de quelques minutes près de la barrière. Son père se contenta de le fusiller du regard alors que sa mère lui adressait un petit sourire. Harry se surprit à le lui rendre. Ce n'était pas à cette femme qu'il souriait, mais à celle qui se cachait en-dessous, celle aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux brun chaud. Celle qui avait tant perdu mais s'était toujours relevée.

Une drôle d'émotion passa dans le regard de sa mère lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son fils lui rendait son affection, pour l'une des premières fois depuis le début de son enfance. Elle mit un moment à réagir lorsque son mari lui aboya de traverser de l'autre côté de la barrière et Harry dut la pousser légèrement pour empêcher son père de commencer à déblatérer sur l'incompétence et l'idiotie de sa femme.

C'est dans cette joyeuse humeur que toute la petite famille transplana à Wexcombe.

Puis les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Sur le ponton de la porte patientait Severus Rogue, fumant une cigarette moldue.

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre ne vous a pas déçu! Dans le suivant, toute la vérité depuis le début sur l'histoire de la mère et de nouvelles révélations SENSATIONNELLES sur le père**!

**En tout cas, merci de toutes vos suggestions. J'ai décidé de contenter un peu tout le monde en postant ce chapitre puis commencer à poster durant le week-end pour avoir le temps d'écrire :-D**

**S'il vous plaît reviewez, ca fait super plaisir de lire toutes ces merveilleuses reviews rien que pour moi ^^**

**A très bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**MERCI DU FOND DU COEUR A ReimaChan, bambou03, Guest, American beauty girl, Sorciere6174, cyrilloduprat, ptitcoeurfragile, berkano, Nekochan Miharu, Alycia Panther, Yami-ya-Nichi, Siriabelle Grace, Takoisu, grispoils, Blackmoony83, ScyllaJad, hanayaoilove, Draya Felton, Arwen Jedusor, Lils, et Choco pour vos 21 REVIEWS! Ca me motive surtout en ce moment car je suis totalement débordée (le début de lycée est épuisant)**

**Quelques réponses:**

ReimaChan: Severus n'est pas là par hasard, héhé, il vient régler ses comptes! Réponses dans ce chapitre!

bambou03: Tu as tout bon! Lis le chapitre et tu sauras! ^-^

Guest: Merci beaucoup :-D

American beauty girl: Pour Harry Mangemort, c'est dans les chaps suivants (2 si je me souviens bien ) ;-)

Sorciere6174: Voilà dans ce chap comment notre pauvre Severus va réagir!

cyrilloduprat: eh oui ça va bien crier héhé x))) Je suis contente de savoir que je t'ai surpris, c'était mon but !

ptitcoeurfragile: oui, j'adore torturer cette pauvre mère mdr ^^

berkano: Merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review! ;-)

Nekochan Miharu: Eh oui, j'aime bien écrire les mystères xD En tout cas merci pour ta review!

Alycia Panther: Encore un autre chapitre sur Severus! ^^

Yami-ya-Nichi: J'ai rougi à ta review ! x))) Pour l'entrée d'Harry chez les Mangemort, c'est dans deux chapitres ! ^^

Siriabelle Grace: Dès que l'idée de la fiction m'est venue, j'ai eu ce prénom en tête, va savoir pourquoi ! ;-D héhé

Takoisu: Oui tu étais très proche de la vérité :-))

grispoils: Revelations sensationnelles dans ce chapitre! Je suis contente de t'avoir surpris, c'était le but! *rire sadique*

Blackmoony83: c'est un peu de tout ça, comme tu dis! Heureuse de t'avoir émue, je ne savais pas si j'avais mis assez d'émotion, tu me rassures ! ^^

ScyllaJad: Merci pour cette superbe review! Ca m'a fait chaud au coeur :-D

hanayaoilove: La voilà, la voilà! Voici enfin la suite ! :-))

Draya Felton: Ravie de t'avoir remonté le moral! ^^ Pour le travail d'Harry, on en saura plus au prochain chap! Merci de tes compliments, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à écrire la réaction de severus à la mort de sa fille, c'est quelque chose qui me préoccupait ! ;-))

Arwen Jedusor: Je suis rouge pivoine! Merci beaucoup pour cette review magnifique, ca fait super plaisir! (Je l'ai lue dans les couloirs du lycée ptdr)

Lils:Merci mille fois pour ces compliments! Voici la suite ! ^^

Choco: Merci à toi pour ce commentaire! A bientôt j'espère !x)))

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire le chapitre, n'hésitez donc pas à me dire s'il ya des fautes flagrantes !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Harry déglutit en observant l'étrange comportement de sa mère et Severus. Tous trois étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, mais aucun mot n'avait encore été prononcé, mis à part un « Stupefix » de la part de son mentor en direction de son père. L'homme reposait désormais quelques mètres plus loin et ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Severus se tenait bien droit sur sa chaise, les yeux lançant des éclairs et les mains crispées sur le bord de la table. Sa mère, face à lui, se tortillait légèrement en essayant désespérément d'éviter son regard. Elle finit par abandonner et se leva, mal à l'aise. Elle commença à sortir des verres, en cassa plusieurs dans le processus, puis les posa sur la table sans que Severus ne daigne faire quoique ce soit.

« Donc, vous êtes l'ancien Directeur d'Harry, c'est bien ça ? », balbutia-t-elle finalement en lui servant de l'eau d'une main tremblante.

La moitié de ce qu'elle avait versé manqua le verre. Harry fit signe à sa mère de s'asseoir alors qu'il allait chercher une serviette pour réparer les dégâts.

« C'est exact. », se contenta de répondre Severus sans lâcher sa mère des yeux.

« Je…Croyez-bien que je suis ravie de votre présence ici…Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là, au juste ? J'ai appris que vous étiez devenu Ministre de l'Education, y a-t-il un quelconque rapport ? », demanda-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

« Non. », lâcha Severus sans plus d'explications.

Sa mère prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'Harry s'asseyait de nouveau à côté d'elle.

« S'il vous plaît…Je voudrais juste savoir ce que vous nous voulez ! », s'écria-t-elle, des larmes dans la voix. « Pourquoi avez-vous agressé mon mari ? Que comptez-vous nous faire ? »

« Calme-toi, maman », intervint Harry d'une voix calme. « Severus ne vient pas nous faire du mal », renchérit-il, bien qu'il commence à nourrir des doutes au vu du regard de l'homme. Peut-être était-il devenu fou de douleur ? « Que viens-tu faire ici, Severus ? »

Son mentor tourna son regard noir vers lui, et Harry tressaillit en remarquant à quel point il était vide. Il était évident que l'homme n'allait pas bien. Le deuil de Stella semblait l'avoir presque brisé, et Harry vit à quel point il était proche du gouffre.

Il sentit ses battements de cœur s'accélérer, appréhendant la réponse de l'homme.

« J'ai pensé que le premier jour des vacances était une excellente date pour une réunion de famille. », répondit-il en souriant étrangement. « Qu'en penses-tu, Antigone ? »

Sa mère semblait prête à s'évanouir sous le choc. Son visage devint terriblement pâle, et elle se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Harry voyait pratiquement la panique envahir son cerveau alors qu'elle se mettait à se tordre nerveusement les mains.

« Severus », lâcha Harry, une note d'avertissement dans la voix. « Ce n'est pas le bon moment. On devrait attendre encore un peu avant de… »

« Attendre ? », hurla l'homme en se levant subitement, faisant sursauter ses deux compagnons. « J'ai attendu vingt-deux ans ! Ne penses-tu pas que c'est assez, Harry ? »

« Severus, s'il te plaît, calme-toi. », murmura le jeune sorcier d'une voix douce.

Son mentor secoua la tête en faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine.

« Non, non je ne vais pas me calmer ! », cria-t-il. « Cette petite salope nous a caché la vérité pendant tellement longtemps…Ne ressens-tu pas la même colère que moi, Harry ? De savoir que si nous n'avions pas tout découvert par nous-mêmes, jamais nous n'aurions été mis au courant ? A cause de cette femme ! », dit-il en pointant sa mère blanchâtre du doigt. « Une seule personne ne devrait pas avoir le droit de décider du destin des gens qui l'entourent ! Bordel ! », s'énerva-t-il en jetant son verre sur le mur de la cuisine. « Nous avions le droit de savoir ! »

« J'en suis conscient, figure-toi ! », répondit Harry en se levant à son tour pour se placer face à l'homme. « Mais on aurait pu faire ça autrement, attendre que mon père soit absent… »

« Parce-que tu crois que l'occasion se serait présentée de nouveau dans peu de temps ? », s'écria le Ministre. « Crois-moi, c'était le seul moment possible. J'ai bien observé leur routine, et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne sont jamais chez eux. Ils vivent presqu'au Département des Mystères. J'ai trouvé plus simple de les coincer ici que là-bas », ironisa-t-il.

Sa mère émit un petit bruit depuis la chaise d'où elle n'avait pas encore bougé, et les deux hommes tournèrent la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait du mal à respirer, et haletait difficilement en tenant sa poitrine de sa main droite. Harry se précipita près d'elle, paniqué, alors que Severus restait planté là et la regardait se débattre pour absorber de l'oxygène.

Harry se demanda si l'homme serait capable de laisser sa mère mourir si elle s'asphyxiait, là, maintenant. Il semblait tellement furieux, et désespéré, que le jeune garçon ne serait pas grandement étonné si c'était le cas. Une lueur dans le regard de l'homme criait vengeance pour son bébé, et même si Harry ne connaissait rien à l'instinct paternel, il était persuadé que la menace était à prendre très au sérieux.

« Severus ! Viens m'aider ! », cria-t-il en direction de son mentor.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas.

« S'il te plaît ! Elle s'étouffe ! », le supplia-t-il avec ardeur.

Même s'il était lui aussi en colère contre sa mère pour tout ce qu'elle avait caché, et tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait, comme le protéger, il ne pouvait pas sciemment la regarder mourir sans rien faire.

Et manifestement, Severus non plus car il finit par s'agenouiller près de sa chaise et commença à examiner son état. Harry soupira de soulagement. Il avait toujours su que son mentor était un homme bon. Et il en avait la confirmation devant ses yeux. Même en étant hors de lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sauver sa mère. Son instinct de gentleman avait pris le dessus.

Le jeune garçon se surprit à sourire à cette pensée.

« Chut, ca va aller », chuchota-t-il à son ex petite-amie. « Respire doucement, calmement, tout va très bien, prends une inspiration après l'autre, oui c'est bien, comme ça…Continue…Un, deux, trois…Tout va bien se passer… »

Petit à petit, le pouls de sa mère ralentit à un rythme normal alors que sa respiration redevenait régulière.

Lorsqu'il fut clair qu'elle allait mieux, Severus se recula de plusieurs pas et l'observa sans rien dire. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir lire dans son esprit pour savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant précis.

De son côté, sa mère but son verre d'eau d'une traite avant de dire d'une voix faible :

« Depuis combien de temps savez-vous ? »

Harry plongea ses yeux argent dans ceux de sa mère, avant de répondre d'une voix neutre :

« Je le soupçonne depuis ma cinquième année mais on sait réellement qui tu es depuis mars dernier. »

« Co-Comment ? »

« Polynectar », déclara simplement Severus.

Sa mère le fixa d'un regard vide.

« J'ai bu un peu de Polynectar contenant quelques-uns de tes cheveux », précisa-t-il devant l'incompréhension de sa mère. « Et là, surprise ! Je me transforme en brune aux yeux bruns au lieu de blonde aux yeux bleus ! »

Sa mère prit sa tête entre ses mains et s'avachit sur sa chaise.

« Cela ne devait pas arriver, par Merlin, ils m'avaient promis que jamais personne ne serait au courant… »

« Qui ? », s'exclama Severus.

« Ils avaient promis… »

« Antigone ! », cria Severus, faisant sursauter sa mère. « De qui parles-tu ? »

« Je…Je… Que savez-vous ? », demanda-t-elle finalement en relevant la tête.

Severus se rapprocha d'elle et mit ses lèvres contre son oreille. Harry, qui était tout près, parvint tout de même à entendre ce qu'il lui disait.

« Assez pour savoir que tu es une vraie ordure. »

Sa mère pâlit et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! J'étais obligée ! », se défendit-elle avec désespoir. « Je ne pouvais pas les laisser te faire du mal, Harry, mon bébé, je ne pouvais pas les laisser t'enlever… »

Harry fronça les sourcils aux paroles de sa mère, totalement perdu.

« De quoi parles-tu, maman ? »

Lorsqu'elle entendit sa question, sa mère se figea.

« Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant de tout. », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

« C'est justement pour cela que nous sommes ici », renchérit Severus d'une voix froide. « Pour savoir enfin toute la vérité, depuis le début ! Depuis Stella ! »

En entendant le prénom de sa fille défunte, sa mère eut un spasme de douleur presque physique et s'accrocha au bras de son ex-amant.

« Oh, Severus, je suis désolée », balbutia-t-elle. « S j'avais su tout ce qui se passerait ensuite, je t'aurais parlé d'elle, je te le promets… »

« J'avais le droit de savoir ! », hurla-t-il en se dégageant violemment. « Tu n'avais pas le droit de décider pour moi ! »

« Je sais. Je sais. Mais tu étais un futur Mangemort, et moi une future sorcière de la Lumière, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais totalement perdue, et j'étais seule… »

Dans les yeux de Severus brillait une lueur de douleur et de nostalgie qui fit de la peine à Harry. Le jeune garçon observait l'échange des deux adultes sans intervenir, sentant que ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux.

« J'aurais été là. Je ne t'aurais jamais abandonnée… Merde, Antigone, nous étions meilleurs amis depuis deux ans ! Tu connaissais ma peur de l'abandon depuis que Lily m'avait laissé pour ton frère, tu savais que je prendrais mes responsabilités à cœur. Je t'avais parlé de mon père, et de ce qu'il me faisait. Du fait que je voulais absolument être différent de lui…J'aurais été un bon père. », murmura-t-il avec un sanglot.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant la déclaration de son mentor. Ainsi, c'était de cela dont voulait parler Severus lorsqu'il lui avait dit voilà deux ans qu'il voulait l'aider car il lui faisait penser à un jeune homme qu'il avait connu ? Il parlait en fait de lui-même ! Etrangement, leurs deux vies semblaient tout à fait similaires. Elevés dans des foyers violents, avec des mères passives, une scolarité de paria à Serpentard car de sang-mêlé, une effrayante peur de l'abandon et une envie de fonder sa propre famille…

On aurait dit que Dieu s'était amusé à créer deux vies presque pareilles et à les mettre en contact pour observer leur relation. C'était vraiment étrange.

« Je sais », approuva sa mère en se levant pour faire face à Severus. « J'en suis maintenant consciente. Tu aurais bien mieux joué ton rôle de père avec Stella que Johnny avec Harry. Je suis désolée. »

Il y eut un petit silence, avant que son mentor ne reprenne la parole.

« Elle est morte d'un putain de cancer moldu », murmura-t-il avec difficulté. « As-tu au moins eu la chance de la revoir avant ? »

« Non », articula sa mère. « Non. Les Matheson, le couple qui l'a adoptée, m'ont appelée quelques jours après son décès. Je n'ai même pas pu aller à l'enterrement. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je venais de commencer ma septième année à Poudlard lorsqu'on m'a appris la nouvelle… »

« Et tu es devenue Mangemort. », affirma Severus d'une voix calme.

Sa mère sursauta et écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais comment avez-vous pu apprendre une chose pareille ? », demanda-t-elle d'un air incrédule. « Personne mis à part Johnny, moi et son père n'était censé être au courant ! »

Severus lui fit un sourire sans joie.

« L'année dernière, tu es passée près de la mort après l'une de tes séances de torture avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et par respect pour Harry, j'ai décidé de te ramener à Poudlard. Comme tu le sais peut-être, j'avais mis en place des sorts pour révéler les Glamours. Ce fut ta perte »

« Mais mon apparence était censée résister à ce type de sort ! », s'écria-t-elle.

« Ton apparence, oui. Tu es restée Elizabeth White. Mais ta Marque des Ténèbres, par contre… Je suis sûr que même après que tu ais ingéré le Nectar d'Ame, la Marque est restée, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui… », balbutia sa mère, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Et tu as donc décidé de la cacher par un simple Glamour. »

Elle acquiesça, toujours sans comprendre.

« Tout aurait très bien pu se passer si tu n'étais pas allée à Poudlard. Les sorts l'ont fait réapparaître sur ton bras gauche. Harry et moi l'avons vue alors que nous te soignions. », déclara Severus.

« Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de tout ça ! »

Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir et s'avança d'un pas.

« Tu es restée inconsciente durant tout le processus », la renseigna-t-il calmement.

« Oh par Merlin.. », répéta-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la table de la cuisine, ses jambes ne supportant manifestement plus son poids.

« Vas-tu enfin nous expliquer, maintenant ? », demanda Severus d'un ton tranchant.

La déclaration de son mentor sembla sortir sa mère de sa transe car elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença son histoire.

« Après la mort de Stella, j'étais effondrée », commença-t-elle en allant se placer devant la fenêtre. « J'ai fait tous les mauvais choix qu'il était possible de faire, je me suis plongée dans la magie noire. Je n'étais plus la même. », déclara-t-elle. « Je détestais mes parents, car c'étaient eux qui m'avaient forcée à la placer dans une famille adoptive, et j'en voulais au monde entier pour la perte de mon bébé, la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang. Alors j'ai sombré dans les études. Je me suis intéressée aux runes anciennes, j'ai appris, encore et encore, pour m'empêcher de sombrer ou de tomber dans la folie et aller tuer mes parents. »

Elle fit une petite pause, puis se retourna pour leur faire face. Harry et Severus s'étaient tous deux rejoints et se tenaient au milieu de la pièce, suspendus à ses lèvres. Le cœur battant, ils attendaient avec impatience l'explication qu'ils cherchaient depuis si longtemps.

« Lorsque je suis sortie de Poudlard, mes parents m'ont reniée. Ils avaient appris par l'intermédiaire de mon jumeau James ma lente descente aux enfers, et ne voulaient plus entendre parler de moi. Savoir que mes parents m'avaient abandonnée comme une vieille chaussette alors que j'étais celle qui avait des raisons de leur en vouloir m'a mise hors de moi. », révéla-t-elle avec gravité. « J'ai erré durant quelques semaines dans de vieilles maisons abandonnées, planifiant ma vengeance, prévoyant la torture dont j'allais me faire le plaisir de pratiquer sur eux… »

L'atmosphère dans la pièce se fit encore plus pesante. Le récit était noir, sombre, et relatait véritablement l'histoire d'une jeune fille pétillante qui s'était transformée petit à petit en monstre sans foi ni loi. Ou tout simplement, c'était l'histoire d'une enfant dont l'amour qu'elle portait à ses parents s'était changé en une haine insurmontable.

Harry remarqua qu'il tremblait sous l'émotion.

« Et puis, ils sont venus me chercher. », lâcha-t-elle en se rapprochant lentement d'eux.

« Qui ? », demanda Harry, captivé.

« Les Mangemorts. A l'époque, comme tu le sais peut-être Harry, les Miliciens n'existaient pas. Tous les adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient appelés des Mangemorts. », ajouta-t-elle à son encontre. « Ils m'ont emmenée de force, et m'ont gardée quelques jours enfermée dans une prison dorée. J'avais une jolie chambre, une salle de bain spacieuse, des produits de beauté… », lista-t-elle. « Tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment leurs motivations, mais après tous ces jours à errer dans la rue, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir profiter d'un tel confort. »

Harry vit sa mère tressaillir alors que tous ses souvenirs remontaient en masse. Il sentit Severus gigoter à côté de lui, impatient de connaître la suite.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne. », dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? », devina Severus en regardant sa mère dans les yeux.

« Oui. Je me souviens parfaitement de notre première rencontre. C'était déjà un homme remarquablement brillant et charismatique. Il m'a parfaitement manipulée, s'est servi de mon envie de vengeance pour me rallier à sa cause. Il m'a marquée d'une Marque noire et argent, et je me rappelle encore à quel point j'étais fière de faire partie de ses plus proches partisans… », raconta-t-elle en riant jaune. « Il disait qu'il avait besoin de moi pour un projet _très _spécial. Qu'il avait appris pour mes compétences remarquables en runes anciennes et pour mon esprit brillant… »

Harry sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines alors qu'il réalisait ce que sa mère venait de dire. Bon sang ! C'était elle qui avait créé ce putain de système pour repérer les Sangs-de-Bourbe dès la naissance et pouvoir leur retirer leur magie au besoin ! Depuis le début, elle avait été l'innovatrice de tout cela ! Mais alors, pourquoi faisait-elle semblant de ne pas réussir à trouver la solution dans l'équipe de recherche ?

Severus, à côté de lui, semblait totalement estomaqué.

« Oui, vous avez bien compris », dit-elle avec amertume. « Le projet sur lequel je fais semblant de plancher depuis seize ans avec mon équipe de recherche, c'est moi qui l'ai conçu. Je suis restée enfermée des mois entiers dans la bibliothèque du QJ, concentrée sur la demande du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je voulais le rendre fier, comme je n'avais pas réussi à le faire avec mes parents. Je voulais être admirée, avoir son respect. Je suppose que comme tout le monde, j'étais un peu amoureuse de lui. »

Severus poussa un drôle de grognement à côté de lui. Surpris, Harry le regarda et remarqua qu'une lueur hostile brillait dans son regard. Le jeune sorcier le fixa un moment, abasourdi. L'homme n'était tout de même pas jaloux? C'était impossible qu'il soit toujours amoureux de sa mère après autant d'années.

N'est-ce-pas ?

« Bien entendu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas souvent le temps avec son emploi du temps surchargé de me rencontrer en personne pour discuter de l'avancée de mes recherches, aussi avait-il confié la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre, l'un de ses plus proches disciples », déclara-t-elle en baissant le volume de sa voix. « Le plus jeune membre de son cercle intérieur. »

Harry fit rapidement quelques calculs dans sa tête. A l'époque, le cercle des Mangemorts n'était pas le même qu'aujourd'hui. Les membres de ce temps-là avaient pour la plupart « pris leur retraite » désormais, et passé le flambeau à leurs fils. Il ne connaissait à ce jour qu'un seul membre qui pouvait être aussi jeune que le laissait entendre sa mère…

« Lucius Malfoy », lâcha-t-elle après un moment de suspense.

Harry sursauta en entendant le nom du père de son meilleur ami. Etrangement, il avait l'impression que la suite de l'histoire n'allait pas lui plaire…

« Il avait quelques années de plus que moi, mais nous étions sensiblement du même âge. Il avait été également chargé par le Maître de me surveiller, car j'étais considéré comme un élément « dangereux ». Comprenez par-là que je venais d'une famille de la Lumière et que j'étais en plus la filleule de leur plus grand ennemi, Albus Dumbledore… »

Sa mère se plongea dans ses pensées, semblant rassembler tout son courage pour continuer. De la sueur perlait de son front, et ses mains avaient l'air moites. Elle bougeait souvent d'un pied à l'autre et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se déplacer dans la pièce tout en parlant, comme si rester en place la stressait encore plus.

« Je pense que j'ai subi ce que l'on appelle un « syndrome de Stockholm ». », soupira-t-elle. « Je.. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. »

Le regard de Severus se fit noir alors qu'Harry sentait sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc. Sa mère, en amour avec le père de Draco ? Etait-ce une blague de mauvais goût ? Et puis, quel était l'intérêt de leur dire cela, au juste ? Elle aurait pu le garder secret, c'était après tout assez personnel et Severus et lui ne lui en demandaient pas autant. Juste la vérité.

A moins qu'elle n'ait décidé de vider son sac une bonne fois pour toutes ? Elle portait tout de même ces lourds secrets depuis plus de dix-sept ans maintenant, même pour elle, qui semblait en détenir un certain nombre, cela commençait à faire un long moment…

« Au bout de quelques temps, nous…enfin nous avons fait l'amour. Régulièrement. », précisa-t-elle, le visage rouge pivoine.

Harry était à deux doigts de s'évanouir de choc et de gêne. Sa mère et Lucius Malfoy avaient _couché ensemble ? _Oh par Merlin ! Mais combien d'hommes avaient réchauffé son lit, au juste ? D'abord, Severus, ensuite Malfoy, maintenant Johnny Parker ? Il commençait à comprendre son père lorsqu'il avait décidé d'engager un détective privé pour la suivre !

Severus, de son côté, semblait au bord de l'asphyxie. Découvrir dans la même journée que sa mère avait été amoureuse de Lord Voldemort et_ de son meilleur ami_, Lucius Malfoy, semblait être un peu trop pour lui. Harry pouvait le comprendre, lui-même n'en revenait toujours pas.

Sa mère déglutit devant leurs visages consternés.

« J-j'étais jeune ! », tenta-t-elle de se défendre en se mordant la lèvre. « Et Lucius était plutôt séduisant, et comme c'était également le seul jeune homme que je voyais tous les jours, eh bien j'imagine que ça a joué un rôle. »

« Lucius n'était-il pas déjà marié à l'époque ? », cingla Severus, crispé.

« Si », répondit sa mère, ce qui provoqua un hoquet de surprise à Harry. « Sa femme était même enceinte. »

Alors ça, c'était la totale ! Le Ministre de la Magie, entre autre père de son meilleur ami, avait trompé sa femme alors qu'elle attendait Draco avec _sa mère _! C'était totalement…Il ne savait même pas trouver de mot pour dire à quel point il trouvait cela affligeant. Et sa mère savait tout à fait qu'il était marié à l'époque, et cela ne l'avait pas plus perturbée que ça !

Voilà qui était inquiétant. Si l'infidélité ne la choquait même pas, où allait le monde ?

« Et tu n'as même pas honte de le dire. », constata Severus avec un certain dédain dans la voix.

Alors qu'il n'aurait pas pensé cela possible, Harry vit sa mère rougir encore plus sous la critique de son ex petit-ami.

« Nous étions jeunes ! », répéta-t-elle. « Et puis, j'aurais bien aimé t'y voir, toi, enfermé dans une pièce durant des mois sans personne à qui parler mis à part une femme séduisante qui te faisait les yeux doux tous les jours en t'effleurant la main ! Aurais-tu tenu ? »

Severus ne répondit pas mais renifla de mépris.

« Tu n'en es même pas sûr ! », rétorqua sa mère d'un ton triomphant. « Alors ne m'accuse pas sur des choses que tu n'as aucun droit de juger. J'ai fait mes choix, à l'époque, et je les assume. Je ne regrette rien, surtout le merveilleux cadeau que cela m'a apporté », murmura-t-elle en tournant son regard vers Harry.

Le jeune sorcier sentit son sang se glacer d'effroi alors que toute couleur quittait son visage. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Elle ne pouvait pas parler de sa relation avec Lucius Malfoy, n'est-ce-pas ?, tenta de se convaincre Harry.

Peut-être était-ce un clin d'œil à son mariage avec son père ? C'était probablement une façon subtile de lui dire qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir épousé un tel mauvais gars car il lui avait permis d'avoir Harry. Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

C'était juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

Severus passait apparemment par les mêmes questions que lui car il haussa un sourcil et pinça les lèvres, intrigué.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? », demanda-t-il à sa mère.

Cette dernière poussa un profond soupir et passa sa main derrière son cou, n'ayant manifestement pas envie de se lancer.

« Je veux dire qu'au bout de quelques mois de relation avec Lucius, j'ai commencé à avoir des nausées », lâcha-t-elle finalement en regardant son fils dans les yeux. « Je ne supportais plus la nourriture que l'on me donnait et je pleurais beaucoup plus vite qu'avant. »

Oh non, pensa Harry, effaré. Non, non, non, non…

« Pendant un certain temps », poursuivit sa mère en ne détournant pas un instant les yeux, « J'ai cru que je commençais à déprimer. L'enfermement aurait rendu n'importe qui marteau au bout du fil. Et puis, je me suis rendue compte que je prenais du poids et du ventre. Alors, l'évidence m'a sauté aux yeux. »

Ce n'était pas possible…

« J'étais tombée enceinte de Lucius. », révéla-t-elle finalement en s'approchant d'Harry.

« NON ! », hurla-t-il en reculant à mesure qu'elle avançait. « Non ! Tu mens ! »

« Je suis désolée, mon chéri, tellement désolée de te l'avoir caché durant tout ce temps », sanglota-t-elle. « Mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire, tu comprends, c'était une question de vie ou de mort ! »

Son père était Lucius Malfoy. Son père était Lucius Malfoy. Son père était Lucius Malfoy.

Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à se réconcilier avec cette information. Sa mère venait-elle vraiment de lui sortir une telle énormité ? Prétendait-elle réellement qu'il était le fils du _Ministre de la Magie _? Le fils de deux sang-purs, et non de deux sang-mêlés ? Le descendant de deux grandes familles sorcières, l'une du côté de la Lumière et l'autre du côté des Ténèbres ?

Impossible. Il imaginait tout à fait les réunions de famille que cela aurait pu donner. D'un côté, les sorciers blancs, et de l'autre, les sorciers noirs, discutant joyeusement avec des sourires hypocrites autour d'une bonne grosse dinde bien cuite, alors que le lendemain, ils se seraient entretués sur un champ de bataille. Risible. Absolument et totalement risible.

Il ne lui ressemblait même pas ! Il l'aurait bien remarqué, s'il partageait certaines des caractéristiques de Lucius Malfoy, tout de même ! Bien sûr, les gens pourraient arguer que ce serait de lui qu'il tiendrait ses magnifiques yeux couleur argent, et ses traits aristocratiques, et ses pommettes hautes, et ses cheveux très lisses, et sa démarche gracieuse…Mais il n'était pas blond, que diable ! Tous les Malfoy avaient été blonds depuis des générations !

Mais aucun Malfoy n'avait jamais pris le risque d'épouser une brune, lui susurra une voix mesquine.

Harry secoua la tête. Non. C'était beaucoup trop gros. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Peut-être était-il plongé dans un rêve éveillé, ou même dans un rêve tout court dont il se réveillerait dans quelques minutes ?

Bordel. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu être son père, il avait fallu que ce soit Lucius Malfoy. L'un des plus proches conseillers du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Ministre de la Magie, l'un des hommes les plus riches du pays, le père de son _meilleur ami_, putain de merde !

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'Harry réalisa. Draco était son _demi-frère ! _Voilà pourquoi ils avaient été attirés autant l'un vers l'autre depuis leur première rencontre, voilà pourquoi quelque chose lui semblait toujours familier dans les yeux gris de son ami. Ils avaient les mêmes, et ils n'avaient jamais trouvé cela étrange !

Mais quels cons ils étaient. Il fallait aussi leur accorder qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait jamais osé imaginer une telle chose. Qui serait assez cinglé pour faire d'aussi étranges théories, après tout ! Ca paraissait encore absurde, même alors que sa mère venait de lui assurer que c'était vrai.

Il n'était pas réellement Harry Parker, mais Harry Malfoy. Oh bougre.

S'il s'attendait à cela lorsqu'il s'était levé le matin-même ! Tremblant et secoué, le jeune garçon se laissa tomber au pied de la table et mit sa tête sur ses genoux. Il était maudit. Toutes sortes de choses étranges semblaient toujours lui arriver en permanence. Bizarrement, la plupart avaient un lien avec sa mère. Cette femme ne cesserait donc jamais de l'étonner, et pas dans le bon sens !

Et puis, autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite, combien _bordel de merde _avait-il de demi-frères et demi-sœurs, au juste ? Stella, Draco… Qui d'autre ? Theodore Nott ?

Harry faillit vomir lorsque l'idée lui traversa l'esprit. Accroupis à côté de lui se trouvaient sa mère et Severus, arborant tous les deux un visage inquiet. Leurs bouches bougeaient mais Harry n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient, comme si on leur avait coupé le son. Il était comme éloigné du monde réel, plongé dans un autre univers.

Allait-il bientôt se réveiller dans son lit à Poudlard ? Rigoler un bon coup en racontant son rêve à Draco, pendant que le blond se moquerait de lui en arguant que c'était sa volonté sous-jacente d'être né sang-pur qui ressortait. Il lui répondrait d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, puis tous deux oublieraient l'épisode avant d'aller déjeuner dans joie et la bonne humeur.

Mais Harry eut beau attendre, il ne se passa rien et il dût bien admettre qu'il était dans la réalité. Et qu'il allait devoir accepter ce fait, car il n'y pouvait rien de toute façon : il était le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

Et merde.

« Harry ? Harry ? S'il te plait Harry, réponds! », le secoua Severus, l'air paniqué.

« Oh mon Dieu, tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû lui dire comme ça, j'aurais dû me taire… »,se lamentait sa mère, les larmes dévalant ses joues comme de l'eau d'une fontaine.

« Tais-toi Antigone, tu vas le stresser encore plus ! », rugit son mentor en direction de la femme.

« C'est bon Sev', laisse tomber », murmura Harry en relevant doucement la tête. « Il me fallait juste un moment pour…pour me faire à l'idée, je suppose. »

Sa mère éclata en sanglots bruyants.

« Oh, mon chéri, pardonne moi s'il te plaît, je suis tellement, tellement désolée… »

Harry la foudroya du regard en se relevant doucement tout en essayant d'ignorer le vertige qui le prenait. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il sentit la nausée l'envahir et se précipita aux toilettes pour y rendre la totalité de son estomac sous les yeux effarés des deux adultes qui le suivirent au pas de course.

« Harry ! »

« Ca va », répondit celui-ci en se rinçant la bouche. « Juste le choc, ça va passer. »

Severus vint d'un pas ferme vers lui et l'emmena au salon où il le fit asseoir sur le canapé.

« Je pense qu'on va faire une pause », dit-il en direction de sa mère qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Non ! », cria Harry. « Je veux savoir… »

« Il faut que tu te reposes, tu as eu beaucoup trop d'émotions d'un coup mon cœur », répliqua sa mère avec raison.

« Non. S'il te plaît maman, continue. », supplia-t-il en faisant ses plus jolis yeux de chien battu.

« Allonge-toi quelques temps, ne t'inquiète pas, mon histoire ne va pas changer du jour au lendemain. »

Bien, pensa Harry. Puisque tenter de faire pitié n'avait pas fonctionné, tentons une autre technique.

« NON ! », répéta-t-il en se relevant d'un coup. « Tu vas fuir, je te connais ! Je veux savoir la suite et je veux la savoir _maintenant !_ »

« Chéri… »

« Ne crois-tu pas que je mérite enfin de connaître ma mère ? De comprendre tes motivations qui me paraissent encore plus que douteuses ? Veux-tu que je garde une si mauvaise image de toi ? », demanda-t-il en croisant les bras comme un enfant boudeur.

Sa mère se décomposa et Harry eut quelques instants des remords pour la faire autant souffrir. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement. C'était à elle de culpabiliser pour toutes ses cachotteries, pas à lui !

Severus, qui était resté silencieux durant tout le débat, se racla la gorge et les fit asseoir tous les deux sur le canapé alors qu'il prenait le fauteuil. Il fit un signe de tête évocateur à sa mère.

« Je pense que le gamin a raison. Tu devrais continuer. C'est maintenant ou jamais, Antigone. »

Harry adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son mentor qui le lui rendit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Le jeune sorcier sentit le soulagement déferler en vagues dans son organisme. Il y avait encore une chance d'empêcher Severus de sombrer dans la douleur et dans la haine, tout comme sa mère.

Il y avait encore une chance qu'il reste auprès de lui pour toujours.

« Très bien », souffla sa mère en serrant ses mains sur ses genoux. « Je vais le faire. Mais Harry n'a pas intérêt à être malade, Severus, ou je t'en tiendrai personnellement responsable, compris ? », rugit-elle avec fougue.

Severus acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'Harry se surprit à sourire. C'était cette mère qu'il aurait voulu avoir durant son enfance. Cette femme prête à tout pour lui et pour sa santé. Cette femme inquiète et concernée qui le maternait un peu de trop, pour qu'il puisse râler lorsqu'elle l'aurait fait devant Draco.

Pas celle qui se recroquevillait et se taisait face à son père. Ou plutôt son beau-père. Merlin que c'était étrange…

« Lorsque j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte », reprit finalement sa mère, les yeux dans le vague, « J'ai paniqué. Je venais de finir le projet du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je devais bientôt lui faire face pour tout lui expliquer plus en détails. Je ne voulais pas devoir lui avouer ma grossesse car je n'étais pas sûre de comment il réagirait. Je pensais qu'il ferait peut-être de mon bébé le parfait petit soldat, ou le retirerait de ma garde pour le placer avec Lucius. Je n'aurais plus jamais eu le droit de le voir, ni même de lui parler. J'avais déjà perdu un bébé, et je savais que je ne survivrais pas si je devais en abandonner un autre. », expliqua-t-elle avec gravité.

Harry et Severus restèrent silencieux mais leurs regards se firent compréhensifs.

« Je ne voulais pas devoir sacrifier mon petit bout de chou au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il en fasse une arme, alors j'ai décidé de m'enfuir. », lâcha-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers ses auditeurs. « Au départ, j'avais prévu de partir en lui laissant la formule du système que j'étais parvenue à créer, mais j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment. Après tout, comment aurais-je pu accepter de priver ces pauvres mères moldues de leurs bébés, quand j'allais moi-même en devenir une ? Je trouvais cela inhumain et totalement hypocrite de ma part. Alors j'ai emporté mes recherches avec moi et je suis partie. »

« Aussi simplement que cela ? Tu as un jour décidé de t'enfuir, et tu as juste pris tranquillement la grande porte sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire ? », railla Harry, perplexe.

Sa mère roula des yeux.

« Bien sûr que non. J'ai profité du moment où les gardes devant ma chambre s'échangeaient habituellement pour y aller. Tu sais, Harry, quand tu vis pendant des mois avec les mêmes gardes, tu apprends à connaître leur routine », lui dit sa mère. « Je savais qu'eux deux étaient de très bons amis et s'éloigneraient donc quelques minutes au fond du couloir pour discuter à l'abri des regards et ne pas gêner les habitants de l'aile. Je me suis donc enfuie de l'autre côté. Je ne dis pas que ça a été simple, mais une mère est capable de beaucoup de choses pour protéger son enfant. »

Harry détourna le regard en entendant sa dernière phrase. Si c'était vrai, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas défendu face à son mari lorsqu'il le battait ? Pourquoi s'était-elle contentée de fermer les yeux et de partir dans un monde ailleurs lorsqu'il était brûlé, fouetté ou maudit ? Si elle l'aimait autant qu'elle semblait le dire, alors pourquoi était-elle restée avec ce salopard ?

Severus semblait tout aussi sceptique que lui et jaugeait sa mère du regard, comme pour déterminer sa sincérité.

« Je me suis ensuite retrouvée à la rue », continua-t-elle, plongée dans ses souvenirs difficiles. « J'ai erré un certain moment, mais je savais que je ne survivrai pas longtemps en continuant ainsi. J'allais atteindre quatre mois de grossesse, et devrais bientôt manger pour deux. Je peinais à voler assez à manger pour tenir, et c'était l'hiver. J'avais froid et j'étais terrorisée à l'idée que les Mangemorts me retrouvent. Je savais qu'ils me tortureraient pour avoir mon invention, et que je perdrais mon bébé. Je n'avais nulle part où aller. »

« Tu aurais pu venir me voir », lâcha Severus sans réfléchir.

« Bien sûr ! », ricana-t-elle. « Je te rappelle que tu étais l'un d'entre eux. Un Mangemort. Et puis, je ne t'avais déjà pas fait confiance avec Stella, je n'allais pas te faire confiance pour ce bébé-là ! »

Sa réflexion sembla replonger Severus dans ses pensées noires. Harry faillit maudire sa mère pour ces paroles mesquines. La femme sembla se rendre compte de son lapsus car elle se répandit en excuses.

« Continue », se contenta de dire son mentor d'un ton froid.

« Mais… »

« J'ai dit : continue », répéta-t-il sans bouger d'un pouce.

« Très bien », soupira-t-elle. « J'ai donc repensé à mon ex-prétendant, Johnny Parker, dont j'avais entendu au QJ qu'il avait intégré le Département des Mystères en tant que Langue-de-Plomb. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était beaucoup intéressé à lui au cours des derniers mois. Réputé brillant, maître en runes anciennes, il aurait fait un excellent partenaire de travail. », ajouta-t-elle en citant les propos du Lord. « Cependant, je savais qu'il n'avait aucune loyauté envers le Seigneur car sa mère avait été torturée jusqu'à la folie par des Mangemorts quelques semaines auparavant. J'ai alors décidé d'aller le voir, en pensant lui demander son aide pour me refaire une nouvelle vie sous une autre identité. »

C'était là qu'intervenait le Département des Mystères !, comprit Harry, captivé par le récit aux multiples rebondissements.

« Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'espérais, n'est-ce-pas ? », demanda le jeune sorcier.

« Non », répondit sa mère en soupirant. « Je l'ai attendu un certain temps à l'entrée du Ministère, et l'ai interpellé pour lui proposer d'aller boire un café quelque part. Il a accepté. Cependant, dès que j'ai commencé à lui expliquer mon problème, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui. Plus tard, j'ai su que la torture de sa mère juste devant ses yeux l'avait anéanti. Il était devenu un homme brisé et malsain. », raconta-t-elle en grimaçant.

Harry se tendit. Ainsi, son père était aussi fou parce qu'il avait assisté à la souffrance de sa mère lorsqu'il était plus jeune ? Avait-il réellement perdu son esprit lors de cet évènement, comme sa mère le prétendait ? C'était tout de même assez incroyable, comme histoire.

Le jeune garçon pensa avec ironie qu'un auteur aurait pu faire un livre sur la vie de sa mère. Il voyait déjà le titre : « Longue descente aux enfers »….

« Je lui ai demandé son aide pour me créer une nouvelle identité. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça tout seul, qu'il avait besoin de l'ensemble de son équipe. Equipe dirigée par son père. Il m'a alors proposé un marché : soit j'acceptais de l'épouser et toutes mes traces seraient couvertes, me permettant d'échapper aux Mangemorts, soit il allait me dénoncer. Je n'avais en fait aucun choix. J'ai décidé d'accepter », se rappela sa mère avec tristesse.

« Et il t'a aidée à maquiller ta mort. », dit Severus, impassible.

« Oui », acquiesça-t-elle. « Le Département a fait croire à un incendie et ils ont fait la potion du Nectar d'Ame pour moi. Ils ont assassiné cette pauvre moldue et…et ils m'ont obligée à la démembrer », raconta-t-elle avec dégoût. « Peu après, j'étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Johnny m'a alors prévenue : si je le quittais, ou racontais la vérité à quiconque, il irait directement me dénoncer aux autorités. Il m'a seulement autorisée à t'en parler, à toi Harry, mais je ne le voulais pas car je savais quel était son but. Dès l'instant où je t'aurais tout avoué, tu aurais toi aussi été obligé de lui obéir, sous peine d'être dénoncé. Tu aurais été un esclave pour lui, et je voulais absolument te préserver de cela. »

« Tu n'as fait que nous faire passer d'un enfer à un autre », renchérit Harry.

« Je sais », répondit sa mère avec tristesse. « Mais lorsque je m'en suis rendue compte, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. »

« Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es entrée au Département des Mystères à ton tour, puis intégré l'équipe de recherche du Lord », lui fit remarquer Severus avec perspicacité.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a approché Johnny et lui a demandé ses services. Nous avons accepté car cela nous permettait de continuer d'interagir avec l'homme et en apprendre plus sur ses plans ou ses possibles doutes sur la véracité de ma mort, mais surtout car je ne voulais pas voir ce système monstrueux être mis en place. Je ne l'avais pas fui pour rien »

Il y eut un long silence suite à la dernière déclaration de sa mère.

On y était, pensa Harry. Il savait tout à présent. Et le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'était qu'il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi énorme.

Bien sûr, il savait que sa mère fuyait quelqu'un et avait changé d'identité.

Bien sûr, il savait que sa mère et son présumé-père étaient des Langues-de-Plomb dirigeant l'équipe de recherche de Voldemort.

Bien sûr, il savait que sa mère était tombée enceinte jeune, avait déprimé, puis rejoint les Mangemorts.

Mais ça. _Ça, _c'était bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait un jour pu imaginer. C'était une histoire tellement absurde par sa complexité qu'Harry y croyait. Tout était bien trop ficelé pour n'être qu'un énième mensonge.

Cette fois-ci, sa mère avait dit la vérité.

« Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? », demanda finalement Severus.

Le silence lui servit d'unique réponse.

**MMMMMMM**

**Comment Harry devient Milicien au prochain chapitre ! ^^**

**Dites-moi si cette fic vous plaît! Je suis débordée en ce moment, alors je galère vachement à trouver le temps d'écrire, c'est donc super encourageant! **

**Autre remarque: Je posterai désormais toutes les deux semaines le week-end (vendredi, samedi ou dimanche) car sinon je ne tiendrais jamais le rythme! **

**A très bientôt j'espère!**


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**MERCI DU FOND DU COEUR a LEEZA W, ReimaChan, ptitcoeurfragile, Lena, Yami-ya-Nichi, hanayaoilove, Caki Black, bambou03, iri, melx, draym, I gemeli del piacere, juju, Artemis, Alycia Panther, Choco, Takoisu, ScyllaJad, Sorciere6174, cyrilloduprat, Blackmoony83, Zophia Evans, Yuri-yaoi, lalala1995, Arwen jedusor, I don't know, Guest, history, Lils, Guest, Sedinette Michaelis, Louise, maelaw POUR VOS 33 REVIEW! C'est tellement encourageant! Je suis crevée mais je poste quand même en espérant ne pas vous décevoir ! ^^**

LEEZA W: Je suis trop flattée, merci beaucoup pour cette review super sympa! ^^

ReimaChan: Oui, un jour les camarades d'Harry apprendront son ascendance, et je peux te dire que ce sera sensationnel! Merci pour la review! :-D

ptitcoeurfragile: Merci, merci, merci! :-))

Lena: Heureuse d'apprendre que le précédent chapitre a été à la hauteur je m'inquiétais vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de pression pour celui-ci! Merci pour cette gentille review! ^^

Yami-ya-Nichi: Waouh, j'ai rougi en lisant ta review, que de compliments! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire! Pour répondre à tes questions: non Lucius n'est pas au courant de sa paternité. Quant aux viols d'Harry, eh bien, j'ai moi-même été victime, alors on pourrait penser que je saurais bien ce qu'il devrait ressentir et tout, mais en fait, non, c'est le contraire, je ne me comprends pas moi-même, alors Harry... Désolée si ça ne parait pas crédible. Pour moi, Harry est juste une vision personnifiée de quelqu'un qui a su rester fort, et puissant, et intelligent malgré les épreuves, notamment le viol. J'espère que tu apprécieras tout de même la suite!

hanayaoilove: Merci! ^^

Caki Black: Eh bien! Heureuse de t'avoir provoqué tant de réactions héhé! Voici la suite! :-D

bambou03: Eh oui, tu avais un bon instinct! Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, j'apprécie toujours autant!

iri: Voldemort sera dans quelques chapitres, patience, patience... ^^

melx: Eh oui, désolée, mais c'est le minimum que je peux faire, je suis débordée, et crevée alors si vous voulez des publications régulières, c'est le seul moyen... :-))

draym: Merci à toi pour ta review! :-D

I gemeli del piacere: je te renvoie à la réponse donnée à Yami-ya-Nichi un peu plus haut. Merci pour ta review, c'est super agréable d'être encouragée ! ^^

juju : Merci beaucoup! ;-))

Artemis: Waouh! Merci mille fois merci, c'est super sympa! :)))

Alycia Panther: Oui, tu as enfin ta réponse sur le pourquoi des yeux gris, lol, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue! Merci pour ton avis précieux, et voici la suite! :)

Choco: La voici! Merci à toi! ^^

Takoisu: Eh bien, dans un certain nombre de chapitre, Lucius et Draco seront au courant en effet... Voilà qui t'aide beaucoup ! XD. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité et tes reviews! :-D

ScyllaJad: Merci à toi pour tous ces mots super gentils et pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review! Et oui, la protection de Draco est en fait un instinct de protection naturel de grand frère ! ^^

Sorciere6174: Draco sera au courant dans un certain temps, mais il finira par l'être, ne t'inquiète pas! Eh oui, Antigone porte bien son nom, malheureusement pour elle ^^ merci beaucoup pour ton avis, c'est super gentil!

cyrilloduprat: Eh bien, jamais je n'ai dit que Lucius ne serait jamais au courant... ah, ah, ah... *sourire sadique*. J'espère que la suite te plaira, et merci pour ta review! :))

Blackmoony83: Merci pour cette longue et super review! Eh oui, les Potter ont bien existé, tout comme Lily, juste sous un autre angle que dans le canon! :) Voici enfin la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras!

Zophia Evans: Eh bien, j'adore, une review longue et constructive, tout ce que j'aime! Merci à toi, j'ai adoré te lire! Tes compliments m'ont fait bien rougir lol ^^

Yuri-yaoi: Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite! :))

lalala1995: Eh oui, grande question: comment va réagir ce cher Lucius! Eh bien, tu verras bien euuuuuh! (Je sais, ça t'aide beaucoup héhé). Merci pour ton avis, c'est très sympa! ^^

Arwen jedusor: Coucou, tu m'as encore fait rougir, contente d'avoir illuminé la soirée de quelqu'un, je me sens super forte d'un coup héhéhé! Je suis en seconde ^^ J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite, et merci pour ta review!

I don't know: Waouh! Merciiiiii! ^^

Guest: En fait, je suis en avance même, j'avais dit deux semaines :)) Heureuse que ça t'a plu et merci pour ton avis!

history: en effet, j'ai relu le premier chapitre et certaines choses ne correspondent pas mais parfois l'auteur s'emballe et du coup dérive un peu de la trame originale, désolée si ça t'a choqué :( En tout cas, merci quand même pour ta review et pour avoir pris le temps de donner ton avis! ^^

Lils: Merci, j'aimerais bien suivre ton conseil et prendre un peu de temps pour moi, mais c'est compliqué, la seconde est difficile au début, surtout mon prof de math qui terrorise d'un regard :'( Encore merci pour ton avis et tes encouragements!

Guest: Merci, merci, merci! :)

Sedinette Michaelis: Merci pour cette longue review, ça m'a fait très très plaisir! Que de compliments, je suis trop flattée! Voldemort apparaîtra dans quelques chapitres, mais une fois arrivé, il ne partira plus mdr! Et pour le chapitre dont tu parlais, je n'appelle pas Johnny Naomi, Naomi est le prénom de celle qui se trouvait juste au dessus de lui sur la liste d'étudiants ^^

Louise: Merci, j'espère que tu vas aimer autant la suite!

maelaw: Tu as raison, c'est très encourageant! Merci mille fois! :-)))

**Désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, pas eu le temps de relire et je voulais absolument poster ce soir!**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Harry, Severus et Antigone restèrent silencieux un très long moment, le temps que chacun puisse se remettre les idées en ordre. Finalement, sa mère se leva et partit dans la cuisine pour préparer le souper. Leurs trois ventres gargouillaient à l'unisson, et toutes ces révélations leur avaient ouvert l'appétit.

Les deux garçons la suivirent et s'installèrent à table sans prononcer un seul mot. Harry était plongé dans ses pensées. Severus avait tout à fait raison : que fallait-il faire, désormais ? Il était absolument hors de question qu'il laisse sa mère chez son mari sans intervenir, maintenant qu'il connaissait toute la vérité. Cette femme avait sacrifié sa vie d'indépendance et son envie de vengeance pour lui. Elle lui avait tout donné, et à la fin, elle se retrouvait sans rien.

Son mari la battait, son fils la détestait –ou du moins le pensait-elle-, son ex petit-ami voulait sa mort et le père de son fils avait probablement tout oublié de leur aventure. Harry imagina comment elle devait se sentir. Comme si elle ne manquerait à personne si elle venait à mourir. Comme si personne ne viendrait si elle avait un jour besoin d'aide.

Il connaissait cette sensation, pour l'avoir ressentie durant des années. Et il ne souhaitait à personne une telle vie. Surtout pas à sa mère. Il devait la libérer du joug de Johnny et lui montrer ce que c'était que d'être aimée. Il devait ouvrir la cage de l'oiseau et lui apprendre à voler. Car il était temps pour lui de se libérer enfin de ses chaînes pour découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Le moment était venu que sa mère cesse de se laisser faire et ose dire « Stop ».

Cependant, les circonstances étaient bien trop complexes pour pousser sa mère à s'enfuir sans prendre de précautions. Lorsque Johnny découvrirait qu'elle était partie, il serait absolument fou de rage et Harry était sûr qu'il irait dénoncer sa femme à Lord Voldemort, même si cela devait signer son propre arrêt de mort pour avoir été son complice. Cet homme était totalement cinglé, et il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour garder sa mère auprès de lui.

Il fallait donc agir avec ruse. Prendre des chemins détournés, garder patience, et surtout, ne pas agir de manière suspecte seraient la clé de leur succès. Pour que sa mère puisse se sortir de ce guêpier indemne, il allait falloir s'assurer la protection d'alliés puissants pour intervenir en sa faveur auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque Johnny le mettrait au courant.

Severus était déjà un bon début, mais lui seul ne parviendrait pas à convaincre le Lord de laisser sa mère en vie. Il n'avait pas d'assez bonnes raisons. Cependant, il y a avait bien un homme qui pourrait faire l'affaire…

« Il faut tout avouer à Lucius Malfoy », lâcha Harry au bout d'un long moment.

Sa déclaration eut l'effet d'une bombe. Severus s'étouffa avec sa gorgée d'eau alors que sa mère laissait tomber la passoire par terre, abasourdie. Les deux adultes le fixèrent comme s'il était devenu totalement fou et se regardèrent avec inquiétude, craignant manifestement pour la santé mentale d'Harry.

Celui-ci roula des yeux, agacé.

« Je ne plaisante pas. »

« Te sens-tu bien, Harry ? », demanda sa mère en l'observant attentivement. « Peut-être devrais-tu aller t'allonger un peu. Tu es plus malade qu'on ne le pensait. »

« Maman ! », s'insurgea-t-il, profondément indigné. « Qu'est-ce-que tu insinues, au juste ? »

« Tu es sérieux ? », dit-elle, incrédule. « Tu me dis d'aller raconter mes plus grands secrets au plus proche partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu t'étonnes que je vérifie s'il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi ? »

Harry devait bien avouer qu'il aurait pu trouver une autre manière de présenter les choses et soupira en plaçant ses bras sur la table.

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes dubitatifs, mais c'est vraiment notre seule solution viable. », déclara-t-il, le regard grave.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? », demanda Severus en levant un sourcil.

Harry rapprocha son visage de l'homme et plongea ses jolis yeux dans les siens.

« Je veux dire par là que c'est la seule façon de libérer maman d'ici sans que le Seigneur ne se lance à ses trousses. Après tout, si le Lord pense qu'elle a le soutien de ses deux plus proches agents, ne serait-il pas plus enclin à lui faire confiance, même après sa fuite ? Maman serait en plus un agent inestimable pour lui, puisque c'est elle qui a développé le système qui lui manque tant »

Sa mère fronça les sourcils et secoua furieusement la tête.

« Non Harry, je ne vais aller nulle part, et tu ne vas rien raconter non plus à Lucius. Il en est absolument hors de question. »

Harry tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire narquois.

« Parce que tu penses que tu es autorisée à t'y opposer ? », la nargua-t-il. « Je vais le faire, qu'importe ce que tu me diras. Fin juillet, je serais majeur et donc libre de faire ce que je veux. »

« Harry, c'est de la folie pure ! », tenta de le raisonner sa mère en lui attrapant le bras. « J'espère que tu t'en rends compte, au moins ? Il est tout à fait possible, probable même, que Lucius refuse de nous aider. Et alors, que ferons-nous dans cette situation ? Johnny préviendra le Seigneur des Ténèbres illico presto et celui-ci ne trouvera pas le repos tant qu'il ne m'aura pas attrapée. Je serais morte à la fin de la semaine. », déclara-t-elle avec gravité.

Harry prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne et la serra avec force.

« Maman, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris sur Lucius Malfoy par l'intermédiaire de Draco, mon meilleur ami, c'est qu'il n'est pas un homme à se décharger de ses responsabilités en tant que père. S'il apprend qu'il a un deuxième fils, j'ai de très bons espoirs qu'il veuille bien m'aider pour rattraper toutes les années où il a été absent de ma vie. », argua le jeune sorcier avec vigueur.

Severus fronça haussa les sourcils et prononça d'une voix neutre :

« J'ai bien peur, Harry, que de bons espoirs ne soient pas assez pour risquer vos vies à tous les deux. Lucius est plutôt instable, comme homme, et il ferait tout pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il ne lui offrirait pas Draco si le Lord le lui demandait. »

Harry secoua la tête avec conviction.

« Il ne le ferait pas, j'en suis sûr », renchérit-il. « Dis-donc, Severus, pour un meilleur ami, tu n'as pas l'air de penser beaucoup de bien de Lucius. »

« Etre son ami ou pas n'a rien à voir. », lui fit remarquer l'adulte. « Je te faisais juste savoir mon point de vue sur la question. Lucius est un homme très attiré par le pouvoir et la beauté des choses, mais il irait chercher la lune si le Seigneur le lui ordonnait. Je doute fort que tu remporterais la bataille face à une telle fidélité. Tu ne serais qu'un inconnu pour lui, alors que le Maître représente presque sa raison de vivre. De son adolescence à sa vie d'adulte, on lui a appris à vénérer l'homme, et il serait capable de tout pour voir durant quelques secondes l'approbation briller dans son regard. »

Harry se leva brusquement de sa chaise et ouvrit les bras.

« Eh bien, as-tu d'autres idées pour sortir maman de là en aussi bon état qu'au début ? », cria-t-il, énervé. « Parce-que moi, je n'ai trouvé que cela. La plus réaliste de toutes ces solutions est celle-ci. Si je pouvais réussir à m'enrouler Malfoy autour du petit doigt… »

« Ce qui constitue tout de même un 'si' énorme », dit Severus d'un air impassible.

« …alors l'homme nous apporterait son aide pour convaincre le Lord, j'en suis absolument persuadé. »

Sa mère se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise et secoua la tête en répétant « Non, non, non, non … »

Les deux hommes l'ignorèrent.

« Et comment comptes-tu faire pour te l'enrouler autour du petit doigt, exactement ? », demanda Severus en levant un sourcil.

« C'est simple. » , rétorqua Harry avec un air de défi. « Je vais devenir Milicien. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux à sa révélation, alors que sa mère cessa de se lamenter pour se précipiter sur lui.

« Hadrien Potter Malfoy ! Il est absolument hors de question que tu t'engages dans l'armée, tu m'entends ? », hurla-t-elle. « Absolument hors de question ! J'ai tout sacrifié pour t'offrir la chance de pouvoir choisir, et ce n'est pas pour que tu la gâches maintenant que tu es en âge de quitter le nid familial. Fais comme les autres jeunes de ton âge, va faire la fête, boit, danse, sors, mais je te préviens, reste en dehors de la Milice, c'est compris ? », rugit-elle en le secouant d'une poigne ferme.

Harry ne répondit rien, figé.

« Comment viens-tu juste de m'appeler ? »

« Hadr…Hadrien. », murmura sa mère. « Mais tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Ne change pas de sujet ! »

« Maman… »

« Non, Harry ! », cria-t-elle avec fureur. « Non, non, non ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer tout ce que j'ai dû traverser, à quel point je suis passée près de la mort pour te sauver ! Je ne suis pas prête à te laisser briser tous mes efforts juste pour me sauver à ton tour dix-sept ans plus tard. Non. »

Harry se dégagea, la colère brillant dans ses prunelles d'argent.

« Parce-que tu crois peut-être que tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je veux obtenir la protection de Lucius Malfoy ? », s'énerva-t-il à son tour. « Oh, non, maman, tu te donnes bien trop d'importance. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle, perdue.

« Savais-tu qu'une victime sous Stupéfix pouvait toujours percevoir les sons autour d'elle ? », se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton évocateur. « Que penses-tu que fera pa…Johnny lorsqu'il se réveillera en sachant que tu nous as tout révélé ? »

Sa mère pâlit alors que Severus venait visiblement de comprendre.

« Il essayerait de contrôler ma vie en me menaçant de tout aller raconter à Lord Voldemort, comme tu l'avais craint au début. Il ferait de ma vie un véritable enfer, et je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas me laisser faire comme toi sans rien dire. Ce sale bâtard a gâché mon enfance et mon adolescence, il est hors de question qu'il gâche également ma vie d'adulte. », dit Harry avec fermeté. « Je sais que si je refuse de lui obéir, il s'en prendra à toi et me fera du chantage en t'utilisant comme appât. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. »

« On pourrait juste l'Oublietter et il n'y aura aucun risque qu'il aille tout rapporter au Lord. Alors, il ne pourra pas te faire chanter », lui fit remarquer raisonnablement Severus.

Harry se tourna vers son mentor, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches.

« Ne me dis pas que tu penses sérieusement qu'un sorcier aussi brillant que Johnny Parker ne remarquera pas qu'on lui a effacé la mémoire ? », demanda-t-il avec un regard éloquent.

Severus ne répondit rien.

« Exactement », sourit Harry. « Cela lui prendra quelques mois, bien sûr, mais il finira par le savoir. Et qui penseras-tu qu'il accusera ? »

Les yeux du Ministre se tournèrent quelques secondes vers sa mère alors qu'Harry applaudissait avec un sourire sans joie.

« Encore gagné ! », dit-il. « Alors oui, bien sûr que nous allons l'Oublietter, mais ce ne sera pas une solution permanente. Et si nous n'avons pas de plan pour le contrer lorsqu'il décidera d'utiliser ces informations à mon encontre, je serai obligé de lui obéir comme un esclave, comme le fait maman. Et ca, jamais je ne pourrai l'accepter. »

Le ton d'Harry était sec et déterminé. Il ne changerait pas d'avis, et Severus et sa mère semblaient l'avoir bien compris. Les deux adultes soupirèrent de concert, puis le regardèrent avec désapprobation.

« Tu es conscient, Harry, que si tu veux de l'aide de Lucius, tu vas devoir l'impressionner ? Le pousser à te vénérer ?», demanda-t-il. « C'est-à-dire qu'il ne serait plus question de cacher ta puissance. Au contraire. Il faut que tu intéresses le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour intéresser Lucius. Es-tu prêt à prendre le risque de te perdre en route et de devenir à ton tour un _vrai _adepte du Lord ? Veux-tu réellement fuir un possible maître pour en rejoindre un autre ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne me perdrai pas en cours de route », assura-t-il d'un ton dégagé. « Je resterai mon propre homme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne parviendra pas à faire de moi un larbin sans cervelle. Si je le rejoins, c'est seulement le temps que Lucius Malfoy accepte de nous aider. Rien de plus. »

« Et tu penses qu'il te laissera partir ? », intervint sa mère avec ironie. « Tu te trompes totalement, Harry. On ne peut pas présenter au Maître une lettre de démission. La seule façon de quitter son armée est de mourir. »

« Je ne peux pas m'avancer aussi loin dans le temps », objecta Harry. « Il peut se passer une multitude de choses entre les deux et il vaut mieux ne pas faire de suppositions hâtives. D'ailleurs, Severus, tu as faux sur un point », dit Harry en se tournant vers son mentor. « Je ne vais pas exposer ma puissance immédiatement. »

« Mais dans ce cas, comment comptes-tu attirer son attention ? », demanda Severus, perplexe.

« Tout d'abord, je vais me faire oublier et passer pour un faible, de sorte que je puisse comprendre plus en profondeur la société des Miliciens et des Mangemorts. Lorsque je maîtriserai bien le sujet, alors seulement j'agirai en m'exposant. Cela étonnera d'autant plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres car j'aurai réussi à me cacher sous un masque parfait et il voudra savoir qui se trouve réellement en-dessous. Je sais que le Seigneur adore les défis et les mystères. », ajouta-t-il d'un ton dégagé –en espérant que ce soit vrai ! Il tenait cette information de Tom-. « Je ferai donc en sorte d'en devenir un. »

« Ingénieux », murmura Severus.

Sa mère sursauta et se tourna vers le père de sa fille défunte, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Ingénieux ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? », cria-t-elle. « Moi, en entendant cela, je pense plutôt au mot suicidaire ! »

Sa mère vint se planter devant Harry et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, réfléchis-y bien avant de te lancer… Tu n'imagines pas comment c'est là-dedans. Je sais que Johnny est un monstre, mais même lui passerait pour un ange en comparaison. »

« Je. Ne. Serai. Pas. Un. Esclave. De. Ce. Type ! », hurla Harry en détachant bien ses mots. « Peut-être que ce genre de vie t'a convenu, mais pas à moi ! Je rêve d'autre chose ! J'avais l'intention de travailler à Gringotts, de fonder une famille, avoir des enfants peut-être ! Je veux que cet homme disparaisse de ma vie, et si le seul moyen pour nous sauver tous les deux lorsqu'on refusera de céder à son chantage est de demander l'aide de Lucius Malfoy, et bien, advienne que pourra ! »

Sa mère ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises. Puis, elle finit par hocher la tête en soupirant profondément. Elle ramassa la passoire qui se trouvait toujours par terre et alla la placer dans le lavabo.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Harry », dit-elle finalement d'un ton grave. « Car une fois entré là-dedans, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. »

« Crois-moi, je sais ce que je fais. Et surtout, je sais ce que je veux. », répliqua fermement le jeune homme.

Sa mère acquiesça et se détourna pour continuer à cuisiner, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

« Maintenant, dis-moi, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Hadrien tout à l'heure ? »

« C'est sans importance. », rétorqua sa mère d'un ton définitif.

« Non, ca ne l'est pas. », renchérit Harry alors qu'il allait se placer derrière elle. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Derrière lui, il entendit Severus mettre la table, semblant rester en dehors de la conversation. Un choix Serpentard, et très judicieux. Tout à fait le genre de l'homme, pensa Harry, pince-sans-rire.

Sa mère, de son côté, soupira et commença à faire cuire les pâtes tout en lui parlant. Manifestement, tenir ses mains occupées l'aidait à lutter contre le stress.

« Lorsque j'étais enceinte, j'étais encore amoureuse de Lucius Malfoy, même si je savais ce qu'il aurait pensé de ma grossesse. J'ai réfléchi aux prénoms que je pourrais donner à mon enfant, et je m'étais dit que si c'était un garçon, ç'aurait été Hadrien. C'est une tradition dans la famille Malfoy de donner à leurs descendants des noms se rapportant parfois aux empereurs romains. Je voulais que tu saches quand même quelles étaient tes racines, alors j'ai voulu la poursuivre. », raconta sa mère avec nostalgie.

« Mais tu m'as finalement appelé Harry. Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Sa mère retira la casserole du feu et versa les pâtes dans la passoire pour les faire égoutter. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se retourna vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Sur ton acte de naissance figure le prénom Hadrien. Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'Harry est une sorte de diminutif communément utilisé. Comme les gens qui s'appelleraient William et qu'on nommerait tout le temps Bill, même les autorités. Depuis toujours, je t'ai présenté comme Harry, et Hadrien ne figure presque nulle part. », expliqua-t-elle sincèrement.

C'était de mieux en mieux, pensa Harry avec dérision. Voilà que son vrai nom n'était pas Harry, mais Hadrien. Finalement, sa mère allait-elle finir par lui annoncer qu'il était né deux ans plus tard que ce qu'elle avait fait croire à tout le monde ? Après tout, un mensonge de plus ou un de moins, à ce stade, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de différence.

Il ne s'appelait pas Harry Parker mais Hadrien Malfoy. Peut-être allait-il avoir quinze ans et non dix-sept ?

Savait-il vraiment qui il était réellement ?

Harry avait l'impression que toutes les choses qu'il avait un jour crues vraies se révélaient fausses au fur et à mesure des mois. C'était vraiment désagréable. Il se sentait comme un enfant qui venait d'apprendre qu'il avait été adopté. Comme cet enfant, il était obligé de chercher qui il était réellement, car plus rien de ce qu'il pensait être la réalité n'était sûr à présent.

« Et tu n'as pas cru bon de m'en parler tout à l'heure ? Cela ne t'a pas paru assez important pour être abordé ? Que me caches-tu encore ? Comment puis-je te faire confiance si tu fais toujours tout derrière mon dos ? », hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

Severus se leva et vint le prendre par les épaules pour le faire s'asseoir à table, alors qu'il envoyait un regard déçu en direction d'Antigone. La femme renifla de tristesse et se détourna pour ramener le plat de pâtes sur la table. Harry resta silencieux alors que sa mère le servait généreusement, prenant le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Hadrien. Son prénom était Hadrien, d'après l'empereur romain de la dynastie des Antonins. Et son nom aurait dû être Malfoy, d'après l'une des familles de sang-purs les plus respectées d'Europe.

Etait-il nécessaire de dire que la pilule était difficile à avaler ? Le jeune garçon repoussa son assiette, son appétit envolé et sentit sa tête bourdonner –de colère, de tristesse ou de choc, il n'en savait trop rien.

Ce fut Severus qui vint à sa rescousse en engageant la conversation.

« Comment comptes-tu t'incruster lors d'une réunion d'initiation, Harry ? »

Le sorcier aux yeux d'argent se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire sournois.

« Je vais contacter mon cher ex-colocataire. Voyons quelle sera sa réaction quand je vais lui annoncer la nouvelle… »

* * *

« T'es malade ?! »

Harry dut se retenir de rigoler face à l'exclamation de son meilleur ami –demi-frère-. Dire que Draco avait été choqué lorsqu'Harry l'avait contacté à la fin du mois d'août pour lui proposer un rendez-vous une nuit _en pleine forêt _aurait été un euphémisme.

Cependant, le pauvre blond n'était pas au bout de ses peines et avait failli faire un infarctus lorsque le jeune sorcier lui avait demandé s'il pouvait faire jouer quelques relations pour qu'il puisse rejoindre les Miliciens en septembre. Manifestement, cette déclaration avait provoqué chez Draco un état de paralysie totale et le pauvre garçon ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger d'un pouce.

Il était vrai qu'imaginer Harry, un éternel indépendantiste, farouche défendant de la liberté de penser et de choisir, opposant direct à toute forme de relation maître-inférieur demander à devenir lui-même un larbin du Seigneur des Ténèbres devait être une sacrée surprise. Plus que ça, il pouvait tout à fait appréhender le fait que le blond ait du mal à saisir tout à fait le sens de ses paroles.

Aussi Harry lui laissa-t-il le temps de digérer l'information et garda le silence, réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début du mois de juillet.

Harry avait envoyé comme prévu un Oubliette à son beau-père (ainsi qu'un bon coup de poing pour se défouler), et ce dernier, pour le moment, ne se doutait encore de rien. Le bouclier protégeait sa mère et lui-même contre ses agressions physiques, mais l'homme était toujours énormément en colère à ce propos et ses insultes et ses remarques méprisantes faisaient presque plus mal que ses coups. Sa mère et lui avaient en outre encore eu quelques débats fougueux sur le bien-fondé de son futur engagement chez les Miliciens, mais Harry avait su faire entendre à sa mère qu'il ne lui demandait pas son autorisation pour agir et qu'il le ferait, avec ou sans son approbation.

Elle avait finalement capitulé, en larmes, et s'était attelée à lui rechercher un petit appartement coquet pour qu'il ait un endroit où dormir lorsqu'il commencerait sa mission. Ils s'étaient finalement tous les deux entendus sur un studio en colocation au-dessus d'une petite librairie sur l'Allée des Embrumes, une avenue où se baladaient souvent les sorciers noirs en quête d'objets précieux et originaux.

Son colocataire, Ben Collins, était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années très sympathique et fêtard. Il était de sang-mêlé, fils d'un travailleur haut-placé de Gringotts. Il avait commencé à bosser là-bas un an auparavant, et il avait l'air d'apprécier. Harry et lui s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus et avaient lié une forte amitié au cours des semaines. Ben et sa petite amie Leïla tentaient souvent de l'entraîner dans les bars les plus branchés de l'Allée, mais Harry avait pour le moment réussi à résister à leurs caprices, avec bien du mal il devait l'avouer.

A un niveau plus général, les Surhumains et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se faisaient en ce moment une guerre de mots. Alors que Lord Voldemort tentait désespérément de calmer le jeu pour rallier les nés-moldus à sa cause –faire de la Grande-Bretagne un pays totalement magique-, les nés-moldus, quant à eux, avaient soif de vengeance. C'était tout à fait normal et peu inattendu. Cela aurait été bien plus étonnant si les Surhumains ne s'étaient pas révoltés en entendant qu'ils avaient été tenus volontairement à l'écart d'un monde auquel ils étaient censés appartenir légitimement depuis leurs onze ans.

Harry avait souvent l'impression que les Surhumains tentaient de déclencher une guerre ouverte avec le monde magique. Ils provoquaient en permanence le Seigneur des Ténèbres, critiquaient leurs coutumes, leurs traditions millénaires et dépassées, leur retard sur la mode vestimentaire et technologique. Tous les journaux anglais moldus faisaient la propagande du nouveau régime. Désormais, les moldus normaux étaient au courant de l'existence de la magie et du conflit qu'il y avait entre les sangs-purs et les sang-mêlés d'un côté, et les nés-moldus de l'autre. Cependant, aucune information n'avait pu filtrer jusqu'aux autres pays car l'électricité –l'énergie moldue qui remplaçait la magie- ne fonctionnait plus.

Depuis que les Sangs-de-Bourbe avaient commencé à utiliser régulièrement la magie lors de leurs assassinats à domicile, ou à grande échelle, les appareils moldus ayant été trop mis en contact avec elle s'étaient arrêtés de fonctionner. La Grande-Bretagne était désormais un pays éteint, dont les autres nations comme les Etats-Unis n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle.

Voldemort et ses Ministres tentaient d'apaiser la situation avec les Surhumains, et prônaient toujours les négociations pacifiques plutôt qu'une guerre déclarée, mais Harry savait que cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Un jour, les tensions auront atteint un seuil de non-retour, et si sa mère n'avait pas pu rendre son système au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'ici-là, lui fournissant un moyen de chantage contre les Surhumains, la guerre éclaterait.

Harry était donc pressé par le temps. Il devait à tout prix se mettre son père –Dieu que c'était bizarre- dans la poche pour qu'avec Severus, ils puissent convaincre le Lord de garder sa mère en vie. Seulement après, ils pourraient discuter du système si précieux. Il n'avait donc plus une minute à perdre s'il voulait éviter un nouveau conflit sanglant entre sorciers.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il entre dans la Milice et Draco serait son ticket d'entrée gratuit.

Il fallut qu'Harry patiente encore cinq minutes supplémentaires pour permettre au blond de reprendre ses esprits. Lorsque ce dernier commença à bouger de nouveau, fermant sa bouche et essuyant une coulée de bave au passage, il semblait toujours aussi ébahi et spectaculairement muet par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Ca va Draco ? », demanda Harry, un peu inquiet.

« T'es sérieux ? », lui répondit-il, les yeux écarquillés au maximum. « Tu me balances que tu veux entrer dans la Milice, et tu me demandes_ si je vais bien ? _Ecoute Harry, si c'est juste une des tes blagues pourries, sache que je travaille demain matin, et que j'aimerai bien aller dormir, alors… »

« Ah oui », s'exclama le brun en souriant. « J'ai appris pour ton nouveau boulot, Mr le porte-parole du Gouvernement. Toutes mes félicitations, mec. Je savais que tu y arriverais. »

Draco sourit avec une joie à peine contenue.

« Merci Harry. »

« Sinon, pour répondre à ta question d'avant, non ce n'est pas une blague, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. », déclara-t-il en fixant son ami dans les yeux, argent contre argent. « Tu me connais par cœur, Draco. Je ne te mentirai pas sur un sujet comme celui-là. »

Son frère pâlit et se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre, ses jambes ne parvenant manifestement plus à supporter son poids. Harry alla s'installer tranquillement à ses côtés, observant la nature autour d'eux et la lune presque pleine brillant dans le ciel.

« Mais pourquoi ? », demanda Draco en tournant la tête vers lui. « Tu as toujours juré haut et fort que tu ne deviendrais jamais Milicien. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

Harry avait déjà mûrement réfléchi à la réponse qu'il pourrait donner à son frère s'il lui posait une telle question, aussi ne fut-il pas pris au dépourvu.

« J'étais jeune et ignorant de la réalité de la vie, Draco. », expliqua-t-il, le regard lointain. « A mes dix-sept ans, je suis parti de la maison, avec seulement quelques gallions que ma mère m'a donnés pour survivre, juste assez pour payer un loyer d'un mois et manger un repas par jour. Je ne pourrai pas tenir comme ça encore longtemps et la façon la plus simple de se faire de l'argent facile est de devenir Milicien. »

Le blond le fixa, incrédule. Bien sûr, il n'avait encore jamais été confronté à des problèmes d'argent, aussi cette vérité était-elle assez abstraite pour lui. S'y retrouver confronté aussi brutalement avec quelqu'un d'aussi proche de lui devait être un très gros choc.

« Alors c'est juste pour du fric ? », s'écria-t-il. « Tu veux rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour de l'argent ? Toi qui t'étais toujours promis de ne jamais t'agenouiller devant lui ? »

« J'ai appris récemment que la fin justifie parfois les moyens. Or ici, la finalité de tout cela sera un salaire maigre mais rapide, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. », déclara-t-il sagement en continuant à regarder autour de lui, faisant semblant d'être gêné par le regard pesant de son frère.

« Mais si c'est juste de sous dont tu as besoin, je peux tout à fait t'avancer ! », argua-t-il désespérément.

« Je ne veux pas de ta charité, Draco. », répliqua sèchement Harry en tournant sa tête vers lui.

« Parfois, il faut savoir l'accepter quand on est dans le besoin », renchérit-il. « N'avais-tu pas des rêves pour l'avenir ? Quelque chose de spécial que tu aurais aimé faire ? D'après tes lettres, tu as eu tes ASPICS de charmes avec une mention spéciale, tu pourrais très bien te faire engager à Gringotts, je serais ravi de t'y aider… »

Harry fit un sourire sans joie. Il avait en effet eu comme il l'avait prévu la totalité de ses ASPICS avec des notes moyennes variant du A au EE, sauf en Charmes où il avait reçu un O+ et les félicitations du jury. S'il le voulait, Gringotts l'accueillerait à bras ouverts. Le jeune sorcier se retint de soupirer de dépit à cette pensée.

Il rêvait depuis le début de l'année de travailler à la banque, car il pensait que c'était la meilleure option possible pour un sang-mêlé. Cependant, tout cela lui paraissait bien loin de ses préoccupations actuelles en ce moment. Il avait découvert en outre qu'il était un sang-pur, et devait désormais se retenir de révéler cette information afin de pouvoir grimper dans la hiérarchie. C'était très difficile pour lui de retenir son ambition. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours, pensa Harry avec ironie.

« Tu ne comprends donc pas, Draco ? », demanda Harry d'un ton désespéré. « Gringotts ne serait peut-être pas en mesure de me libérer une place maintenant. Et j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin d'argent. La Milice est ma seule chance. »

Son frère fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais Harry le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un seul mot.

« Et non, pour la deuxième fois, je n'accepterais pas d'argent de ta part. Je ne veux pas commencer ma vie d'adulte en sachant que je dois une dette à quelqu'un. », dit-il fermement.

« Harry ! », s'exclama Draco, estomaqué. « Tu es mon meilleur pote depuis nos treize ans ! C'est mon rôle de t'aider lorsque tu es dans le besoin, de te soutenir, aussi bien moralement que financièrement. Jamais tu n'aurais besoin de me rembourser ! »

Harry pinça les lèvres, crispé.

« Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Je me sentirais piégé et je serais en moi-même obligé de te rendre ton argent. Et tu sais très bien qu'il se passera un long moment avant que cela puisse arriver. »

Draco le fusilla du regard et croisa les bras d'un air furieux.

« Ecoute-moi bien Harry, je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta vie sous le prétexte d'un orgueil surdéveloppé et d'un égo de la taille d'une montagne ! », répliqua-t-il. « J'ai largement les moyens, je suis persuadé que je pourrais subvenir aux besoins de centaines de personnes s'il le fallait ! Alors pourquoi ne pas en faire profiter un peu à un frère qui est dans le besoin ? »

Au mot 'frère', Harry sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il se mit à observer le blond d'un œil plus attentif, déterminé à trouver des ressemblances entre eux.

C'était en fait une tâche relativement facile. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment, lui, un garçon sensé être un génie, n'avait jamais fait le lien entre leur couleur d'yeux, leurs mêmes traits nobles, leurs pommettes, leur façon d'envoyer un regard noir… Ils avaient tellement de choses en commun !

Il s'était juste arrêté à leur couleur de cheveux différente, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu commencer à découvrir la vérité bien avant s'il avait été plus attentif. C'était rageant. Désormais, lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il voyait Lucius Malfoy en miniature avec quelques caractéristiques de sa mère et il en avait toujours froid dans le dos.

Harry soupira et lissa sa robe de sorcier d'un air gêné.

« C'est ma vie Draco », murmura-t-il. « J'aimerais bien pouvoir en être l'unique dirigeant maintenant que je suis libéré du joug de mon père. Je voudrais juste être indépendant, aussi bien émotionnellement que financièrement, afin de pouvoir subvenir à mes besoins si quelque chose de mauvais devait se produire. Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? », demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil. « Et si notre amitié prenait fin ? Comment ferais-je pour vivre ? »

Le blond se pencha vers lui en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »

« Tu ne peux pas en être sûr, Draco », chuchota Harry d'un air triste.

Le silence se fit un moment entre eux, moment qu'Harry combla en observant la beauté du ciel, allongé sur l'herbe, les mains derrière la tête. Son frère l'imita à côté de lui et ils partagèrent durant un instant une telle complicité que le jeune sorcier se demanda brièvement s'il n'était pas possible de simplement tout lui avouer. Sitôt que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il s'empressa de la chasser en tentant de ne pas y penser plus profondément.

Draco devait rester dans l'ignorance. Il serait bien plus en sécurité si quelque chose tournait mal dans leur affaire, si Lord Voldemort ne voulait pas laisser sa mère en vie même avec l'insistance de ses deux plus proches collaborateurs, presqu'amis. Il avait déjà mis Severus en danger, il n'accepterait pas que son frère fasse également partie des personnes à abattre si tout venait à basculer du mauvais sens.

Jamais il ne pourrait supporter qu'il ne meure par sa faute.

« Le deux septembre se déroulera une réunion d'initiation au QJ du Lord », finit par soupirer Draco. « Rien de trop important, mais ce genre d'arrivée en masse n'a lieu que trois fois par an et te permettra de passer inaperçu auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais, Harry. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Draco. Concentre-toi sur ta vie, ton travail. Rencontre une femme, marie-toi, fais-lui des enfants mais ne gâche pas ton temps avec un pauvre petit sang-mêlé sans argent et sans influence. Tu as la possibilité d'être quelqu'un. Sers-t-en. Beaucoup de gens aimeraient être à ta place, et j'en fais partie. Ne nous déshonore pas en la gâchant. »

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas», répéta-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui, les yeux froids. « Tu peux en être absolument certain. J'ignore ce que tu espères faire en me disant tout ça, si c'est une façon de me rejeter de ta vie sous le prétexte que tu ne serais qu'une charge, mais je ne te laisserai pas le faire. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi de cette façon. »

« Draco… »

« Non. », cingla-t-il. « Je veux bien te réserver une place lors de l'initiation, mais seulement à la condition qu'on reste en contact. Promets-le-moi, Harry. »

Le jeune garçon soupira, sentant le mal de tête poindre. Ce n'était pas censé arriver. Il avait voulu commencer à écarter petit à petit son frère de sa vie, afin de ne pas l'impliquer davantage, mais son plan semblait être tombé à l'eau. Qu'était-il sensé faire, désormais ?

« Promets-le-moi ! »

« Très bien, d'accord. Ok. Je te le promets, ça te va ? », renchérit Harry.

« Je vais devoir m'en contenter, je suppose. Je t'enverrai une lettre pour t'indiquer l'heure précise et le lieu du QJ. », déclara-t-il d'une voix lasse. « Mais crois-en mon expérience, tu fais une grosse erreur. », l'avertit-il en lui montrant des yeux sa propre marque noire brillant sur son avant-bras gauche.

Harry ne répondit rien et laissa le temps passer, profitant juste de la présence de son compagnon encore un peu plus longtemps. Bientôt, Draco devra retourner chez lui pour dormir un peu et ils ne se reverraient probablement pas avant un long moment, sous peine d'attirer les soupçons des mauvaises personnes.

On ne devait pas découvrir leur lien affectif. C'était primordial, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Et être discret impliquait également d'être prudent. Donc, plus de rencontres secrètes au milieu de la nuit. Ce serait trop dangereux.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. En à peine deux mois, tout son monde avait été totalement bouleversé. D'abord, la vérité stupéfiante de sa paternité, puis le fait qu'il pourrait très bien devenir l'esclave de l'homme qui l'avait souillé et humilié lors de son enfance, et enfin sa décision de devenir Milicien. Prendre sa revanche sur son père n'était pour l'instant plus d'actualité, après tous ces jours à attendre impatiemment ce grand moment. Toute sa vie allait de travers, rien ne se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu.

Et pour lui, qui aimait contrôler les choses, c'était s'aventurer vers l'inconnu. Un inconnu sombre et dangereux dont il ignorait s'il sortirait vivant.

Lorsque Draco et lui se quittèrent cette nuit-là, ils avaient tous les deux en tête le fait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient pour de très longs mois, et leurs larmes se mêlèrent dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit de commentaires et chacun partit de son côté après un dernier au revoir.

Le moment de commencer à jouer avec le feu n'avait jamais été aussi proche pour Harry.

* * *

Harry reçut la lettre promise par Draco la veille de l'initiation et il s'empressa de noter les informations sur un parchemin indestructible. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les oublier. C'était sa seule chance d'entrer incognito dans la Milice, il ne devait pas la laisser filer. Ce n'était pas seulement le sort de sa mère qui reposait sur ses frêles épaules, mais également celui du monde magique dans son intégralité.

S'il ne réussissait pas sa mission, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver. La guerre, les morts, les destructions, les pauvres enfants orphelins pleurant pour leurs parents à jamais disparus, le chaos total. Une guerre magique laisserait la Grande-Bretagne à feu et à sang, surtout aussi peu de temps après la précédente ayant placé le dictateur Lord Voldemort au pouvoir.

Au tout début, Harry avait apprécié la sensation de pouvoir que lui provoquait le fait d'être le maître de cet immense jeu d'échec. Cependant, il avait finalement pris conscience que de vraies vies étaient en jeu. Qu'il pourrait être responsable des morts de centaines d'innocents sorciers. Immédiatement, cette responsabilité lui avait semblé beaucoup moins enviable.

Ce jour-là, le jeune sorcier était seul dans son studio. Son colocataire était au travail, et sa petite amie qui vivait pratiquement avec eux avait dû rentrer chez elle pour quelques jours car son père venait de mourir. Tout était donc calme, une particularité qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas souvent la chance d'apprécier depuis son emménagement.

Il était allé dans la matinée acheter une robe noire de Milicien chez un prêt à porter sur l'Allée, et avait reçu quelques regards scrutateurs de la part du vendeur et des clients présents. La fonction faisait très peur aux sorciers ordinaires, car il se murmurait que lorsque l'on voyait un adepte du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les parages, c'était un mauvais signe du destin. Il se passait souvent quelque chose d'horrible peu après.

Harry devait bien admettre que c'était vrai la plupart du temps. Les Miliciens étaient sans pitié et obéissaient aveuglément aux ordres du Lord. Et si le Lord voulait la mort de quelqu'un, cette personne était assurée de voir sa durée de vie diminuer de manière fulgurante.

Pas quelque chose de particulièrement réjouissant.

Il avait donc fait encore plus attention que d'ordinaire en rentrant chez lui, car il ne voulait vraiment pas être victime d'une agression le jour précédent son entrée dans la fosse aux serpents. Sa tâche était primordiale, inutile de la mettre en danger pour quelques vulgaires sorciers apeurés.

Il était désormais assis dans son salon, le journal de Tom sur les genoux et hésitait depuis plus d'une demi-heure à l'ouvrir. Il savait qu'il allait devoir finir par avouer ses intentions à son ami-livre, mais craignait sa réaction à ce sujet. Il considérait le jeune homme comme son meilleur confident. Il lui avait tout confié jusqu'ici, même le fait qu'il était le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Mais il devait faire face à un blocage dès qu'il envisageait de lui parler de sa future entrée dans la Milice. Il ne voulait pas débattre avec une autre personne du bien-fondé de ses actions. Il avait fait face à la déception de beaucoup trop de gens auxquels il tenait jusqu'ici et ignorait s'il pourrait en supporter une de plus.

Les mains tremblantes, Harry finit par attraper sa plume et son encre et tourna la couverture de son livre. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et décida d'entrer immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

« Je vais rejoindre Lord Voldemort. », écrivit-il lentement.

Le jeune garçon observa l'encre être absorbée par le papier. Les secondes lui semblèrent des heures avant que Tom ne réponde avec une écriture bien moins soignée que la normale.

« Te moques-tu de moi ? »

Harry faillit se claquer la tête contre le mur. Pourquoi toutes les personnes à qui il avait dévoilé son projet le traitaient-elles de fou ou pensaient à une blague ? Etait-il si peu compatible avec le job de Milicien ? Bon d'accord, il reconnaissait qu'il avait certains problèmes avec l'autorité, et qu'il détestait recevoir des ordres, et qu'il faisait souvent ce qu'il voulait même si c'était contraire au bon sens, et qu'il n'était pas vraiment un fan du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais tout de même, cela devenait excessif, pensa Harry, boudeur.

« Non. Je suis très sérieux. J'entre dans la Milice demain matin. »

« Et puis-je connaître la raison de ce soudain revirement ? Si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas vraiment en accord avec les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'ici. »

Le jeune garçon soupira en lisant la demande de Tom. Il se massa le poignet en avance, pressentant que ce dernier allait le faire souffrir lorsqu'il aurait fini ses explications.

Il commença à noter ce qui l'avait poussé à de telles extrémités, accentuant le fait que beaucoup de vies dépendaient de ses actions, précisant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que c'était actuellement la seule solution envisageable pour régler tous ses problèmes. Il raconta longuement que la fuite n'avait jamais été une possibilité, les frontières du pays étant lourdement contrôlées par les Miliciens. Il délivra tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, dans l'espoir qu'au moins une personne puisse le comprendre, accepte son point de vue, et se contente de lui dire qu'il serait là pour lui s'il en avait besoin.

Tom n'était peut-être qu'un simple souvenir enfermé dans un journal et obligé de répondre à tous ceux qui lui écrivaient, mais il était tout de même un immense soutien psychologique lors des périodes les plus sombres. Il était lui-même sombre, avait parfois des idées et des paroles choquantes qui faisaient dresser les cheveux d'Harry, pouvait être blessant et ne pas comprendre parfaitement les sentiments humains comme l'amour, mais c'est ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'aussi précieux.

Il n'était pas parfait. Il avait des défauts, comme tout le monde, et Harry se plaisait souvent à imaginer qu'il était réel, qu'il sortirait un jour du livre et qu'il pourrait l'étreindre comme un vieil ami qui serait parti depuis longtemps. Il devait souvent se reprendre en se répétant que ça n'arriverait pas. Que le jeune garçon était probablement mort maintenant, ou bien trop vieux pour s'intéresser encore à lui.

Il sentait parfois ses yeux picoter lorsque cette pensée lui venait à l'esprit.

« Tu devras être prudent, Harry. Lord Voldemort n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui tu pourras jouer facilement. Si tu ne veux pas être démasqué, il va falloir que tu sois en permanence sur tes gardes, surtout lorsqu'il commencera à s'intéresser à toi. Fais attention à ne pas te laisser prendre au piège et ne le sous-estime pas. L'homme semble être quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent et instinctif. Fais-moi plaisir : reste en vie. Passer tout ce temps à l'intérieur de ce bouquin sans personne à qui écrire est terriblement ennuyeux. Je préfère encore supporter tes jérémiades incessantes que la longue solitude dans laquelle je suis plongé depuis toutes ces années. »

Harry rigola à la réponse de son ami et ses muscles se relâchèrent sous le soulagement. Il savait que Tom ne l'abandonnerait pas, lui, et ce fait lui donna suffisamment de courage pour aller se coucher ce soir-là en n'ayant pas renoncé à son projet fou.

Il se sentait fin prêt. Le lendemain serait le premier pion qu'il avancerait sur son jeu d'échec. Il espérait ne pas avoir fait d'erreur en se mettant ainsi en danger face au roi adverse.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre concernera Harry-milicien en lui-même! J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment débordée (un Dm de deux pages du jour au lendemain, c'est normal vous pensez?), du coup, j'ai pris du retard pour écrire!**

**J'espère que le niveau n'a pas trop baissé et que vous avez aimé!**

**S'il vous plaît, essayez de laisser un avis! Ca serait super méga génial!**

**A très bientôt!**


End file.
